Les vies entremêlées
by The girl of the World
Summary: Il n'avait fallu que deux mois pour que les choses changent et s'arrangent. Mais combien de temps faudrait-il pour que Sam et Gabriel se brisent à cause d'un secret? Et encore combien avant que Dean et Castiel ne franchissent une nouvelle étape? Une seule personne décidera de tout ça et ça ne va pas leur plaire. Suite de "Une semaine pour bouleverser des vies"
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Je vous présente fièrement la suite de **Une semaine pour bouleverser des vies**. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui vont continuer de me suivre et bienvenue aux petits nouveaux.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 1**

En deux mois, il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses, des imprévus et même des événements plus qu'espérés.

Sam avait tout plaqué pour s'installer avec Gabriel dans cette petite ville où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait dit adieu à Jessica pour la dernière fois, enfermant son souvenir, son passé et tout ce qui le rattachait encore à elle dans un coin de son esprit où il pourrait toujours venir se recueillir. Il avait donné ses affaires qu'il n'avait pas rendu à ses parents. Après l'incendie, il ne restait qu'un minuscule sac de voyage qu'ils avaient oublié chez l'oncle de Jessica. Ils y étaient parti une semaine entière il y avait quelque jours de ça. Une seule photo d'elle prise dans un photomaton était conservée dans son porte-feuille, juste à côté de celle de Gabriel.

Puis le déménagement avait été long.

A la fois pour le voyage aller (« _C'est encore loin ? -On vient de partir depuis à peine une heure. Je t'avais dit de rester. -Te laisser tout seul ? Non merci !_ )...

… le démontage de tous les meubles (« _Gabe ? Tu l'as mis où le tourne-vis ? -Justement, j'allais te poser la même question._ )...

… et le voyage retour (« _Tu crois que le bus va pouvoir tout prendre ? -Y a intérêt. -On aurait du prendre la voiture de ton frère. -Impossible. Sauf si tu veux mourir pour avoir rayé son coffre._ )

Après avoir remplis tous les papiers pour couper l'électricité, l'eau, rompre son contrat de location et tout le tralala avec son employeur, Sam pouvait enfin penser à l'avenir dans cette petite ville où il avait trouvé le bonheur. Dans le bus du retour, les meubles et objets précieux empilés dans les soutes à bagages, le cadet regardait son petit ami, la tête appuyée sur son épaule et complètement épuisé par l'effort et le ronronnement du véhicule. Il lui embrassa les cheveux et s'imprégna de sa présence à ses côtés.

Gabriel était très câlin à ses heures. Ils pouvaient tout simplement être en train de manger et il lui suffisait d'une seconde fugace dans son esprit tordu pour lui sauter sur les genoux et continuer de manger comme ça. Sam se faisait toujours surprendre et râlait à chaque fois. Mais Gabriel ne bougeait pas et Sam se fatiguait pour rien. Au final, il rendait toujours les armes et le plus petit lui donnait un bisou pour qu'il ne soit pas trop fâché contre son manque absolu d'autorité.

Ses affaires avait été remontées en un après-midi, remplissant peu à peu la maison à peine décorée. La première chose que fit le cadet fut de remplir la chambre à coucher pour la rendre plus vivante. Il avait déjà posé la question à Gabriel pour savoir pourquoi elle était si triste comparée à la cuisine toute équipée. Tout ce qu'il lui avait répondu, c'était qu'il n'y avait tout simplement personne pour l'admirer à part lui. Et puis, il ne savait pas quoi mettre.

Alors Sam s'en était occupé. Il avait commencé par ajouter une commode rouge, une petite télévision, une nouvelle table de chevet avec une lampe et un réveil, un bureau, des posters et enfin un secrétaire pour y ranger tous les papiers importants que Gabriel rangeait simplement dans des chemises indiquées au marqueur.

A la vue de tout l'attirail apporté, Gabe avait bien sûr protesté. C'était de l'incruste après tout et il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse entre deux modes d'emploi. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

-Sam ? Il est en français ton mode d'emploi. Je veux bien croire que t'es doué pour les langues étrangères mais on n'a pas tous fait Stanford.

-T'as regardé au dos.

-... J'ai rien dit.

Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-Sam ? Je trouve pas la vis.

-Dans la boite à chaussure, là. Il y a le dessin du meuble dessus.

-Mais elle est vide la boite.

-Alors elle est encore sur le meuble. On en avait laissé quelques unes je crois.

-... J'ai rien dit.

Mais il n'allait toujours pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-Sam ? J'arrive pas et j'ai mal aux mains.

-Tu n'as qu'à suivre la notice. Et pour tes mains, on a des gants.

-Mais je comprends pas comment ça se monte. Je comprends pas la notice. C'est quoi une vis A810 ? Et il est où le trou B ? C'est lui ? Ou lui ?

Au final, Sam l'avait aidé et à deux, ils réussirent à monter la commode. Enfin, les commodes car il y en avait deux, au grand malheur du pauvre Gabe à deux doigts de pleurer pour s'attirer la pitié de Sam et être exempté de continuer.

Après la commode, la télévision avait été posée dessus et les branchements furent vite faits par un Sam qui avait plus que hâte de terminer cette partie de l'emménagement. Pas que ce soit physiquement épuisant mais mentalement, sans compter le gamin de trois ans et demi qui piaillait à chaque fois qu'il lui annonçait une nouvelle tache à accomplir.

-Tu as de la chance que j'avais pensé à faire une prise dans la chambre.

-Mais tu n'avais même pas de poste dans ta chambre.

-Ben j'avais personne avec qui regarder un porno, alors... Mais maintenant tu es là.

-GABRIEL !

Il put apprécier la jolie teinte rosée sur les joues de son amant et Gabriel lui-même se sentit gêné parce ses propos un peu trop facile et qui dévoilait au grand jour son programme, même si Sam ne prit tout ça que comme une grosse blague issue d'un cerveau épuisé. Gabriel ne dit rien sur la table de chevet ni sur le bureau, même si ça le démangeait, ou sur le secrétaire qui faisait bien trop strict à son goût. Mais les posters...

-Sérieusement ? Tu veux mettre ça dans notre chambre ?

-C'est zen. C'est fait pour pouvoir se concentrer.

Les posters en question, déjà prêts à s'écrouler sur le sol pour être refixé au mur, affichaient des cailloux empilés les uns sur les autres ou une cascade qui lui donnerait envie d'aller aux toilettes toutes les trente secondes. Aucune de ces images sensées respirer la zen attitude ne lui donnait envie de se concentrer. Et puis, pourquoi ça devait être dans leur chambre ? Dans les toilettes, si tu voulais, mais dans la chambre...

-J'ai pas besoin de me concentrer pour savoir dans quel trou ça va.

-GABRIEL ! Non, t'es trop vulgaire cette fois-ci.

-C'est pas ma faute. Je suis pas très inspiré ces derniers temps. En même temps, quel jeu de mot tu veux que je trouve aujourd'hui à part mon envie de te démonter ?

Sam abandonna la partie et Gabriel lui donna un baiser pour qu'il ne se décourage pas parce qu'il y avait encore tous les cartons à déballer. Il lui laissa aussi ses posters. Ça lui donnerait sûrement une occasion de se venger plus tard. Qui sait ?

Commençant une nouvelle vie, il devait trouver un emploi. Gabriel avait repris son travail en tant que caissier dans l'un des seuls supermarchés de la ville où il y avait plus que trois paquets de bonbons perdus sur une étagère. Il l'aidait dans ses recherches, bien évidement. Et ils étaient à deux doigts de trouver ce qu'il fallait. Une grande chaîne de livres et multimédia allait ouvrir en plein cœur de la ville dans deux ou trois mois et le CV de Sam avait été retenu. Dans peu de temps, il allait passer ses journées dans tout ce qu'il aimait.

Et Gabriel le câlinait encore plus, de peur d'être détrôné de son piédestal par des milliers de bouquins aux pages ensorceleuses.

Mais au final, ils vivaient une belle vie, même si elle n'avait commencé que deux mois plus tôt. Ils pourraient presque vivre uniquement d'amour et d'eau fraîche si Gabriel n'avait pas cette dépendance au sucre, au grand malheur de Sam qui l'espionnait le soir lorsque Gabe s'organisait une soirée nounours en gélatine devant un film sur son ordinateur portable. Et quand il ne le regardait pas par le trou de la serrure, il lui suffisait de faire un tour sur son historique.

Sam aussi avait peur de disparaître, enseveli sous une montagne de sucreries colorées. Il avait tous les droits de faire attention, non ?

xxxxx

xxxxx

D'un autre côté, un autre couple totalement à l'opposé du leur essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre le sens des mots « cohabitation » et « apprivoisement ».

Si l'un était plus que prêt à profiter de ce rapprochement, l'autre, en revanche était encore réticent face aux petites allusions qui dirigeaient maintenant sa vie.

Après avoir réglé bien trop facilement au goût de Dean leur problème d'emploi (« _Dean, depuis quand tu as travaillé en tant que garagiste à Hollywood avant de partir en Allemagne pour rencontrer la chancelière et lui faire signer un contrat de 12 milliards de dollars pour des voitures ? -Tu rigoles ? Je parle pas un mot d'allemand. J'avais choisi l'espagnol pour le plaisir de la langue. Tu te souviens comment il fallait la faire rouler pour... -Qui a fait ton CV ? -Ben c'est toi. Tu m'as envoyé un sms pour me dire que tu t'en chargeais. -J'ai jamais... GABRIEL !_ »), tous les deux jouissaient d'un salaire honnête, l'un dans un garage, le seul dans les trente kilomètres alentours, et l'autre dans un centre commercial un peu plus loin en tant que vendeur (« _Dis, maintenant que tu connais tout le monde ici, tu pourrais lui demander un petit service ? -Je t'ai déjà dit non, Gabriel. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de toi en ce moment. -Ce n'est qu'une impression. Tu travailles bien trop. Permet-moi de t'offrir une soirée détente en échange d'un petit service de rien du tout. -Non. Je ne demanderais pas à Kate des tickets de réduction sur ses produits tout ça parce qu'elle travaille dans une confiserie !_ ).

Au moins, ils avaient de nouveau de quoi vivre paisiblement mais, côté cœur, il restait encore tout à bâtir.

Castiel avait le cœur qui lui sortait par tous les pores de la peau comme un truc visqueux et prêt à vous engloutir, selon Gabriel. Et toujours selon lui, il souriait bien plus souvent. Castiel n'y avait même pas fait attention mais la remarque était vrai.

Ses lèvres s'étiraient bien plus souvent et sûrement grâce à Dean qui lui avait donné une chance de capturer son cœur. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher derrière l'ombre d'une femme pour complimenter l'homme qui le faisait fantasmer tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait se balader avec Dean sans plus retenir ses pulsions de lui tenir la main ou au moins se rapprocher assez pour se coller épaule contre épaule. Il n'avait plus besoin d'excuse pour expliquer un geste un peu trop près de l'espace personnel de Dean.

Il avait Dean pour lui tout seul qui l'accueillait à bras ouvert dans son nid...

Enfin, à bras ouvert...

Disons plutôt à bras à moitié ouvert...

Ou même avec un seul bras ouvert...

Ou, pour être plus juste, avec une seule main tendue sortant miraculeusement de ses bras croisés.

Car oui, Dean avait donné sa chance à Castiel mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait tout accepter en bloc. Il avait ses limites.

D'ailleurs, il s'était fixé plusieurs étapes, tout un plan d'action dont ils avaient longuement discuté, afin de comprendre les sentiments de Cas à son égard.

Première étape : Castiel n'était plus un ami mais un petit-ami potentiel. Il fallait bien commencer par là. Dean avait fait des efforts, lorsqu'il s'était expliqué avec Castiel pour sortir quelques mots de sa bouche et réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait bien essayer de construire des sentiments durables à son égard. Du coup, Castiel n'était plus un simple ami, comme celui que l'on appelait le soir pour aller boire une bière ou pour demander un service de dernière minute.

Castiel était devenu un petit-ami potentiel qui ferait tout pour gagner sa place.

Deuxième étape : Dean ne serait plus hétéro mais homo, même si tout cela ne concernait qu'un seul homme. Il ne comptait pas recommencer l'expérience avec quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était un grand changement dans la vie du jeune homme qui ne jurait que par des seins et des strings. Sur ce coup-là, Gabriel lui avait donné un conseil bien imagé que peu de personne pourrait prendre au sérieux :

-Les hommes et les femmes, c'est pareil. Les belles poitrines sont justes un peu plus basses. Et tu gagne un morceau en prime. Ne sommes-nous pas bien fait ?

Dean eut tellement honte que malgré les menaces de Sam pour le faire parler et savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, il ne fit que désigner Gabe du regard avant que ce dernier ne s'enfuit loin de son Gigantor dont il redoutait le courroux encore une fois pour avoir désobéi à la règle « ne pas se mêler des affaires de Cas et Dean ».

A présent, Dean ne devait plus penser comme un homme à femme mais un homme à homme et le changement avait été difficile.

Comme exemple, il avait choisi d'imiter Castiel, déjà assumé, pour connaître tous les trucs qui pouvaient se faire ou non de ce côté de la barrière pour ne pas faire un geste déplacer à l'encontre de celui-ci.

D'abord, dans les fast-food où les femmes étaient en grand nombre, Castiel n'y jetait même pas un coup d'œil, ne serait-ce que pour observer la marchandise. Par contre, il suivait les moindres faits et gestes de Dean à propos de ces belles serveuses en uniforme. Quand ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, toujours donc, Castiel se donnait la permission de glisser délicatement mais aussi de force son pied entre ceux de Dean, n'hésitant pas à le frotter contre ses pairs lorsque l'homme s'égarait trop dans un décolleté démesuré.

Les serveuses n'avaient jamais eu connaissance de la véritable cause du rouge pivoine qui apparaissait sur le visage de Dean quand elles lui tournaient le dos.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que dans les restaurants que Dean ne savait plus où se mettre. Même chez lui, il avait envie de s'enfouir sous terre. Il avait observé que Castiel était bien plus câlin, à la limite de se transformer en chat ronronneur.

Castiel respectait le fait que Dean avait besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il se faisait courtiser par un homme mais il y avait des moments où cette limite invisible n'était pas respectée. Le jeune homme avait besoin de se rassurer que tout cela était bien réel, que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague qui le détruirait en mille morceaux. Pour être sûr que Dean était sincère sur son envie de se rapprocher de lui.

Dans ces moments-là, il rejoignait tout doucement Dean, en général trop occupé à regarder un programme télé ou à faire la cuisine ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre. Quand il était assez près, il lançait sa main vers sa partenaire et cela déclenchait des étincelles chez Dean. Et pendant cette seconde trouble, Castiel lui prenait la main et la serrait pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas en lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

Dean ne contrôla pas vraiment son geste lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ceux de Cas et lorsque son avant-bars vint se coller au sien.

Le plus souvent, Dean ne bougeait pas, analysant ce que son ami venait de faire et goûtant timidement à cette sensation. Cependant, son corps en décida autrement, interprétant déjà cette tentative de rapprochement comme naturelle au vu des nombreuses fois où elle avait eu lieu.

Et troisième étape : Accepter que Castiel était en tout point pareil que lui, physiquement parlant, avec tout ce qu'il y avait entre les jambes et que leur relation pouvait aller plus loin que leur main l'une contre l'autre.

Comment Dean aurait-il pu prévoir que Castiel pouvait copuler ? C'était comme imaginer ses parents en plein acte... Impossible à moins de faire pénitence pendant un bon moment pour être sûr de ne plus jamais y penser.

Si il devait franchir le pas avec Castiel, il devrait penser aussi à cet aspect de la chose. Bien qu'il n'était pas honteux de son corps, devoir le dévoiler à son meilleur ami semblait totalement insensé. De même que voir Castiel nu en face de lui, sans rien qui pourrait l'empêcher de s'approcher de lui...

Bref, trois étapes à franchir et la première avait déjà bien été entamée...

En effet, il arrivait de plus en plus souvent que l'un passe plus de temps chez l'autre et inversement. Ce qui n'était que des visites de courtoisie au départ s'étaient transformées avec le temps en un début de colocation.

Dean passait plus de temps chez Castiel quand celui-ci l'invitait pour parler de leur nouveau travail, de son frère ou juste pour regarder un film qui passait à la télé le soir avec quelques boissons.

Quant à Castiel, il passait bien plus de temps chez Dean que chez lui-même. Avec leur rapprochement, il arrivait que Cas dorme chez Dean, juste pour profiter un moment d'être au même endroit. Ça avait commencé sur le canapé. Il s'était assoupi sur le matelas confortable et le coussin un peu rêche pendant un film trop ennuyeux à son goût – mais il ne le dirait certainement pas à Dean, prétextant plutôt la fatigue – et ne s'était réveillé qu'au matin, sentant l'odeur du café embaumer la pièce.

Le rouge aux joues, il s'était excusé auprès de son hôte.

-C'est pas grave. J'avais même pas remarqué que tu dormais.

Voyant ça comme une invitation, Castiel réitéra l'expérience, se demandant à quel point Dean voulait bien de lui sous son toit. Il fallut cinq semaines pour que Dean atteigne ses limites, bien au-delà de ses espérances. Et le résultat dépassa tellement tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer à ce stade de leur relation qu'il faillit se jeter littéralement sur Dean pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Si tu veux tellement rester, tu peux venir dans mon lit... Ça t'évitera de te casser le dos.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas proposé la chambre de Sam, libre depuis son emménagement avec Gabriel.

Castiel rougit fortement à la proposition et afficha son plus beau sourire étincelant à Dean qui rougit aussi fortement et sûrement plus que lui.

Un pas de plus était franchi, même si rien n'était encore gagné mais la perspective de dormir côte à côte était une bonne motivation.

-Mais chacun sur son côté du lit. Chacun son oreiller et pas d'invasion sur l'autre territoire.

Rien n'était encore gagné...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenu ! Encore un chapitre Destiel ! Oui, je sais, je suis généreuse. Mais les ennuis ne tarderont pas à arriver...

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires ! Merci à **Babe Gray** , **shinobu24** , **yakusokuyumi** , **ZephireBleue** , **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** , **barjy02** et **pimpiericky** ! Ça me fait trop plaisir de voir que vous me suivez encore !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 2**

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne bougeait pas, laissant ainsi le temps à son esprit de se connecter avec la réalité. Il était dans son lit, sous les couvertures. Il faisait un peu chaud, sûrement du au cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Le matelas devrait bientôt être changé. Il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, les ressorts grinçaient en s'ajustant à la nouvelle répartition de son poids. Non, il n'était pas gros. C'était le matelas qui était trop vieux.

Après cette petite discussion seul avec lui-même, il remarqua enfin une masse à ses côtés. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir Castiel endormi. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il n'était plus surpris de le voir en se réveillant.

Castiel et lui avait approfondi leur relation depuis sa déclaration foireuse. Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi l'étape de la bête à deux dos, ou quoi que ce soit qui implique de dévoiler une partie de son anatomie, mais ils étaient devenus plus complices, du moins, si c'était possible.

Ils étaient déjà de très bons amis et Cas le voyait déjà différement depuis bien longtemps, ne voyant pas ce rapprochement comme un saut dans le vide. Dean, par contre, c'était une tout autre histoire. En effet, il venait de quitter Lisa et Castiel lui déclarait sa flamme dans la foulée, gâchant le peu de célibat qu'il venait de retrouver. Et puis, c'était différent de tenir la main d'un homme au lieu de celle d'une femme, chez soi ou dans un lieu public.

La main de Castiel semblait bien plus grande et plus ferme que celle de Lisa. Ces doigts, un peu plus boudinés, du fait qu'ils étaient courts, donnaient l'impression d'être plus rêches, comme sa paume. Cette même paume immense qui compensait ses petits doigts. Au tout début de leur relation, lorsque Dean avait « invité » Cas au cinéma – invité étant un bien grand mot pour qualifier le baragouinage qu'il avait sorti – leur mains s'étaient frôlées sur les accoudoirs où leur coudes se battaient pour rester en place.

Dean en avait eu des frissons, pas forcément de plaisir intense d'être avec sa moitié, mais plutôt de découverte de nouvelles sensations. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais serrés la main auparavant pour se dire bonjour ou pour conclure une décision mais il y avait toujours eu une raison compréhensible à ce geste si anodin. Il lui arrivait souvent de serrer des mains dans un bar avec une connaissance ou pour entamer un contact avec une fille ou avec son frère ou avec ses collègues ou avec un tas d'autres personnes...

Mais il n'avait jamais touché la main de Castiel dans un cinéma par accident alors qu'ils n'en étaient encore qu'au stade de la découverte !

Dean s'était figé et Castiel l'avait senti, évidement, connaissant tous les petits gestes que faisait Dean consciemment ou non. Et ce qu'il fit ensuite dérouta bien plus encore le cerveau de son ami déjà en ébullition.

Il glissa sa main du bout des doigts, grappillant centimètre par centimètre l'espace sur l'accoudoir commun, sous celle entièrement sans vie de Dean.

Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour repousser l'intruse, bien au contraire, il resta bien docile face au traitement que lui imposait Cas. Il sentit l'extrémité de chacun de ses doigts s'immiscer sous les siens.

Castiel lui laissait ainsi le champ libre sur la suite des opérations. Est-ce qu'il voulait approfondir le toucher ? Ou voulait-il tout simplement en rester là pour le moment ? Et avait-il même envie de ce toucher ?

Faisant un petit effort qui lui parut monstrueusement difficile, il balaya de la pulpe de ses doigts la surface de la peau sous la sienne. Les joues rouges et ne suivant déjà plus le film qui défilait sous ses yeux immobiles, il prit sur lui pour continuer le contact. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une main. Ce n'était pas comme si il lui effleurait le visage et plongeait le regard dans ses yeux bleus pour en noter les différentes teintes sur l'iris...

Non, il n'en était pas encore là.

Il n'était pas pris au piège, non plus. En mettant sa mains en-dessous de la sienne, il l'autorisait à reculer si il le voulait. Il restait libre de ses mouvements.

Pour le reste du film, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait essayé de reprendre le fil de l'intrigue, trop absorbés par ce mouvement presque anodin pour s'intéresser à autre chose.

Ce n'était trois fois rien, une main sur l'autre, mais pour eux, c'était le début d'une union. Castiel lui laisserait le temps qu'il faudrait pour comprendre pleinement ses sentiments à son égard et Dean ferait l'effort de penser à cette opportunité avec le jeune homme.

S'en était suivi d'autres rendez-vous...

… Au ciné car Dean était plus à l'aise dans cette obscurité pour se pencher vers Castiel sans qu'il le remarque ou le faisant croire.

… Au bowling même si il avait fallu aller dans la ville voisine accompagnés de Sam et Gabriel qui avait insisté pour sortir avec eux et leur jeter leur bonheur à la figure...

...A la piscine pour enfin voir leur corps à moitié dénudé en plein jour lorsque c'était noir de monde ou quelques minutes avant la fermeture le soir bien après le couché du soleil...

… Au restaurant pour fêter l'anniversaire de Dean, une première fois en tête à tête avant que son frère ne le rejoigne. Et une deuxième fois pour l'anniversaire de Sam qui était cette fois-ci accompagné de Gabriel mais ils étaient partis juste après le dessert en laissant la note à Dean et Castiel.

Pendant ces petits moments offerts, Castiel observait Dean du coin de l'œil pour ne pas l'effrayer car, derrière ses airs de virilité, Dean ressemblait à un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Castiel. C'était comme si il se faisait surprendre à jouer avec un objet interdit. Et pourtant, Castiel était tout à lui.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés malgré les quelques ratés où Dean avait voulu s'isoler pendant quelques heures pour faire le vide. Maintenant, Dean pouvait poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel sans que cela ne le fige comme un glaçon. Castiel pouvait désormais admirer pleinement Dean sans que celui-ci ne fasse de remarque, tant que ça ne dépassait pas une minute, temps que mettait Dean à virer complètement au rouge.

Une fois, Cas avait voulu dépasser cette minute, suivant le changement de couleur sur la peau du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus et qu'il se cacha le visage dans ses paumes pour faire retomber la pression.

Mais ce matin-là, ce fut Dean qui observa Castiel à la loupe. Ils partageaient le même lit depuis à peu près trois semaines, soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre, mais rien de plus. Castiel avait toujours son pyjama qui le gênait durant son sommeil et Dean se demandait tous les matins si il ne s'était pas battu avec sa couverture.

Ils restaient chacun de leur côté, osant se poser dos contre dos à l'occasion d'un sentiment de bien-être soudain qu'ils voulaient partager.

Mais il arrivait très souvent qu'au matin, ils se retrouvent face à face, leur mains si proches qu'il n'aurait fallu qu'un spasme pour les lier.

Aujourd'hui, Dean regarda le grain de peau de Castiel qui dormait toujours sur son oreiller, roulé en boule en face de lui.

Son souffle lui caressait la main régulièrement. Ses paupières clauses lui permettaient de profiter du spectacle sans se sentir comme un voyeur, même si c'était un peu le cas. Le soleil, dehors, se levait petit à petit, éclaircissant le visage offert à sa contemplation. Un mince rayon s'était infiltré dans la chambre, profitant d'un minuscule espace entre les rideaux pour effleurer la peau de l'endormi. La pointe du rayon commençait à son oreille, recouverte à moitié de cheveux courts en bataille, et défilait le long de sa joue rosé pour terminer sa course à la commissure de ses lèvres hermétiquement fermés. D'habitude, elles étaient toujours en mouvement sur un mot ou pour exprimer un sentiment mais ce matin, elles étaient figées, comme leur maître qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'influence qu'il avait sur Dean.

Ce dernier en avait presque oublié pourquoi il s'était réveillé, mais même le visage reposé de Cas ne pouvait pas flouter les bribes de son cauchemar.

Dean s'était finalement levé, bougeant tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon de chambre, et même si il s'était cogné contre le pied du lit puis avait trébuché sur son pantalon, rien de tout cela ne fit bouger le petit doigt à Castiel, apparemment trop bien où il était pour s'occuper des gamelles de Dean.

Castiel ne descendit que deux bonnes heures plus tard, ayant miraculeusement chassé ses insomnies, et il semblait avoir bien profité de cette nuit pour se reposer.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait un visage plus soucieux que d'habitude.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Cas à Dean.

Celui-ci, le nez plongé dans le journal télé, lui jeta un bref regard.

-Plutôt oui. Et toi ? Tu as revécu une de tes terreurs nocturnes ou tu t'es juste dit que ce pyjama était maudit pour que tu le maltraites autant ?

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Castiel savait, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, que le jeune homme en face de lui évitait les sujets qui le concernaient uniquement lui car « c'est pas intéressant ».

Et rien que le fait qu'il ne dit rien à ce propos en disait long.

-Je t'ai entendu cette nuit. Tu as répété le nom de Sam à plusieurs reprises. Et puis, tu as beaucoup bougé, plus que d'habitude.

-Je m'en souviens pas, nia Dean.

-Mais maintenant si. Tu as levé les yeux en haut à gauche.

-Je lève pas les yeux !

-Et maintenant, tu viens de regarder en haut à droite.

-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Quand est-ce que tu es devenu ophtalmo ?

-Je ne le suis pas. J'ai vu ça à la télé. On peut savoir si quelqu'un ment ou non. C'est une technique très peu utilisée car ce n'est pas une science exacte mais ceux que l'on appelle les mentalistes en usent régulièrement pour faire croire qu'ils peuvent lire dans les pensées.

-Je savais que cette soirée chez Gabriel était une mauvaise idée. J'aurai jamais du te laisser y aller.

-Mais pendant ce temps, j'arrive à te lire...

-Comme si c'était pas déjà le cas.

-Dean.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve.

Dean se leva du canapé et alla en face de Castiel, au pied des escaliers. Il marcha lentement, à la fois pour se remettre le idées en place et pour se donner un peu de courage. Après tout, c'était Cas qui était en face de lui et non pas son petit frère, Castiel qui ne le quittait plus depuis deux mois mais qui avait commencé à s'approcher de lui bien avant.

Il toucha délicatement sa main gauche, d'abord juste un effleurement comme pour se dire qu'il pouvait le faire, puis il lui prit la main, délibérément, sans s'inquiéter que Castiel suivait le mouvement des yeux. Dean serra sa main, doucement, prenant compte que le contact était doux et non pas agressif comme ça aurait été le cas avec une autre personne.

-Va mettre des chaussons ou un truc aux pieds et je te raconte tout, ok ?

Un sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Castiel. Il aimait quand Dean parlait comme ça, même si ça sonnait un peu comme un chantage pour gagner du temps.

Mais au moins, Dean le voyait enfin.

-D'accord.

Trois minutes plus tard, chaussons aux pieds et petit-déjeuner entre les mains, Dean fut contraint de dévoiler ce qui le perturbait encore au réveil.

-Tu sais... C'est juste un cauchemar... Voilà je... J'ai rêvé de Sam.

-Rassure-moi et dis-moi que ce n'est pas tout, se moqua Castiel.

-Que... Non, non, non, c'est pas... C'est pas ça ! rougit-il bien malgré lui. Il y avait Sam dedans mais c'était pas... Ça.

-Je voulais juste te détendre, sourit Cas. Continue.

-Bon, c'était à l'époque où Sam était encore dans son appartement, à l'autre bout du pays. J'ai reconnu les lieux. Dans mon rêve, il était avec Gabe...

-Il s'incruste vraiment partout.

-Ouais. Ça fait flipper. A se demander comment fait Sammy pour le supporter. Bref, ils allaient je sais pas où et je les suivais, genre agent top secret.

-Ça, c'est la faute du film d'hier soir.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais dans le film, les personnages ne vont pas dans un cimetière. Ils étaient tous les deux devant une tombe et Sam s'était mis à pleurer d'un seul coup, comme si il se retenait depuis toujours. Et Gabe qui était derrière lui disparaissait comme de la fumée. Sam s'était même pas retourné, il était agenouillé sur la tombe. Alors je m'étais approché de lui, pour le réconforter. Et j'ai vu le nom sur la tombe. C'était celui de Ruby.

-Ruby, comme la pierre ?

-Comme la pierre.

-Et tu la connais ? demanda Castiel, la curiosité prenant le dessus.

-C'était une fille, une amie de Sam. On s'était déjà croisé plusieurs fois chez lui mais elle m'inspirait pas confiance.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle tournait trop autour de Sam et j'aimais pas ça.

-Tu veux dire que tu étais jaloux qu'une fille ne s'intéresse pas à toi mais à ton frère ?

-C'est pas ça du tout. Non mais franchement, comment tu peux penser ça de moi ?

Castiel fit une moue qui en disait long sur ses exploits passés et Dean comprit que Cas connaissait tout de sa vie. Même la totalité de son tableau de chasse.

-Continue, reprit Castiel.

-Bon. Ça remonte à cinq ans déjà, alors je risque de pas me souvenir de tous les détails. C'était clair que Sam lui plaisait. Elle lui faisait du rentre dedans sans se cacher. Mais ça me paraissait pas claire comme affaire. Et puis, Sam est sorti avec elle quelques fois, comme avec une amie. La plupart du temps, je n'étais pas là mais Sam me tenait au courant, à la fois pour pas m'inquiéter et pour me dire des trucs sans importance. Et puis, un soir, ils sont sortis à une soirée un peu trop arrosée à mon goût.

-Quand tu parles, j'ai l'impression que ton petit frère doit rester blanc comme neige, non ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Il avait fait vœu de chasteté à l'époque ?

-Mais arrête ! De toute façon, il aurait pas voulu... Bon, tu me laisses finir ?

-Bien sûr, désolé.

-Donc ils étaient à leur fête. Tout ce que j'en sais, c'est Sam qui me l'a raconté... Et quelques filles que j'ai croisé par hasard... Tout ça pour dire que Sam a rencontré Jessica là-bas. Ça, j'en suis sûr. Après, ils sont réellement sorti ensemble mais à ce moment-là, ce n'était rien de plus que l'amie d'un ami. Et ensuite, la soirée a tourné comme toutes les soirées un peu trop arrosées. Sam a fini bourré comme un coing, ronflant et imbibé d'alcool. Il était pas beau à voir. Je le sais. J'ai du aller le chercher moi-même. Il m'avait appelé durant la nuit en me racontant à quel point j'étais le meilleur grand frère du monde et qu'il me présenterait toutes les filles de cette soirée. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette de pas avoir enregistré la conversation.

-Mais je suis sûr que Sam ne s'en souviens même pas.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Mais j'aurai préféré que ça s'arrête là.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'il m'a raconté au téléphone que Ruby le ramenait chez elle. Là, je me suis inquiété et j'ai pris la voiture. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé Sam en boxer avec Ruby dans le même état dans son lit. Je te jure que je l'ai traîné dans ma voiture sans même lui laisser le temps de s'habiller et dès qu'on est arrivé chez lui, je l'ai mis sous la douche pour le réveiller. J'étais vraiment en colère qu'elle ait réussi à le foutre dans son lit, et pire, bourré.

Cette fois-ci Dean ne put rester assis plus longtemps, malgré la main de Cass sur la sienne.

-Et le pire dans tout ce merdier, c'est que Sam ne se souvenait de rien, niet, nada ! Alors soit il l'a fait exprès, soit tout est passé aux oubliettes. Mais si je suis bien sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'a pas touché à une goutte d'alcool pendant cinq mois. J'y ai veillé.

Finalement, à la fin de son récit, la pression retomba d'un seul coup, même si la colère bouillonnait encore dans son ventre. Castiel observa les traits de Dean se détendre lentement tandis que celui-ci revenait à la réalité.

-Depuis, je l'ai jamais revu. Sam non plus. Elle n'a tenté aucune nouvelle approche. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas marché. Deux jours après, il faisait les yeux doux à Jessica. C'était comme si elle avait simplement disparu. On n'en a jamais reparlé depuis.

Une fois son sac totalement vide, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Le fait d'en parler à quelqu'un rendait les choses plus supportables, surtout si Castiel était son interlocuteur car il connaissait déjà la quasi-totalité de son existence. Et puis, le fait de se confier à lui état devenu une chose presque naturelle, comme si il pouvait chasser les sombres nuages qui hantaient son esprit par le simple fait de ses yeux braqués sur lui. Rien que ses yeux lui donnaient envie d'être franc avec lui et de ne pas se braquer systématiquement.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi tu as rêvé d'elle... se demanda Castiel, plissant les yeux à la recherche d'une réponse.

-J'en sais rien. Et puis, j'ai pas vraiment rêvé d'elle. C'est pas comme si elle déambulait dans mes rêves à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux.

-Encore heureux. Sinon, je me sentirais vexé et jaloux.

A l'instant, les yeux de Cas n'étaient plus très accueillants mais plutôt féroces face à sa proie. Et Dean avait du mal avec son rôle de proie. Il arrivait parfois que Cas le surprenne encore dans ses déclarations d'amour, parce que là, s'en était belle et bien une de déclaration enflammée.

Dean déglutit et replongea la tête dans son café pour disparaître derrière sa tasse. Parfois, il valait mieux fuir, ou, au moins, tenté de fuir, parce que dès qu'il fut retranché derrière sa barrière en porcelaine, l'homme aux yeux bleus posa délicatement mais fermement sa main sur son avant-bras découvert, lui envoya quelques frissons le long du dos.

Ce matin-là, Castiel était en mode séduction et virilité. C'était-à-dire qu'il ne lâcherait aucune occasion pour surprendre Dean et creuser son trou dans son cœur. Il n'y allait pas avec brutalité non plus, sachant que Dean avait aussi son caractère bien trempé et qu'une attaque frontale ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation ambiguë.

Quoique, parfois, Castiel ne comprenait plus le mot « brutalité » et se laissait emporté par ses sentiments bien trop puissants pour y résister...

-Je t'aime Dean.

Dean en recracha son café qui gouttait à présent le long de sa mâchoire et tachant ses vêtements, le haut comme le bas. Le liquide était encore chaud, pas assez pour le brûler, heureusement, mais assez pour dissimuler les rougeurs qui montaient sur ses joues. Avec sa seule main libre, l'autre prisonnière de la poigne de Castiel, il reposa sa tasse sur la table et prit la serviette qui traînait à portée de main pour s'éponger. Castiel, machinalement, le regarda faire une seconde avant d'apposer sa main droite sur le bout de tissu qui commençait à changer de couleur.

Dean suspendit son mouvement, détaillant cette main encore une fois. Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur ceux électriques de son ami. Un petit sourire en coin venait pourtant dérider un peu son visage.

-J'ai l'impression de t'effrayer à chaque fois que je te le dis.

-On s'habitue pas à ces choses là, tenta Dean pour masquer son embarras.

-Peut-être... répondit Cas, pas satisfait de cette réponse.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin. A la place, Castiel rendit son bras à Dean, devenu totalement immobile. Il le fit lâcher en douceur la serviette, dépliant lentement ses doigts pour en observer les articulations, et tapota ses vêtements salis avec le tissu. Il donnait l'impression de détailler les muscles qui se dessinaient sous le vêtement, n'hésitant pas à revenir plusieurs fois sur un même espace pour en apprécier la finesse.

Aucun bruit, à part celui du contact entre les tissus imbibés de café, ne provenait de la pièce, figeant cet instant dans leur mémoire. Ils s'observaient tous les deux, de deux angles différents, et s'apprivoisant au passage.

Castiel était concentré sur sa tache qui lui donnait le privilège de se rapprocher considérablement de Dean physiquement et de créer un tas de sentiments dans son esprit. Mais il devait aussi se battre contre l'explosion volcanique qui enfumait ses pensées. Quant à Dean, il fixait à la fois le visage en face de lui et les mains qui se déplaçaient sur son corps. Le ballet de ces dernières l'hypnotisait. Il suivait leur cheminement des yeux, remontant avec ampleur sur son T-shirt et timide à l'approche du pantalon. Elles ne faisaient que le frôler, hésitante à dépasser cette frontière. A chaque fois qu'elles retournaient en direction de sa poitrine, son T-shirt remontait avec elles, dévoilant au début, uniquement son bas-ventre ombragé par le tissu, puis la peau humide du café qu'elle avait reçu. A chaque fois que Castiel relevait ses mains, Dean avait l'impression qu'il y allait plus doucement à chaque voyage, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête totalement de bouger devant cette partie offerte de son anatomie. Délicatement, comme si il reprenait sa tache là où il l'avait laissé, il passa la serviette, ainsi que ses mains, sous le T-shirt et il s'attela à frotter la peau aux senteurs café. Dean en arrêta de respirer, les sens décuplés par cette nouvelle approche. Castiel ne le touchait pas directement, même si tout son instinct lui ordonnait de le faire. Il ne se concentrait que sur son ventre, passant et repassant sur son nombril comme s'il voulait polir un diamant. Et dans un dernier frisson, Dean reprit ses esprits.

-Désolé. Tu vas un peu loin.

Cela mit fin au moment en suspens qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Castiel enleva rapidement ses mains et la serviette, reprenant ses esprits après un moment d'égarement.

-Tu... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui... qui suis allé trop loin.

Sa voix était hésitante, cherchant à comprendre les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche sans pouvoir les connecter au moment présent.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Dean mit un point final à cet instant, sans l'effacer complètement de sa mémoire.

-Bon. Je vais me changer.

Il se leva et ne fit qu'échanger un bref regard avec Castiel pour bien lui signifier qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Dean s'était excusé. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Ou il avait peur de savoir. Peur de reconnaître qu'il avait aimé ce partage de sensation. Peur d'avouer qu'il aurait voulu sentir ses mains au lieu d'un bout de tissu rapiécé. Peur de comprendre qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose à son égard.

Lorsque Dean quitta la pièce pour aller à leur chambre, Castiel serra le bout de tissu rapiécé entre ses mains et le porta à son visage pour s'y réfugier une dernière fois avant d'entamer enfin cette journée. La chaleur du liquide était encore forte mais il voulait deviner à travers la chaleur de Dean et son odeur.

Il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de cette serviette ratatinée.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Il était quatorze heures passé lorsque Sam et Gabriel arrivèrent enfin au pique-nique organisé.

Dean avait entamé le paquet de chips, dévorant la moitié tout en maudissant son frère et son affreux petit copain pour leur retard. Castiel l'écoutait dire d'une oreille et prêtait plutôt son attention vers le lac où trois canards se bataillaient pour un moreau de pain qu'il venait de leur lancer.

Sam s'excusa de leur retard, la faut de Gabriel qui ne voulait pas mettre un pied dehors.

-Désolé mais mars n'est pas un mois pour aller pique-niquer. Non mais vous avez vu les infos ? Demain, c'est jour d'orage. Et vous, vous pensez à faire un pique-nique ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, l'orage ne sera là que demain, dit Castiel. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui est un excellent jour pour sortir. Avec la dépression qui nous englobe déjà, elle prépare notre zone pour la pluie, les orages et les vents violents. Et même si le ciel est nuageux comme aujourd'hui, la dépression apporte une montée de température. Ce qui est idéal pour nous car il fait souvent froid en mars et cela nous permet de sortir sans risquer d'attraper un rhume.

Gabriel ne rajouta rien de plus, continuant de regarder Castiel comme si il n'avait pas fini son exposé. Sam pouffa à la vue du visage de son petit ami qui, pour une fois, n'essayait pas de répliquer par une réplique bien placée. Quant à Dean, il ne quitta son paquet de chips que pour rouler des yeux et souffler un coup.

-Il m'a sorti exactement la même chose il y a trois jours. Il a absorbé tout ce que la miss météo disait à la télé.

-Au moins, tu as une opportunité avec mister météo.

-La ferme Sam !

Inconscient du dialogue entre les deux frères, Gabe apporta à Castiel les plats qu'il avait soigneusement préparé, même si il n'en avait pas eu envie, pour les disposer près de ceux du premier duo. Le rouge monta subtilement aux joues de Cas qui, malgré son incompréhension des références de ce dialogue entre Sam et Dean, sentait bien qu'on parlait de lui.

Gabriel nota ce petit changement de teint.

-Alors dis-moi tout. Comment se passe ta colocation avec ton cher et tendre Dean ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, se défendit Castiel même si il fuyait déjà la discussion en baissant le regard.

-Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde. Sam me raconte tout un tas de trucs sur Dean, tu sais ?

-Vraiment ? fit Castiel, soudain intéressé.

-Vrai de vrai ! La dernière chose qu'il m'a dit, c'est que Dean adore passer du temps avec toi. Il parle de toi tout le temps.

-Vraiment ? répéta-t-il, n'osant pas croire à une mauvaise blague.

-Tout à fait ! Et même qu'il aurait dit vouloir t'embrasser pour, je cite, « goûter à ses lèvres si charnues et sensuelles ».

Si c'était encore humainement possible, Castiel devint encore plus rouge pivoine qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, à tel point que ses oreilles le brûlaient. Il dut les cacher avec ses deux mains, sa personnalité fleur bleue reprenant le dessus.

Gabriel profita de cet immense instant de gêne pour son ami pour le prendre en photo sans aucune discrétion. Le sourire qu'il affichait dévoilait ses dents parfaitement alignées. Dans son esprit, il imaginait déjà les milles tourments qu'il pourrait infliger à ce petit collégien dans ses premiers émois amoureux.

-Gabe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sam avait finalement abandonné la bataille contre Dean, sachant que faire parler son frère ici était perdu d'avance. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de son petit-ami qui lui tendit son téléphone portable et la photo prise à l'instant.

-J'ai gagné mon pari ! Je peux faire rougir Cassou bien plus vite que toi avec Dean. Tu sais ce qui t'attend ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je croyais que tu disais ça pour rire, dit Sam très embarrassé pour essayer de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Allons, tu me connais mieux que ça. Je ne fais des paris que si je sais que je gagne. Et c'est justement le cas.

Soudainement, le visage si expressif de Gabriel se figea avec son sourire qui ne donnais plus du tout envie de rire. Au contraire, celui-ci se fana ainsi que le regard pétillant et ils fondirent dans une véritable expression d'horreur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à tel point qu'ils auraient pu sortir n'importe quand de leurs orbites. Sa bouche resta grande ouverte sur un cri qui ne sortirait pas, de peur de rompre l'équilibre et de subir un sort pire que la mort. Sam le regarda faire son cinéma, ne sachant pas si il devait lui poser une question ou attendre qu'il reprenne vie de lui-même. Il n'eut pas besoin de décider. Le brun tourna la tête, laissant le reste de son corps immobile, pour revenir à sa place, c'était-à-dire en face de Castiel.

Castiel avait tout entendu du pari dont lui et Dean avait été les cibles et autant dire que ça ne l'amusait pas des masses de savoir qu'un homme venait de jouer avec ses sentiments pour gagner un pari. Son expression était à l'opposé de celle de Gabe, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et le regard noir le fusillait pour l'oppresser. Sa respiration restait lente et contrôlée mais il allait devoir se venger...

Et quoi de mieux que devant Sam qui, même si il était le second parieur, avait eu la chance de choisir la bonne victime ?

Sans se presser ni quitter le criminel des yeux, il passa sa main dans la poche intérieure de son trench-coat qu'il avait étendu au sol pour s'asseoir dessus, laissant une place libre à ses côtés si Dean changeait d'avis pour ne plus déteindre son jean en vert à cause de l'herbe.

Il en sortit un petit carnet dont les coins avaient subi quelques dommages dus à l'usure. Le bruit des pages lorsqu'il les fit défiler envoya un frisson qui secoua Gabriel des pieds à la tête. Il savait à quoi servait ce carnet pour l'avoir déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois.

-Je devrais peut-être révéler quelques secrets qui te concernent. Sam doit être tellement déçu de ne pas avoir gagné votre petit défi. Il a droit à un lot de consolation.

Quand il baissa les yeux pour les reporter sur son carnet de note, cherchant l'anecdote adéquate pour ce genre de situation, Gabriel reprit instantanément vie et se jeta sur Castiel, prêt à tout ou presque pour récupérer cet objet tabou.

Évidement, Sam le maintint en place, pas très sûr de la position à adopter mais il était certain que Gabriel ne devait pas se jeter sur Castiel. Dean se rapprocha de lui pour lui porter assistance et garder ces petites mains habiles très loin de son colocataire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne interrompre la séance de torture gratuite.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes bien Samuel Winchester ?

Sam se retourna d'un seul coup vers le nouvel arrivant qui le surplombait du fait qu'il soit debout. La première chose qu'il nota fut son costume qui jurait avec le lieu.

Il relâcha Gabriel par inadvertance et Dean, surpris lui aussi par la soudaine force de l'animal, fut entraîné avec lui jusqu'à finir allongé de tout son long sur la nappe de pique-nique.

Gabriel tendit le bras et, par un miracle inattendu, réussit à arracher des mains de Castiel le petit carnet. Dans un dernier effort, il le jeta au loin. Les pages défilant dans les airs, elles ralentirent sa progression mais sa trajectoire ne pouvait pas être modifiée. Le carnet finit sa course dans le lac avec un _Plouf_ que Gabriel accueillit avec plaisir, délivré à tout jamais du fardeau de son passé biscornu. Il se mit debout, sautant presque de joie tandis que les canards qui jusque là, mangeaient les dernières miettes de pain qui leur avaient été jetées, s'échappèrent à tir d'ailes et d'éclaboussures un peu plus loin où il seraient plus au calme.

-YYYEEESSS ! Oh yeees ! Ha ha ! Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi, tu es fini ! Ton règne est révolu, mon cher Castiel. Je n'aurai plus jamais à craindre tes mots venimeux.

Gabriel resplendissait de bonheur, faisant son spectacle grotesque au milieu du groupe et pointa Castiel comme si il était un tyran qui l'avait soumis à l'esclavage ou quelque chose dans cet ordre-là.

S'excusant rapidement auprès de ses amis et du nouvel arrivant, il se releva face à ce petit clown de carnaval pour lui souffler au visage ces quelques mots.

-C'était une copie. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais prendre le risque de transporter l'original avec moi ? Maintenant, assis-toi et ne dis plus un mot. Et ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air.

Soudain pale, Gabriel se rassit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, près de Sam qui n'en revenait toujours pas de l'influence de Castiel sur son compagnon. Mais il aurait tout le loisir de s'occuper de ses problèmes de mâle dominant plus tard car, pour l'instant, ils se montraient en spectacle devant un parfait étranger.

-C'est moi, Samuel, fit Sam tout en se mettant debout pour faire face à l'homme. On s'est déjà vu ?

Sortant une carte de visite de la poche intérieure de sa veste, le personnage visiblement atteint d'une calvitie précoce la lui tendit avant de recentrer son costume.

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis détective privé. Zacharie Johnson. On m'a demandé de vous retrouver et d'établir un contact avec vous.

-Qui ça ? demanda Dean sur la défensive après s'être rapproché de son petit frère pour détailler la carte présentant ses capacités.

-Ma cliente souhaiterait d'abord vous rencontrer seul à seul, répondit Zacharie sans se soucier de Dean.

-C'est hors de question, reprit Dean. Et qui me dit que vous êtes vraiment détective, hein ? C'est la nouvelle manière de kidnapper les gens, c'est ça ?

Dean attrapa l'homme en costard par le haut de sa veste et le força à reculer, n'aimant pas du tout la tournure des événements et le fait que quelqu'un ait enquêté sur son frère. Son regard acéré menaçait Zacharie tout en fouillant dans ses yeux la moindre parcelle de mensonge ou de tromperie. Après le cauchemar de cette nuit, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que cette journée pouvait encore lui réserver des surprises.

Il essaya bien de se débattre mais le détective ne pouvait rien contre la poigne et les muscles discrets de Dean qui le maintenaient debout sr ses orteils, même si il faisaient pratiquement la même taille. Les vêtements tirés vers le haut montraient son embonpoint et le rendaient moins spectaculaire que le laissait supposer son métier si particulier. Pour un détective, il ne devait pas souvent faire de course poursuite ou s'inquiéter de sa santé pour se laisser aller à ce point.

Sam intervint finalement, faisant lâcher Dean comme on sermonnait un chien qui avait mal agi. Lui aussi avait été surpris par l'arrivée plus qu'inattendu de cet individu mais il n'était pas aussi à cran que son frère. D'ailleurs, son côté curieux était très éveillé à ce moment-là, se posant mille et une questions du pourquoi du comment quelqu'un avait pu faire des recherches sur lui. C'était ce qui l'intriguait le plus et ce qui le dérangeait à la fois.

Ce n'était pas une mince affaire de retrouver quelqu'un. Il faut surtout avoir une motivation énorme. Beaucoup aurait abandonné juste après s'être demandé : « _Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?_ ». Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que donner le travail à un détective, c'était beaucoup d'argent dépensé pour un résultat tout sauf sûr.

Donc quelqu'un le recherchait, lui, avec une motivation assez importante pour engager cet homme pour des recherches qui auraient pu durer des années sans la certitude d'avoir un résultat à la clé...

Continuant de se torturer les méninges, Sam ne vit pas une jeune femme blonde courir vers leur petit groupe en essayant d'attirer son attention.

En fait, il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision pour le prendre dans ses bras et se coller à lui tout en laissant un soupir satisfait quitter ses lèvres. Sam n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour reconnaître cette tignasse qu'il avait vu tant de fois cinq ans plus tôt.

-Ruby ?

-Je suis contente que tu m'aie reconnu, lui sourit-elle de toutes ses dents, relevant le visage vers le sien pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

Par contre, il ne reconnut pas la petite fille qui trottinait pour les rejoindre.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Et voici encore et toujours plus de Destiel. Je me suis améliorée, comme vous avez tous pu le remarquer sur le chapitre précédent !

Je remercie encore et toujours **yakusokuyumi** , **pimpiericky** , **barjy02** , **shinobu24** , **ZephireBleue** et **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** pour les commentaires qui me mettent toujours en joie !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 3**

Gabriel n'était pas content. Mais alors pas content du tout. Du tout, du tout. Il détestait cette situation où il ne contrôlait rien et ne faisait que suivre le jeu sans aucune carte en main.

Après l'arrivée de la tornade blonde qui avait délibérément pris SON Sam dans les bras, elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, restant collée à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre en lui tenant le bras, en s'appuyant sur son épaule ou en lui embrassant les deux joues lors d'un sursaut d'enthousiasme.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté dessus dès son arrivée, il n'avait pas bougé, encore sous les ordres menaçant de Castiel. Mais si il avait été libre de ses mouvements dès le départ, il se serait jeté sur Sam, le prenant par la taille pour le coller à lui et faire comprendre à la demoiselle qu'il était chasse gardée. Il voulait bien croire qu'ils se connaissaient mais il n'était pas prêt à voir ces effusions de sentiment avec une parfaite inconnue pour lui. Et il n'avouerait pour rien au monde qu'il était extrêmement jaloux.

Quand Ruby le lâcha finalement, il en fut réellement soulagé et il réussit à se lever, profitant du fait que Castiel l'avait quitté des yeux, pour venir se blottir contre le géant et marquer son territoire.

Dean aussi, lorsqu'il vit Ruby faire quelques pas en arrière, put souffler un coup pour relâcher la tension qu'il venait d'accumuler. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas, malgré ces cinq années qui avaient atténué ses souvenirs d'elle. En fait, le simple fait de la voir en chair et en os devant eux avec son petit frère dans les parages le rendait nerveux. Sam n'avait pas compris la première fois lorsqu'il avait voulu le protéger et qu'il s'était montré agressif comme une femelle protégeant ses petits des prédateurs alors il ne comprendrait pas mieux aujourd'hui. Il valait mieux, pour l'instant, observer de loin et être prêt à la sortir définitivement de leur vie à tous les deux à tout moment.

Ne la quittant pas des yeux, elle et son sourire grinçant, il ne se leva pas pour l'accueillir aussi chaleureusement que son frère l'avait fait. Il préféra profiter du spectacle qu'offrait Gabriel en se tortillant contre Sam comme une anguille, même si savoir Sammy en couple avec ce clown le dérangeait un peu. Mais ce même clown le protégeait des potentiels futurs attaques de Ruby.

Quant à Castiel, le seul maître de ses émotions, il observa les échanges entre Sam et Ruby, leur sourire et leurs yeux pétillants, les gestes automatiques qu'ils faisaient pour se saluer et, du coin de l'œil, le détective Zacharie Johnson qui lui aussi observait la scène un peu en retrait. Après le cauchemar de Dean cette nuit, il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir la personne de ses mauvais rêves en chair et en os. Dans sa robe en dentelle blanche et les quelques bracelets à son poignet, elle semblait presque innocente, à tel point que Castiel ne comprit pas les sentiments haineux de Dean à son égard.

Cependant, il lui suffit de regarder le détective pour s'attendre à quelque chose d'important. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de croiser un détective dans la rue ou dans un parc. Ou plutôt, la formulation exacte serait de démasquer un détective dans la rue. Si il était en pleine mission, ce genre d'individu savait se montrer discret et se fondre dans la masse tout en accumulant les informations. Même dans les films ou les séries télé qu'il regardait avec Dean, il enviait ces personnes qui se rapprochaient au plus près de la vérité pour, parfois, résoudre des énigmes complexes.

Pourtant, celui en face de lui ne l'intéressait en aucune façon. Ce détective, toujours habillé de son costume de bureau ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il s'en était fait. S'il avait du passer inaperçu pour s'approcher d'eux, jamais il n'aurait choisi un costume en ce si beau jour. Au lieu de détourner l'attention, il l'attirait comme un aimant. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme pareil ferait à se promener au bord du lac au lieu d'être à son bureau ? Castiel se serait posé la question.

Il n'en tira rien de plus, le détective ne bougeant pas d'un cil et disparaissant presque derrière la jeune femme qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour transmettre son excitation.

Elle occultait presque la petite fille derrière elle qui ne quittait pas Zacharie d'un pouce. Elle aussi habillée simplement d'une jupe et d'un T-shirt rose, elle évitait de croiser le regard de Castiel qui se posait sur elle. Ruby remarqua enfin le manège et se plaça derrière la petite fille, l'enlaçant de ses bras nus.

-Je te présente Hannah, ma fille. Elle est belle, hein ? Allez, vas-y, dit bonjour.

Hannah se pinça les lèvres, intimidée par tant de personnes inconnues autour d'elle mais s'exécuta et, d'une voix fluette, elle prit la parole.

-Bonjour... Je... Je m'appelle Hannah... Et j'ai cinq ans.

Comme si elle répétait un texte, elle s'emmêla les pinceaux et Ruby lui souffla à l'oreille sa réplique.

-Je... Je t'ai fait un dessin parce... parce que tu es un ami de ma maman.

Elle tendit tout en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges une feuille de papier pliée en quatre avec pour seul titre écrit à la main : « _Pour Sam_ ».

Sam s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau, pensant paraître moins imposant comme ça, et il prit lentement le dessin des mains de la jeune fille pour ne pas l'arracher de ses doigts crispés.

-Merci beaucoup Hannah, lui dit-il pour la mettre en confiance et il déplia le papier. C'est très beau. Tu as mis plein de couleurs.

-J'aime beaucoup les couleurs, marmonna-t-elle. C'est le vert ma couleur préférée.

-C'est vrai ? Moi aussi.

Soudainement prise d'intérêt par la conversation, elle présenta chacun des éléments de son dessin à Sam, ses gestes de plus en plus fluide au fur et à mesure que son appréhension disparaissait.

Ruby, les regarda faire, s'éloignant de la petite pour venir se coller à Zacharie qui semblait être fait de pierre car il n'avait plus bougé depuis sa dernière phrase. Elle lui murmura un petit mot à l'oreille avant de s'apercevoir que Castiel et Dean ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux lors de son déplacement. La jeune femme leur lança un sourire et s'approcha d'eux, comme si elle venait tout juste de les remarquer.

-Bonjour Dean. Ça fait un bail, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Il ne fit que hocher la tête, ne sachant pas si il se sentait capable de lui répondre poliment. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, ou alors, elle ne le laissa pas paraître sur son visage. A la place, elle leva la tête vers Castiel qui fronça les sourcils à cet intérêt soudain pour sa personne.

-Tu nous présentes ou je dois le faire moi-même ?

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, cette phrase aurait sonné comme une simple taquinerie, une boutade qui les aurait fait sourire mais pas pour Dean qui ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Castiel le remarqua et prit les rennes avant que tout ne se finisse par des mots regrettables.

-Je m'appelle Castiel. Enchanté. Dean m'a un peu parlé de vous.

Cas n'allait pas non plus prendre la menace par-dessus la jambe. Si son ami n'aimait pas cette fille, il voulait bien faire un effort pour la comprendre mais Dean avait un instinct très fort et si il disait qu'il n'aimait franchement pas quelqu'un, alors il fallait faire attention où on mettait les pieds. Et ses si beaux yeux jusque là gris perle semblèrent devenir plus foncés lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas dit des choses méchantes sur moi ? demanda innocemment Ruby, gardant un ton aigu dans la voix.

-Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? rétorqua-t-il en retour.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agresser des inconnues avec ses paroles mais après ce que lui avait raconté Dean, même si ce n'était qu'un morceau de l'histoire, il n'aimait toujours pas la façon dont ses poings s'étaient serrés autour de sa robe et son visage figé dans une expression joyeuse.

Dean, devant la joute verbale de son ami, ne pouvait que sourire de plus belle. Cas savait manipuler les mots à sa convenance et il en avait déjà fait les frais. Mais, cette fois-ci, savoir que c'était la jeune femme qui en faisait les frais évapora son anxiété.

Elle se retourna finalement vers Gabriel pour lui serrer la main, ce qu'il fit presque immédiatement. Tant qu'elle restait civilisée à ses yeux, il pouvait bien lui tendre la main.

-Bon, je dois y aller, fit elle à Sam, toujours plongé dans une discussion avec la petite. On est plutôt loin.

-Tu veux passer à la maison ? proposa-t-il, au grand dam de Gabriel. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu dois avoir des tas de choses à raconter.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Mais j'ai loué une chambre dans un motel en dehors de la ville. On vient tout juste d'arriver. Je voudrais bien me reposer.

-D'accord je comprend.

-Mais je pourrais passer plus tard dans la soirée, proposa-t-elle. Dis-moi où et à quelle heure je pourrais te rendre visite.

-Pas de problème.

Il lui écrivit sur un moreau de papier qu'elle avait pris des mains du détective son adresse à lui et Gabriel et elle repartit avec sa fille et Zacharie, lançant un dernier signe de la main à la cantonade auquel seul Sam et Gabriel répondirent. Castiel se contenta d'hocher la tête et Dean ne la regarda même pas partir, préférant se jeter sur une tranche de saucisson du pique-nique qui n'avait toujours pas été entamé.

Il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs parce que, une fois Ruby hors de vue, Castiel l'accompagna dans sa dégustation, s'attelant à disposer bien au centre tous les plats apportés avant de se servir une assiette et d'attendre que Sam et Gabriel suivent le geste. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre et se servirent aussi. Le pique-nique reprit un ton léger, oubliant presque l'arrivée perturbante de la jeune femme un peu plus tôt.

Gabriel faillit se retrouver à l'eau lorsque Castiel, aidé de Dean, voulut se venger de la perte de son carnet qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter pour continuer d'archiver les petits secrets qu'il collectait. Sam l'aida à se maintenir sur la terre ferme alors qu'il était plié en deux de rire à voir son amant gesticuler en tout sens pour libérer son bras de la poigne de son frère.

Il échappa de peu à la baignade lorsque Castiel posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean pour le faire lâcher. Celui-ci, trop occupé à regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit son ami, ne retint plus avec la même force le pauvre Gabriel qui sauta dans les bras de son géant pour se cacher de toute nouvelle menace.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le ciel se couvrit pour laisser échapper quelques gouttes de pluie de ses gros nuages gris qu'ils quittèrent les lieux, se saluant une dernière fois avant de rentrer pour profiter des dernières heures avant la nuit.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Gabriel, de retour chez lui, en profita pour marquer une nouvelle fois son territoire sur Sam, pris par surprise dans la cuisine alors qu'il rangeait les restes du pique-nique.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? demanda Sam essoufflé par la démonstration brutale des sentiments de son amant.

Gabriel ne répondit pas immédiatement, profitant de la chaleur de son dos pour reprendre pied et laisser le petit nuage se dissiper lentement. Rien de tel qu'un bon moment de partage pour se sentir chez soi.

-Tu n'as pas aimé ? Moi j'ai adoré. Et puis la table, c'est pas si terrible que ça.

-Arrête ça, fit Sam, le rouge lui remontant aux joues.

Il profita une dernière fois des fourmillements que lui procurait Gabriel derrière lui avant de le repousser du plat de la main pour redevenir présentable. Avec quelques réticences, prêt à « remettre le couvert », il s'exécuta tant bien que mal, l'esprit embrumé par son Sammy qu'il respirait dans toute la pièce.

Le silence reprit ses droits, entrecoupé par le bruit de la vaisselle sale posée dans l'évier ou par les placards ouverts puis fermés pour ranger tout ce qui avait besoin de l'être. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ruby. Il ne fallut à Gabriel rien que cette pensée pour retrouver sa mauvaise humeur. Si il l'avait rencontré dans d'autres circonstances et pas en train de fricoter autour de son amant, peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire sa connaissance comme on rencontre quelqu'un par hasard au coin d'une rue ou en indiquant le chemin ou même à une soirée. Il soupira pour la troisième fois, caché derrière une porte de placard en regardant la date de péremption sur un paquet de sablés au chocolat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Sam, encore un peu plié en deux à cause de son traitement. On a fait les courses hier. On a oublié quelque chose ?

-Je me disais juste que tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle.

-Qui ça ? Ruby ?

-Oui.

-C'est parce que je ne me souvenais pratiquement plus d'elle non plus.

-D'accord.

Il soupira encore une fois, seul moyen d'extérioriser sa contrariété.

-Si tu veux, je peux te parler d'elle ? demanda Sam, perplexe sur l'utilité de lui dire des choses qui dataient de plus de cinq ans.

-Te sens pas obligé, fit-il en fermant le placard et s'asseyant à la table pour déguster une briquette de lait à la fraise.

Sam ne comprenait pas son comportement. D'habitude, si quelque chose ne va pas dans sa vie, Gabriel en faisait tout un foin jusqu'à ce qu'il en parle finalement à son petit-ami et, à deux, ils résolvaient son problème. Le dernier en date était la pénurie générale au supermarché. Le gérant avait du fermer précipitamment car il ne se faisait plus livrer. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas renouvelé ses contrats de livraison en pleine connaissance de cause. C'était un cadeau empoisonné pour le nouveau patron du petit commerce qui le rachetait pour étendre son empire de sa propre chaîne.

Mais le pauvre Gabriel s'était retrouvé privé de tous ses aliments fétiches : pâte à tartiner, nounours en guimauve, sucettes, gaufrettes fourrées, confitures, cookies, sirop, soda, tablettes de chocolat et tout ce qui avait la mention « attention à l'abus de sucre ». Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il ne consommait qu'une seule marque bien précise et celle-ci ne se trouvait que dans un magasin bien précis. Celui qui venait de fermer ses portes pour une durée indéterminée.

Même pour Sam c'était la panique, pas autant que son compagnon cependant, puisque tous les produits bios qu'il consommait à longueur de temps n'étaient distribués qu'ici. Et sans eux, adieu son alimentation saine et bonjour à tous les autres fruits et légumes qui n'étaient là que grâce à des pesticides et autres produits chimiques pour qu'ils poussent plus vite et deviennent plus gros.

Pour une fois, Sam et Gabriel avait un problème commun qu'ils se devaient de régler dans les plus brefs délais car leurs maigres réserves de nourritures ne suffiraient pas à tenir une semaine, sauf peut-être pour Gabriel si il se limitait à cinq sucreries par jour au lieu des dix habituelles.

Soudain, un miracle franchit le pas de leur porte. Castiel, baigné de lumière, les avaient informé que l'ancien propriétaire de leur Saint Graal n'avait pas quitté les affaires, bien au contraire ! C'était son nouveau patron dans le grand magasin où il travaillait depuis peu. Il avait remarqué en aidant à déballer quelques cartons que les emballages ressemblaient fortement à ceux qu'il avait déjà vu chez eux.

Le soir même, le frigo était rempli à ras-bord de produits frais ainsi que tous les espaces libres de la cuisine. Castiel avait été leur invité d'honneur ce soir-là.

Mais Sam se disait que les choses ne se régleraient pas aussi facilement aujourd'hui. C'était pourquoi il alla l'enlacer de ses deux bras immenses pour prendre connaissance de son état d'âme. Lorsque Gabriel ne le repoussa pas et lui caressa la main du bout des doigts, il savait que l'arrivée de Ruby le tracassait. En général, il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. Gabriel le faisait pour deux. Mais il y avait eu des soirées où il s'était senti plus en confiance que d'habitude à cause d'un petit câlin affectueux ou d'une attention particulière. Il lui avait parlé de Jessica, forcément, tout en gardant un petit jardin secret où il n'y avait qu'elle et lui qui pouvaient ressasser certains souvenirs. Gabriel savait tout de ses années à l'autre bout des États-Unis où il avait mené une vie bien remplie. Il n'y avait que certains détails qu'il avait jugé sans importance qu'il ne lui avait pas raconté.

Dont Ruby. Elle était d'ailleurs une bonne amie mais il n'avait eu aucun mal à l'oublier lorsqu'elle avait disparu précipitamment.

Posant sa tête sur la sienne, il fixa le même point que devait regarder Gabriel, c'est-à-dire le mur blanc où une seule photo d'eux avait été accrochée dès que le petit homme avait réussi à attirer Sam assez près pour qu'il entre dans le cadre.

-Ça fait cinq ans, comme je te l'ai dis, que je ne l'avais pas vu. Presque une éternité selon moi. On s'est rencontré dans la rue. Je m'étais perdu en voulant rentrer à mon appartement. Si je ne m'étais pas aventuré aussi loin dans la ville pour trouver le centre commercial le plus proche, je ne l'aurais sans aucun doute jamais remarqué. C'était le genre de personne qui passe inaperçue. Et pourtant, quand je lui ai demandé mon chemin, elle m'a accompagné tout le long du trajet.

-C'est une chouette fille. Tant mieux que tu sois tombé sur elle, dit-il tout en resserrant sa main autour de la sienne.

-C'est vrai, j'ai eu de la chance. Mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'elle reste chez moi pur la nuit.

-Tu sas que beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en une nuit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gabriel un peu paniqué de découvrir une nouvelle maîtresse de Sam.

-Oui mais... Non, non, on n'a rien fait ! Gabe, je te l'aurai dit sinon que j'avais eu quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ça me rassure.

Au moins, assis sur sa chaise, Gabriel pouvait cacher ses jambes raides et l'autre main crispée autour de son ventre. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir car cela signifiait que quelqu'un pouvait le tromper, modifiant l'histoire pour lui donner un autre point de vue pas toujours vrai. Ce que Sam lui racontait, peu de personne le savait mais il n'était pas un privilégié. Pas encore. Il voulait découvrir toute l'histoire, du premier pas qu'elle a fait dans sa direction jusqu'au dernier souffle avant de fermer le rideau. Il voulait fusionner un peu plus avec Sam, possessif jusqu'au bout des ongles.

-Elle est revenue plusieurs fois. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne faisait que squatter mon canapé. Parfois elle cuisinait mais ce n'était pas ta cuisine à toi.

-Flatteur.

-Et puis un jour elle m'a avoué que j'étais son premier ami. Elle ne voulait pas de quelque chose de plus sérieux. Elle m'a dit que toutes les amitié qu'elle avait eu c'était transformé en relation plus... Enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Gabriel s'amusa de sa gêne.

-Sammy, tu peux le dire : intime. Répète après moi : IN-TIME. Tu dis pourtant des trucs bien plus sales quand on est au lit.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet ! le rouge lui remontait aux joues. Bon, du coup, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses comme ça non plus. Donc, on est resté ami pendant cinq ans. On est allé à des soirées pour fêter nos anniversaires ou des petits événements. J'ai rencontré certaines des personnes qui étaient restés amis avec elle après qu'elle leur ait fait comprendre la chose. Et je lui ai fait rencontré les miens.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au bout de ses cinq années ?

-On a fêté la fin des examens. Ça s'est fait chez un de ses amis, un peu plus loin. Et... Disons que j'ai un peu abusé.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

-J'ai un peu trop bu. Quelques photos bizarres ont circulé mais Dean s'est débrouillé pour tout effacer.

-Heureusement qu'il est là, dit Gabriel tout en pensant à offrir à l'aîné Winchester une boite de chocolats à la liqueur pour ses longues nuits d'hiver avec Cas.

-Oui, mais il est trop souvent sur mon dos. C'était pire pendant un moment. Juste après que Ruby ait disparu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On venait de faire une fête... une grosse fête. Je ne connaissais presque personne. Il y avait tout pour passer une bonne soirée. C'était plutôt sympa. Bon, je t'avoue que je ne me souviens de pas grand chose après les cinq premiers verres.

Gabriel grimaça, profitant que Sam soit dans son dos pour qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, et reprit une lampée de sa briquette à la fraise. Il avait déjà eu l'idée de donner à Sam quelques verres pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait avec un coup dans le nez mais se dire qu'il avait été saoul au point de ne plus se souvenir des événements l'inquiétait. Et si Dean était passé par là, les choses avaient du mal se passer.

-Il m'a trouvé totalement à l'ouest en train de dormir dans une chambre de la maison. Et Ruby était à côté.

-Sam, ne me dis pas que, elle et toi vous...

-Non, je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai rien fait avec elle. Elle me l'a juré un peu plus tard, quand Dean m'a laissé récupérer mon téléphone au bout de trois jours.

-Bon, ben y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. On mange quoi ce soir ?

-Gabriel, je ne te cache rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui en veux alors que tu ne la connais même pas.

Gabriel se posait la même question. Passé le coup des salutations chaleureuses, la jeune femme blonde n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ils avaient été amis puis s'étaient perdus de vu. Fin de l'histoire. Clap de fin. Baissez le rideau. Ça arrivait tous les jours et à n'importe qui. Alors pourquoi, selon son instinct, Sam ne pouvait pas faire comme n'importe qui ?

-Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aime t'avoir rien que pour moi tout le temps. J'ai sûrement été un peu jaloux, voilà tout.

Et rideau...

-Si tu veux lui poser des questions, tu pourras le faire ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Et deuxième acte...

-D'accord, très bien, dit-il lascivement. En attendant, faut vraiment préparer un truc pour ce soir. Tu ne vas l'accueillir chez nous avec seulement un paquet de chips et une bouteille de bière ?

Gabriel se leva et se rapprocha du torse de Sam. Il s'y sentait en sécurité et il aurait besoin de faire des réserves si il voulait ne pas se transformer en furie ce soir.

Sam sourit et le serra un moment avant de s'éloigner pour prendre note de ce qui se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dean et Cas étaient bien rentrés. Par chance, la pluie ne s'était déchaîné qu'une fois à l'abri sous un toit. Ce soir, Castiel ne rentrerait pas chez lui. Il vivait de moins en moins dans sa petite maison bien triste depuis qu'il n'y mettait que rarement les pieds. Certaines de ses affaires avaient déjà atterri dans les placards de Dean comme sa brosse à dent, son pyjama ou des vêtements de rechange.

L'idée de ne plus vivre chez lui ne le dérangeait pas mais il ne pouvait pas imposer cette décision à Dean qui faisait d'énormes efforts qui ravissaient Castiel. D'ailleurs, les efforts n'en étaient plus vraiment puisqu'ils étaient devenus des habitudes que Dean ne remarquait plus. Un bras venait se perdre sur ses épaules ou une main lui prenait le bras pour attirer son attention. Ce n'était que de petits gestes simples, presque anodins pour n'importe qui les regardant. Mais pour eux, jeune relation, aucun de ces gestes ne leur paraissaient anodins.

Il y avait des moments où Dean prenait conscience de son geste. Le rouge lui montait sur tout le visage comme on tire les rideaux pour laisser entrer les premiers rayons du soleil. Cependant, malgré cela, il ne s'arrêtait pas, devenant un instant de marbre avant de se relaxer.

A chaque fois,le cœur de Castiel se tordait sous l'arrivée massive d'amour et de tendresse qu'il recevait. Un soupir franchissait souvent ses lèvres et la prise de Dean se raffermissait sur son épaule. Il avait bon espoir en l'avenir qui s'offrait à eux. Deux mois qu'ils étaient plus que de simples amis et c'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Castiel pour apercevoir son rêve se réaliser. Deux mois plus tôt, il se faisait éjecté de son chevet pour lui avoir révélé son secret.

En ce moment-même, Dean et Castiel partageaient leur fin d'après-midi au sec. Dean était parti s'étaler sur le canapé pour ne plus en bouger, fermant les yeux et tentant de récupérer de ce pique-nique étrange. Et pour mieux profiter de ce moment d digestion, la télévision allumée lui ferait le plus grand bien, bercé par le son d'un documentaire animalier. Rien de tel pour s'endormir en deux temps trois mouvements. Malheureusement, la télécommande sur la table basse était bien trop loin pour son petit bras tendu par l'effort.

Castiel, amusé, voulut la lui tendre pour ne plus le voir paresseux au point de ne pas vouloir se lever pour se faciliter la tâche. Mais Dean, en le voyant arriver avec un sourire aux lèvres, le repoussa du plat de la main.

-Je vais y arriver. Tant fais pas. Va t'occuper de toi.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres et le visage de Dean rouge non plus sous l'effort, Castiel le laissa continuer son combat et monta à la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait ranger ses affaires proprement dans le placard du propriétaire et non plus les laisser dépérir dans une valise qu'il se trimballait pour emporter son linge.

La cohabitation avait parfois quelques inconvénients que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient ignorer. Pour faire une machine de linge, Dean le faisait bon gré mal gré car Castiel devrait ensuite s'occuper de l'étendre et pour cela, il fallait un grand savoir faire pour accomplir l'exploit de disposer mille et un morceaux de tissus sur le minuscule étendoir du salon qui affichait complet dès trois caleçons épinglés. Pour passer le balai, l'un le faisait à l'étage pendant que l'autre le faisait au rez-de-chaussée. Avec la même surface à nettoyer, étrangement, les pièces du premier étaient les plus faciles à faire. C'était sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait pas tant de choses à faire. Par exemple, au premier étage, on n'avait pas besoin de déplacer toutes les paires de chaussures, même si il n'y en avait que quatre au grand maximum. On n'avait pas non plus besoin de soulever toutes les chaises une à une parce que la table étaient trop petites pour les mettre dessus. Et pour la vaisselle, l'un la lavait tandis que l'autre la séchait avec un chiffon pour ensuite la ranger. En général, Castiel plongeait volontiers les mains dans les bacs pour astiquer les assiettes, les verres et les couverts mais il lui arrivait aussi de se perdre dans les montagnes de bulles du liquide vaisselle parce qu'il en avait mis trop. Bizarrement, il en mettait toujours trop. Et par simple gaminerie, il s'amusait à sculpter la mousse pendant que Dean, plus lent, soupirait sous le nombre de petite cuiller qu'il avait en sa possession. Et lorsqu'il avait rattrapé son retard, il plongeait la main dans le bac de mousse pour réveiller Cas et se faisait asperger par celui-ci parce qu'il avait détruit sa reproduction mousseuse d'une chouette blanche.

Finalement, les corvées n'en était plus vraiment une dès qu'ils se mettaient à deux pour les faire. Un instant de plus en compagnie de l'autre.

D'ailleurs, en voyant le linge s'accumuler au pied du lit, il devrait dire à Dean de s'en charger prochainement. Et cette fois-ci, il arriverait à tout suspendre sur l'étendoir !

Se recroquevillant pour atteindre la poignée de la valise rangée sous le lit, il tira pour la faire glisser sur le sol, soufflant sous le poids impressionnant que pouvait faire de simples bouts de tissus pliés les uns sur les autres. Lorsqu'il put enfin l'ouvrir, il récupéra les quelques cintres qu'il avait pris pour ses chemises. Le placard de Dean était bien assez grand pour eux deux et si ce n'était pas le cas, il restait la commode dans la chambre de Sam dont il ne se servirait certainement plus.

Trois pantalons et une chemise plus tard, un courant d'air lui chatouilla le bas du dos, découvert parce qu'il était accroupi au sol et que son vêtement avait remonté. Sans se presser le moins du monde, il tira le T-shirt sous son maillot pour couvrir la zone sensible mais il n'était pas assez grand ni extensible pour faire ce que son propriétaire lui demandait. Il finit par se lever, trouvant cela très gênant d'avoir froid dans le dos, et remonta son pantalon qui glissa sur ses cuisses pour terminer de se rhabiller. Un grincement le fit se retourner instinctivement et il tomba nez à nez avec Dean, perdu dans son esprit entre reculer ou ne pas bouger.

-Oui ? lui demanda-t-il pour lui permettre d'ouvrir la discussion.

Cela le fit réagir car il avala sa salive en deux fois avant de cligner des yeux une petite dizaine de fois pour s'ancrer à la réalité.

-Euh... Je voulais juste... Tu sais... Discuter de nous... Et...

Les babillages de Dean lui laissèrent un sourire sur le visage. Il adorait le voir comme ça, vulnérable à tout et n'importe quoi et surtout à lui. Il le laissa s'empêtrer avec ses mots, rougissant sous l'embarras grandissant. Son cœur fondit comme du chocolat, doux et sucré, sous l'avalanche de tendresse. Même si ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur potentielle relation, Castiel prenait au centuple tout ce que Dean lui offrait.

Un simple sourire qui rendait ses yeux pétillants le rendait lui totalement mou, au point qu'il était dur de se retenir de l'embraser du bout des lèvres.

Un simple toucher le transformerait en la chose la plus précieuse qui soit pour Castiel. Plus jamais il ne lâcherait sa main. Plus jamais il ne quitterait ses yeux verts. Plus jamais il n'oublierait la sensation de ses cheveux sous ses doigts ou l'odeur de son savon sur sa peau.

Il n'aurait plus jamais de raison de se retenir puisqu'il serait avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Dean.

Dean Winchester.

-Respire, lui conseilla Castiel, et après réfléchit calmement à ce que tu voulais me dire.

C'était ce que fit Dean. Il inspira et expira pour vider entièrement ses poumons. Ses yeux se figèrent sur l'homme en face de lui, pas un étranger mais il ne le connaissait pas complètement non plus. Il se demandait, depuis ces deux mois partagés, comment faisait-il pour le supporter lui ?

Il se savait extrêmement énervant, à la limite de l'exaspération, pour son entourage. Sam le lui avait répété assez souvent. Des fois, Dean le remarquait lui-même qu'il dépassait les bornes mais il continuait son cirque, comme une mécanique bien huilée. Et Castiel, spectateur de tout ça, ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Jusqu'à dormir sur un canapé qui ruinerait à coup sûr son dos.

Oui, il avait remarqué son manège. Castiel lui avait prouvé qu'ils pouvaient jouer à deux à ce jeu-là. Et pourtant, sans aucune pression de sa part, Dean l'avait autorisé à dormir dans son lit. Pas dans celui de Sam mais dans le sien.

Petit à petit, malgré quelques faux pas et des retours en arrière, il avait accepté qu'il pouvait faire sa vie à deux. Il avait compris qu'une personne l'aimait assez pour accepter un refus de sa part sans jamais le forcer à accepter ses sentiments en bloc. Jamais il ne s'était senti pressé par les événements ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui l'aurait forcé à faire le premier pas. Castiel ne cherchait pas à profiter de la situation pour mettre des sensations sur ses pensées. Il avait attendu patiemment.

-Cas... Je veux t'embrasser.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait fait. Il avait mis des mots sur ses pensées.

Castiel ne savait pas quel visage il devait avoir en ce moment. Il était juste sûr que la surprise devait emplir ses yeux selon la façon dont il les sentait s'écarquiller.

-Dean...

A ce mot, c'était comme si une force invisible l'avait poussé. Il fit un pas dans sa direction.

Au second pas, il n'eut pas besoin de parler. L'impulsion du premier lui aurait suffi à franchir des montagnes. Au troisième, il se retrouvait à échanger son souffle avec Dean, sans que leur lèvres ne se touchent encore. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. S'il n'écoutait que lui, Castiel se serait jeté à corps perdu sur elles pour leur arracher une sensation, une impression pour se vider l'esprit et perdre toute notion du temps.

-Tu es sûr ?

Une question qui pouvait tout arrêter. Tout.

-Je suis sûr. Je veux t'embrasser.

Castiel effleura ses lèvres sans vraiment les embrasser, comme une dernière question pour lui donner la possibilité de s'enfuir si il le voulait. Un second frôlement suivit le premier. Puis, au troisième, il les laissa s'imprégner un peu plus de leur texture, du froissements qu'elles avaient face aux siennes. Il n'y eu pas de cinquième car le quatrième dura une éternité. Leur bouches collées l'une à l'autre ne laissèrent aucun espace où l'air pourrait s'engouffrer. Les langues cognaient contre les dents sans les franchir, trop peureuses de découvrir l'existence de l'autre. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Leur respiration devinrent quelques gémissements frustrés et apaisés. L'un penchait la tête d'un côté tandis que l'autre la penchait dans l'autre sens. Plus rien n'existait pour eux que le souffle sur leurs lèvres et les mains qui se perdirent d'un seul coup pour se rapprocher et fusionner. Dean les perdit toutes les deux dans ses cheveux pour qu'elles s'agrippent à des mèches rebelles de sa chevelure. Castiel oublia où étaient les siennes après qu'elles se soient posées entre ses omoplates pour appuyer et le rapprocher le plus possible.

Les sentiments à vifs, mis à nu devant l'autre semblèrent se rassasier assez pour leur permettre d'écarter leur visage, mais pas plus.

-On a franchi une étape, conclut Castiel.

-Une très belle étape, ajouta Dean.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour titiller leur cœur en émoi. Même si leur langue n'entrèrent dans la partie que plus tard, un baiser n'était pas anodin. Encore moins pour eux. Ce n'était plus une période d'essai où l'un d'eux pourrait se retirer du jeu. C'était la concrétisation de plusieurs années passées l'un près de l'autre. Tous les deux pourraient apprendre à en connaître plus sur l'autre.

Ils n'en demandaient pas plus. Rien de plus.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Ils leur fallut une éternité pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient fini allongé sur le lit, continuant de s'embrasser sans relâche jusqu'à ne plus savoir à qui est quoi.

Mais, pour tout le monde, couple ou non, les moments de bonheur étaient présentés comme ayant une fin.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Dean écouterait sa boite vocale.

« _Dean ? C'est moi, Sam. Je... Je sais pas ce qui se passe. Gabe est dans un état bizarre. On vient de se disputer. Ruby est passé. Elle... Dean, je t'en supplie ! Il faut que tu viennes. Je ne peux pas te dire ça au téléphone. C'est pas possible. Je veux pas y croire. Je t'en prie, viens me chercher..._ »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Dans ce chapitre, que de révélations ! Peut-être que vous vous y attendiez déjà... Ou pas...

Merci pour vos commentaires à **Babe Gray** , **barjy02** , **shinobu24** , **yakusokuyumi** , **ZephireBleue** , **pimpiericky** et **Castiel-SPN156-Dean**!

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 4**

Ruby avait été ponctuelle en arrivant chez Sam et Gabriel pour partager un petit dîner. Accompagnée de sa fille, elle semblait resplendir de mille feux, deux fossettes collées sur ses joues en permanence. La jeune femme n'avait pourtant pas vécu une vie que l'on pourrait ranger dans la case « normalité ». Après une enfance baladée entre la maison de son père et celle de sa mère, entre leur problème qui lui retombait dessus au centuple, pour elle la vie d'adulte lui était venue aussi naturellement que la première fois qu'elle avait volé une robe dans un magasin sans se faire prendre.

Avec ses parents qui ne se souciaient plus d'elle que comme une pension alimentaire pour faire rentrer de l'argent ou comme une étrangère chez son père, la jeune fille à l'époque avait vite appris à se débrouiller, cuisinant tous les jours de la semaine pour elle toute seule parce que sa mère travaillait, rendant visite une fois par semaine à son père pour savoir si il était toujours en vie. La vie aurait été plus simple si quelqu'un avait été là pour l'épauler, pour lui dire que tout cela aurait bientôt une fin et qu'elle pouvait s'accorder un bonheur qui n'était encore qu'imaginaire.

Puis, il y avait eu un jour où son père n'avait plus été de ce monde, lui léguant sa maison, une partie de sa minuscule fortune et une belle-mère qui avait été son institutrice à l'école primaire.

Elle n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour revendre la propriété et quitter définitivement la maison maternelle sans même que sa mère ne la remarque emballer ses affaires une semaine avant son départ. A partir de là, elle avait mené une nouvelle vie. A l'autre bout des États-Unis, un endroit à elle et un petit boulot qui rapportait suffisamment, Rebecca Thomas se disait que le bonheur, celui qu'elle avait dessiné sur des feuilles de papier avec des couleurs pastelles, avait pris vie.

Et ce soir, elle revenait voir Sam, celui qu'elle avait désespérément cherché pour se prouver que ce bonheur n'était pas si loin.

Toute souriante, elle arriva devant la porte avec Hannah qui était chargée d'une boite de chocolats pour leurs hôtes. Cela réussit à attendrir Gabriel – la faute au chocolat si jamais vous lui posiez la question – qui voulait lui donner une chance de sympathiser et pour faire plaisir à Sam.

Sam était d'ailleurs aux anges. Il avait l'occasion de revoir une ancienne amie revenue de ses plus anciens souvenirs de sa vie à l'autre bout des États-Unis, là où plus rien ne le retenait désormais. N'ayant plus jamais à remettre les pieds aussi loin de son nouveau chez lui, il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un se déplacerait uniquement pour le revoir. Surtout Ruby qui avait disparu bien avant les événements tragiques qui avaient coûté la vie de Jessica.

Ce soir, il pourrait se souvenir des bons moments sans devenir mélancolique à la pensée de sa petite amie. A l'époque où ils étaient amis, il n'avait pas encore rencontré sa petite amie. C'était donc sans problème qu'il prit généreusement part à la discussion.

-Je me souviens aussi de la fois où tu avais oublié les clés de ton appartement. Tu m'avais appelé mais j'étais pas chez moi. On s'est cherché un bon quart d'heure dans le même pâté de maison avant de se tomber dessus. Au final, c'était chez moi qu''elles étaient. Tu venais de les oublier.

-Oh, oui ! J'ai eu tellement honte.

Gabriel, spectateur de leurs éclats de rire, trinquait de leur manque d'attention envers eux avec la petite qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle s'était posée sur la chaise offerte. Elle tenait entre les mains le verre de jus d'orange qu'il lui avait versé. Hannah n'en avait bu qu'une goutte ou deux, uniquement pour s'hydrater, avant de tout simplement fixer sa mère et Sam à tour de rôle selon la personne qui prenait la parole.

Elle semblait bien plus simple que sa mère, à bien y regarder. Son visage était plus doux. Ses cheveux frisaient légèrement au niveau des pointes qui caressaient ses épaules. Leur couleur brune bien marquée faisait tache avec la pâleur de sa peau, constellée de taches de rousseur. Il ne restait caché derrière ses cils que ses yeux verts qu'il compara avec ceux de Sam de quelques teintes plus claires. Hannah semblait être une petite fille sage qui respectait les règles. Tout le contraire de lui à l'époque qui ne se serait pas fait emmené à une soirée comme celle-là. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait quelques réticences à rester bien sagement assis et accoudé à la table sans avoir envie de se lever toutes les deux minutes pour faire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.

Une fois que ses bonnes vielles habitudes de fuir ces dîners de grandes personnes lui revinrent en mémoire, d'un regard en direction de Sam, il lui signifia qu'il partait en cuisine, vérifier que tout était en ordre, ce qui était déjà le cas il n'y avait pas moins de quinze minutes.

Les conversations n'attendirent pas son retour pour reprendre sur une nouvelle anecdote. Cependant, tout en préparant le service du repas, Gabriel n'eut qu'à tendre l'oreille pour suivre la conversation du salon.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda enfin Sam dont la réponse le titillait depuis un bon moment.

-Pas grand chose. Je suis serveuse dans un restaurant. Tout simplement.

-Et le rythme n'est pas trop pénible ? Je veux dire, avec Hannah, tu dois pas souvent être là.

-Mais si. N'est-ce pas ma puce ? On se voit tous les jours. Et puis, elle est souvent à l'école ou chez une amie donc elle n'est jamais seule. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ?

-Ben, j'avais fait ma vie là-bas. Je n'avais pas vraiment bougé après ton départ. Je viens juste de m'installer ici il y a deux mois avec Gabriel. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu étais partie où ? Tu as complètement disparu du jour au lendemain.

-Problèmes familiaux. Ma mère m'a rapatrié chez elle. On n'était pas très communicante entre nous et c'était le moment de tout mettre à plat. Mais ça va maintenant. On s'entend très bien.

Gabriel ne rata pas une seconde de la conversation, bien évidement. Il ne voulait pas louper tout ce que pourrait dire Ruby, en sa présence ou non. C'était une sorte d'espionnage, il en était parfaitement conscient et il savait aussi que Sam lui en voudrait pour ne pas s'être exprimé directement devant elle et de ne pas lui avoir posé la question lui-même. Mais il savait aussi que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas sortir devant de parfaits inconnus. Pour la jeune femme, Sam n'en était pas un, comparé à lui. Elle semblait le revoir comme si aucune de ces cinq années ne s'étaient écoulées, comme si elle voulait se raccrocher à Sam comme à un vieux souvenir pour qu'il ne prenne pas la poussière.

Quand la discussion redevint calme, c'est-à-dire au moment où ils parlèrent de leur marque préférée de légumes bio – oui, Ruby mangeait bio, ça aussi ça l'avait étonné – Gabriel refit son apparition, annonçant à l'assemblée que le repas était prêt et qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer dans la cuisine où la table était déjà mise.

Au cours du repas, plus rien ne fut évoqué sur ces fameuses cinq années d'absence. Même si Gabriel osa poser une question ou deux sur ses parents et la vie qu'ils avaient mené, elle restait très vague sur les détails, lui assurant simplement que sa mère profitait d'une retraite méritée et qu'elles ne s'insultaient plus dès qu'elles se croisaient dans la rue. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour le fouineur qu'il était, toujours en quête de vérité absolue pour ne jamais se faire berner par des incompréhensions, des non-dits ou des quiproquos. La vie se montrait parfois ingrate avec les gens qui ne se méfiaient pas assez.

Tout semblait se dérouler au ralentis. A chaque fois que Ruby portait sa fourchette à ses lèvres, il guettait du coin de l'œil un mouvement, n'importe lequel, qui inciterait à la conversation.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus sa vigilance s'engourdissait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il lui arrivait de se « réveiller » de sa réflexion, le regard plongé dans son assiette et il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son manque d'attention.

A chaque fois que cela arrivait, il soupirait, fatigué que son cerveau soit aussi distrayant et il s'attirait le regard interrogateur de Sam. Avec son plus beau sourire, le plus petit continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était et dès que son amant eut de nouveau les yeux fixés sur son ancienne amie retrouvée, il reprenait son poste d'observation.

Mais parfois, ce n'était pas Sam qui s'en rendait compte de ses soupirs incessants. C'était plutôt une petite paire d'yeux verts qui captait son attention. Hannah ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle aussi à l'affût du moindre de ses gestes, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'être la proie d'un petit chat affamé. D'un coup d'œil, elle détaillait son visage, sa bouche légèrement pendante lorsqu'il regardait sa mère, sa façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils quand il perdait le fil de ses pensées, sa mimique surprise quand il découvrit son petit manège. Tout ça, elle le fit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, lui demandant d'une façon muette ce qu'elle faisait à le décortiquer ainsi. Mais elle ne dut pas recevoir le même message car elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour se focaliser de nouveau sur son assiette à moitié pleine, le corps crispé de peur de se faire gronder pour son insolence ou quelque chose du même registre.

Il se demanda bien pourquoi elle avait pris la mouche aussi vite mais il fut coupé une nouvelle fois dans sa réflexion par la voix un peu plus forte de Ruby.

-Sam, je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

Le concerné releva le visage penché sur sa fourchette qui était rendue à la moitié du chemin vers sa bouche. Son air inquiet remplaça rapidement celui calme et enjoué qu'il avait depuis le début de la soirée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Ruby posa ses couverts d'un geste souple et lent, comme pour avoir le temps de retrouver ses mots, dans un geste théâtral. Ils la regardaient tous, perchés à ses lèvres à demi ouvertes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas une seconde chance de s'exprimer si elle ne ramassait pas son courage maintenant.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Quand on s'est perdu de vue, ce n'était pas volontaire. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi par nécessité. Pour te dire la vérité, je t'aimais, Sam. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques jours pour m'en rendre compte. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai ce sentiment pour toi. Et même si je sais à présent que ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne pouvais pas te mentir plus longtemps. Tu as rencontré Jessica peu de temps après. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

Sam ne dit pas un mot devant cette révélation. Il comprenait à présent ces petits gestes qu'il trouvait à l'époque un peu déplacés mais qui correspondaient parfaitement à son caractère.

Mais de là à disparaître purement et simplement pour cette unique raison, le jeune homme avait du mal à réaliser la chose.

-Ça fait cinq ans que je me suis demandé si je devais te le dire ou pas. J'avais l'impression que tu vivais heureux mais je n'avais pas le droit de te le cacher plus longtemps.

Ses yeux, d'abord plongés dans le vague, s'éclairèrent d'un seul coup, revenus dans le présent pour affronter celui qu'elle aimait tant.

-A cette soirée, tu te souviens ? Je t'avais dis que rien ne s'était passé. En fait, j'ai menti. On a fait un truc, Sam. Et je te présente enfin ta fille.

Sam écarquilla les yeux et les posa aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sur la petite fille qui attendait patiemment mais anxieusement la réaction à sa présence.

-Tu veux dire que...

Il ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase. Personne n'avait besoin qu'il le fasse. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il voulait dire.

-J'en suis sûre. Je n'avais couché avec personne depuis longtemps avant toi ni après toi. Mais si tu veux une preuve, j'ai fait faire le test de paternité avec un cheveu sur ton T-shirt que tu avais oublié. Le voilà.

De la poche de sa veste, pliée soigneusement en quatre dans son portefeuille, le bout de papier ressemblait à n'importe quel autre bout de papier. Sauf que celui-ci présentait Sam comme le père biologique de la petite Hannah. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le papier était authentique. Le gouffre qui s'ouvrit aussi. Dans l'instant, il voulait tout simplement revenir en arrière, au moment où elle venait de prendre la parole pour l'interrompre et qu'elle se ravise, qu'elle ne leur dévoile jamais la vérité et qu'ils redeviennent les mêmes amis qu'à l'époque. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareil ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas l'étendue de la nouvelle et des changements qu'elle allait apporter.

Ruby prit la main de sa fille qui contemplait maintenant son père qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, celui dont elle avait rêvé des nuits durant. C'était lui que sa mère lui décrivait le soir, quand la petite lui demandait à quoi ressemblait un prince charmant. Son papa était un prince charmant et elle venait enfin de le rencontrer.

L'interruption de ce moment choqua Sam. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler la chose. Lui ? Papa ? D'une petite fille dont il ne connaissait l'existence que depuis quatre heures ?

Qu'il pose les yeux sur le papier à demi froissée dans sa poigne qui s'était resserrée compulsivement, sur Hannah qui ne semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui, sur Gabriel devenu blanc comme un linge ou sur Ruby qui le regardait du coin de l'œil de peur de le voir s'emporter dans un excès de colère, Sam ne pouvait pas se sortir de ce cercle vicieux. C'était un sujet grave avec lequel on ne pouvait pas rigoler et Sam n'avait absolument pas envie de rigoler. Comment le pourrait-il de toute façon ?

Ruby, pourtant silencieuse depuis l'annonce fulgurante qu'elle leur avait balancé, ne semblait pas au bout de ses aveux. Sam se dira plus tard qu'il avait de la chance d'être assis car ses jambes l'auraient trahis bien avant la fin de cette soirée.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te l'annoncer avant. Ta relation avec Jessica était toute récente et elle me paraissait viable. Et aussi, toutes mes condoléances. J'ai appris sa mort dans les journaux. J'ai voulu venir te voir mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

-Oui... Dean était venu... Pour me soutenir... Il m'a emmené loin... Très loin... Pendant un temps pour que je me remette.

Les trémolos dans sa voix indiquaient pourtant qu'il ne s'en était pas remis et malgré son amour foudroyant pour Gabriel, toujours à ses côtés, le souvenir de Jessica ne pourrait jamais le quitter comme étant son premier amour et avec elle, il avait pensé à l'avenir pour la première fois non plus comme un mais comme deux.

Gabriel avait fait face à cela pendant un temps, observant parfois de loin et d'autres fois de plus près les crises de larmes qui l'avaient submergé lors du déménagement. Ça avait été difficile et presque douloureux de se creuser un trou là où quelques années auparavant, une autre personne avait déjà aménagé cet endroit à sa guise. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre et Gabriel faisait tout pour que son amant puisse passer à autre chose à ses côtés, leur créer de tout nouveaux moments rien qu'à eux qui les feraient sourire lorsqu'ils seraient tout vieux et ridés et tout juste bon à faire la course en fauteuil roulant.

Et Ruby venait taper à grands coups de pied dans la fourmilière pour déchaîner vents et marées.

-C'était une belle femme, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, continua-t-elle tout en observant la douleur s'inscrire dans ses traits.

-Elle était magnifique, dit-il un pale sourire sur les lèvres.

Ruby se pinça les lèvres avant de continuer, comme hésitante mais sachant qu'il fallait en passer par là.

-A propos de Jessica, j'ai aussi quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Les yeux hantés par des souvenirs la fixèrent. D'autres yeux plus désarçonnés par la situation lui échappant invariablement faisaient des allers-retours entre elle et lui. Hannah était une révélation mais Ruby ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec son passé.

-Si je te déballe tout maintenant, c'est parce que je sais que tu m'écouteras jusqu'au bout. Tu dois savoir, ce n'est pas une option. Sam, tu es un homme magnifique et je ne peux pas la laisser continuer à te faire vivre dans le mensonge même après sa mort.

La respiration laborieuse et la sueur d'une froideur insoutenable, Sam aurait préféré qu'elle s'arrête à Hannah et son lien avec la jeune fille. Avec un peu de temps, il aurait très bien pu prendre la chose délicatement et essayer de comprendre. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait faire après ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire à propos de... sa fille ?

-Pendant que je te cherchais. J'ai engagé un détective. Vous l'avez vu aujourd'hui. Et pendant qu'il faisait son métier, il est tombé sur des dossiers... disons peu avouables sur ton ex petite amie. Il me les a montré, pour savoir si je reconnaissais la personne sur les photos. Il y avait Jessica, que j'ai reconnu tout de suite. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Quelqu'un d'autre était avec elle. Quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Cette personne... Elle était en train de l'embrasser, Sam.

Avaler sa salive lui faisait mal. Réfléchir lui faisait mal. Ruby était-elle un ange noir ou juste la seule personne à pouvoir parler de tout ça sans ciller ?

Les interrogations fleurissaient dans son cerveau en panne de réponse valable.

-Ça devait dater d'avant qu'on se rencontre.

-Elle date de quinze jours avant sa mort.

-La photo devait être floue, non ? Peut-être qu'ils s'embrassaient sur la joue. Je ne connaissais pas tous ses amis mais peut-être que si je la voyais moi-même...

Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal, volontairement ou non mais plus aucune barrière ne retenait ses émotions de l'envahir, laissant sa conscience sombrer au plus profond de son âme, là où il ne pourrait pas l'entendre.

Comme si elle avait deviné qu'ils en arriveraient là, de nouveau, elle sortit de son porte-feuille une photo, pliée elle aussi. Sam la lui prit des mains sans aucune délicatesse, cette dernière s'étant enfuie en même temps que sa raison. Sous ses yeux, il reconnaissait sans aucun doute possible la jeune femme blonde qui avait partagé sa vie pendant un bon moment, un très bon moment. Ses boucles blondes étaient balayées par un petit vent, les envoyant valser derrière elle en un magnifique ballet qu'il avait déjà pu observer lui-même. Il reconnaissait aussi ses vêtements, son pull en coton saumon et son jean un peu rapiécé sur les genoux. C'était un cadeau de ses parents pour le début de leur histoire d'amour. Sam, quant à lui avait eu droit aux menaces traditionnelles de la part de son père pendant qu'elle se changeait dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait jamais été au courant de ce qu'il s'était dit dans le salon pendant son absence.

La retrouver imprimée sur du papier photo lui faisait mal, elle qui avait été aussi magnifique que le jour et pétillante de vie. Il n'en restait que des couleurs crachées par une machine sur une feuille qui disparaîtrait au fur et à mesure de sa décomposition.

Son visage lui était inaccessible. Quelqu'un lui gâchait la vue. Il le voyait de trois quart, cet homme qui était penché sur elle pour la dissimuler à son regard. Il détailla furieusement les cheveux brun parfaitement soignés dont aucune mèche ne dépassait à cause du vent. La veste tout droit sortie du tailleur lui signait le corps et il donnait l'impression de respirer le respect et l'élégance. Un reflet du au soleil qui cognait scintillait sur la montre au poignet droit. L'un de ses bras s'entortillait autour de la taille de Jessica, la rapprochant près de lui. A première vue, il n'aurait pas reconnu cet individu mais il passa au crible chaque détail et il le reconnut.

-Brady ? C'est Brady ?

-C'est lui. Zacharie a fouillé un peu partout pour trouver son identité. C'est bien le Brady que tu connais, celui que tu fréquentais à la fac. Je suis désolée, Sam. Mais il y a d'autres photos qui prouve que ce n'est pas un geste anodin, si tu veux les voir.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone portable où Sam, fébrilement fit défiler le contenu, une à une, s'arrêtant un instant pour agrandir ou pour reconnaître les lieux. Sur chacune d'elle il y avait Brady, seul ou avec Jessica, en train de lui tenir la main, de rire aux éclats ensemble, de partager un repas ou même allongés sur leur lit.

-C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible ! C'était... On était ami. C'est lui qui m'a présenté Jessica.

Ses yeux se brouillaient, non de larmes mais d'incompréhension, comme si on lui montrait un passé inventé de toute pièce, un passé qui n'était pas le sien. Il se souvenait pourtant de la fois où il l'avait rencontré, ce gamin qui ouvrait son porte-feuille à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils avaient sympathisé. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à aller enquiquiner et Sam était une cible facile, tout nouveau dans cette ville qui ne le connaissait pas. Il lui avait présenté Jessica à la soirée, celle où Dean avait débarqué comme une furie au matin. Ils s'étaient revus quelques jours plus tard, Brady leur servant de chaperon, plus pour les ennuyer que pour les surveiller. C'était un gars sympa. Il ne s'était jamais approché de Jessica plus que de raison. Même en y repensant aujourd'hui, avec le recul et toutes ces preuves qu'on lui fourrait sous le nez, Sam n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce rapprochement entre eux sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-Ça suffit maintenant la comédie ! cria Gabriel.

En tant que spectateur muet de sa désolation, Gabriel avait suivi les révélations s'enchaîner aussi vite qu'un cheval au galop. Et rien ne semblait les ralentir. A chaque seconde qui passait, Ruby semblait leur dévoiler un nouveau pan de l'histoire, une nouvelle facette de la réalité, comme si elle en était la maîtresse.

Dès que l'identité de Hannah fut dévoilée, il crut mourir d'asphyxie. Un enfant, ce n'était pas rien. Un enfant fabriquer inconsciemment, ça relevait de la bêtise pure et simple. Mais un enfant dont lui-même ignorait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant, ça dépassait la surprise. D'autant plus que Sam n'était plus un homme à prendre. Sa relation avec Gabe aussi fraîche soit elle, était une vraie relation, fondée sur de vrais sentiments. Et, comme une fleur, Ruby arrivait avec ses gros sabots et leur annonce, toute souriante, que elle et lui ont eu un gosse. Un putain de gosse qui a cinq ans et qui est assis à côté de lui. C'était une mauvaise blague ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ensuite ? Il n'y a pas un mode d'emploi pour savoir comment gérer son ex alors que c'est pas son ex mais qu'elle a quand même un polichinelle dans le tiroir qui vous appartient ?

Gabriel réfléchissant rapidement au vue de la situation qui s'aggravait en même temps que le visage de Sam palissait, au pire, il pourrait y avoir garde partagée. La petite ne semblait pas trop mécontente de découvrir son vrai père et il pourrait s'en accommoder rapidement. Réflexion faite, il allait peut-être vite en besogne, à vouloir trouver une solution seul au problème qui menaçait son couple, parce que c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait.

Sous la menace, Gabriel pouvait se transformer en un animal sauvage aux crocs acérés prêt à tout pour protéger son territoire. En l'occurrence, Sam était la cible de ces attaques. Il voulait le protéger. Leur relation était trop récente pour se terminer ainsi. Il savait que ses pensées étaient anormales dans une telle situation, qu'il aurait du écouter, rester calme et garder son sang froid pour soutenir son amant qui était le principal intéressé. Mais raisonner était bien au-delà de ses forces.

Il avait peur.

Et la peur était un excellent motif pour agir de façon déraisonné.

Encore sous le choc de la première annonce, il ne vit pas venir la seconde, bien plus redoutable pour eux deux. Jessica avait un amant. Un amant du nom de Brady que Sam semblait connaître très bien. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait cru connaître très bien. Cette histoire à dormir debout ne pouvait pas rater sa cible. Sam était au bord du précipice. Lui-même avait du subir le fantôme de son ancienne petite amie pour établir ses sentiments, les affirmer et les partager. Il s'était battu et il avait gagné la bataille. Mais pas la guerre. Elle demeurerait pour l'éternité un sujet sensible auquel Sam ne pourrait pas rester de glace. Quand ils abordaient le sujet, il évitait de prononcer son nom ou alors, uniquement du bout des lèvres comme ne pas ranimer davantage la blessure et la douleur lancinante des plaies en cours de cicatrisation.

Ruby venait de plonger bec et ongles sur la plaie purulente.

-Range tes affaires, lui dit-il en lui jetant son téléphone qu'il arracha au préalable des mains de Sam dont le regard se trouvait dans une autre dimension.

Maladroitement, elle le récupéra, surprise par son geste mais docilement, elle le rangea dans sa poche.

-Y en a assez de tes vacheries ! Va-t-en. Dégage ! dit-t-il, frappant la table de son poing.

Cela sembla tirer Sam de ses songes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !

Il tenta de s'adoucir. Sam ne comprenais pas le dilemme qui l'habitait en ce moment même. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de lui expliquer mais plus tard, lorsque Ruby serait partie en emportant ses problèmes avec elle.

-Sam, on doit discuter. Après qu'elle soit sortie de chez moi !

Ruby se leva, sachant que la partie était perdue. Elle ne pourrait pas arriver au bout de son argumentation. Elle comprenait que ses révélations leur faisait l'effet d'une bombe mais des choses devaient être dites pour que tout se termine. Sa fille suivit le mouvement, se levant prestement, apeurée par la soudaine colère qui habitait son voisin de table. En quelques enjambées, elle vint se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère.

Ruby soutint le regard menaçant de Gabriel sur elle. Si elle partait maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus approcher Sam. Il ne saurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Soupirant, elle sortit de son sac une grande enveloppe qui semblait bien remplie puis elle la posa sur la table, signant la fin de leur petite soirée.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, il y a d'autres preuves contre elle là-dedans.

-Va-t-en !

Gabriel la poussa vers l'entrée, hors de lui. Elle ne chercha pas à résister. Il ouvrit la porte. Les deux filles sortirent presque en trébuchant. Il referma la porte. Il resta penché sur celle-ci une seconde ou deux, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle était partie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pourtant, ses mots hantaient encore la maison, il pouvait les sentir se glisser dans son dos et éliminer toute trace de résistance.

Lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, de retour dans la cuisine qu'il affectionnait tant, Sam n'avait pas bougé. A la place, il avait ouvert l'enveloppe marron pour en sortir un tas de papier éparpillé sur la table pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Ici et là, il pouvait apercevoir des photos, des notes manuscrites et des documents administratifs. Sam en tenait d'ailleurs un entre ses mains tremblantes.

-Elle allait se marier... Elle allait se marier alors pourquoi c'est le nom de Brady qui est écrit dessus ?

Cri de désespoir.

Sam lui tendait la feuille, comme si la vérité était différente d'une personne à une autre, comme si il allait bien lire son nom et pas celui d'un vieil ami disparu, comme si ses yeux le trahissaient et lui mentaient. Ne sachant pas à quoi se raccrocher, il tendait les mains pour effleurer tout ce qui était à sa portée, même ce qui n'existait pas. L'imaginaire.

Gabriel soupira une nouvelle fois et, de mauvaise foi, attrapa le bout de papier tendu dans sa direction. Si il pouvait soulager Sam de cette façon, il le ferrait. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui y avait été inscrit à l'encre noire. Le nom de Jessica apparaissait bel et bien. Cependant, celui de Samuel Winchester était totalement absent. Ce n'était pas le sien qui remplissait la case au côté de sa petite amie. C'était celui de son meilleur ami.

Pendant qu'il observait, impuissant, celui-ci, Sam en avait pris un autre, croyant aveuglément à une faute de frappe, une erreur administrative. Ça arrivait tout le temps ces choses là, non ?

-Sam, écoute-moi...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ?

-Ça ne sert à rien de vérifier tout ça, dit-il en faisant mine de ramasser les feuilles une à une.

-Si ça se trouve, ce sont des faux. Oui, c'est ça. Je vois pas d'autres solutions. Je vais appeler la mairie. Ils me diront si c'est vrai. Et si ils ne veulent rien dire, j'appellerai ses parents. Eux aussi ils voudront savoir.

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Avec le décalage horaire, elle doit être fermée depuis longtemps.

-Alors, je vais regarder sur Internet. On peut y accéder comme ça.

Il se leva, oubliant tout ces papiers qui l'intéressaient une minute plus tôt, et fonça en direction de leur chambre. Gabriel le suit et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour observer le curseur s'agiter follement sur l'écran. En moins de cinq minutes, Sam affichait toute la vie de Jessica à travers les pixels qui leur agressaient les yeux par tant de clarté. L'information n'y était pas. Rien n'indiquait que la jeune femme avait commencé le processus de mariage.

-Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire.

Il prit son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon et appela les parents de Jessica. Depuis une éternité, il ne les avait pas contacté depuis une éternité. Il ne savait pas comment il allait être reçu ni si ils allaient coopérer mais aucune autre option ne se présentait à lui. Il devait tenter le coup et crever l'abcès qui le rongeait.

Trois sonneries.

-Allô ?

-Monsieur Moore ? C'est Sam. Sam Winchester.

-Sam ? Pourquoi tu appelles ?

-Je viens d'apprendre que Jessica avait un amant. Qu'elle allait se marier. Est-ce que vous étiez au courant ?

-Attends une seconde... Ah oui ! Elle m'en avait parlé plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. C'était un jeune homme respectable avec un bon patrimoine.

-Vous vous rappelez de son nom ?

-Je crois que c'était quelque chose comme Brady. Oui, ça doit être ça. Attends, je vais retrouver ce papier... Voilà ! C'est bien ça. Brady dont le père travaille dans un centre pharmaceutique. J'ai sa carte de visite. On est resté en contact. C'est un chouette gamin, tu sais ? Il prenait très soin de Jessica. Il lui offrait les plus beaux bijoux et elle n'arrêtait pas de nous les montrer à chaque fois que...

Il raccrocha et, comme si l'objet le brûlait, le frappa violemment sr le bureau avant de le lâcher définitivement.

-Alors ? demanda Gabriel.

-C'est comme si il ne se souvenait pas de moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de Brady, le gars sympa qui entretenait leur fille. Merde !

-Je suis désolé Sam.

Il l'entoura de ses deux petits bras pour lui apporter au minimum de réconfort. Il aurait rêvé que tout ça ne soit qu'un mensonge, une machination de Ruby pour Dieu savait quoi faire ensuite. Mais toutes les preuves se retournaient contre eux.

-Mais ça ne change rien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? répondit Sam au bord des larmes.

-Pour Jessica je veux dire. Tu essayais de tourner la page sur votre histoire. Ce sera plus facile si tu penses qu'elle était comme ça et pas la petite amie dévouée et attentionnée.

-C'est faux. Ce ne sont que des mensonges.

-Pourtant, tu as vérifié. Tu avais tous les documents sous les yeux dans la cuisine. Et tu viens d'appeler son père qui t'a absolument tout confirmé. Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

-Je l'aimais. Elle m'aimait. C'était réciproque.

-C'est déjà arrivé à d'autres.

-J'allais lui faire ma demande. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle le savait.

-Elle t'aurait quitté à la seconde où tu lui aurais fait ta demande.

-Non. C'est faux ! C'EST FAUX !

Sam repoussa Gabriel. Il avait été contaminé par les mots de Ruby. Elle leur avait menti et Gabriel était tombé dans le panneau. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Comment découvrir la vérité alors qu'on vous démolissait le crâne à coup de marteau ?

Gabriel était aussi confus que lui. Surtout que ce n'était là qu'un des deux problèmes.

-D'accord. Mettons ça de côté. A la place, on va s'intéresser à Hannah, d'accord ?

-Ça aussi, c'est des mensonges. Rien d'autre.

-Elle a fait le test, Sam. C'est toi qu'il a désigné comme le père biologique de l'enfant. Et est-ce qu'elle serait allée aussi loin, jusqu'à engager un détective privé qui a du lui coûter la peau du cul pour te retrouver ?

-Je sais pas, Gabe. Je sais pas.

-Moi non plus. Mais tu vas devoir assumer. Tu es inscrit sur son registre d'état civil comme étant le père de Hannah.

Pour prouver ses dires, il fouilla dans les papiers qu'il n'avait pas lâché pendant qu'il les rangeait pour retrouver celui de Hannah.

-Voilà. Regarde toi-même.

Il examina le document, lisant et relisant les informations une à une.

Mais Sam ne changerait jamais ce qui était écrit.

Il était le père de Hannah.

Hannah Winchester.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Le regard de Sam, à la limite de déverser des larmes de rage, exprimait toute son incompréhension. C'était trop d'information en même temps qu'il devait traiter rapidement pour en pas se retrouver submerger. Trop tard. Il l'était déjà.

-Reste avec moi.

-Quoi ?

-Ne va pas la voir.

Gabriel avait la boule au ventre. Rien qu'entendre sa voix ne le mettait pas en confiance. Il n'avait vu Sam aussi brisé qu'une seule fois. Lorsqu'il avait cru qu'il aimait Adam. Ça avait été le plus dur et le plus beau soir de leur vie. Mais, avec toutes les circonstances qui s'accumulaient contre lui, quelque chose lui disait que, cette fois-ci, leur discussion n'allait pas bien se terminer.

-Après ça, tu veux que je n'aille pas la voir ?

-C'est ça. Tu écoutes un peu ce que je dis ?

-J'ai très bien compris. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu y vas, elle va encore te retourner le cerveau. Comme elle vient juste de le faire. D'ailleurs, je lui tire mon chapeau, ça a super bien marché. Mais maintenant, y en a assez. On va jeter tout ça et ne plus jamais y penser.

Par habitude, il évitait les problèmes. Mais il n'y avait que chez lui que ce gène existait. Chez Sam, au contraire, tout était trop compliqué. Il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la solution à son problème. Mais ça pouvait prendre des jours entiers avant qu'il n'y arrive.

-Non ! Gabriel, tu ne comprends pas.

-Non, je ne comprends pas ! Et c'est mieux si tu faisais pareil. Tu crois vraiment à cette histoire ? Une belle inconnue revenue d'un ancien temps t'annonce que tu as un enfant et que ta petite amie t'a trompé ? Tu y crois ? Moi, je n'y arrive pas. Ça ressemble plus à un scénario de série télé.

-Et pourtant, tu as vu aussi bien que moi la photo, les photos de Jess.

-N'importe qui peut utiliser photoshop de nos jours.

-Et tout ça ? Tout ce que tu tiens entre les mains, c'est des retouches, ça aussi ?

-Rien que des faux, répondit-il en les balançant en une cascade sur le bureau.

-Je n'y crois pas.

-Sam, fais moi confiance, je t'en prie. Tout ça, c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

Gabriel fit un pas dans sa direction, lui prenant le bras pour lui faire parvenir ses pensées et sa logique.

-C'est à moi d'en juger.

-Mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Je le sais.

C'était trop. Les mots étaient allés plus loin que la pensée. Le regard de Sam se fit dur et blessé tandis que celui de Gabriel s'affaissait pour ne retranscrire que de la peine.

-Vraiment ? Tu me crois aussi con ? Je ne pourrais pas me débrouiller seul selon toi ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Ça revient au même. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit pour ce soir.

Il lui tourna le dos et, d'un pas décidé, se baissa pour attraper sous le lit sa valise poussiéreuse. D'un geste, il l'ouvrit et commença à la remplir de chemises et pantalons.

-Sammy...

-Je vais appeler Dean. Je passerai la nuit chez lui. Et peut-être les jours suivants pour qu'on réfléchisse.

Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

-Qu'on réfléchisse à quoi ?

-A tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

-Mais Ruby n'a fait que mentir. On n'a pas besoin de se séparer pour ça.

-Pour moi, elle m'a semblé franche. Comment on pourrait mentir sur ces choses là ?

Il referma sa valise, pleine pour plusieurs jours, peut-être une semaine puisqu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il y avait mis. Le linge s'y entassait et supportait le minuscule compartiment qui lui était attribué.

-J'en sais rien. Mais elle a attendu cinq ans pour venir. On n'attend pas aussi longtemps en général.

-Elle a ses raisons, j'en suis sûr.

-Sammy, attends...

Sam souleva sa valise du lit, dépassa Gabriel, prit son téléphone sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-A plus tard, lui dit-il tout en enfilant sa veste.

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, la porte se ferma de nouveau, laissant cependant Sam à l'extérieur et Gabriel à l'intérieur.

xxxxx

xxxxx

« _Dean ? C'est moi, Sam. Je... Je sais pas ce qui se passe. Gabe est dans un état bizarre. On vient de se disputer. Ruby est passé. Elle... Dean, je t'en supplie ! Il faut que tu viennes. Je ne peux pas te dire ça au téléphone. C'est pas possible. Je veux pas y croire. Je t'en prie, viens me chercher..._ »

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dean embarqua son frère dans l'Impala. Celui-ci ne dit pas un mot. Il put deviner derrière les rideaux la silhouette de Gabriel penché sur la fenêtre pour les observer. Sans plus tarder, il fit demi-tour et ils rentrèrent chez Dean.

La route avait été aussi déserte que silencieuse.

Il n'y eut que le bruit du moteur pour les distraire de leur pensées noires ou anxieuses. La nuit ainsi que son paysage illuminé par les lampadaires défilaient devant eux sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoive réellement.

Dean cogitait énormément. Lui qui croyait que cette soirée allait être calme et remplie d'espoir, il se retrouvait avec son petit frère sur le siège passager qui regardait ses pieds sans vraiment les voir.

Il gara l'Impala et Sam attendit que son aîné soit sorti le premier pour l'imiter et aller chercher sa valise dans le coffre. Castiel les attendait à l'entrée, tenant la porte d'une main pour minimiser la masse d'air froid qui pourrait rentrer à l'intérieur, même si le temps se préparait à l'orage. Dean le regarda, ne sachant quoi lui dire en présence de son frère qui n'avait pas lâché un mot. La discussion était pourtant inévitable mais il devait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre les choses en ordre dans sa tête. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, Castiel les laissant passer un à un pour observer leur visage blasé et inquiet. Les conduisant dans le salon, il prépara pour Sam un thé aux fruits rouges, évitant la caféine du liquide d'un noir d'encre trop intense pour ce soir. Il n'avait pas entendu le message que le petit frère avait laissé sur le portable de l'autre mais il lui avait suffi de voir l'expression plus qu'inquiète de Dean pour se douter qu'il ne lui parlait pas de la pluie et du beau temps. Il s'était précipité en bas, prenant ses clés à la hâte, Castiel sur ses talons pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Sam a besoin de moi. Je vais le chercher et je reviens.

Pour se faire pardonner de le quitter précipitamment, il lui embrassa rapidement les lèvres, comme il l'aurait si il avait été en retard à son travail. Castiel n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il claquait déjà la porte et se dirigeait vers la voiture au pas de course.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, ils étaient de retour.

Sam, assis sur le canapé comme si il y était collé, ne releva pas la tête quand son frère lui posa un plaid sur les épaules. Il avait bien remarqué les légers tremblements qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il était arrivé et qui continuaient malgré la chaleur de l'habitacle. Il ne saurait dire si ils provenaient d'un vent trop froid ou d'une émotion trop violente. Dans tous les cas, il allait s'occuper de lui.

Castiel arriva dans leur champ de vision, une tasse à la main et, aussi lentement que si il avait approché un animal blessé, il la mit entre les mains de Sam.

Il le remercia dans un filet de voix presque inaudible avant de tremper ses lèvres du liquide chaud et parfumé.

Avalant sa salive, Dean prit la parole le premier car il savait d'avance qu'attendre son frère pour commencer pouvait durer un bon moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On s'est disputé, répondit-il comme si cette simple phrase allait régler le problème.

-Il m'en faut un peu plus, insista Dean.

Sam soupira.

-Ruby est passée à la maison.

Dean se tendit.

-Et ?

-Et elle a dit que Hannah était ma fille.

-Pardon ?

Cas et lui écarquillèrent les yeux, sous le choc de cette annonce dit aussi simple que si il énonçait une liste de course.

-Elle a dit aussi, reprit Sam, que Jessica me trompait avec Brady.

-Brady ? Le type à qui j'ai piqué cinq cent dollars ?

-Oui. Elle a apporté des photos...

Sam allait se lever pour ouvrir sa valise et en sortir les documents mais il se souvint qu'il ne les avait pas. A la place, il but une goutte du thé aromatisé, lui procurant une boule chaude dans le ventre, avant de la poser sur la petite table.

-... Elles sont chez Gabriel.

-T'as pensé à un trucage, genre, photoshop ?

-Il a dit la même chose. Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait un tas de documents. Ils allaient se marier, Dean.

Finalement, Sam craqua, là, dans les bras de son aîné, accroché désespérément à son plaid pour le protéger du monde extérieur.

Dean le tint contre lui aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait, écoutant la tempête qui éclatait sur le visage de son petit frère, le nez plongé dans son cou pour lui apporter un peu de soutien et de douceur.

Castiel resta à l'écart. Cette situation n'était pas pour lui. Même si il avait réussi à franchir toutes les étapes avec Dean, ce genre de scène lui resterait à jamais interdite. Elle leur était exclusive et il s'interdit de rester spectateur de ce moment d'intimité entre frère. Pour se rendre utile, il monta à l'étage et prépara la chambre de Sam, y passa le balai, changea les draps. Il la rendit aussi confortable que possible. D'ici, il n'entendait pas ses pleurs. Il ne pouvait que les deviner entre le crissement des poils du balai sur le sol et le froissement des draps pendant qu'il les étendait.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici le chapitre 5 et tout n'est pas terminé bien au contraire. On va en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Gabriel et c'est tout sauf mignon.

Merci de nouveau à **yakusokuyumi** , **Babe Gray** , **barjy02** , **shinobu24** , **ZephireBleue** , **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** et **pimpiericky** pour tous ces commentaires

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 5**

Sam fut couché rapidement une fois sa crise terminée. Des sanglots persistaient encore pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Dean tenant son frère par les épaules, n'ayant aucune confiance en ses jambes pour le soutenir jusqu'en haut.

Il l'avait installé sur le lit fait par Castiel qui avait disparu de la pièce pour se faufiler dans la leur. Un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il lui en était reconnaissant de s'occuper d'eux ainsi, sans contre partie, juste pour les aider et leur apporter le soutien dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment.

Sam lui tourna le dos, fixant la fenêtre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il restait aussi silencieux qu'à son arrivée mais l'impression était plus forte à cause de son manque de réaction. Dean s'assit au bord du lit, frôlant de ses jambes celles recroquevillées de son petit frère.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Cas est un cordon bleu, tu sais.

-J'ai déjà mangé.

-Ok. Je vais rester là, au cas où si t'aurais besoin de parler.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas en parler.

Mollement, il lui donna un coup sur la cuisse avec le plat de sa main et cela fit sourire l'aîné.

-Ça ira pour ce soir. Mais demain, faudra te mettre à table.

-Comme tu veux.

Il lui tapota la cuisse et sous le grognement dérangé de Sam, Dean se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte au cas où, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants pour prévenir un cauchemar. Il rejoignit sa chambre, Cas le regarda faire, déjà assis sur le lit et attendant patiemment les nouvelles.

-Il ne dira rien, annonça Dean un peu défaitiste d'avoir vu son frère dans cet état.

-On devrait appeler Gabriel, non ?

-Bonne idée.

Castiel composa lui-même le numéro. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Sam n'était pas avec Gabriel et Ruby semblait avoir mis de l'eau dans le gaz. La soirée qu'ils avaient partagé ne s'était pas passée correctement comme elle aurait du. A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit une sonnerie mais personne ne décrocha. Castiel, patienta jusqu'à la fin, croisant les doigts pour qu'il réponde, avec le regard de Dean fixé sur lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait apprécié et même plus qu'apprécié ces deux yeux plongés sur lui qui ne le quittaient pas mais à cet instant, ils ne reflétaient pas de désir mais d'inquiétude et d'impatience.

Malheureusement, ce fut ensuite la frustration qui remplit ses yeux car ce fut le répondeur qui les informa que le numéro qu'il venait de composer n'était pas disponible pour le moment et leur proposait de laisser un message après le bip.

 _Bip_

-Bonsoir, c'est Castiel. Sam est à la maison. On voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Tiens nous au courant s'il te plaît. A plus tard.

Il raccrocha et soupira en même temps.

-Il ne répond pas.

-On va attendre demain. On verra bien. Pour l'instant, on peut rien faire. Mais j'ai affreusement envie de rendre visite à Ruby. Si elle a dit quoi que ce soit à Sammy, je te jure qu'elle va le regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça. Tu as attendu ce qu'a dit Sam. A propos de Hannah et Jessica.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire, hein ? Sam ? Papa ? Sans que JE sois au courant ? Impossible. Et Jess, c'est carrément con. Elle n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil. J'en suis sûr.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. De toute façon, tu ne sais pas où elle est. Et Sam n'est pas en état de te donner l'adresse de son motel. De toute façon, il ne te l'aurait pas donné, te connaissant toi et ta facilité à agir avant de réfléchir.

-N'importe quoi... Bon d'accord.

-On devrait se reposer. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend demain.

Dean hocha la tête. Il voulait aider son frère, lui qui avait déjà bien assez souffert. Mais il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Bien au contraire. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait la jeune femme avec son frère et son amant. Pourquoi venait-elle tout bouleverser du jour au lendemain ?

L'orage gronda dehors sans aucun signe avant coureur et la pluie s'abattit violemment sur les vitres, à la recherche du moindre interstice qui lui permettrait de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Chaque goutte s'abattait sur le carreau et en dessinait la surface lisse jusqu'à s'écraser sur le sol.

Durant la nuit, Dean eut du mal à ne pas se rapprocher de Castiel, l'orage et les éclairs l'effrayaient de leur présage.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Au matin, Sam fut le premier debout, préparant le petit-déjeuner pour s'excuser de les avoir envahi la nuit précédente. Le sourire qu'il affichait contrastait avec la teinte rosée qu'avaient encore ses yeux. Il ne lâcha pas un mot sauf pour les saluer et les inviter à s'installer.

Tandis que le petit frère mordait dans un cookie dont il était le seul rescapé d'une boite maintenant vide, Dean et Castiel le regardait du coin de l'œil. Manger de si bon appétit n'était pas forcément bon signe après la nuit qu'il avait du passer à se torturer avec ses pensées. Il en vint à se demander si il avait même dormi.

-Sam, interrompit Dean, dis nous ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui.

Il repoussa son café où il venait tout juste de mettre un sucre, comme à son habitude. A la place, il touilla avec sa petite cuiller et il se laissa hypnotiser par le tourbillon que produisit le liquide, ne s'inquiétant plus des paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

-J'ai invité Ruby à venir à la maison hier soir. Et elle a dit que Hannah était de elle et moi. Qu'elle a fait le test avec un de mes cheveux qu'elle a retrouvé sur un T-shirt que j'avais oublié.

-Elle t'a montré les papiers ?

-Oui. Elle avait raison. Et puis, elle nous a parlé de Jessica. Apparemment, elle aurait eu un amant derrière mon dos. Là aussi, elle nous a montré des photos et un tas d'autres papiers que je n'ai pas regardé.

-Tu penses vraiment que Jess aurait pu te faire ça ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais le problème n'est pas forcément là. Il y a aussi Hannah. Je ne me souviens même pas... et pourtant. Pourtant j'ai une fille. Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. C'est pas possible. Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux dire. C'est complètement fou.

Son café et les volutes qui s'en échappaient n'arrivaient plus à capter son attention. Il se leva et, déjà prêt à partir, fila en direction des escaliers. Dean le rattrapa.

-Hep ! Où tu vas comme ça ? demanda-t-il tout en le retenant.

-Chercher mes affaires. Il faut que j'aille la voir et qu'elle m'explique comment ça a pu arriver.

-Tu ne vas nul part à part retourner à ta place et finir de manger. Après, je prépare mes affaires et on fonce chez Bobby.

Lui-même se surprit par sa décision à laquelle il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi au fond, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il éloignerait son frère de cette fille et il pourrait réfléchir à tout ça plus calmement qu'il ne le ferait ici, sachant que Ruby pouvait être n'importe où en ville en train de guetter son frère pour lui mettre le grappin dessus.

-Je ne vais pas aller l'ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Il a sûrement autres choses à faire.

-On ne va pas l'ennuyer. On va lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Avec l'âge, il ne faut pas laisser les personnes âgées toute seule. C'est criminel. Et puis, ça fait un moment qu'on ne la pas vu. Il sera content de nous voir.

-Si par « content », tu veux parler de la joie qu'il a eu de me foutre une balle remplie de sel avec son fusil de chasse alors qu'au départ elle t'était destinée, alors oui. Il sera très heureux de recommencer avec ses cibles préférées.

-Ben voilà ! C'est bien Sammy. Il faut positiver. Maintenant, finis ton petit-déjeuner sinon tu vas être ronchon toute la journée.

Dans un soupir de désespoir, Sam s'avoua vaincu et fila boire son café avant qu'il ne refroidisse davantage. Dean le regarda faire, sa grande carcasse repliée sur elle-même à force de plafonds trop bas. Il l'adorait son Sammy, quand il pouvait l'embêter à loisir comme ça, sans représaille. Castiel le fixa des yeux, attendri par son initiative. Son amour transpirait de tout son corps et Dean se surprit à lui sourire d'un sourire doux en retour. Cela fit rougir Castiel qui avait eu la mauvaise habitude avec le temps de ne pas recevoir de signaux positifs à son tour. Dean ricana bêtement. C'était une autre personnalité de cet homme qu'il découvrait sous sa façade de gars un peu raide et aux répliques parfois sèches. Après le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé la veille, quelque chose semblait s'être débloqué en lui. Juste un petit déclic, dernière barrière de son esprit souvent buté.

Après avoir dévoré avec appétit son café avec un morceau de brioche imbibé sous l'œil critique de Castiel (« _Non mais regarde comment tu manges ! -Ben quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si ça goutte. -Mais de là à tremper ton haut. Prends exemple sur ton frère pour une fois. -Écoute la voix de la sagesse, Dean. -La ferme vous deux ! Je mange comme je veux._ »), Sam se proposa pour ranger les restes pendant que Cas aidait Dean à faire ses bagages.

Dans leur chambre, Dean ouvrit sa valise et Cas les tiroirs.

-Tu penses revenir quand ? demanda Castiel en lui tendant trois pantalons.

-Peut-être dans quatre ou cinq jours, répondit-il vaguement. Tout dépendra de Sam et de ce qu'il aura à me dire. Je la sens pas cette histoire.

-Hmm. C'est vrai que je ne la connais pas. Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est ce que tu m'as dit et sa visite inattendue. Mais elle me paraissait honnête. Du moins elle. Pas son détective.

-Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

-Zacharie Johnson. Il aurait du accompagner Ruby quand elle est allée chez Sam et Gabriel. Au moins pour prouver l'authenticité des documents qu'elle leur a montré. Je n'ai jamais vu de détective aussi négligeant dans son travail.

-Tout ce que tu sais des détectives, c'est ce que tu as vu à la télé. Ce n'est pas la réalité.

-Je le sais bien, affirma-t-il sèchement comme si il le prenait pour un gamin. Mais avoue qu'il t'a semblé bizarre à toi aussi.

-Bof, tu sais. J'en ai vu des choses bizarres dans ma vie. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois un gars comme lui. Il porte très mal le costard.

-En général, ce sont les personnages qu'on voit le moins ou qui parlent peu qui sont impliqués le plus dans les intrigues.

-Cas... Reviens sur Terre, tu veux ? J'ai une valise à terminer.

Pour illustrer ses mots, il prit ses caleçons des mains de Castiel qui ne s'était pas gêné pour fouiller dans ses affaires pour les cacher dans la valise, sous les jeans. Sous l'œil agacé de Castiel de se faire interrompre sur l'un de ses sujets favoris, il l'aida quand même à plier ses affaires et à fermer sa valise. Descendant les marches une à une, de peur de finir en bas la tête la première à cause du poids de son bagage, Dean, suivis de Cas, arriva en bas. Sam, déjà prêt, la valise dans l'entrée depuis hier, les regarda descendre tranquillement sans se presser.

-Paré pour l'aventure ? demanda Dean avec le sourire le plus idiot sur le visage.

-Si on veut, répondit-il sans joie.

Empoignant sa valise, Sam sortit le premier et se dirigea vers l'Impala. Sa démarche penchée d'un côté à cause du poids de ses bagages le faisait claudiquer comme si il n'arrivait pas à marcher droit.

-Reviens vite. Et tiens moi au courant, dit Cas dont la voix trahissait son inquiétude.

-Promis. Dès qu'on est arrivé, je t'appelle.

Il le regarda fixement, se demandant si il pouvait se le permettre, puis d'une petite poussé, Dean embrassa Castiel un petit moment pour ancrer dans sa mémoire la sensation que cela faisait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête complètement vide et seules ses lèvres lui envoyaient des signaux de vie.

-Fais attention à toi, dit Castiel, encore dans les nuages de ce baiser.

Dean allait pour partir, ranger sa valise et démarrer la voiture. Mais, à la dernière seconde, il lui tendit un trousseau de clé.

-Tu peux rester ici en attendant. Si tu veux.

Castiel prit les clés, tout sourire, avant d'embrasser à son tour l'homme qu'il aimait. Passant sa langue aventureuse sur ses lèvres, Dean en fut surpris et ne réagit pas de la même façon. Il garda ce simple baiser et lorsqu'il s'éloigna, le rouge couvrait son visage et le rire de Castiel l'accompagna jusqu'au coffre de l'Impala.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Deux heures qu'ils roulaient sur le bitume sans relâche, les paysages défilant les uns après les autres. Dean avait entretenu la conversation à lui tout seul durant toute la première demi-heure du trajet mais il avait ensuite abandonné, ne sachant plus quoi raconter à son frère qui ne le regardait même pas, comme si il écoutait vaguement une chaîne de radio.

Une voiture les dépassa et Dean fit rugir le moteur, montrant fièrement le potentiel de sa magnifique Chevrolet Impala aux touristes du véhicule voisin. Il s'en amusa quand les dits touristes klaxonnèrent parce qu'il ne les laissa pas lui passer devant. Il accéléra, dépassant grandement la limitation de vitesse jusqu'à les retrouver dans son rétroviseur.

-T'as vu ça ? Mon bébé est parfait.

Sam continua de regarder à l'extérieur, les yeux plissés en pleine réflexion. Dean reprit sa mine boudeuse de ne pas se voir complimenter sur son bijou de mécanique jusqu'à la prochaine voiture curieuse de savoir combien de chevaux il avait sous le capot.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, une aire d'autoroute offrait ses services aux conducteurs si le besoin de se restaurer se faisait sentir. Connaissant Dean, il pourrait s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'il en croisait une. Malheureusement ces petites douceurs coûtaient cher, sans compter l'entretien de sa voiture classique et le fait qu'il n'utilisait pas souvent l'autoroute, préférant passer par les petites routes de campagne où le paysage s'accordait davantage avec son vieux rock.

Pour une fois, il décida de s'engager dans la voie et de prendre la sortie. Sam vit le panneau indiquant le changement d'itinéraire mais ne réagit pas plus que ça, se doutant que l'estomac de son frère aîné ne se satisferait pas d'un ridicule petit-déjeuner. Et puis, il ne dirait pas non si il pouvait se dégourdir les jambes. Il ne le dirait pas à Dean, même si celui-ci le savait déjà, mais sa voiture était minuscule pour ses grandes jambes. Parfois, il avait l'impression que son tout petit espace disponible se réduisait en même temps que la durée du trajet augmentait.

Dean se gara d'un seul coup de volant, réveillant Sam de ses pensées au passage, juste devant la station service. Ils sortirent tous les deux, l'un se dirigeant déjà vers le magasin.

-Tu viens ? proposa Dean.

-J'arrive, répondit Sam après une seconde de réflexion.

Il n'avait pas si faim que ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était marcher un minimum pour recouvrer une bonne circulation sanguine dans la partie basse de son corps. Mais il le suivit quand même car, après tout, il allait continuer de marcher à l'intérieur avec son frère, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux différents paquets de chips et tous les assortiments de sandwichs au lieu de tourner littéralement en rond dehors sous l'œil curieux des autres automobilistes.

Dean fit ses petites emplettes, heureux que Cas ne soit pas là pour voir toutes les cochonneries qu'il prenait dans ses bras. Quant à Sam, il était bien trop dans la lune pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Et pour finir, il restait le grand frère alors cela signifiait qu'il n'avait aucune leçon à recevoir de son avorton de frangin. Voilà la logique implacable de Dean Winchester.

Après avoir fait ses provisions pour le reste de la route – Sam s'était moqué de lui et l'avait comparé à un écureuil – Dean mangea une barre chocolatée sur une table de pique-nique, accompagné de son frère qui ne prit qu'une bouteille d'eau.

-T'es sûr ? Tu veux rien d'autres ?

-Sûr.

-Bon. Je m'arrête plus jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé chez Bobby.

-Oui.

Si il avait réglé son problème d'estomac, Dean n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne combinaison pour rendre son frère plus joyeux que ça. Il avait du mal à se mettre dans la peau de son petit frère et à comprendre tous ses tourments. Et tout ça à cause d'une peste comme Ruby. Il aurait très bien pu s'en passer de celle-là. Elle était le genre de fille populaire au lycée juste parce qu'elle a le bon groupe d'ami et pas les meilleurs notes et qui finissait par ne se voir qu'à travers les yeux des autres. Pour Sam, elle n'a jamais été ça mais une amie précieuse qui lui avait montré comment s'amuser. Après tout, il venait d'arriver et avoir quelqu'un du coin comme connaissance ne lui faisait pas de mal. Mais, selon son instinct, quelque chose avait mal tourné. Jamais il ne saurait quoi mais elle lui avait fait mauvaise impression. Et surtout, elle se collait bien trop à Sam pour que ça ne se remarque pas. Ça le dérangeait de voir son frère grandir aussi vite. Il avait fait le même cirque avec Jessica quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. D'abord méfiant, la regardant sous tous les angles, Dean avait fini par l'apprécier. Mais pas Ruby.

Mais pour l'instant, loin de tout ça, au milieu d'une aire d'autoroute, il voulait oublier. Oublier pourquoi il devait emmener son frère loin de chez lui. Oublier Castiel qui attendait son coup de fil. Oublier Ruby. Tout simplement. A la place, il dégusta sa barre chocolatée, en appréciant la douceur sur sa langue et l'avalanche de salive qui emplit sa bouche. Ça croustillait aussi sous la dent, dispersant ainsi des petits bouts de biscuits au goût de praline sur ses dents. Mâchant avec délectation et souriant bêtement, il regarda les voitures filer devant eux.

L'une était pleine à craquer de bagages, d'oreillers, de trois gamins à l'arrière et des deux parents à l'avant. Ils filaient vers la frontière mexicaine, à ce qu'il avait entendu quand le mari se disputait avec sa femme sur l'itinéraire à adopter. Bonne chance à eux. La route était encore longue et les enfants en bas âge. Jamais ils ne s'en sortiront en un seul morceaux.

La voiture suivante d'un bleu flashy avait à son bord une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans, si Dean devait deviner. Elle n'aurait pas attiré son attention si il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui pendait à son rétroviseur intérieur. C'était un charme anti-possession sous forme de pendentif qui suivait les mouvements de la voiture et qui scintillait au soleil à cause de la matière plastique qui le composait. Il en avait vu un similaire dans une librairie il y avait quelques années alors qu'il suivait un joli brin de fille à l'intérieur. Elle en avait pris un en bonus pour l'achat d'un livre et, le soir, dans son lit, elle lui avait expliqué en quoi ça consistait. Il se souvenait juste que ça faisait jolie sur sa poitrine rebondie au moment de leurs ébats.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui avait à peine entamé sa bouteille d'eau, histoire de se tremper les lèvres. Ses yeux ne semblaient plus autant dans le vague et il sut par instinct qu'il avait eu raison de l'emmener ailleurs. Il pourra respirer un peu, profiter de chaque instant pour remettre les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre. Parce que oui, il n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il emmenait son frère à l'autre bout du pays. Ils devaient comprendre ce que voulait Ruby. Et même si ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre la fuite, au moins le calme serait de rigueur. Ce vieux Bobby n'aimait pas qu'on vienne le sortir de sa campagne et aimait sa tranquillité plus que tout. Mais bon, ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir de les revoir. Dean pourrait l'aider à retaper quelques voitures, maintenant qu'il en avait fait son métier...

-MERDE !

Son cri emplit de désespoir et de honte surpris Sam. Il termina en deux bouchée sa barre chocolatée qu'il vénérait deux secondes plus tôt.

-Faut que j'appelle mon patron ! cria presque Dean en courant vers l'Impala. Toi, tu bouges pas !

Sam le regarda partir, soupirant un bon coup avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un vague sourire. Son frère pouvait être tellement idiot parfois que s'en était presque comique. Castiel ne devait pas se reposer souvent avec ce gars-là. Puis, voyant son aîné au téléphone, s'excusant de ne pas être au travail et prenant quelques jours de congé tardifs, il détourna le regard pour replonger dans le paysage de verdure qui s'étendait à côté de l'autoroute. D'un côté, le bruit des moteurs en surchauffe et le goudron fumant. De l'autre, de la verdure à perte de vue agrémentée de fleurs sauvages dont les pétales passaient du violet au jaune.

Des abeilles faisaient leur apparition, ramassant le pollen pour leur ruche qui devait se trouver à proximité. Un petit vent les fit s'envoler un peu plus haut mais elles reprirent leur formation et continuèrent leur travail. Elles n'avaient pas à se poser de question. Les abeilles savaient ce qu'elles faisaient à longueur de journée. Tout était millimétré, chacune à son poste.

Quand il y pensa, Sam se dit qu'il aurait aimé être une abeille. Il n'aurait pas eu à douter du premier amour de sa vie ou à s'interroger sur l'existence d'une progéniture d'une femme qui avait disparu. Il n'aurait eu qu'à faire la même chose tous les jours, suivant l'ordre établi par la reine. Ses ordres ne viendraient que d'elle et il n'aurait pas à les contester.

Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche.

Un numéro inconnu s'afficha.

Il décrocha par réflexe.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour, Samuel Winchester ?

-Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?

-C'est Zacharie Johnson à l'appareil.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-J'ai appris que le rendez-vous avec ma clientèle s'était mal passé.

-C'est Ruby qui vous a raconté ça ?

-C'est exact. Et je comprends tout à fait que vous ayez réagi de cette manière.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je voulais m'assurer que vous ayez compris l'ampleur de la chose.

-J'ai très bien compris. Croyez-moi. Mais maintenant ce ne sont plus vos affaires.

-Attendez. Vous ne savez pas encore tout et je crois que cela facilitera grandement votre décision.

-Quelle décision ?

-Celle que vous prendrez lorsque vous en saurez un peu plus sur le passé de votre amant.

-Si je veux savoir, je n'aurais qu'à lui poser la question.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vous parlera de Naomie Cross.

-Qui est-ce ?

-La première personne avec qui votre amant est sorti.

-Et alors ? Je sais qu'il a eu une vie avant moi.

-A votre place, je serais un peu plus curieux sur le sujet. Naomie Cross était une belle femme, si j'en crois la rumeur, et elle a tout fichu en l'air pour lui. Sa brillante carrière de médecin, sa famille toute entière à l'exception de son grand frère, ses amis. Tout. Elle s'est créée une nouvelle vie avec lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça.

-Oh que si car la suite va vous semblez étrange. Quatre mois après leur emménagement ensemble, ils se sont mariés. Deux mois plus tard, Naomie Cross mourait chez elle d'une overdose à un médicament que son médecin lui avait prescrit. La police a bien sûr enquêté sur l'affaire mais ils ont conclu à un suicide. Le mari raconte avoir été chez le frère de la victime toute la journée et n'être revenu qu'au soir pour découvrir le cadavre de sa femme. Avouez que c'est étrange.

-Ce... Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi... Alors...

-Mais ce n'est pas fini. Une preuve l'inculpait pourtant. Avant de mourir, la victime avait écrit son testament et l'avait mis, bien en évidence, sur la table de chevet, à côté de la boite de médicament. Toute la fortune qu'elle avait accumulé, tout ses biens, et ça faisait un bon paquet d'argent, revenait à son mari. On aurait pu croire à du chantage de sa part pour se sortir d'un problème financier. Mais c'était la seule preuve et le frère affirmait qu'ils étaient bien ensemble ce jour-là. L'affaire a été classée.

-S'il vous plaît, arrêtez.

-Il aurait fait ça pour toucher l'héritage ? Uniquement pour l'héritage ? Ou pour profiter du petit frère qui pleurait sa gentille petite sœur et le réconforter dans son malheur ? Après le drame, le mari devenu veuf à vendu la maison qu'ils avaient occupé et avait emménagé chez le grand frère. Après quelques aventures avec celui-ci, la mariée avait vite été oubliée et remplacée par le frère. Et comble de l'histoire, celui-ci aussi meurt un mois plus tard, les veines coupées dans la salle de bain.

-ÇA SUFFIT !

Malgré ses suppliques, Sam n'arrivait pas à raccrocher le téléphone. C'en était presque vital. Il ne voulait pas entendre cette histoire d'un inconnu. Mais, d'un autre côté, celui des vices, le jeune homme voulait savoir ce passé ombragé que Gabriel ne voulait jamais lui raconté, se complaisant dans des phrases toutes faites comme « _C'est pas intéressant_ » ou « _J'ai rien fait de particulier, tu_ _sais ?_ ». Le téléphone dans sa main était d'une tentation trop forte pour qu'il s'en sorte seul. Malgré les larmes de rage contre lui-même qui coulaient sur son visage, son cerveau faisait de la résistance et continuait d'accumuler les informations pour ne jamais les oublier.

Jamais.

Comme une malédiction qui ne le quitterait plus.

-Il a finalement atterri dans cette ville où vous vous êtes tous les deux rencontrés. Il a recommencé sa vie loin de tous ses méfaits...

-SAM ! LACHE LE TELEPHONE !

Détournant difficilement le regard plongé dans le vague du ciel, il devina entre ses pleurs la silhouette de Dean arriver vers lui à grande enjambée. Sam ne pouvait pas voir l'expression sur son visage mais il se doutait qu'elle oscillait entre la colère ravageuse et l'inquiétude folle. Zacharie continuait de déblatérer des mots à son oreille, lui chuchotant d'une voix mielleuse les noirs secrets de Gabriel, l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il croyait être blanc comme neige. Il se trouvait qu'il était plus noir d'encre. L'intervention de Dean l'avait sorti de son espèce de transe mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, trop aveuglé par sa propre incompréhension. Il le regardait progresser dans sa direction mais il était encore trop loin, bien trop loin...

-DONNE-MOI ÇA !

Lorsqu'il prit le mobile de ses mains, il s'effondra, la tête entre ses cuisses, essayant de reprendre un souffle qu'il avait oublié. Ses mains tremblantes empoignaient ses cheveux par touffes. Dean parla à son interlocuteur, l'insultant de tous les noms qu'il connaissait, se foutant bien que ce soit Zacharie ou la Maison Blanche. Tous les regards des curieux les fixaient mais ils faisaient vite demi-tour quand ils croisaient le regard enflammé de Dean qui promettait une souffrance inimaginable et un détour aux urgences. Sam ne l'écouta pas. Sa voix intérieure l'assourdissait de ses pensées. Tous les problèmes et les questions sans réponse s'accumulaient comme un château de cartes. Plus il s'interrogeait, plus les cartes se positionnaient les unes à côté des autres et rendaient le château instable jusqu'à son effondrement fatal.

Il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper au bras jusqu'à lui faire mal. La douleur empêcha ses pensées de s'organiser. Il releva le visage et son frère lui faisait face, accroupi devant lui pour le plonger dans son regard à lui, un peu moins dérangé que le sien.

-Sam, tu m'entends ?

Sam hocha la tête. Une migraine commençait à le titiller derrière les yeux.

-N'écoute pas ce qu'il t'a dit, ok ? C'est que des conneries.

Sam ne réagit pas.

-Bon, on y va. Allez, viens. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu.

Dean ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas le rassurer sur ce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Le détective lui avait bien bafouillé deux trois mots sur un passé étrange de Gabriel mais son frère occupait tout l'espace dans son esprit. Il voulait seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas encore assez souffert ? D'abord Jess et son fantôme qui lui collait aux baskets. Même lui avait cru que Gabriel serait son havre de paix, son paradis personnel où il pourrait faire son deuil dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'écouterait. Maintenant, on venait de le lui retirer et de raviver un feu auto-destructeur chez son petit frère.

Il le traîna jusqu'à la voiture, osant à peine le regarder plus de quelques secondes de peur de se faire happer par ses larmes qui séchaient au coin de ses yeux, la main toujours autour de son biceps, accentuant parfois la force qu'il y mettait pour lui montrer où il se trouvait, sur une aire d'autoroute presque déserte et qui sentait le pot d'échappement à cause de l'autoroute à deux pas de là et des pompes à essence.

Ouvrant lui-même la portière du côté passager, il aida Sam à s'installer confortablement, mettant sa main sur son crâne pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne et en allant chercher un plaid sur la banquette arrière pour l'enrouler à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas le même qu'il avait chez lui mais il espérait que ça ferait du bien à Sam de se blottir à l'intérieur de ce minuscule cocon cotonneux pour apaiser ses états d'âme et pour l'aider à s'endormir rapidement. Il mit sa bouteille d'eau à peine entamée sur le tableau de bord, à portée de main, avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour reprendre sa place au volant. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, ne pouvant s'empêcher ce geste instinctif à la détresse de son petit frère qui n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot.

Plus tard, sur l'autoroute, Sam ne s'était pas endormi mais quand il sembla se réveiller de son état comateux, il cogna du poing la vitre de l'Impala.

Dean avait sursauté à ce soudain changement de comportement. Il retint de justesse l'injonction qui frôlait ses lèvres pour lui dire de ne pas abîmer son bébé.

Mais il regarda son petit frère.

Et la tristesse ainsi que l'incompréhension avaient fait place à la haine et à la détresse.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dean éteignit le moteur de l'Impala dans un nuage de poussière dans la casse auto de Bobby.

Sam sortit précipitamment de la voiture, ne pouvant plus rester une seconde supplémentaire dans cette espace confiné. Il avait même viré le plaid sécuritaire car il se sentait trop compressé à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea directement dans la casse auto sans même regarder autour de lui. Ils auraient pu s'arrêter dans une autre aire de repos qu'il aurait agi de la même façon, s'éclipsant du regard pathétique de son frère. La frustration se lisait dans sa démarche crispée et rapide. Dean n'osa pas le retenir, de peur de prendre littéralement tout ce que son petit frère contenait en pleine figure. Il pinça les lèvres et abattit son poing sur le volant pour évacuer un tant soit peu son stress qui rendait la paume de ses mains poisseuse de sueur.

Il avait laissé Cas là-bas pour gérer de son côté mais ça lui coûtait de ne pas le voir. Leur relation s'était améliorée, même si Dean piétinait un peu, et ses sentiments s'étaient épanouis. Il s'accordait des petits moments d'égarement avec son petit-ami... Son petit-ami... Il avait du mal avec ce mot. Ça ne lui semblait pas naturel. Dean n'avait pas trouvé de mot pour qualifier Cas. Il était plus que ça. Castiel prenait bien plus de place dans sa vie à présent. Et ça lui coûtait de ne pas être avec lui.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait lui faire confiance. Lui devait s'occuper de Sam qui avait totalement disparu de son champ de vision. Sam dont le cœur était en miette après toutes les affirmations qu'on lui avaient balancé à la tronche sans lui laisser la possibilité d'argumenter. Il se demanda si Cas aurait trouvé les mots pour le raisonner.

Il sortit finalement de la voiture. Bobby sortit en même temps de chez lui et s'avança à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour, Bobby. Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste.

-Pas de problème. Mais la prochaine fois, n'attendez pas un an avant de passer dans le coin, c'est compris ?

Ils entendirent un bruit de ferraille dans les environs.

-Sam doit passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, apparemment.

-J'ai entendu. T'en fais pas, ce sont des vieilleries. Elles ont pas beaucoup de valeur.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur, laissant Sam derrière eux car il n'entendrait pas raison dans cet état.

Sam, dans son coin, ramassait toutes les pièces détachées qu'il trouvait pour les balancer le plus loin possible, déchaînant sa rage dans ces lancés contre le ciel qui lui avait offert ce bonheur temporaire. N'avait-il pas assez souffert ? Jessica n'avait pas suffi à payer une dette qui n'était pas la sienne ? Pourquoi devait-il subir ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi...

Un pare-brise se brisa sous l'impact d'une plaque d'immatriculation que Sam avait arraché d'un vieux pare-choc rongé par la rouille. Il avait l'impression que son corps en faisait de même. Sam tomba à genoux, les mains offertes en direction du ciel. Elles étaient légèrement égratignées à cause d'avoir tiré sur le morceau de métal de toute ses forces mais les petites blessures lui fournissaient un bourdonnement apaisant.

A sa droite, il y avait un rétroviseur endommagé.

« _Ça ferait un bon projectile_ », pensa-t-il.

Il le récupéra d'une main peu sûre. Le miroir était fracturé. Plusieurs lignes se croisaient sur la surface autrefois lisse. Il y en avait une qui partait du haut jusqu'en bas du rétroviseur, le divisant presque en deux si quelqu'un se donnait la peine de forcer un peu.

Deux heures plus tard, Dean aperçut son frère à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il le surveilla du coin de l'œil, à la recherche de la moindre blessure qu'il pourrait soigner si Sam le lui demandait. Un seul regard suffirait pour qu'il se précipite dehors malgré le discours que lui avait tenu Bobby.

-Laisse lui le temps, lui avait-il dit quand Dean s'était mis à son poste d'observation accoudé à la table de la cuisine.

Juste avant, il s'était isolé pour appeler Cas et le rassurer qu'ils étaient bien arrivés. Il lui raconta brièvement l'épisode de l'aire d'autoroute mais sans entrer dans les détails. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour décanter et Sam ne lui avait encore rien dit sur le sujet.

-Combien de temps ?

-C'est à lui de voir.

-Si je le voyais, je lui défoncerais la gueule à cet enfoiré ! enragea Dean en posant violemment sa bouteille de bière sur la table.

C'était la seule qu'il s'était autorisé à prendre.

-Qui ?

-Gabriel, son copain. Il avait juré qu'il prendrait soin de Sammy et t'as vu comment il me le ramène ? Ils se sont engueulés et voilà comment ça se termine.

-Il y a beaucoup de couple qui se crêpent le chignon, tu sais.

-Oui. Mais ça se termine avec un qui dort dans le lit et l'autre sur le canapé. Là c'est pas pareil. Et après lui, je m'occuperais de Ruby. Elle aurait du rester où elle était celle-là. Et je finirais par ce détective à la con.

-Un détective ?

-C'est elle qui l'a engagé pour retrouver Sam. Mais il est un peu trop fixé sur son travail, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tu crois qu'il est bidon ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est Sam qui a sa carte de visite. Et pas sûr qu'il l'ait sur lui. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est son nom. Zacharie Johnson.

-J'ai pas besoin de plus.

-Merci Bobby.

Il but une gorgée.

-Tout compte fait, t'es pas aussi rouillé que tes épaves.

-La ferme, crétin.

Ça le fit sourire.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Castiel avait été heureux d'entendre Dean à l'autre bout du fil. Il savait que la route serait longue et plus il voyait les minutes s'écouler et plus il s'inquiétait. Ses sentiments étaient à vifs, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après la scène du baiser de la veille qui l'avait rendu tout flagada. Il aurait voulu l'avaler tôt cru dans l'instant. Mais leur lèvres s'étaient touchées, s'étaient déflorées d'abord en douceur puis avec la force du désespoir, ivre de cette découverte emplie de sensations nouvelles qui naissaient sur sa bouche et dans son ventre. Et cela avait suffi à apaiser ses ardeurs, même si il avait eu peur que cela le rende fou et le pousse trop loin. Castiel savait que maintenant les embrassades feraient parties de leur lot quotidien et ça suffit à lui donner le sourire en voyant l'Impala noire partir au loin.

Maintenant qu'il savait que Dean allait bien et que Sam était entre de bonnes mains, le jeune homme devait s'occuper de son côté. Il avait rappelé Gabriel pour le prévenir de son arrivée mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu, le faisant atterrir de nouveau sur sa messagerie.

Prenant ses affaires, il s'en alla chez Gabriel, espérant que ce dernier soit bien chez lui et pas parti en vadrouille. Il s'assura que la porte de chez Dean soit bien fermé, heureux que le jeune homme lui ait confié les clefs et qu'il lui fasse confiance. Le sourire qu'il avait au visage ne le quitta pas vraiment durant le trajet. Qu'il regarde ses pieds ou le monde qui l'entourait, il voyait Dean et lui, ses pieds proches des siens lorsqu'ils marchaient dans la rue, un banc où ils pourraient aller s'asseoir ensemble, des connaissances qu'ils salueraient d'un simple geste de la main.

Et même si il pleuvait, que les gouttes s'acharnaient à faire écho sur son parapluie rose, que le froid s'insinuait sous son manteau, il savait que ça n'empêcherait ni Dean ni lui de sortir dehors et d'admirer le monde sous un angle nouveau.

Ses chaussures étaient trempées à force d'avoir marché dans l'eau quand il s'arrêta devant la porte de chez Gabriel. Gardant son parapluie d'une main tant bien que mal à cause du vent qui se levait petit à petit, de l'autre il frappa à la porte, espérant ne pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour frapper dans le vide. Il retenta sa chance une nouvelle fois, puis encore une fois, jusqu'à croire avoir vu le rideau de la fenêtre d'à côté flotter légèrement. Il tambourina de toute ses forces, sachant désormais que son ami était là, caché à l'observer. Il distingua une voix à l'intérieur mais sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait, diluée entre ses coups de poings et la pluie continue.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Gabriel épuisé. Celui-ci portait les même vêtements que la veille, sans se préoccuper que des tâches aient obscurci le motif. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient le reflet d'une nuit agitée, si il avait réussi à dormir, car une forte odeur de café fouetta Castiel alors qu'il n'avait pas encore mis un pied à l'intérieur.

-Dépêche-toi de rentrer, dit Gabriel sur le ton de l'exaspération.

Castiel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'égoutta à l'intérieur, posant son parapluie maintenant fermé sur le tapis et accrochant son manteau sur le porte-manteau. Il enleva également ses chaussures et emprunta des chaussons deux fois trop grands pour lui. Sûrement ceux de Sam. Le jeune homme suivit son hôte qui le mena au salon infesté de miettes de gâteaux. Les paquets d'emballage se serraient dans une petite poubelles ramenée pour l'occasion mais elle n'était absolument pas assez grande. Une dizaine de morceaux de plastique traînait tout autour.

-Je suppose que tu veux boire un truc ? proposa Gabriel sans conviction.

-Non merci. Il pleut assez comme ça. Je ne supporterais plus une seule goutte d'eau de plus, répondit Castiel en faisant de l'esprit.

Il avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère avec une petite phrase mais, apparemment, ça n'avait pas marché. L'humour n'était pas son domaine de prédilection.

Pourquoi quand c'était Dean qui le faisait, ça marchait tout le temps ? Mystère...

En tout cas, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, ce fut de faire rouler les yeux de Gabe avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse vers la cuisine, sûrement pour se préparer une énième tasse de café, le laissant seul avec son humour dans le salon ravagé en compagnie de quatre gâteaux survivants dans un sachet. Il en piocha un, se demandant ce que Dean ferait à sa place dans une telle situation. Castiel n'avait pas souvent eu à gérer des problèmes de ce type. D'habitude, il n'avait pas à prendre l'initiative. Les gens venaient naturellement à lui, se sentant réconforté par sa voix et son visage inexpressif. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'être jugé. Il ne savait pas si ça marcherait aujourd'hui. Il allait quand même essayé. Même si il ne connaissait pas Sam depuis si longtemps que ça et pas aussi bien que Dean, il restait le frère de son amant et Gabriel était un de ses plus vieux amis. Qui serait-il pour le laisser sombrer et le regarder faire ?

C'était sûrement pour cela, grâce à une montée de volonté, que le jeune homme suivit le bruit désagréable de la cafetière, abandonnant les petits gâteaux se battre dans leur prison de plastique. Il entra dans la pièce suivante et ce qui attira en premier son regard fut les assiettes renversées au sol, brisées en mille morceaux au sol après s'être écrasées contre le mur repeint de nourriture qui glissait lentement sur le papier peint. Plus rien n'était à sa place. Les chaises semblaient avoir rencontré la fenêtre, y laissant une légère zébrure qui serpentait de la taille d'un poing. Les débris des assiettes et des verres étaient éparpillés sur le sol, sur la table et sur le plan de travail en un grand désordre comme si la personne la plus maladroite du monde était passée par là pour un chantier de grande envergure. Les casseroles plongées dans le bac à vaisselle avaient subi le même sort, jetées au loin avec un peu d'eau et de la mousse du liquide vaisselle. Les placards ouverts s'étaient vus désertés par leur contenu, une partie sur la table, une autre dans la poubelle ou au sol pour en ajouter au désordre et la dernière partie dans le salon. La seule chose qui n'avait pas bougé, ou qui avait été remise à sa place était la cafetière devant laquelle Gabriel était plongé dans ses pensées, attendant que le liquide finisse de goutter.

Castiel n'osa pas s'approcher, d'une part à cause des bouts de verre au sol, tranchants, même si il portait des chaussons, et de l'autre, Gabriel émettait une aura dérangeante du genre qui ne donnait pas envie de s'approcher mais de faire demi-tour. Pourtant, tout son corps hurlait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter tout cela tout seul. L'état dans lequel était sa cuisine en était une bonne illustration. En y regardant de plus près, Castiel avait même eu l'impression que Gabriel tremblait. A moins que ce soit le vibrement de la cafetière qui remontait le long de ses bras.

Pourtant, il s'approcha, rompant le quasi-silence en poussant la vaisselle du bout du pied pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son ami. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il dépassa la table, à deux doigts de toucher Gabe, qu'il vit des feuilles par terre. Le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas en vrac mais bien déposées au sol, comme si on les avaient jeté toutes ensemble et qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'éparpiller avant de toucher le sol le fit s'interroger. De loin, il reconnu le nom de Hannah, la fille de Ruby, et celui de Sam, son nom complet. Sans vraiment besoin de réfléchir, Castiel se douta que c'était les papiers dont le petit frère voulait parler en disant que la jeune femme avait apporté des « preuves » sur son lien de parenté. Mais pour l'instant, il décida de les ignorer. Ils arriveraient dans la conversation à un moment ou à un autre.

-Gabriel. Tu as écouté mes messages ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas immédiatement, pesant le pour et le contre avant de lui dégainer une réplique sèche. Finalement, il soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? insista Castiel. J'étais inquiet, tu sais ?

-T'avais pas. De toute façon, Sam vous a tout raconté.

-Mais il ne nous a pas dit comment tu te sentais toi. Comment tu as pris la chose.

-T'as besoin que je te fasse un dessin ? dit-il en jetant un vague regard au sol sur les débris luisant sous la lumière électrique.

-Si ça peux t'aider à t'exprimer.

Gabriel pouffa. Castiel avait vraiment un sens de la conversation bien à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-T'apporter mon aide aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

-Ça va être compliqué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu peux me donner la preuve que Sam n'est pas le père de la gosse ? Tu peux lui jurer que sa petite amie qui est morte chez eux ne le faisait pas cocu ? Alors non, tu ne peux rien faire.

Castiel baissa le regard qu'il avait posé sur ses cheveux en bataille. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas les preuves que ce qu'avait raconté Ruby était faux.

-Je vais m'occuper de ça, d'accord ? Je vais vérifier que ce qu'elle vous a raconté est juste, fit Castiel en se baissant pour ramasser le tas de feuille en noir et blanc.

-Bonne chance.

Ce n'était pas de la chance que Castiel aurait besoin mais d'un miracle divin. En parcourant les documents en vitesse pour se donner une idée du travail, rien ne lui semblait anormal, au contraire. Il y avait tout un tas de cachets sur chaque feuille, prouvant leur authenticité. Certains se chevauchaient pour ne pas altérer les informations qui se trouvaient sur la feuille.

-J'ai connu pire, dit-il en se voulant optimiste. Tu te rappelles de la fois où j'avais du te sortir d'une salle de jeu parce que tu n'arrivais pas à t'en sortir tout seul ?

-La ferme Cassy. C'est vieux tout ça.

-Je me rappelle bien que tu m'avais appelé vers deux heures du matin. Tu m'avais obligé à garder mon portable allumé. Et je reçois un appel où tu me prends pour ton banquier et tu me dis d'emporter l'argent avec moi. Mais je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'avais dis.

-C'était ça où tu me retrouvais au matin aux infos.

-Et, pour rendre crédible ton alibi, j'ai du prendre un taxi pendant plus de deux heures.

-Si je trouvais des paris trop près de la maison, j'aurai du déménager dans la seconde.

-Ça aurait été plus simple si tu t'étais retenu tout court. Parce que, une fois que je suis arrivé, j'ai du payer pour que tu puisses sortir du bar sans accroc.

-Tu rigoles, j'avais déjà reçu des coups de poing avant que t'arrives.

-Des petits bleus sans importance. Et tu me dois encore trois cent cinquante six dollars sur les mille que je t'avais avancé.

-On avait dit huit cent quatre-vingt dollars !

-Tu as oublié les intérêts.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Les intérêts, c'était pour avoir appelé la police en numéro masqué et les prévenir d'un certain trafic d'argent illégal dans un certain bar qui ne devait déjà plus exister depuis trois ans. A cause de toi, je ne suis pas sorti pendant une semaine.

-C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu flippais à chaque fois que tu voyais une voiture de patrouille.

-Et ce fut le début de notre collaboration.

-Tu appelles ça une « collaboration » ? Ce que j'ai compris, c'était que moi, je me mettais dans des galères pas possibles et que toi tu consignais tout dans ton petit carnet comme un bon petit secrétaire.

Gabriel ne s'était pas rendu compte immédiatement qu'il faisait maintenant face à Castiel, continuant de parler comme si c'était la chose la plus banale qui soit. Castiel aurait pu tenir la conversation des heures durant avec tout ce qu'il avait « consigné » sur Gabriel durant toute ces années. Il n'avait pas de vidéo sur ces fameux événements mais sa mémoire ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Il se souvenait du jour où Gabriel était venu chez lui et s'était installé presque de force parce qu'il avait été poursuivi jusqu'ici par une vielle dame d'une soixantaine d'années qui le trouvait à croquer. Avec son leggings léopard et son foulard à plume, on n'aurait pu la prendre pour une travestie, ce que confirma Gabriel avant de s'éclipser par la porte arrière quand la dame/monsieur léopard toqua à la porte. Il expliquera plus tard qu'il n'avait pas prévu de passer dans ce bar ce soir-là, et qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'il y avait une soirée très spéciale qui n'arrive que douze fois dans l'année.

Il y avait une autre histoire où Cas avait été invité par Gabriel chez lui pour passer la nuit, regarder un film et manger des pizza fait maison. Ils s'étaient couchés aux petites lueurs de l'aube, complètement hors-service. Lorsque Castiel le lendemain se leva du canapé qu'il n'avait pas réussi à quitter, bien trop fatigué pour voyager jusqu'au lit que Gabriel lui avait proposé, il croisa dans la salle de bain un spectacle bien étrange. Gabriel était aussi sidéré que lui quand il vit la tête de Cas passer la porte alors qu'il était tout nu à l'intérieur en train de s'épiler le maillot avec une pince à épiler. Rose, la pince à épiler. Castiel s'en souvenait. Même si Gabriel voulu faire bonne figure au petit-déjeuner, le jeune homme en face de lui ne le lâchait pas beaucoup des yeux.

-Dis-moi, c'est pas un peu douloureux ? demanda platement Castiel.

-Euh, ouais un peu, répondit-il gêné.

Vu la grosse ambiance du moment, plus un mot ne fut échangé sur le sujet. Mais Castiel ne pourrait pas oublier. Gabriel non plus.

Là, dans cette cuisine, ils semblaient revenus à cette époque où ils se disaient tout, parfois maladroitement mais ils n'étaient pas en froid l'un envers l'autre.

-Maintenant, reprit Cas, tu veux bien de mon aide ?

-J'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

-Non. J'aurais campé devant chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres la porte.

Gabriel pouffa et se servit enfin sa tasse de café. Mais Castiel le retint par la main.

-Tu ne voudrais pas boire autre chose ? Tu es bourré de caféine pour le restant de tes jours. Prends plutôt ça, fit Castiel en trouvant par hasard une brique de lait au chocolat qui avait survécu à l'explosion. Tu as mon autorisation.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, répliqua Gabe, attiré par la dose de sucre qu'il n'avait pas.

-Et va dormir. Je vais ranger tout ça et m'occuper de ton cas.

-C'est pas caissier que tu aurais du faire mais flic.

-Si j'avais été flic, j'aurai du t'envoyer dans un asile depuis bien longtemps.

-Dieu soit loué, ce n'est pas le cas.

Et Gabriel disparut de la cuisine, une brique de lait dans la main, une autre cachée dans son dos. Castiel suivit le bruit de ses pas jusqu'à la chambre et attendit le grincement du matelas pour faire face au rangement qu'il allait faire.

Commençant par ramasser les papiers si importants, Castiel les examina rapidement et ce dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de travail à faire. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça de faire la différence entre des faux et des vrais documents officiels. Il fallait juste connaître la bonne personne à qui s'adresser. Et bien sûr, Castiel connaissait la bonne personne. Entre deux feuilles blanches, il découvrit les photos de Jessica. Il l'avait déjà vu chez Dean quand il lui avait montré les photos de son frère à l'époque où il voulait le lui présenter. Il eut un pincement au cœur pour le jeune homme, son grand amour ainsi détourné. Si ça avait été Dean sur ce cliché avec un inconnu, Castiel ne s'en serait jamais remis. Comment aurait-il pu mener une seconde vie dans son dos et arborer le même sourire amoureux tous les jours ?

Sortant de ses pensées pour se poser sur des problèmes cette fois-ci réels, il les posa sur la table, au centre de la pièce bien en évidence pour lui rappeler ce qu'il faisait là et que le désordre n'était pas la conséquence d'une soirée trop arrosée.

Mais une petite tête sortit de l'encadrement pour attirer son attention.

-Cas, marmonna Gabriel, j'ai pas envie que ça recommence.

Avec les yeux abattus qu'il faisait et dans ce contexte, il ne pouvait faire référence qu'à une chose.

-Je sais Gabe. Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

-Merci.

Et il retourna dans son lit.

Castiel, un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules, continua de balayer au rythme de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque et des souvenirs le hantant encore aujourd'hui.

Il ne voulait pas que Gabriel retourne à cette époque. Il ne voulait pas le revoir encore une fois dans cet état.

Il n'était plus question que de Ruby et de ses menaces. Il était question de Sam et Gabriel, deux être qui avaient assez vécu et qui méritaient d'être protégé du mieux possible.

Parce que ça ne devait jamais se reproduire. Ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! On va enfin pouvoir démêler le vrai du faux. Au moins un peu.

En tout cas, merci à **pimpiericky** , **Babe Gray** , **shinobu24** , **yakusokuyumi** , **barjy02** , **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** et **ZephireBleue** de continuer à me suivre et de me laisser des commentaires !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 6**

 _Toc toc toc_

Castiel frappa à la porte du motel. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux devant cette chambre, loin de chez lui. Mais il devait trouver des réponses et il se le répéta comme un mantra pour se donner la force de toquer une nouvelle fois.

 _Toc toc toc_

Le jeune homme avait du se déplacer en bus jusqu'ici, profitant de la demi-heure de trajet pour feuilleter le tas de papiers dans son sac. Ruby semblait avoir pris toutes les précautions pour être sûre de pouvoir prouver à tous ses dires sur Hannah et Jessica. Tous les papiers correspondaient livret de famille, carnet de santé, photographies, test de paternité, contrat de mariage pré-remplis, tickets de caisse... Un dossier bien remplis en somme. Dès qu'il avait pu, dans le dos de Gabriel pour lui faire la surprise de la future facture téléphonique, Castiel avait appelé plusieurs centres d'aide qui s'occupaient de ce genre de document, pour vérifier si c'était bien des vrais ou juste des copies. Et malheureusement, après avoir vérifié la présence des différents cachets, la formulation, la forme du papier, tous avaient répondu la même chose : rien de plus authentique.

Au moins, maintenant, le jeune homme savait ce qu'il devrait vérifier sur le prochain contrat qu'il signerait.

Dépité, un café dans les mains pour se remonter le moral, il regardait son téléphone, jugeant si c'était vraiment utile de l'appeler pour ça. Il aurait aimé s'en passer mais sa promesse de tout faire pour régler ce conflit le maintenait pieds et poings liés. Il devait composer ce numéro qu'il avait nommé : NE JAMAIS DÉCROCHER.

Soupirant au-dessus de son café encore chaud, repoussant les volutes de café qui lui chatouillaient le nez, il se décida à prendre le mobile plus lourd que d'habitude. Son index fit défiler la liste des contacts, survolant le nom de Dean une seconde avant de s'arrêter au-dessus de celui qu'il cherchait. Il se remémora leur dernière entrevue qui datait d'il y avait une éternité. Fatalement, sans possibilité de retour de arrière, son doigt appuya sur la touche et il colla le téléphone à son oreille, espérant un peu qu'elle ne décrocherait pas. Il pourrait toujours laisser un message, non ? Et quand il devrait répondre, ce ne serait pas de sa faute si son téléphone serait hors de portée juste à ce moment-là, non ?

Il ne fallut que cinq secondes pour réduire toutes ses chances à néant lorsqu'une voix féminine répondit à son portable.

-Cassounet ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? La forme ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à payer ta dette ?Parce que, je veux bien croire que tu n'en as pas envie mais je te jure que tu vas y passer ! Tu m'as bien forcé à le faire, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à... Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais. J'ai besoin de tes compétences et de celles de ton assistante.

-Ce n'est plus mon assistante, mon petit Cas. C'est ma petite-amie ! Ça fait deux ans qu'on a officialisé. Mais bien sûr, tu ne vas jamais sur Facebook.

-Je suis content pour vous. Même si je ne m'en doutais pas une seconde. Est-ce qu'elle est toujours...

-Ne noies pas le poisson, mon mignon. Je vois clair dans ton jeu. Je n'ai pas besoin de te tenir la main pour savoir à quoi tu penses.

-Désolé.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on cherche ?

-On m'a donné un tas de papiers qui paraissent officiels. Mais j'ai encore des doutes sur celui qui les a fait. Il faudrait vérifier son identité, ainsi que celui de sa cliente actuelle, puis la véracité des documents qu'il transmet. Tu crois que tu pourrais t'en charger ?

-Je pourrais m'en charger. Comme ça, à vue de nez, je te dirais qu'il me faudrait deux jours, grand maximum si on s'y met dès maintenant. En plus, on est deux, ce qui nous permet d'accélérer le travail sans pour autant mal le faire. Mais, bon, tu sais, en ce moment, on est pas mal surchargé au magasin. Y en a qui vienne pour fêter leur mariage ou pour rendre hommage à un proche. Rien que cette semaine, on a quinze rendez-vous à préparer, faut vérifier les stocks, vérifier les appareils, être au point partout. Tu vois ? On est pas mal débordé...

-S'il te plaît Pamela, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. C'est urgent !

-Mais on peut décaler quelques rendez-vous. C'est qu'avec la préparation du concours, on ne peut plus assurer tous nos rendez-vous. Et puis, on leur offrira un petit cadeau. Ça nous permettra d'écouler nos stocks de porte-clé de l'année dernière. Mais je ne sais pas si deux jours seront suffisants. Même si on annule des rendez-vous, on n'arrivera pas à se libérer deux jours complets. Surtout si on doit commencer dès maintenant... On pourrait envisager de les donner à des collègues mais ça nous ferait perdre une somme d'argent considérable...

-Je... Je le ferais! C'est bon, tu as gagné.

-Mais c'est pas comme si on manquait d'argent. C'est plutôt l'inverse. A se demander quelle mouche les a piqué ? Bon je te donne un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Si tu as un truc en tête, c'est tant mieux. Sinon, on pourra te créer un petit truc rien qu'à toi. T'as une semaine pour te faire à l'idée mon tout mignon.

-Je t'envoie les papiers aujourd'hui sur ta boite mail.

-Entendu ! On va faire du mieux qu'on pourra.

-Merci Pam.

-Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelé comme ça. Et t'en fais pas, tu me remercieras une fois que tu seras passé entre mes mains ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte !

La conversation se termina ainsi et il raccrocha, épuisé par cette avalanche de paroles et par la promesse qu'il venait de donner. Il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Et ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il prit le bus pour se rendre au motel qu'occupaient Ruby et sa fille, les documents bien classés et les connaissant presque par cœur. Il avait voulu faire demi-tour plus d'une fois entre chaque arrêt qui menaient de plus en plus hors de la ville. D'ici, il pourrait rentrer à pied avant midi. Ou, un peu plus loin, un taxi pourrait faire l'affaire. Cependant, à chaque fois que le bus ouvrait ses portes pour faire descendre des passagers ou en faire monter, il s'imaginait ce qu'il dirait à Gabriel une fois à la maison. Qu'il avait eu peur, qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses attentes, que ce n'était pas à lui de faire la démarche...

Mais quel ami il aurait été si il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout ?

Gabriel ne lui aurait sûrement rien dit. Dean et Sam n'en auraient jamais rien su. Personne dans le bus ne l'aurait regardé avec pitié pour son manque de courage flagrant.

Mais Castiel ne pouvait se contenter de ces fausses excuses. Il s'était mis en tête de démêler le vrai du faux dans ce passé qui faisait de l'ombre à Sam et Gabriel. A eux deux, ils ne s'en serait jamais sorti, c'était un fait, et si il ne se décidait pas à agir, avec l'aide de Dean qui faisait de son mieux pour aider son frère en détresse dans un autre État, lui aiderait Gabriel à y voir plus clair ici même.

Et donc, prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte du numéro 5.

-C'est qui ? Demanda une petite voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Hannah ? C'est Castiel. On s'est rencontré l'autre jour au bord du lac. Tu te souviens ?

-Celui avec les cheveux en bataille?

-Oui... Celui avec les cheveux en bataille. Ta mère est là ? J'aimerai lui parler.

-Elle est partie faire des courses. Et je dois pas ouvrir à des inconnus.

« _N'oublie pas, fais le pour Gabriel. Fais le pour Sam._ »

-Mais je ne suis pas un inconnu. C'est vrai que ta mère et moi, on ne se connaît pas mais je suis un ami de Sam. Je peux l'attendre à l'intérieur ?

-Elle vient de partir. Elle va revenir dans longtemps.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il attendit un peu, croyant qu'elle était partie et qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait pas la porte mais un déclic se fit dans la serrure et le battant s'ouvrit sur quelques centimètres. La petite tête de la jeune fille se montra à moitié, vérifiant l'identité de celui qui se faisait appeler Castiel. Il lui sourit et elle ouvrit finalement la porte, le laissant entrer, avant de refermer rapidement derrière lui.

D'un simple regard, Castiel savait que Ruby n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser. Les deux lits simples, à droite, étaient défaits avec leur imprimé rose et noir. Les valises, à peine défaites, gisaient aux pieds des deux lits. Les vêtements sortis n'étaient pas loin au cas où il faudrait les ranger. Rien d'autre ne semblait avoir bougé. La cuisine que Castiel pouvait apercevoir à sa gauche ne semblait pas avoir été dérangée. Il n'y avait aucune vaisselle sale dans l'évier ni même ailleurs dans la pièce. A se demander si elles avaient déjà mangé ici une seule fois. Tout ce qui confirmait un peu de vie dans cette chambre de motel un peu sombre, c'était le coffre à jouets que Ruby avait emmené avec elle. Dans ce coffre aux allures de château de contes de fée, un tas de poupées avait été soigneusement rangées, même si le voyage les avait un peu emmêlées les unes sur les autres. Une dizaine de petites voitures surplombait le tout. Sous quelques vêtements de poupée, Cas reconnaissait une voiture téléguidée rouge et jaune avec la manette à côté.

-C'est une voiture de course ? demanda-t-il à Hannah qui ne répondit pas. J'en avais une aussi quand j'étais petit. J'embêtais souvent mes parents avec en la faisant rouler sur leurs pieds. Je me suis fais grondé et je n'aies eu le droit d'y jouer que dans ma chambre après ça.

Hannah le regardait, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait pour débarquer ici à cette heure de la journée à lui parler de ses souvenirs d'enfance, comme s'ils n'étaient pas des inconnus. Il était presque midi et sa mère n'était pas là. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Sa mère ne lui avait rien dit sur la façon d'accueillir les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Castiel vit bien son embarras et se mit à sa place une minute. Quelqu'un de bien plus grand qu'elle qui venait à l'improviste le lendemain de la révélation sur son père. Lui aussi ne saurait pas quoi faire. Alors il prit les devant.

-Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ?

-Ça va. Merci. Et... Et vous ?

-Ça peut aller.

Bon, ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu.

-Est-ce que tu connaissais ton père avant de venir ici ?

-Maman m'avait un peu parlé de papa avant. Elle me disait qu'il était très beau et très gentil avec elle et qu'elle l'aime beaucoup. Elle m'a montré une photo de lui, une fois. Mais il a beaucoup changé.

-A quoi il ressemblait sur la photo ?

-Il avait beaucoup de cheveux sur le visage. Je voyais pas bien ses yeux. Et il avait un grand sourire. J'aimais bien cette photo.

-Ta maman aussi l'aimait beaucoup. C'est pour ça qu'elle a choisi un détective pour le retrouver ?

-Oui. Elle a dit que c'était le bon moment. Que tonton Zach allait nous aider.

-Tonton Zach ? C'est Zacharie Johnson ton tonton ?

-Oui. C'est comme ça qu'il veut que je l'appelle. Il est très gentil. Il me donne des bonbons parfois quand maman nous voit pas. Mais le dit pas à maman, sinon je vais me faire gronder !

-Ne t'en fais. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Et donc, ça fait longtemps que tu connais tonton Zach ?

-Depuis très très longtemps. Il a toujours été là pour maman et moi. Il disait qu'il prendrait soin de moi et qu'il aiderait maman.

-Est-ce qu'il a déjà dit en quoi il voulait aider Ruby ?

-Je sais pas trop. Il y a pas longtemps, juste avant qu'on arrive ici, il a dit à maman qu'il ferait tout pour que papa vienne avec nous. Il lui a donné une enveloppe avec pleins de papiers dedans. Maman a dit qu'il fallait pas que j'y touche. C'était des papiers très importants.

-Les papiers, ils ressemblaient à ceux-là ?

Il lui donna la pile de feuilles pour vérifier. Quand Hannah les prit il eut l'impression d'abuser de la naïveté d'une enfant de cinq ans. Après tout, il l'obligeait à parler sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle disait. Ruby sera sûrement furieuse quand elle le saurait. Mais elle ne lui fera pas de mal. Ça se voyait dans son regard quand elle s'était penchée sur sa fille. Elle était tout pour elle.

-Je crois que j'ai déjà vu ça, fit-elle en regardant les photos. Pour les autres feuilles, je sais pas. Mais lui, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu.

Castiel se mit derrière elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule l'homme qu'elle pointait de son doigt minuscule.

-Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

-Mmmh, non, je ne me souviens plus.

-Est-ce que ça ressemblait à « Brady » ?

-Oui. C'est ça. C'est ce que maman a dit.

-Tu sais autre chose sur lui ?

-Non. Je l'ai jamais vu, je crois.

-D'accord merci Hannah. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

Elle rougit sous le compliment.

-Si tu veux, maman, elle a d'autres papiers comme ça.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Elle les range dans la chemise bleue. Normalement, j'ai pas le droit d'y toucher. Mais toi, je suis sûre que tu peux.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit, comme tu dis.

-Mais si. Je dirai rien à maman. Croix de bois, croix de fer !

Avec son sourire plein de dents, ses deux grands yeux verts pétillants et ses deux fossettes, Castiel se sentait de plus en plus mal de la tromper sur ses intentions. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans sa vie. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Et même si Pamela découvrait quelque chose, peut-être que ce qu'il allait trouver lui compléterait les zones d'ombre. C'était ce qu'il se dit lorsqu'il hocha la tête, acceptant de voir les elle lui tourna le dos pour aller fouiner méticuleusement dans la valise de sa mère, Castiel se fit la promesse de lui renvoyer la pareil dès qu'il le pourrait. Il ne savait pas comment se terminerait cette histoire et si ils allaient tous s'en sortir indemne mais il serait là au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Ses mains moites lui donnaient l'impression de coller.

Plus les choses avançaient, plus il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais il était sûr d'une chose. Ruby était annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle n'aurait jamais du m'être les pieds ici. Si elle n'avait pas choisi de parcourir tout ce chemin pour retrouver Sam, celui-ci serait en ce moment même chez Gabriel, à faire il ne voulait pas savoir quoi. Hannah continuerait de jouer avec ses poupées sous l'œil attendri de sa mère. La jeune fille n'aurait pas été trimballée comme ça pour rencontrer un père qui ne la connaissait pas. Elle et Sam étaient deux parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Si ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés, ça n'aurait rien changé à leur existence. Peut-être que Hannah, une fois plus âgée, aurait fait des recherches pour retrouver son père. Mais elle n'aurait plus eu cinq ans et ça comptait énormément dans la balance.

Hannah revint vers lui, sourire aux lèvres d'avoir trouvé les fameux documents.

Il se força à lui sourire en retour. Ruby ne saurait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé. Il inventerait une histoire pour protéger la petite. Mais personne ne saura réellement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sauf elle et lui.

Une gamine de cinq ans et un homme un peu perdu.

La chemise n'était pas si épaisse que ça. Seulement une vingtaine de feuilles reposait à l'intérieur. S'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche, déjà plongé dans ses réflexions, le jeune homme suivi de Hannah, trop curieuse, regarda un à un les différents documents. Le premier était une lettre provenant d'un bureau du sud de la Californie. Il n'y avait que deux petits paragraphes en plus des formalités d'un tel courrier, c'est-à-dire le nom du bureau, son adresse et le destinataire, Rebecca Thomas.

-Ta maman s'appelle Rebecca ?

-Oui mais elle aime pas beaucoup quand les gens l'appelle comme ça.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Elle m'a dit que ça lui rappelait de mauvaises choses.

On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de chose à son nom de naissance : ceux qui nous l'avait donné, les conséquences d'un tel choix, le regard des autres sur celui-ci, les souvenirs qu'il pouvait porter.

Castiel lut brièvement le papier :

« _Après des mois de recherche de la part de notre bureau et de nos agents sur le terrain, nous pouvons vous communiquer que nous avons retrouvé la personne que vous cherchiez. Vous trouverez ci-joint un formulaire pré-rempli sur les informations de Samuel WINCHESTER._

 _Après la requête que vous avez formulé auprès de notre bureau, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir y répondre en vous affirmant que le détective Zacharie JOHNSON sera affilié à votre cas. Votre dossier lui sera communiqué dans les plus brefs délais._ »

Il n'eut pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. C'était la demande de Ruby pour engager son détective et faire retrouver Sam. Au moins, il savait maintenant que ce détective n'était pas bidon. A moins que cette lettre aussi était fausse et ne servait qu'à brouiller les pistes sur Zacharie, pour que personne ne puisse douter de sa couverture.

Castiel soupira. Si il commençait à douter de tout, jamais il ne se sortirait de ce pétrin. Il ne devait pas non plus oublier Pamela qui trimait de son côté pour lui apporter le maximum de vérité dans cette histoire de plus en plus tordue.

Il posa délicatement la feuille sur la table et posa les yeux sur la suivante. Cette fois-ci c'était une lettre manuscrite. Il fut étonné d'en voir une, surtout que plus personne n'écrivait à la main, préférant les nouveaux moyens technologiques pour communiquer.

« _J'ai réussi à les convaincre pour les papiers. Tu devineras bien que ça ne s'est pas fait sans contre partie. J'ai du donner la moitié de la somme que tu m'avais confié pour ce job mais ils garantissent la qualité de tous les documents. Tu les auras dans huit mois. J'ai essayé de négocier mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Nous ne sommes pas leur seul client et pour tout faire entrer dans le système sans se faire prendre, il ne faudrait pas que leur agent infiltré soit découvert. Donne-moi des nouvelles de la petite et des photos._ »

Il n'y avait pas de signature ni de destinataire mais l'écriture ressemblait fortement à celle d'un homme, même si il ne l'aurait pas juré. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose louche. Cette histoire de papiers, ce seraient ceux que Ruby a montré à Gabriel et Sam ? En tout cas, leur obtention paraissait très étrange.

« _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ »

-On a peut-être pas le droit de regarder, dit timidement Hannah, sentant l'aura plus que sérieuse qui émanait de Castiel.

Elle le sortit de ses pensées et il se reconnecta avec la réalité. Il était dans la chambre de motel de Ruby, avec la petite Hannah qui ne savait plus quoi faire de lui sans l'autorisation de sa mère et qui fouinait dans des papiers importants. Même si elle l'avait autorisé de sa propre initiative, elle devait redouter le retour de sa mère qui pourrait les prendre la main dans le sac. Castiel avait à peine effleuré la surface. Il restait un tas de documents qu'il devait lire, analyser et mettre dans le bon ordre. Mais le temps lui manquait. Ruby ne mettrait plus longtemps à arriver et si elle le voyait ainsi en flagrant délit, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Avant de ranger les documents dans la chemise, il jeta un œil sans s'attarder sur le reste. Des factures, des virements, d'autres lettres, des formulaires. Il aperçut à plusieurs reprises le nom de Zacharie ainsi que celui de Rebecca et d'une société qu'il ne connaissait pas. Crowley Corp. Lorsque le nom de la société apparaissait, il était pratiquement toujours question d'argent, de dettes, de promesses et de quelques menaces de plus en plus intimidantes au fur et à mesure des pages. Des recherches s'imposaient.

Il referma à contre cœur la chemise bleue et la tendit à Hannah qui la prit avec ses petites mains du bout des doigts.

-Tu ne le diras pas à ta mère, d'accord ? Que je suis passé ?

-Croix de bois, croix de fer !

Il répéta la formule et après avoir salué la petite, il sortit de la chambre. La porte se referma derrière lui.

Castiel espérait de tout cœur que Dieu, ou qui que ce soit, épargne la jeune fille de toute cette histoire.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Sam n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Bobby. Il l'avait salué, lui accordant un sourire qui en disait long sur son état et il ne répondait que par un oui ou un non durement arraché. Si Dean en exigeait plus de lui, le cadet faisait comme si il n'avait rien entendu ou haussait les épaules.

Sam avait quand même voulu aider pour préparer le dîner, prenant d'office le rôle d'éplucheur de pomme de terre et d'écosseur de haricot mais même si ses mains s'activaient pour bien travailler, ses pensées, elles, tournaient toujours autour de Gabriel et de Ruby, comme une obsession. D'ailleurs, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que si son frère ne l'avait pas aidé dans sa tache, il se serait sûrement coupé un doigt avec le couteau. Dean le gardait à l'œil et s'inquiétait de plus en plus après avoir vu un Sam désespéré lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleurer sur son canapé, puis un Sam silencieux et hargneux dans l'Impala et dans la casse auto. Maintenant, il était perdu, comme si il avait perdu son trésor et qu'il ne pouvait plus mettre la main dessus.

Ils avaient mangé dans un quasi silence. Bobby et Dean se relayaient pour entretenir une conversation qui sonnait faux à leurs oreilles. C'était mécanique. Le silence voudrait dire que c'était fini, qu'ils laissaient Sam broyer du noir tout seul dans son coin alors qu'il avait absolument besoin de réconfort et de rester conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Bobby parla de sa potentielle retraite qu'il aurait déjà du prendre quand il les avaient hébergé il y avaient plusieurs années. Il revenait toujours là-dessus mais il n'avouerait jamais que c'était juste pour prendre plaisir à entendre Dean ronchonner comme quoi il ne trouverait plus jamais les pièces pour son Impala si le vieux fermait boutique.

-T'as qu'à prendre ma place, gamin. Comme ça, tu les auras, tes pièces de rechange.

-Mais il n'y a que toi pour en trouver. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais cherché ? J'ai tout fait, tout, pour mettre la main sur au moins un morceau de pare-choc.

-En même temps, pourquoi t'étais rentré dans cette pauvre vache ? T'avais toute la route pour toi tout seul.

-Mais je te dis que c'est elle qui m'est rentré dedans !

-A d'autre.

-Je te jure que j'ai jamais vu une vache courir aussi vite. Je sais pas ce que vous leur donnez à manger dans le coin mais elle m'a détruit tout l'avant de la voiture. Et même si c'était que de la taule, ça m'a coûté une blinde.

-C'est parce que t'as pas voulu m'écouter.

-Si je t'avais écouté, j'y étais encore pour trois mois à attendre que ton pote d'un pote d'un autre pote se ramène avec son matériel.

-Au moins, tu n'aurais pas eu à la faire venir d'Allemagne ta taule.

-Ben au moins, c'était de la qualité.

-De la qualité ? Tu confondrais un bout d'aluminium peint en noir avec ta voiture si on te disait que ça vient d'Allemagne.

-C'est faux !

-Et t'as cru que j'étais assez con pour confondre ton truc importé avec mon matériel ? Parce que oui, trois mois plus tard, quand j'ai reçu le matériel de ma connaissance, il n'a pas mystérieusement disparu. Je savais que tu avais remplacé ton importation par ma marchandise. C'est pas parce que je suis vieux et alcoolique qu'il faut croire que je vais rien voir.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi, sans s'arrêter ou presque pour manger une fourchette avant de reprendre leur joute verbale. Et pendant ce temps, Sam mangeait en silence, les observant se crêper le chignon. Il ne voulait pas prendre part à la conversation. De toute façon il n'aurait pas su quoi dire.

Ses pensées tournaient autour de Hannah et Jessica. Le jeune homme essayait de se faire à l'idée que tout était peut-être vrai. Jessica l'aurait trompé ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Et comment ça se serait terminé si elle n'était pas morte dans l'incendie ? Personne ne le saurait.

Il termina son assiette, sachant déjà que son frère veillerait à ce qu'il le fasse, puis se leva alors que la discussion entre Bobby et Dean s'était arrêtée. Aucun d'eux ne dit rien lorsqu'ils le virent grimper les escaliers en direction des chambres. Bobby s'était occupé de préparer la chambre d'ami pour les deux frères pendant que Sam se baladait dans la casse auto à la recherche d'un bon projectile à jeter. Dean avait descendu leur bagage. Sam les trouva au pied des deux lits à leur disposition. Il ne prit pas le temps de défaire la sienne, préférant se coucher directement sur les draps sans même les défaire. Chaque effort lui donnait l'impression de tourner en rond, de ne pas s'en sortir. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si il se mettait en pyjama ? Est-ce que ça lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair ?

Finalement, il se mit en pyjama. Si il devait dormir, autant se sentir à l'aise pour profiter un maximum du sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur. Et, puis, si Dean le voyait, il le réveillerait de force pour qu'il enfile autre chose.

Plus tard, il ne savait pas vraiment quand, il s'endormit, lassé par toute cette histoire qui le rongeait.

Et qui rongeait Gabriel...

Le jeune homme n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés en si mauvais termes. Dean lui avait confisqué son téléphone et ne le lui avait toujours pas rendu. Si Gabe avait appelé, son frère l'aurait sans aucun doute averti, après l'avoir menacé de faire attention à ses paroles. Maintenant qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, il ressentait ce manque caractéristique d'une habitude.

Quand il s'allongeait dans le lit et qu'il mettait son nez sur son oreiller, il sentait son odeur à lui mêlée à la sienne. Parfois c'était son shampoing ou juste son parfum lors des moments particuliers. Dans son ventre, il y avait comme un vide. Ce n'était pas Gabriel qui avait préparé le repas. Ça ne diffusait pas la même chaleur. Même si Bobby et Dean y avaient mis du cœur à l'ouvrage, il restait que Gabriel n'était pas derrière les fourneaux, lui interdisant de trop s'approcher avec sa spatule en bois.

Il voulait le revoir, lui parler, s'excuser pour tout. Il voulait pouvoir faire disparaître Ruby de son passé pour qu'elle n'ait jamais existé et qu'il puisse retrouver les bras de son amour.

Dans ce lit trop petit, il avait l'impression de chuter au moindre mouvement. Un corps chaud contre le sien ne bataillait pas avec lui pour agripper le plus de couverture. Il n'y avait pas de petits pieds qui essayaient de se faufiler entre les siens gigantesques. Des cheveux soyeux ne caressaient pas son visage et ne voletaient pas au même rythme que sa respiration. Sam ne pouvait rien prendre dans ses bras à part lui-même pour se maintenir en sécurité.

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils déclarés la guerre ?

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés alors qu'ils partageaient un monde à eux deux ?

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là après avoir surmonté tant d'obstacle ?

Ah oui...

Ruby.

Hannah.

Jessica.

Zacharie.

Naomie.

Cinq noms qui ne hanteraient pas ses nuits mais qui attendraient son réveil pour le tourmenter.

Il s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie, vanné par un trop plein que lui-même ne saurait pas qualifier.

Une couverture le recouvrit, lui apportant un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.

Dean ressortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'était pas sûr si son frère était encore conscient lorsqu'il était entré pour vérifier si il allait bien. Sous la couverture, il voyait encore ses muscles se contracter.

Il redescendit, là où Bobby l'attendait dans le salon.

-Je crois qu'il dort.

-Tant mieux. On va pouvoir commencer les recherches.

-Tu veux vraiment que je reste?

-Vaudrait mieux que tu sois pas trop loin. Tu serais capable de faire des conneries de ton côté si je ne t'aies pas à l'œil.

Le vieil homme s'installa à son bureau dissimuler sous des livres non rangés et des papiers à classer.

-Occupe-toi de ça en attendant, dit-il à Dean en lui montrant tout ça.

Dean se mit à la tache, même si il aurait préféré patienter assis dans le canapé, devant la télé et une bière à la main. Il soupira longuement et à longueur de temps à chaque fois qu'il prenait un livre poussiéreux, en feuilletait quelques pages jaunies et qu'il le rangeait par collection puis par ordre de parution. Un vrai travail d'orfèvre. Au moins, ça lui occupait assez l'esprit pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

La conversation que son petit frère avait eu au téléphone ne le rassurait pas. Et il ne l'avait toujours pas interrogé sur le sujet. Sur le coup, le grand frère avait préféré laisser Sam tranquille avec un peu de vieux rock pour le faire rêvasser sur n'importe quoi. Mais l'effet escompté ne s'était jamais produit. Au lieu de ça, il avait abattu son poing sur son bébé. Retenant son souffle, Dean avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde pour ne pas lui crier dessus à ce moment-là.

Toute cette histoire l'obsédait aussi. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Si Ruby disait vrai, Bobby allait le découvrir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui proposait ses services. En fait, ce vieux bougre imbibé d'alcool avait fait parti d'un groupe de chasseur qui réunissait toutes les personnes des États-Unis qui aimaient les armes à feux. Avec un groupe aussi large, le bouche à oreille produisait de véritables effets. Il n'était pas le meneur mais beaucoup lui demandait conseil sur leur arsenal ou sur différentes proies selon les États. C'était de ça dont parlait la plupart de ses ouvrages que Dean s'employait à ranger méticuleusement.

Ces chasseurs venaient de tous les horizons, des gars vivants seuls dans une petite bicoque de leur passion, des couples qui parlaient gros calibres, des gens fortunés qui remplissaient leur tableau de chasse, des parents qui apprenaient à leur gosses assez grand pour tenir une arme que la chasse n'était pas qu'une question de fusil et de sang mais aussi de respect envers la nature qui leur offrait à manger. Autant dire qu'avec tous ces gens, Bobby devait connaître la moitié du pays à lui tout seul. Et il ne comptait pas tous ces voyages à l'étranger sur la faune et la flore. Il avait même réussi à entrer au Japon avec son attirail, plus ou moins illégalement.

Poussé par ce mode de vie, comme il l'appelait, Bobby avait essayé d'emmener Dean et Sam à l'une des chasses organisées par son groupe après qu'ils aient cru que le vieil homme était un psychopathe à garder tous ses fusils à portée de main. Mais même si ils avaient compris que Bobby ne les enfermerait pas dans la cave pour qu'ils gardent le silence éternellement avant de disposer de leur corps, les deux jeunes Winchester avaient refusé tout net de le suivre.

-Tu nous demandes de tuer Bambi ?

-C'est pas Bambi qu'on descend. C'est la maman de Bambi.

Et sur ces mots, jamais Dean et Sam ne participèrent à une chasse.

Lorsqu'il déposa sur l'étagère le dernier ouvrage traitant de la chasse au sanglier, Bobby passait un énième coup de fil pour avoir des renseignements.

-Zacharie Johnson... Il est détective... Il est quasiment chauve si ça peut t'aider... Ouais... Préviens-moi si tu trouve quoi que ce soit d'étrange, dans quoi il a trempé... Bien sur que je te fais confiance... C'est ça, à plus.

Il raccrocha et s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

-Tu trouves plus ton souffle, le vieux ?

-Toi, c'est autre chose que tu vas plus trouver si je te reprends à ne rien faire.

-Ça va. Je prenais juste une pause.

Dean se dirigea vers le frigo, pensant savourer une délicieuse bière fraîche.

-Tu devais pas t'arrêter à une bouteille ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je te parle de ce que t'as dans la main.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai promis de moins consommer à... Comment tu sais ça.

-J'ai mes contacts. Et je sais aussi pour toi et ce gars. Pas la peine de le cacher.

-Tu connais Castiel ?

-Pas personnellement. Mais je le connais. C'est Adam qui m'a tenu au courant.

-Adam est passé ici ?

-Arrête de poser des questions. Oui il est passé ici. Il vient de temps en temps me donner un coup de main. Il se fait un peu d'argent en passant pour son voyage des États-Unis.

Dean se souvint de ce que son autre petit frère avait fait pour lui, deux mois plus tôt. Il avait été de bons conseils. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait enfin changé de mentalité. Enfin, un peu changé. Dean était toujours aussi borné quand on osait lui faire une crasse et encore colérique de temps en temps. Mais avec l'aide d'Adam, même s'il n'avait fait que lui parler de sa propre expérience, le Winchester avait pu se sortir de ce mauvais pas qui aurait causé sa perte.

-Il devrait repasser demain. J'ai une voiture à lui prêter le temps que je révise son tacot.

-Il devrait carrément en changer. Elle a fait son temps.

-Certains ont du mal à se détacher de leur passé. Il en a vécu des trucs avec cette voiture. Ça se comprend. Toi aussi tu comprends.

-Ouais.

Dean remit à sa place la bouteille qui ne demandait pourtant qu'à être bu et prit en charge de classer la pile de papiers qui obscurcissait encore le bureau de Bobby, le faisant passer pour un secrétaire débordé. Pendant que le vieil homme continuait d'appeler des amis à lui, Dean croulait sous la paperasse et la poussière qu'il dégageait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Le lieu avait pourtant l'air d'être bien entretenu, même si la cheminée derrière lui semblait hors d'usage. Il ne serait pas étonné si Bobby la remettait en marche avec l'air de dire que rien ne pourrait le retenir de faire un feu de cheminée si l'envie lui en prenait.

Souriant à l'idée, il fit des tas avec les papiers, classant une par une les fiches de paye, les impôts, des inscriptions à des séances de yoga...

-Sérieusement Bobby ? Du yoga ?

-Y a un âge où se baisser relève de l'exploit. Tu sais pas à quel point t'as de la chance d'être encore jeune.

Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Dean écouta d'une oreille la conversation avant que Bobby ne le remarque lui tourner autour et qu'il l'envoie balader.

-Va te coucher. T'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Et Dean fut envoyé au lit, ses paupières réclamant grâce pour une bonne nuit de sommeil après tout ce temps passé sur la route et à fixer des vieux livres et des papiers jaunis.

Sam dormait finalement. Son torse se levait lentement, inspirant et expirant l'air hors de ses poumons. Malgré le grincement du plancher, le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas et il en fut soulagé. Sam aurait de quoi faire le lendemain sans en plus être grincheux à cause du manque de sommeil. Dean allait en faire de même. Mais il eut une pensée pour Castiel lorsqu'il s'allongea dans les draps frais. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à cette heure ? Il dormait déjà ? Dans leur lit ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui ?

Sa main se dirigea toute seule vers son téléphone et, de peur de réveiller Sam, il ne fit que lui envoyer un sms. De toute façon, Cas avait l'habitude d'éteindre son téléphone la nuit. Il ne recevrait le message que le lendemain mais ça lui faisait du bien de rester en contact, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Oui. Dean aimait Cas et le manque qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même en étant une preuve incontestable qui l'obligeait à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait pu imaginer toutes les excuses du monde. Que ce sentiment était du au fait de l'habitude, qu'ils étaient souvent ensemble, alors ne plus partager les même moments creusait un trou dans son esprit. Mais non. L'évidence lui sauta au visage.

Dean avait des sentiments pour Castiel. Il en prenait conscience. Une petite chaleur se diffusa dans son ventre. Savoir que Castiel l'aimait lui aussi lui faisait du bien. Contrairement à lui, le Winchester n'avait pas eu à attendre des années pour voir ses sentiments prendre de l'ampleur et devenir accessible. Contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas eu à patienter discrètement qu'un jour, potentiellement, il pourrait avouer son amour ou renier tout en bloc à cause d'un amour à sens unique.

Castiel était une bénédiction.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

« _Tu me manques aussi. Le lit est trop grand si tu n'es pas dedans. Je crois que je vais me noyer sous les draps ;)_ »

Mais arriverait-il à assumer ses propres sentiments quand il se retrouverait en face de lui ou pendrait-il la fuite ?

Ce fut sur ce doute que Dean s'endormit enfin.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Dean, lève-toi.

Dean ne se leva pas. Le soleil ne perçait même pas à travers les rideaux. Les volets n'avaient pas été fermés la veille donc il le saurait si le soleil était levé.

-Allez, tu vas bouger ton cul, oui ?

Non. Dean n'allait pas 'bouger son cul'. A la place, il se renfonça dans son oreiller et remonta la couverture jusque sur la moitié basse de son visage. Il soupira, espérant retrouver rapidement le sommeil paisible dont il profitait jusqu'à maintenant.

-C'est pas toi qui voulais aider Sam ? Alors lève-toi avant qu'on réveille ton frangin.

'Aider Sam' ?

De quoi il...

Dean se souvint d'où il était, de la main qui secouait brusquement son bras et de ce qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici.

-Ça va, c'est bon, j'suis levé. Tu connais pas la méthode douce pour réveiller quelqu'un ?

-Magne-toi.

Sur ces mots encourageant, Bobby sortit de la chambre, lui laissant dix minutes, pas plus, pour émerger définitivement de son sommeil et remettre ses idées en place.

Se frottant les yeux, Dean se redressa par la même occasion. Il s'étira, bailla longuement et bruyamment avant de remarquer son frère dans l'autre lit qui dormait encore du sommeil du juste. D'un seul coup, il se leva définitivement, ne faisant pas grincer le plancher, par chance, et quitta la chambre avec de quoi s'habiller et tout le nécessaire pour ne pas avoir besoin de revenir déranger son frère.

Maintenant qu'il avait bien dormi, frais comme un gardon, ou presque si il oubliait le réveil-matin particulier, Dean devait redevenir sérieux. Des tas de choses l'attendaient aujourd'hui.

Bobby patientait en bas des marches, le téléphone dans une main, toujours en ligne, devant une tasse de café.

-Je te le passe. Dis lui bien tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Il tendit le combiné au jeune homme et retourna à ses affaires, assis derrière son bureau, pour trier toutes les données qu'il avait récupéré dans la nuit. A vue de nez, une vingtaine de feuilles griffonnées s'empilaient en plusieurs tas devant lui.

Dean lui souhaita bonne chance et prit le téléphone pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

-Ici Dean Winchester à l'appareil.

-Enchanté, Rufus, un ami de Bobby. C'est toi qui cherche des infos sur Zacharie Johnson ?

-Oui. Vous savez quoi sur lui ?

-Je connais pratiquement tout sur lui. J'ai enquêté sur sa famille y a pas si longtemps que ça.

-Vous êtes flic ? C'est pas contre votre code d'honneur de divulguer des informations à un civil ?

-Est-ce que tu t'embarrasses de ça, toi ? J'ai une dette envers le vieux bouc alors ferme la et écoute bien, parce que je vais pas me répéter. Ton Zacharie, il est bien détective. Du moins, en ce moment. Il a changé de nom. Avant, il s'appelait Inias Miller et il était secrétaire pour une avocate du nom de Naomie Cross. Ils étaient frère et sœur.

-Et pourquoi leur nom sont différents ?

-Elle s'est mariée. Et pas longtemps après, elle s'est suicidée. Je me souviens de cette affaire comme si c'était hier. Le mari était inconsolable. Ça m'avait rappelé moi quand j'avais perdu ma femme. Il bougeait plus. Il était prostré devant la porte de la chambre. Il voulait pas rentrer. On a essayé de le forcer un peu et d'un coup il est devenu hystérique. Avec mes gars, on s'y était mis à cinq pour le maîtriser. J'avais appelé une ambulance pour qu'ils lui donnent un calmant et qu'ils l'emmènent à l'hosto. C'est Zacharie qui est venu le chercher un peu plus tard. A ce moment-là, il me paraissait réglo. Il s'est occupé du veuf. Et puis, il a changé de métier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sûrement à cause de sa sœur. Ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et je te préviens, il a changé de physique. Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais c'est plus le même homme. Si Bobby m'avait pas demandé de faire des recherches, je l'aurais pas reconnu. Sinon j'en n'ai pas plus sur lui. Mais c'est un bon début si tu veux continuer à creuser.

-Ça m'aide. Vous avez le nom du mari ? Lui doit pouvoir m'en raconter un peu plus.

-Ouais. Après le suicide de sa femme, je l'ai souvent recroisé. Je lui avais laissé mon numéro si jamais il voulait se confier, parler un peu. On est resté en contact un moment. Et puis il a disparu. Je l'ai jamais revu. Son nom, c'était Gabriel Cross.

-Attends, tu as dit Gabriel Cross ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

-Ça se pourrait.

-Si tu le croises, dis lui que j'ai pas changé de numéro. Dis à Bobby de te le passer au cas où. C'était un chouette gars.

-J'y penserais. Merci pour tout Rufus.

-Y a pas de quoi.

Dean raccrocha. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait déduire de tout ça. Il avait eu les infos qu'il voulait. Mais plus il en apprenait, plus il avait l'impression d'être dans un film, un très mauvais film, quelque chose qui n'était pas la réalité. Et ce n'était pas agréable du tout.

-J'ai recoupé les infos que j'ai eu des autres et ça correspond bien. Du coup, c'est bien un détective, ton gars.

-Et ça veut dire que ses papiers sont vrais.

-Tu l'as dit. Au moins ceux de son bureau.

-Mais pourquoi il aurait changé de nom ? Et il a changé de physique. Ça explique que Gabriel ne l'ait pas reconnu.

-Alors tu connais bien le gars ?

-Tu l'as dit. C'est le petit ami de Sam.

-Alors vous, quand vous vous mettez dans la merde, c'est pas à moitié.

Gabriel Cross était le petit ami de Sam. Gabriel Cross connaissait Zacharie avant sa transformation. Et Zacharie l'avait retrouvé.

Il devait le dire à Sam.

-Ne le dis pas à Sam, fit Bobby en écho à ses pensées. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on en sache un peu plus avant de le mettre devant le fait accompli.

Dean hocha à la tête mais ça lui coûtait de ne rien partager avec son frère. Pour lui, ce secret sonnait comme un mensonge. Ils le maintenaient exprès à l'écart, le laissant dans l'ignorance la plus totale sans savoir ce qu'ils faisaient dans son dos. A l'étage, Sam dormait encore et il ne se réveillerait sûrement pas avant un petit moment. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que Bobby et Dean essayait de l'aider sans lui faire endurer plus de stress. Il avait eu son lot de malheur le soir où il a quitté Gabriel pour venir s'installer chez son aîné.

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se fit un café, espérant que le liquide lui donnerait un peu plus d'énergie et qu'il arriverait ensuite à trouver une solution.

Quatre heures plus tard, Sam se leva maladroitement. On entendait ses pas lourds dans toute la maison. Ses petits yeux à demi fermés affichaient bien son état d'esprit. Il ne fallait pas venir lui chercher des noises sinon il n'aurait plus jamais le même visage après que Sam ce soit occupé de son cas. Enveloppé dans sa couverture qu'il avait descendu avec lui, il ressemblait fortement à un enfant en mal d'amour qui ne réclamait qu'un câlin de sa mère pour se sentir un peu mieux.

Dean avait de la peine pour son petit frère, un géant qui faisait peur mais qui ne demandait qu'à se faire accepter. Des coups durs, Sam en avait vécu dans sa courte vie. Mais il ne s'était pas crée une carapace pour s'en protéger. D'une certaine façon, il n'avait pas appris de ses erreurs. Comparé à Dean, Sam était naïf et plein de compassion. Il méritait un avenir heureux.

-Tu savais qu'Adam doit passer aujourd'hui ? entama Dean pour commencer la conversation, n'aimant pas le mutisme de son frère.

-Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ? lui répondit-il un peu agacé.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a pu voir en deux mois. Tu crois qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un?

Une voiture roula à l'intérieur de la casse auto, passant devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, sous les yeux des deux frères. Quelqu'un devait lire dans ses pensées.

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question directement.

Dean sortit sous l'œil de son frère, bien emmitouflé dans sa couette, qui ne bougerait pas d'un poil, même pour aller accueillir son demi-frère. De une, parce qu'il était toujours en pyjama sous la couverture. Et de deux, parce qu'il faisait froid dehors. Le temps s'était plus qu'adouci depuis leur pique-nique et il n'avait aucune envie de mettre un pied dehors. Il savoura son café chaud, regardant par la fenêtre Adam sortir de la voiture et être happé par son grand frère. Sam commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Ses pensées de la veille ne l'avaient pas quitté. Dean avait eu la bonne idée de l'emmener loin, chez Bobby. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être en sécurité dans cette vieille casse où il n'y avait que des voitures à l'abandon partout autour d'eux. Peut-être y avait-il sa place, après tout.

Bobby pourra ajouter une machine déglinguée de plus à son palmarès.

Dehors, il les observait toujours du coin de l'œil, la vision faussée par la fumée qui s'échappait de son café. Il reconnut quand même ses deux frères en train de parler, sûrement de mécanique vu que Dean était penché à l'intérieur de l'habitacle à admirer le tableau de bord datant de la préhistoire. Un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres qu'il cacha rapidement en buvant une goutte du liquide. Sam n'avait pas le droit de sourire. Pas maintenant alors que sa vie prenait un énorme tournant. Il devait penser à ce qu'il se passerait une fois que leur vacances forcées se termineraient et qu'ils devraient tous les deux renter au bercail. A ce moment-là, il devrait faire face à Gabriel et lui annoncer clairement la décision qu'il avait pris quand il aurait réussi à se concentrer assez longtemps sur le problème.

Mais pour l'instant, il profita de cet instant de douceur, caressé par les volutes de café pour repousser encore un peu le moment où il devrait se confier à son frère sur ce que lui avait raconté Zacharie au téléphone.

Il soupira.

A l'extérieur, il vit ses deux frères se diriger vers l'intérieur.

-Sam, dit le plus jeune en entrant dans la maison. Tu ressembles à un ours comme ça.

-Et il agit comme un ours, poursuivit Dean.

-Salut Adam, salua Sam, ignorant son crétin de frère. Comment tu vas ?

-Pas trop mal. J'ai enfin réussi à boucler toute la côte ouest des États-Unis. Maintenant, faut que je retape un peu ma voiture. Elle rajeunit pas.

-Bobby m'a dit aussi que tu venais de temps en temps travailler ici.

-J'en ai besoin. Même si ça m'arrive de rester à un endroit pour me faire un peu d'argent, c'est ici que je me sens le mieux.

Une fois lancé, Adam leur raconta ses voyages dans plusieurs villes des États-Unis, ses anecdotes, ses endroits préférés, ses rencontres – amicales – et tout ce qui faisait la joie d'une balade en voiture, seul maître à bord. Le jeune homme avait des étoiles pleins les yeux et peu à peu, il contaminait ses frères. Dean le comprenait quand il parlait de ses longues heures de route au volant, se délectant d'une brise passant par la fenêtre, un bon groupe de musique dans le lecteur cassette et personne à perte de vue. Quant à Sam, c'était les rencontres qui le faisaient rêver. Il pensait à toute cette culture, si différente et pourtant à seulement quelques kilomètres de chez eux. Tant de gens dont il pouvait apprendre. Tant de choses à voir ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir fait une fois dans sa vie.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, leur demi-frère avait réussi l'exploit de leur faire oublier tous leurs problèmes. A cet instant, il n'était plus question de Ruby, ni de Zacharie, ni d'enfant, ni de tromperie. Il n'y avait que leur frère, devant eux, leur racontant ses péripéties dans une quête de liberté.

Bobby ne fit irruption qu'au moment où le conteur leur narrait sa rencontre avec une vieille dame qu'il avait pris en stop au bord de la route et qui lui avait dit avoir fugué de sa maison de retraite pour retrouver un amour de jeunesse. Il passa une tête dans la cuisine, dit bonjour à Adam en passant, puis commença à préparer le déjeuner seul parce que s'il attendait que les trois marioles aient fini de raconter leur vie, ils mourraient de faim sans s'en rendre compte.

La douce odeur des pommes de terre à la vapeur et de la viande grésillant dans la poêle accompagna son récit des découvertes culinaires. Dean n'en rata pas une miette, surtout au moment où leur frère leur décrivit un nouveau burger édition limitée de chez Begerson's. Un burger qui mariait les trois meilleurs volailles qui soit : dinde, canard, poulet. Un délice qui mit vite l'eau à la bouche de l'aîné. Malheureusement pour lui, l'offre promotionnelle s'était déjà terminée il y avait plus de trois semaines. Il dut se contenter d'un steak haché d'une grande surface et de pommes de terre préparées avec amour par Bobby.

Sam avait quand même fait l'effort d'aller s'habiller quand Adam aborda son envie de repasser dans leur petite bourgade avant de reprendre définitivement la route. Dean guetta le moment où son petit frère ferma la porte derrière lui et interrompit de force son autre frère.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ta visite la dernière fois, ce serait gentil, prévint-il.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Sam et Gabriel se sont disputés. Un problème avec une vieille connaissance qui refait surface. Elle a débarqué et a fait des dégâts. On essaye de résoudre le problème mais vaudrait mieux ne pas raviver trop de souvenirs. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Pas de souci. Même si je ne comprends pas tout.

Lorsque Sam redescendit, ayant laissé sa couverture sur le lit, Adam reprit le fil de ses aventures, à la frontière du Mexique, jetant un coup d'œil discret à Sam.

Maintenant que Dean lui avait dit ça, il remarquait en effet que Sam n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux un peu plus ternes que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait souvent le visage baissé mais il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte car il continuait de l'écouter, souriant pour de vrai. Alors Adam se mit à la tache de lui faire passer un bon moment, même si pour cela, il devait enjoliver un peu les choses pour continuer à capter leur attention.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Castiel posa le téléphone tout contre son oreille, espérant que Dean répondrait et qu'il entendrait sa voix comme si il se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Au premier coup de téléphone, il ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme se dit simplement qu'il rappellerait plus tard. Dean devait sûrement être occupé.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il déambula dans la maison de Gabriel, levé depuis une heure seulement. Le fait qu'il soit déjà quatorze heures ne le dérangeait apparemment pas. Castiel était resté chez lui pour dormir, passant d'abord chez Dean pour récupérer deux ou trois vêtements avant de s'installer sur le canapé de Gabriel. Il avait refusé net de partager un lit avec lui, de peur que son inconscient ne confonde Gabe avec Dean durant son sommeil.

Vers seize heures, soit six heures après son premier appel – il était fier d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps – le jeune homme refit le même numéro, s'attendant cette fois-ci à tomber directement sur Dean mais une fois de plus, ce fut la messagerie qui lui répondit.

Inspirant un bon coup, il laissa un bref message lui disant qu'il voulait seulement lui parler.

Il ne rappela pas avant vingt-deux heures, sachant que Dean n'était pas un couche-tôt et qu'il tomberait forcément sur lui à cette heure. Alors pour patienter, il feuilleta un magazine ou deux de Gabriel, évitant ceux avec un titre un peu trop louche. Quand il lut la dernière page, il changea d'occupation et se mit devant la télévision, rejoint par Gabe qui se pelotonna dans un coin avec un bol de lait au chocolat et de céréales dans les mains. Gabriel aussi avait du mal avec le manque de nouvelle. La veille, quand il était revenu du motel, il ne lui avait rien caché, parlant de chaque détail qu'il avait pu voir, les lettres, les factures. Il parut aussi choqué que lui. Il ne savait pas ce que Ruby mijotait mais elle avait mis du temps pour agir, beaucoup de temps pour peaufiner ses plans. Aucun des deux ne prenait la menace à la légère. Et en attendant que Pamela le recontacte, Castiel avait voulu appeler Dean pour partager ses infos avec lui et voir où il en était avec Sam.

Gabriel s'était calmé depuis sa crise de nerfs. Il avait compris qu'il devait garder son sang-froid et Castiel lui offrait une stabilité en tentant de lui changer les idée. Même si Gabriel avait demandé à être mis sur le coup – c'était quand même son problème à lui et Sam – Castiel n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il était là pour lui et il s'occuperait de lui comme on surveillait un enfant pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise car si Gabriel mettait son nez là-dedans, qui sait ce qui germerait dans son esprit.

Quand, après la mort de Naomie, Gabriel s'était perdu dans le coin, pleurant sur son sort, Castiel était tombé sur lui et l'avait accueilli pour une durée indéterminée. Il n'avait encore jamais recueilli un chien galeux, comme il s'était qualifié lui-même, mais Castiel n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait cet air à la fois supérieur mais aussi un peu perdu, comme si il se montrait fort pour qu'on ne voit pas ses faiblesses.

Au début, Gabriel avait bien essayé de le mettre dans son lit. Enfin, techniquement parlant, c'était le lit de Castiel vu que lui avait droit au canapé clic-clac du salon, le bureau encore en transformation pour devenir une chambre d'ami. A cette époque, il voyait ce moment comme une période de transition et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais lui-même avait remarqué qu'il agissait bizarrement. Gabriel devait chercher du réconfort là où il le pouvait. Cependant, il avait été vite refroidi.

-Tu vois cette petite cuiller ? C'est celle-là que je t'enfoncerai dans la gorge si tu continues ton petit jeu avec moi.

Castiel pouvait être effrayant quand il le voulait.

Il appela enfin à l'heure prévue, ayant réussi à s'occuper l'esprit dans un des romans que Sam avait laissé derrière lui.

Enfin, Dean décrocha son téléphone.

-Cas, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié mon téléphone dans mon pantalon. J'ai du en changer quand on s'est improvisé une bataille d'eau pendant qu'on faisait la vaisselle. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien. Toi aussi ?

-Oui, Cas. Je vais bien. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ou tu voulais essayer quelque chose au téléphone ?

-Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Euh... Non, oublie. C'était rien. Donc ? Tes infos ?

-Je suis allé au motel où dort Ruby.

-Quoi ? Tout seul ?

-Elle n'était pas là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Si tu le dis.

-C'est Hannah qui m'a fait entrer. J'ai trouvé des papiers sur une correspondance entre Ruby et quelqu'un d'autre. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Zacharie. Il était question d'argent, de documents et de Sam à travers un bureau de détectives. Zacharie a été choisi spécifiquement par Ruby. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Je me demande si ils se connaissaient avant qu'elle ne fasse cette demande.

-C'est possible. De mon côté aussi, j'ai des informations sur Zacharie. Et aussi sur Gabriel.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il t'a déjà parlé de Naomie Cross ?

-Oui. Je connais cette histoire. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais Gabriel m'a déjà tout raconté peu de temps après qu'on se soit rencontré. Il voulait sûrement se délester d'un poids avec le premier venu.

-Est-ce qu'il est à côté de toi ?

-Gabriel ? Euh oui. Il est là.

-Tu peux lui demander si il est sûr de ne pas connaître notre détective ?

Castiel s'exécuta et son ami répondit par la négative d'un simple geste de la tête.

-Non. Si il le connaissait, il l'aurait reconnu lorsqu'il est arrivé la première fois au pique-nique, non ?

-Pas si il a changé physiquement au point d'être méconnaissable.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Demande lui si il se souvient du frère de Naomie, Inias.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

-Oui. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

-Inias Miller et Zacharie Johnson sont la même personne.

Castiel le répéta à Gabriel qui devint blanc comme un linge. Il se souvenait d'Inias. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se leva du canapé, pensant à la dernière minute à prendre son bol pour ne pas le renverser et il fila dans la cuisine, penché au-dessus de l'évier, pendant que ses souvenirs l'assaillaient.

Inias l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert quand Naomie était morte. Il avait comaté un temps chez lui, entre crises de larme et cris de désespoir. Sans contrepartie, le jeune home avait pris soin de lui, le laissant s'enfouir dans ses bras pendant ce qui semblait être des heures. Se foutant éperdument de l'apparence débraillée qu'il pouvait avoir, le frère l'emmenait dehors, lui faisait respirer l'air frais dès qu'il le pouvait, pratiquement tous les jours. Et tous les jours, il l'emmenait dan un endroit nouveau, que ce soit un restaurant, un parc, une virée en voiture ou à la piscine. Gabriel passait avant tout le reste. Quand ils faisaient les courses ensembles, Inias le laissait choisir un milliard de paquets de bonbons. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour le garder à peu près serein. Le goût sucré de la friandise emplissait son palais et lui occupait les sens devant un feuilleton.

Cela n'empêchait cependant pas les rechutes mais, à chacune d'elle, Inias n'était pas loin, le poussant à s'endormir contre lui, le laissant libérer toute les larmes de son corps ou en le faisant marcher dans l'appartement pour l'obliger à penser à autre chose.

Gabriel s'était senti en sécurité avec lui. Vraiment. Encore aujourd'hui, il le pensait.

Mais il n'avait pas fait attention aux signes.

-Gabriel ?

Castiel attendait qu'il lui réponde, ayant terminé sa conversation avec Dean un peu brusquement pour venir voir son ami.

-Merci de m'avoir tout expliqué, avait dit Castiel au téléphone une fois que Dean lui avait dit ce que Rufus avait trouvé. Mais je dois raccrocher. Je crois que Gabriel ne va pas bien.

-T'en fais pas, je comprends... Cas ?

-Oui Dean ?

-Tu crois qu'on se verra bientôt ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi en doutes-tu ?

-Je doute pas. C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression que... Tu me manques, voilà. Ça fait bizarre de dire ça au téléphone, je sais pas quelle tête tu fais. Et je sais pas non plus si tu comprends ce que je dis. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir parler quand je suis avec toi.

-Toi aussi tu me manques, Dean. Quand tu rentreras, je veux que tu m'embrasses.

Castiel imagina Dean rougir à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-D'accord je... Je t'embrasserais.

-Tu n'es toujours pas doué avec les mots.

-La ferme ! Quand je rentrerai, je t'embrasserais comme tu n'as jamais été embrassé.

-Tu me donne l'eau à la bouche.

-Cas...

-Je sais. Alors à très bientôt.

-A bientôt Cas.

Son cœur tambourinait encore dans sa poitrine. Dean le faisait sourire, même à des kilomètres d'ici. Avec son côté un peu maladroit mais viril quand même, le Winchester le faisait fondre de l'intérieur. Il était enfin heureux d'avoir l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés, de savoir qu'il pensait à lui, de lui faire perdre toute logique en le poussant un peu dans ses retranchements.

Il regrettait uniquement, maintenant qu'il voyait Gabriel prostré ainsi, que ce ne soit pas la même chose pour son couple avec Sam.

Ce n'était pas son cœur qui s'accélérait quand il pensait à lui mais sa respiration à cause d'un sentiment de peur, de perte, sans doute. Tout ça était lié de toute façon. Pour Gabriel, ça ne faisait plus aucune différence.

-Il n'a rien dit à Sam à propos des Miller.

Gabriel ne releva pas.

-C'est à toi de le faire.

-J'ai peur, Castiel, se plaignit Gabriel.

Il n'y avait que devant lui qu'il pouvait se mettre à douter de lui-même. Castiel savait déjà toute l'histoire.

-Il faut que tu crois en vous deux. Et aussi, laisse-moi un peu plus de temps. Quand j'aurais compris où Ruby et Zacharie veulent en venir, je réglerai le problème.

-Je n'y arriverais pas.

-Tu y arriveras. Penses-y, parce que personne ne peut le faire à ta place. Même si Dean raconte ce qu'il sait à son frère, il manquera toujours quelques pièces du puzzle que tu es le seul à détenir.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Je remercie comme toujours les commentaires, c'est-à-dire à **yakusokuyumi, shinobu24** , **barjy02** , **ZephireBleue,** **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** et **pimpiericky** pour continuer à me suivre dans cette fanfiction, même si on arrive à la fin.

Je tiens à m'excuser si la qualité n'est pas présente aujourd'hui tout simplement parce que j'ai repris la fac et c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais de tenir le rythme. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez les aventures que je vous réserve.

Et c'est pour la même raison que les chapitres seront plus courts. Ça veut dire plus de chapitres et plus de suspens ! Chouette.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 7**

La journée commençait bien. Même si le temps n'était pas en fête en leur envoyant quelques bourrasques dès qu'ils mettaient le pied dehors, tout était calme. Gabriel, aux fourneaux, se laissait distraire par le bruit du vent chuintant à travers une interstice. Pour une fois, il était levé de bonne heure et c'était Castiel qui continuait à dormir en boule sur le canapé, agrippant sa couverture comme si il avait peur qu'on la lui arrache des mains juste pour le plaisir de l'ennuyer.

Accompagné de l'odeur des pancakes dans la poêle en train de se dorer, il pressa une petite dizaine d'oranges, de quoi remplir deux verres, toute droit sortie des réserves personnelles de Sam. Ça ne servirait à rien de se lamenter sur son sort. Sam n'était pas là. Sam était parti parce qu'ils s'étaient engueulés sans pouvoir s'écouter. Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un tas de problèmes sur les bras, les attirants comme un aimant.

Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour. C'était ce qu'il se disait en rythme avec le goutte à goutte de la cafetière à sa droite. Aujourd'hui, mué par une force surnaturelle qui lui donnait des ailes, Gabriel allait agir et non plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça a été le cas jusqu'à maintenant. Et pour se mettre dans le bain, pour bien se motiver, il fallait un bon petit-déjeuner pour bien commencer la journée.

Tout fut mis sur la table en un temps record. Le jus d'orange trônait au centre de la table, dans sa belle carafe. Le café fumait en silence dans deux bols. Une pile de pancakes n'attendait plus qu'à être dévoré, accompagné d'un filé de sirop d'érable pour donner un coup de fouet aux papilles. Lorsqu'il se mit enfin à table, la salive s'accumulant dans sa bouche, il vit Castiel à peine réveillé se traîner faiblement jusqu'à sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur le petit-déjeuner comme si le simple fait de le regarder pouvait lui insuffler une once de vitalité.

-Ben alors Cassounet ? T'as si mal dormi que ça ?

Castiel ne répondit pas. Son cerveau tentait encore de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ou, en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait, tirant sa chaise en la faisant traîner sur le sol.

-C'est ton Dean qui te manque ?

Cette fois, le jeune homme reprit vie pendant un instant. Une étincelle scintilla dans son regard que Gabriel réussit à apercevoir avant que Castiel ne se rende compte de son public et qu'il ne redevienne l'ours mal léché d'un matin sans les bras de son petit-ami.

-Pff, réussit-il à articuler avant de se laisser tomber pour s'asseoir et savourer un délicieux jus d'orange frais.

Oui, Gabriel avait visé juste. Dean lui manquait horriblement depuis qu'il était parti avec son frère à l'autre bout du pays. Mais il lui manquait encore plus depuis hier soir avec sa promesse de l'embrasser comme jamais à son retour. On se croirait dans une vieille série à l'eau de rose. Mais ça ne l'embêtait absolument pas. Bien au contraire. Castiel était fleur bleue à ses heures. Et là, il était bien atteint. Durant toute la nuit, même si les problèmes de Gabe et Sam l'avaient préoccupé, bien sûr, l'aîné Winchester s'était incrusté dans son esprit.

Il le revoyait proche de lui, lorsqu'ils riaient tous les deux, lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, lorsqu'il se réveillait dans ses bras chauds. Castiel avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le coup alors que Dean lui dit ce genre de chose ouvertement au téléphone. Comment pouvait-il avoir le cœur qui s'emballait alors qu'il voyait Gabriel chuter de plus en plus tous les jours ? Mystère. L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Maintenant il comprenait.

-T'en fais pas, va. Tu vas bientôt le retrouver ton Roméo.

-Tu veux dire que je suis Juliette ?

-Heureusement que c'est le matin sinon je plaindrais Dean.

-De toute façon, je ne sais même pas quand il rentrera. Avec Ruby et Zacharie, il y a pas mal de part d'ombre à éclaircir.

Gabriel serra son bol de café entre ses mains et il leva le visage.

-Je vais prendre les choses en main.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai trop laissé couler. J'aurai du m'en occuper dès le début. Je suis désolé, Castiel. Maintenant, c'est mon tour.

Castiel pesa ses mots. Au départ, si Gabriel avait dit ces mots sans oser y mettre du poids, il l'en aurait empêché. Il l'aurait retenu. C'était son rôle de le protéger depuis qu'il l'avait croisé la première fois. Personne ne lui avait dit de lui faire attention, à ce gars assis sur le trottoir. Des dizaines de personnes comme lui lui étaient déjà passées devant sans le remarquer ou faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Castiel ne sut jamais pourquoi mais il posa son manteau sur les épaules du jeune homme qui semblait porter toute la misère du monde. L'aidant à se relever, leur regard se croisa.

-Ça va aller, lui avait-il dit. Tout va bien se passer.

Gabriel l'avait suivi, totalement perdu sous ce regard bienveillant.

Mais aujourd'hui, Gabriel n'était plus aussi perdu. Il avait acquis de l'expérience avec le temps. Il savait s'occuper de lui. Les autres le remarquaient enfin. En même temps, qui ne le remarquerait pas, ce clown aussi haut que trois pommes qui amusait la galerie comme personne ?

Gabriel était devenu quelqu'un, avec des envies, du tempérament et de la volonté.

Il n'avait plus besoin qu'on le materne. Castiel le comprenait. Et il ferait tout pour qu'il atteigne son objectif.

-Par où vas-tu commencer ?

-Je vais aller voir Ruby. Il faut bien commencer quelque part et je n'ai pas envie de commencer par Ini... par Zacharie. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas où il est.

-D'accord. Je te donnerais son adresse.

-Mais avant ça, susurra Gabriel, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-Te dire quoi ?

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage tandis que Castiel palissait.

-Tu n'aurais pas passé un coup de fil à Pamela par hasard ?

Il fuit son regard, embarrassé puisque Gabe connaissait l'histoire tandis que ce dernier savourait son repas.

-Je sais tout ce qui se passe ici bas. Non, je rigole. Elle a appelé sur mon portable. Tu lui a demandé de trouver des preuves sur Zacharie, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel hocha, la tête, honteux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte et de l'avoir caché à son ami.

-Ben elle est douée. Elle est remontée jusqu'à moi. Je lui ai donné un peu plus de détails sur l'histoire. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi. C'est pas sympa de se faire interroger par une inconnue sur ces choses-là.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là.

-Ça va, te fais pas de bile, lui dit-il avec un geste lent de la main. D'ailleurs, j'espère bientôt la rencontrer.

La grimace qui faisait office de sourire sur son visage ne rassurait absolument pas le pauvre Castiel, tétanisé par la peur. Elle lui avait raconté. Et maintenant il savait. Ça allait être la pire journée de sa vie.

-Rooh, Cassounet, ça va aller. On demandera à Dean de te tenir la main.

Le rouge teintait ses joues comme si c'était leur couleur naturelle. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus vraiment sauf pour aligner quelques mots dans son esprit :

« _Tu vas souffrir_ »

Oh oui il allait souffrir. Mais en attendant, il occupait très bien Gabriel qui reprenait enfin vie. Depuis que Sam était parti, lui laissant la maison où il y avait vécu seul jusqu'à maintenant, le plus petit avait vraiment l'impression d'être petit. Trop petit pour ce lit qui avait connu tant d'ébats. Toujours trop petit pour la salle de bain qu'il avait connu à deux. Infiniment trop petit à cette table qui voyait deux couverts la recouvrir tous les jours.

Gabriel aurait voulu être un géant pour étouffer ses sentiments dans sa poigne, ne plus éprouver de remords ou de regrets qui le hantaient jour et nuit. Surtout le jour lorsqu'il pouvait l'absence de ses propres yeux. Mais tout autant la nuit lorsque l'espace semblait se réduire à cette unique place vide à ses côtés. Sans aucune honte, il pouvait dire haut et fort qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que Gabriel se transforme en ruine, encore debout grâce à Castiel qui tirait les ficelles pour l'obliger à manger, à bouger, à ne pas rester inactif.

Aujourd'hui, avec le soleil qui se levait, Gabriel allait aller de l'avant. Il profiterait de ce jour pour faire ce qu'il aurait déjà du faire. Affronter ses peurs qui se nourrissaient de la solitude.

Et puis, voir Castiel comme ça alors qu'il ne faisait que le taquiner, personne ne pourrait nier que ça ne le mettait pas de bonne humeur !

Castiel avait un don pour régler toute sorte de situation.

Mais maintenant, c'était son tour. Il allait régler cette histoire avec Ruby, retrouver Sam et tout lui dire, tout lui avouer, en espérant que ce cauchemar n'en était qu'un, de cauchemar.

Maintenant, il allait rêver.

Castiel lui donna l'adresse du motel, appréhendant dans quel état il allait le retrouver quand il rentrerait. A plusieurs reprises, pendant qu'ils finissaient leur petit-déjeuner ou qu'il cherchait un papier et un crayon, le jeune homme avait tenté de venir avec lui. Mais Gabriel avait refusé tout net. Il le remerciait à chaque fois pour tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Cependant, il était assez grand pour faire ça tout seul. Et puis, il devait attendre le coup de fil de Pamela, ne l'oublions pas !

C'est quand même avec la boule au ventre – on ne peut pas empêcher son instinct de refaire surface – qu'il prit le bus en direction du motel _Red Channel_ , faisant au revoir à Cas à travers la vitre rayée. Il feignit ne pas entendre ses recommandation comme de ne pas parler à des inconnus, de faire attention où il marchait, si il avait bien pour la quatrième soit son téléphone portable sur lui... Mais ce fut avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il vit le paysage défiler.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Castiel était de nouveau tout seul chez Dean. Il n'avait pas voulu rester seul chez Gabriel, se sentant de trop dans son univers à lui et Sam. Et Dean lui manquait aussi, son Winchester aux bras puissants. Qu'est-ce qu'il en rêvait de ses bras puissants...

Tout ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher en attendant son retour, c'était aux photos épinglées un peu partout sur les murs. Il y en avait une dans le salon de lui et son frère quand ils étaient plus jeunes, une bouteille à la main et le diplôme de Sam dans l'autre. A côté de la télé, c'était encore Dean, pris par surprise cette fois, en train de bichonner son Impala avec le visage d'un gosse. Le jeune homme avait voulu s'en débarrasser quand Castiel était tombé dessus la première fois mais il n'en avait rien fait. Castiel avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas la réduire en cendre.

Quel conducteur digne de ce nom irait brûler sa voiture, même si ce n'était qu'une photo ? Qu'en penserait sa Chevy chérie de se voir ainsi détestée ? Elle le détesterait à son tour, sans aucun doute.

Dean n'avait donc pas jeté la photo. A la place, il avait mis le cliché dans un joli cadre au lieu de le laisser se ternir sous une pile de journaux.

Il y en avait encore une de Dean dans leur chambre. C'était Castiel qui l'avait mis là. On pouvait voir un Dean endormi sur le canapé, un sombrero sur la tête, une moustache et une barbiche au marqueur et un rouge à lèvre en guise de cigarette entre les lèvres. C'était un soir, dans une époque lointaine, où Dean n'allait pas bien, une mauvaise journée au boulot et dans la vie de tous les jours. Alors pour lui remonter le moral le lendemain, Castiel avait appelé Gabriel pour lui fournir deux trois objets, toujours prêt à jouer un mauvais tour. Quand Dean fut profondément endormi, le jeune homme en profita pour monter son stratagème auquel Gabriel ne fut pas convié, jouant uniquement le rôle d'accessoiriste jusqu'au pas de la porte.

Au matin, il lui montra la photo. Dean fut plier en deux, l'esprit totalement en contradiction avec la veille, même si Castiel lui avait dit que le marqueur ne partirait pas avant deux ou trois jours.

Et cette photo, il la gardait dans la chambre, sur la commode au pied du lit, pour que tous les matins en se levant, il puisse se dire qu'il apportait un peu de joie pour les autres, qu'il servait à quelque chose dans ce monde bien vaste.

Castiel n'avait pas de photo de lui, ayant un don exceptionnel pour éviter tous les appareils photos. Mais même quand il se tenait droit devant l'objectif, prêt à y passer, il y avait toujours un petit problème. La photo était souvent flou, ou quelqu'un passait devant exactement au même moment, ou une ombre bizarre venait déformer l'arrière plan. En tout cas, quelque chose clochait à chaque fois, que ce soit avec un appareil numérique, un téléphone portable, une webcam ou avec un pocket. Rien n'y faisait. Il n'était pas photogénique malgré lui.

Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Après tout, il avait encore le temps de se faire prendre en photo. Et peut-être que Dean serait avec lui sur le cliché. Il l'espérait.

Après avoir retiré ses chaussures et posé son imper, il s'allongea sur la couette moelleuse, prenant l'oreiller voisin entre ses bras pour créer l'illusion d'un corps contre le sien. La technique fonctionna un infime moment, le temps que l'odeur du Winchester imprégnée sur le tissu atteigne ses narines.

Vous saviez qu'une odeur pouvait vous rappelez beaucoup de souvenir plus facilement que tous vos autres sens ?

Castiel en faisait l'expérience. Dès qu'il sentit son odeur sur le coussin, les souvenirs refirent surface. Derrières ses paupières closes, un corps se mit à vivre, composé de bribes de pensée. Dean Winchester, celui de ses fantasmes, se mouvait à côté de lui, allongé sur le lit. Ça ne dura qu'un bref instant mais tout ceci suffit à Castiel pour l'émoustiller.

Après tout il était un homme qui n'échappait pas aux caprices de son corps. Il défit un, puis deux, puis trois boutons de sa chemise blanche. Le tissu de l'oreiller le démangea, réveilla ses nerfs groggy. Ne le lâchant pas, continuant de respirer son odeur, il laissa une main se faufiler sur son torse, parcourir ses côtes tout juste visibles, s'attarder ici et là sur une peau à la chair de poule.

Le jeune homme n'alla pas plus loin, imaginant une main plus grande que la sienne le caresser paresseusement. Ses ongles râpèrent sur son nombril lorsqu'il défit deux autres boutons. Les yeux fermés, la main de Dean sur lui, son odeur incrustée dans les veines, voilà à quoi se résumait Castiel en ce moment même, recroquevillé sans s'en apercevoir sur le lit à peine froissé.

Il aurait pu rester comme ça des heures. Ou au moins jusqu'à ce que l'illusion disparaisse définitivement. Mais Castiel resterait frustré encore un moment. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche avant d'émettre sa sonnerie. Il surprit le jeune homme qui lâcha un petit cri trop aigu, le ramenant à la dure réalité des choses. Ce n'était que sa main à lui qui parcourait son corps. Son odeur s'évaporait en même temps que son cerveau se réveillait de cette douce torture.

La frustration de s'être laisser tromper remplaça la béatitude qu'il expérimentait. La mauvaise humeur prit possession de lui.

-Putain ! Merde !

De la même main qui avait paru être celle d'un autre pendant un instant, il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon.

-Allô ?

-Ben alors, Castiel, mon tout mignon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es fâché ?

-Pamela... Je croyais que tu en aurais encore jusqu'à demain.

-Et bien, j'ai été boostée pour notre petit accord. Donc, j'ai trouvé tout ce que tu as à savoir sur ton détective et les papiers que tu m'as transmis.

-Ils sont vrais. Je suis au courant.

-Pff.

-Pamela ? Ça va ?

-T'as tout faux mon sucre d'orge. Ce sont belle et bien des faux. Très bien réussis mais des faux quand même.

-Comment ça ? C'est pas possible, enfin. Il est détective.

-Ça oui, il est bien détective. Mais ça ne veut rien dire de plus. Je t'ai envoyé tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur lui par internet. Va jeter un coup d'œil.

Avec précipitation, n'ayant toujours pas refermé sa chemise qui battait sur ses côtes, il descendit au salon. L'ordinateur portable de Castiel trônait sur la petite table en face du canapé. Il s'attela à l'allumer d'une seule main, l'autre trop occupée à maintenir son téléphone contre son oreille pendant que Pamela lui faisait un rapide compte-rendu de la situation.

Il lui a suffit de trois minutes pour allumer son ordinateur et se connecter à sa boite mail.

-Joli torse, Cassy. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

-Pam ! cria-t-il en refermant sa chemise maladroitement d'une seule main.

-J'adore le coup de la webcam. Et à chaque fois tu te fais avoir.

-Eteins-ça, tu veux.

-Voilà, voilà, c'est fait.

Parfois Castiel regrettait de l'avoir rencontré. Elle était toujours la première pour jouer quelques tours au premier venu et comme souvent, Castiel sautait dedans à pieds joints. Finalement elle reprit son sérieux après avoir commenté sa petite musculature avec sa petite-amie.

-Comme tu l'as demandé, j'ai enquêté sur Zacharie et Ruby, de son vrai nom Rebecca Thomas et j'en ai appris de belles à leur sujet. Quand tu ouvriras tes mails, commence par le dernier et je t'expliquerais.

-C'est bon, j'y suis.

 _Clic_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On va commencer par Ruby. Après tout, c'est elle qui a tout orchestré d'une main de maître, il faut bien l'avouer, même si c'est un peu morbide comme histoire.

-Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé la Une d'un journal qui date d'il y a plus de huit ans ?

-Regarde à droite, au milieu, dans les faits divers.

-« Mort au prix de sa fille ». A quoi ça rime ?

-Le macchabée dont parle le journal, c'est le père de Ruby. Lit le document suivant. Je t'ai mis l'article en entier.

-« C'est une mort regrettable qui réveille les habitants de Lost Creek dans le Colorado. Dès l'aube, le garde forestier aperçoit une étrange fumée provenant du bord du lac. Un homme de 43 ans est mort brûlé dans sa tente de camping. D'après les pompiers, l'incendie provenait d'une cigarette mal éteinte à l'extérieur de la tente. « _Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que le feu parvienne à toucher tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité_ » nous dit l'un d'eux. Sa fille de 20 ans à peine se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle a réussi à sortir précipitamment avant que les flammes ne bloquent l'accès. Encore sous le choc, elle dira ces mots « _Mon père m'a poussé dehors. C'est un héros_ ». »

-Tragique histoire.

-Oui mais, je ne comprend toujours pas.

-Attends un peu que je t'explique. Déjà avant, ses parents étaient divorcés. La petite Ruby ne menait pas la plus belle vie du monde, ballottée entre ses deux parents. Et puis un jour, elle va faire du camping avec son père qui ne l'a jamais emmené ailleurs qu'au bureau de sa secrétaire qui faisait office de garderie.

xxxxx

xxxxx

A neuf ans, Ruby était la première de sa classe. Douée dans toutes les matières, C'était toujours joyeusement qu'elle rentrait chez elle, raccompagnée par la maman d'une amie. Sa mère ne rentrait à la maison que trois heures plus tard. La petite Rebecca sortit son trousseau de clé avec un petit lapin en peluche comme porte-clé.

Comme à son habitude, elle posa son sac à dos rose à côté de son bureau, étalant ses cahiers sur le bureau en bois un peu bancal parce qu'il manquait une vis. Une fois son programme pour ses devoirs prêt, elle s'autorisa à aventurer son nez dans les paquets de gâteau pour le goûter. La brioche aux pépites de chocolat lui donnait vraiment envie. Mais les cookies lui paraissaient très bien aussi.

Donc, deux cookies avec un grand verre de jus d'orange plus tard, Rebecca entama ses devoirs et trois heures plus tard, sa mère rentra, titubant dans l'entrée en essayant de mettre la clé dans la serrure pour refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Maman ?

-Oh toi la ferme ! C'est de ta faute si ton connard de père s'est barré. Retourne dans ta chambre, je veux plus te voir.

La jeune fille retourna vite dans sa chambre, ses petits pieds frôlant à peine le sol. Soulevant sa chaise de bureau pour ne pas faire plus de bruit, elle se remit au travail.

Ses larmes emplirent ses yeux, brouillant la vision qu'elle avait de sa table de multiplication.

Si elle travaillait encore plus, peut-être que sa mère en lui en voudrait plus. Peut-être qu'elle l'emmènerait au parc demain. C'était samedi. Maman ne travaillait pas le samedi. Et elle avait un devoir à lui faire signer. Un vingt sur vingt devrait lui donner quelques câlins et des sourires si tout se passait bien.

Et la semaine prochaine, elle allait chez son père qu'elle ne voyait que derrière le volant de sa grosse voiture qui faisait beaucoup de bruit pour l'emmener à l'école, c'est-à-dire pas plus de dix minutes. Le soir, en passant par la porte de derrière, elle se rendait dans un bureau vide de son entreprise pour l'attendre pendant qu'il terminait une réunion ou ce qu'il avait à faire.

Sa secrétaire venait la voire toutes les heures pour lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Parfois, c'était elle qui la ramenait chez son père qui l'avait encore oublié.

Mais ce soir, c'était sa mère qu'elle devait écouter au téléphone planifiant un rendez-vous pour le lendemain avec un homme.

Ruby pouvait oublier le parc.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Il y a des tas de gens qui sont comme ça.

-Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, ça ne te chiffonne pas un peu, toi et ton esprit brillant d'intellectuel ?

-...Non.

-Il ne fumait pas. Jamais. Il s'entretenait dans une salle de sport, avait un léger penchant pour l'alcool mais au grand jamais il ne s'en est grillé une.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? C'est impossible de vérifier un tel détail qui date de plusieurs années.

-Je lui ai directement posé la question.

-Ah oui. Bien sûr.

-Eh oh ! Je suis une vraie médium, moi ! Tu veux une autre démonstration peut-être ?

-Non merci, ça va aller. Continue.

-Donc, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas lui qui avait allumé la cigarette. Mais Ruby.

-Elle ne l'a quand même pas fait exprès ?!

-C'était un véritable accident. Elle l'a mal éteinte quand son père la lui a retiré du bec. Et c'est après ça qu'elle a commencé à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes. Elle a refait sa vie ailleurs. Même si elle a essayé d'être discrète, le bruit s'est répandu qu'elle avait un bon héritage sous le bras. La pauvre ne s'est pas assez méfié. Toutes les personnes qui lui tombaient dessus en voulaient à son argent.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture de police, serrant de toute ses forces la couverture qu'un agent lui avait donné, elle se repassait la scène sans arrêt. Un sanglot lui échappa encore mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Et quand elle réprimait un son, c'était les tremblements de tout son corps qui prenaient la place.

Elle avait allumé cette cigarette en croyant que son père était parti plus loin. C'était un ami qu'elle fréquentait depuis un moment déjà qui la lui avait donné. La fumée qui s'élevait devant ses yeux alors qu'elle prenait la première bouffée qui la fit tousser en passant lui permettait de faire tourner son cerveau dans le vide.

Demain, allait être l'anniversaire de son père. Après avoir insisté maintes et maintes fois, Rebecca avait eu gain de cause et avait réussi à lui faire repousser un nombre incalculable de rendez-vous, tous plus importants les uns que les autres, pour venir faire du camping.

Pendant le voyage, il répétait que c'était son sourire qui avait tout fait pour le convaincre définitivement de venir dormir dans un sac de couchage à même le sol entouré de tout un tas d'insectes bizarres. Elle avait rougi.

En fumant, elle n'essayait pas de paraître « cool » comme les jeunes autour d'elle. En fait, elle essayait de se donner du courage pour offrir son cadeau à son père. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Avec ses maigres économies, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix. Et même si elle avait commencé à voler, pour son père, Rebecca ne voulait pas de quelque chose qu'elle aurait eu frauduleusement.

C'était un simple porte-clé avec un médaillon où la jeune fille avait mis une photo réduite d'elle et son père. Elle rougissait encore en y pensant.

Son père la surprit en train de fumer. Il lui arracha la cigarette de la bouche et ne lui laissa pas une seconde pour s'expliquer. C'était inutile. La voilà qu'elle fumait. C'était nouveau. Et après, la drogue ?

Ils mangèrent à peine pour se coucher plus tôt que prévu. Le coucher de soleil derrière la cime des arbres les attendra bien demain.

Le feu les prit pas surprise. Aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à ce que la cigarette ait continuée à brûler et qu'elle n'attendait qu'un mouvement de la tente, balayant des brindilles sur elle pour conserver la minuscule braise.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Son cadeau avait fondu, encore emballé dans le papier cadeau en cendre, près de son père.

La décision était prise. Dans cette voiture de police glaciale, Ruby allait laisser de côté cette famille maudite.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Castiel prit un instant pour ingurgiter l'information. Il ne s'était jamais douté que Ruby aurait un tel passé. En fait, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Et ça lui faisait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à superposer la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré peu de temps auparavant avec l'image que lui dépeignait Pamela à travers cette coupure de journal.

-Je continue ? demanda-t-elle face au silence de Castiel.

Elle aussi comprenait que ça n pouvait pas être facile, surtout qu'elle s'était immiscée dans la vie d'une inconnue. Même si la Ruby d'aujourd'hui n'était pas blanche comme neige, loin de là, la Rebecca de l'époque était fragile.

-Vas-y.

Tout aurait été plus simple si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans leur vie.

-C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a rencontré Sam Winchester. Elle a du croire au prince charmant en le voyant. Lui ne la connaissait pas. Ça a duré quelques mois et puis elle a disparu.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Elle l'avait enfin rencontré, le grand amour. Cet homme un peu gauche qui cherchait son chemin. Il l'avait fait rire, lui avait fait oublié son passé cauchemardesque. Elle était revenue à l'époque où elle lisait des histoires sous sa couette, celles où un preux chevalier s'aventurait par-delà les dangers, défiant monstres et dragons pour sauver la princesse prisonnière d'un horrible donjon.

Mais maintenant, il était parti, loin, très loin d'elle, parti en voyage elle ne savait où, ne sachant pas si il reviendrait auprès d'elle.

Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'il tombe sous on charme. Elle avait sorti ses plus beaux bijoux, volés pour la plupart, ainsi que les vêtements les plus fous. Plus que quelques mots, quelques regards, pas plus, pour qu'il tombe à genoux devant elle.

Mas il a fallu qu'elle aille dans l'excès. Ce n'était pourtant pas son « truc » les soirées aussi arrosées, même si il était invité par un ami. Ruby l'avait forcé à venir, croyant que sortir danser un peu avec d'autres personnes de leur âge lui ferait du bien.

Jessica.

Ruby maudirait son nom jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle se l'était accaparée une seule soirée, à peine le temps de boire un verre tous les deux et ils filaient déjà le parfait amour.

Même si Ruby avait poussé un Sam éméché dans son lit, c'était là qu'il aurait du être dès le départ.

Il 'était laissé séduire par un monstre au visage d'ange, avec la voix d'une sirène qui l'avait envoûté. Mais elle était là. Elle ne laisserait pas partir ce bonheur qu'elle avait enfin trouvé.

Sam était à elle. Il était son prince comme elle était sa princesse.

Et un conte de fée se terminait toujours bien.

Mais il était parti malgré ce qu'elle avait fait pour le garder auprès d'elle. Sam étai parti loin. Emportant son bonheur avec lui.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Tu sais où elle était ?

-En fait, elle a juste déménagé dans un autre quartier de la ville.

-Tout simplement ?

-Et oui. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous ayez cru qu'elle avait disparu alors qu'elle se trouvait cinq rues plus loin. Mais bon, il y a énormément de gens là-bas. Il suffit de voir le nombre de fois qu'on passe pour enlever leurs ordures. Enfin. Voilà où j'en suis. Tu as une quittance de loyer pour les deux appartements qu'elle a occupé là-bas. Tous les deux à son nom. Et ce n'est que lorsque Sam est parti avec son frère pour voyager un peu que Ruby a véritablement disparu.

-C'était à la suite de la mort de Jessica, se souvint Castiel. Dean l'avait emmené voyager avec lui.

-Ruby aussi a voyagé. En fouillant dans ses relevés bancaires, on l'a pisté dans tous les États-Unis. Il n'y a que dans une seule ville où elle s'est arrêté définitivement avant de venir vous trouver.

-Où ça ?

-A Charleston, en Caroline du Sud. Et devine quoi ? C'est là-bas qu'il habite ton détective.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

-Et oui. Ils se sont bien rencontrés. Il avait pas encore changé de nom ni d'apparence. Pour l'instant je te la fais simple. Ruby et Inias se sont rencontrés. Ruby apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Inias l'accueille chez lui. Il y a un ans, elle fait appel à une agence de détective pour retrouver le père de l'enfant. Aujourd'hui, elle est là.

-C'est très bien résumé. Mais c'était la version courte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Malheureusement oui. Ils ne se sont pas rencontrés par hasard. Je t'ai dis que Ruby avait rencontré les mauvaises personnes avant Sam. Ben, elle est restée en contact avec certains. Crowley Corporation, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Vaguement. Je l'ai vu sur un document quand j'ai regardé dans ses papiers.

-Ouh ! Castiel est un vilain garçon. Je m'en souviendrais quand on se verra. En tout cas, on a du être très vigilantes lorsqu'on on a mené notre enquête parce ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. On a failli se faire cramer plus d'une fois. Mais on a réussi à entrer dans leur fichiers assez longtemps pour trouver celui de Ruby...

-Et ?

-Tout ce que tu m'as envoyé par mail, sauf ce qui venait du bureau des détectives directement, les photos, les papiers d'Hannah, ce sont eux qui ont fait ça. Contre une somme rondelette. Ce sont les plus grands et les mieux cachés.

-Pour faire des faux. Ce sont eux qui ont fait les faux papiers que Ruby nous a donné.

-Et pas que. Ils s'occupent aussi d'assassinat, de kidnapping, de vol, de trafic d'argent et d'un tas d'autres trucs qui te rendraient paranoïaque.

-Mais... Tout ce qu'elle a dit à Sam et Gabriel. Toutes les preuves, sur Jessica, sur Hannah.

-Tout a été monté de A à Z. On a retrouvé la trace de chaque document que tu m'as transmis.

-Donc Jessica n'a pas trompé Sam.

-Les photos étaient jolies mais un peu trop tirées par les cheveux. Dès qu'on a compris le truc, ça a été facile de retrouver la photo d'origine. Et le gars qui est dessus n'est qu'un ajout. Et avant que tu ne m'interrompe, pour le coup de fil que Sam a passé. Ça aussi c'était un coup monté. Ils leur a suffi de détourner leur ligne téléphonique, que ce soit leur fixe ou leur portable. C'est eux qui filtrent les appels.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage, hanté par la lassitude et l'horreur. Ruby avait été aussi loin pour que Sam revienne à ses côtés. Il ouvrit la pièce jointe suivante. C'était le test de paternité qui affichait Sam comme le père biologique de Hannah.

-Et pour la petite ? Si tout ça, ce ne sont que des faux. Qu'en est-il de la filiation entre Sam et Hannah ?

xxxxx

xxxxx

Cette petite qu'elle tenait dans les bras était le fruit d'une nuit sans lendemain, juste deux âmes qui s'étaient trouvées pour partager un instant suspendu dans le temps.

Baillant de toutes ses forces, Hannah était minuscule dans ses bras.

Et soudain, l'éclat dans ses yeux lui rappela elle, quand elle se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, à 13 ans, étant tombée amoureuse du garçon populaire. Il avait croisé son regard, s'attardant sur elle, et il avait filé. Mais elle était sûre qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Voilà pourquoi elle se faisait la plus belle possible ce matin. Elle n'en démordrait pas. Aujourd'hui encore, il allait poser ses yeux sur elle et lui adresser la parole. Ruby s'était sentie importante, au centre de l'attention.

Et c'était le même éclat qu'elle retrouvait maintenant dans les yeux de sa fille.

Alors elle se fit la promesse que elle, au moins, aurait une belle histoire à raconter. Hannah était un cadeau, une rédemption, et elle allait offrir à sa fille le prince charmant qu'elle méritait. Comme cadeau d'être venu au monde, sa mère lui donnerait un papa attentionné, un papa qui ne l'oublierait pas à son travail. Elle ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que sa mère.

Hannah était un petit ange qui méritait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur sur Terre. Ruby se damnerait pour le lui offrir.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Pour commencer, c'est bien la fille de Ruby. Aucun doute possible. Cependant, Sam n'est pas le père, comme tu t'en doutes.

-J'ai peur de comprendre...

-Ah ben quand même ! Voilà le Castiel que je connais si bien.

-C'est Zacharie Johnson ?

-En plein dans le mile !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue! Merci à **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** , **barjy02** , **ZephireBleue** , **pimpiericky** , **yakusokuyumi** , **Babe Gray** , **Courtney Ackles** et à tout ceux qui lise. Merci pour vos encouragement !

P.S. : la petite phrase en japonais que vous trouverez plus loin, elle est tirée de l'épisode « Le mal du fantôme » (4x06). C'était juste pour info. Au moins, maintenant, je sais ce qu'il voulait dire...

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire!

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 8**

Gabriel arriva enfin au motel, même si son courage en avait pris un coup durant le voyage.

Les mains moites, il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Ruby était là, le regardant de manière suspecte.

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas le livreur de pizza ?

-Ni toi la baby-sitter ?

-Très drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu me dises la vérité.

-Tu connais la vérité, et si elle te blesse, tant pis pour toi. Maintenant dégage. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer comme un gosse.

Il allait répliquer, comme à son habitude avec une phrase bien placée qui rendrait Ruby folle de rage. Mais quelqu'un derrière lui posa sa main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner, le souffle coupé.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

-Inias. Ou plutôt Zacharie. Je peux t'appeler Zach? Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Pourquoi tu as raconté ça à Sam?

-Et pourquoi toi tu ne lui as rien dit?

Il le laissa ainsi sur place, la jeune femme le laissant entrer avant de refermer la porte qui fit voler une de ses mèches de cheveux. La confusion régnait dans son esprit pendant qu'il admirait la porte en bois à deux centimètres de son visage. Parler à Ruby était une chose. Mais revoir Inias, en chair en os et en bedaine en était une autre. Le jeune homme avait tellement changé. Il n'avait plus ce visage tendre avec ses petites boucles à la pointe. Son nez qui se retroussait quand quelque chose le dérangeait. Son corps mince et sans aucun muscle qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'adolescence. Inias, celui qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, avait disparu derrière ces nouveaux traits.

Zacharie avait un regard plus lourd de reproche à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit. Son visage était plus rond mais plus sévère. Sa bouche ne ressemblait plus qu'à une mince ligne un peu tordue sur les bords.

Comment avait-il pu changer autant ?

Gabriel allait faire marche arrière. Il aurait du écouter Castiel et le laisser venir avec lui. Il aurait trouvé les mots pour que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

Mais...

Après mûr réflexion...

La porte n'était pas obligée de s'ouvrir pour lui.

Il pouvait très bien écouter aux portes. Regardant aux alentours, vérifiant que personne ne s'apprêtait à le déranger, il colla doucement son oreille contre le battant, plus exactement contre le trou de la serrure. Miraculeusement, les sons se répercutaient dans sa direction mais le jeune homme devait se concentrer pour bien comprendre ce qu'il se disait de l'autre côté.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait le premier à venir ici, dit Zacharie peiné.

-Je ne pensais même pas que l'un d'eux oserait venir jusqu'ici. A part Sam, bien sûr, enchaîna Ruby.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà découvert quelque chose ?

-Qui sait. De toute façon, on arrive à la fin. C'est trop tard. Il ne reste plus que lui à mettre en scène.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux aller jusque là. Pour information, il travaille toujours pour Crowley, à qui tu dois encore pas mal de fric. Pas sûr qu'il te fasse une nouvelle remise.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je me débrouille seule depuis huit ans. Il me reste encore assez d'argent.

-Assez pour lui ? La dernière fois que tu ne l'as pas payé, c'est passé de justesse qu'il ne te coupe pas un doigt pour chaque liasse de billets que tu lui devais encore.

-Mais je l'ai remboursé.

-Mais tu as encore des dettes.

Le bruit de pas, rapide et fort, remplaça leur parole pendant un instant. Gabriel ne connaissait pas Crowley. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais il nota précieusement l'information dans un petit carnet retrouvé au fin fond du tiroir de son bureau qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Tant pis pour Cas. Il lui en achèterai un autre plus tard.

-Hannah va bien? demanda la jeune femme.

-Elle est dans ma chambre, à l'autre bout du motel. Elle a de quoi s'occuper.

-... Sam a intérêt de nous suivre. Elle n'a pas à supporter ça plus longtemps.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on vienne jusqu'ici.

-Parce que tu ne le voulais pas, toi, peut-être ? Quand tu as su que Gabriel se trouvait ici, le mari de ta défunte sœur, c'est toi qui a proposé de participer à tout ça.

-Je sais.

-Bon. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous occuper de Brady. Une fois qu'il aura retrouvé Sam, Dean ne pourra plus rien faire.

-Il les a suivi jusque dans une casse auto. Il n'attend plus que ton coup de fil pour commencer.

-D'accord.

Gabriel allait s'en aller lui aussi. Si il se faisait surprendre ainsi à écouter une conversation top secrète, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que Zacharie reprit la parole, tracassé par quelque chose.

-Pourquoi tu veux tellement le récupérer ? Si tu m'avais dis qu'elle était de moi, je l'aurai reconnu sans faire d'histoire. On aurait pu... Je sais pas. On aurait pu essayer.

-Ce n'est pas d'un essai que je veux. Je ne veux pas de « peut-être » ou de « probablement ». Ce que je veux, c'est ce qui me revient de droit.

-Mais rien ne te revient de droit. La vie est injuste.

-Comme elle l'a été avec ta sœur ? Ça ne peux être que Gabriel le coupable et tu le sais. Naomie n'était pas suicidaire à ce que je sache. Alors pourquoi elle se serait donnée la mort, hein ? Pour qu'on pleure sur sa personne ?

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette manière ! Notre accord peut s'arrêter maintenant.

-Très bien, je m'excuse. Mais avoue-le. Tant que tu ne le verras pas souffrir comme tu as souffert, tu ne partiras pas.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillèrent de peur et de surprise. Lui ? Avoir tué Naomie ? Rien que d'y penser, ses muscles se bandèrent et il était prêt à défoncer cette porte et eux avec pour l'accuser à tort. Il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur elle. Il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle disparaisse de cette façon. Leur couple était stable. Aucun grain de sable dans les rouages.

Il se retint de pleurer à son souvenir. C'était encore douloureux de penser à elle de cette manière. Mais un sanglot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, sa gorge trop douloureuse pour le retenir. Brusquement, il mit la main sur sa bouche, de peur que ça ne se reproduise et que ça ait attiré leur attention.

Heureusement, ni Ruby, ni Zacharie ne l'avait entendu, trop concentré sur ce qu'ils préparaient.

-Bien, reprit-elle. Une fois que Brady aura fait son numéro là-bas, Sam voudra revenir. Je prendrais contact avec lui et je le forcerai à me suivre. Il sera bien trop choqué pour comprendre. Je n'aurais plus qu'à reprendre mon plan là où je l'avais laissé il y a cinq ans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ah oui, on ne se connaissait pas encore à l'époque. C'était juste avant qu'on se rencontre. J'avais réussi à capter son attention mais il s'est entiché d'une blonde très rapidement. Et je ne l'ais pas supporté.

-A quel point tu ne l'as pas supporté ?

-Au point d'engager pour la première fois Brady. Il les connaissaient déjà. C'était facile. Il s'incrustait dans leur couple en carton, trouvant leur petits secrets. Mais ça n'a rien fait. Et puis Sam s'est entiché un peu plus au point d'acheter une bague de fiançailles.

-C'est là que tu es parti faire ton tour des États-Unis.

-Pas encore. Je voulais lui faire regretter son choix. Donc, je suis partie chez elle avec Brady, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. On a discuté toutes les deux. Je lui ai dit à quel point j'aimais Sam et qu'il était à moi. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'a pas voulu coopérer. C'est de sa faute si Sam était malheureux. C'est encore de sa faute si il a du partir après ça.

-Après quoi ?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Jessica est morte dans un incendie. Rien de bien spectaculaire.

-Tu n'as quand même pas...

-Si. J'ai tué Jessica dans cet incendie. C'est moi qui l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Elle ne s'est même pas douté que Brady était de mon côté. Elle a cru qu'il était juste passé par là. Mais pendant qu'on parlait, c'est lui qui a ouvert le gaz. En passant, il a brisé l'ampoule de la cuisine. Et quand elle a voulu allumer la lumière, tu devines ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Mais tu es folle ?!

-Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble pour en arriver là ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de me le voler ! Sam est à moi !

-Notre accord ne tient plus. Je vais appeler la police.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Que Crowley va te laisser faire ?

-Il ne te défendra pas.

-Tu veux parier ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Pour toi. Tu étais content quand ils ont retrouvé la trace de Gabriel, non ? Et tu penses sincèrement qu'il va te laisser faire tranquillement alors que je suis sa cliente ? Il a plus à gagner de moi que de toi. Alors réfléchis bien. Peut-être que c'est toi qu'on retrouvera mort au bord de la chaussée demain matin.

Zacharie ne répondit pas. Ruby reprit la conversation au moment où elle rejoindrait Sam à la casse. Brady lui avouerait que c'était lui qui avait déclenché l'incendie.

Mais il n'en entendit pas plus, la curiosité le rongeait pourtant. Son téléphone dans sa poche se mit à sonner sur un air des plus rock n' roll. Gabriel pesta entre ses dents. Il avait totalement oublié de l'éteindre ce f*** de p*** de portable. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour continuer à écouter la discussion qui s'était figée à l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr qu'il l'avait entendu.

-C'est toi ? demanda Ruby.

Gabriel entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Alors sans demander son reste, décrochant le téléphone par la même occasion, même si son correspondant allait devoir attendre une minute qu'il se trouve une bonne cachette, il détala aussi rapidement qu'il le put avec ses jambes qui détestaient le sport. Tant pis si il faisait un bruit monstre en martelant le sol de ses pieds pour aller plus vite. Il bifurqua derrière le bureau d'accueil, dérapant dans un nuage de poussière, espérant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

Il retint sa respiration, bloquant l'air dans ses poumons qui hurlaient déjà de les laisser s'aérer. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que sa chance légendaire ne lui fasse pas défaut. En tendant l'oreille, il distinguait les oiseaux qui chantait, une voiture qui fila sur la route à deux pas d'ici derrière les haies, et des pas qui remuaient la terre.

Caché comme il était, il ne pouvait pas savoir qui de Ruby ou de Zach s'était mis à sa poursuite. Toujours caché, il ne savait pas non plus si l'un d'eux l'avait vu courir comme un demeuré pour s'asseoir à même le sol dans la poussière dans un coin d'ombre.

Ce qui n'était qu'une trentaine de seconde lui parut des heures passées à rester immobile, comme si un seul mouvement e rendrait visible pour n'importe qui. Ses poumons réclamaient plus d'air. Ses muscles crispés rêvaient de se détendre. Des étoiles se dessinaient derrière ses paupières clauses.

Enfin, il entendit une porte claquer et plus aucun autre bruit ne vint troubler ce nouveau silence.

Gabriel soupira, posant sa tête contre le mur. Il l'avait échappé de justesse. Et même si il n'avait pas tout entendu, il n'allait pas retenter sa chance. Ça non. En même temps, quel idiot il a été de venir avec son téléphone allumée. Ça existe le mode avion !

Ce fut là qu'il se souvint de son portable, toujours allumé qui continuait son appel. La personne qui l'avait contacté n'avait pas raccroché.

-Cas, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Car, bien sûr, il ne pouvait y avoir que Castiel pour avoir un si mauvais timing.

-Pamela a appelé. Je voulais te prévenir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a trouvé de si intéressant pour que tu m'appelles ?

-Ce sont des faux.

-Explique-toi Sherlock.

-Pamela a vérifié. Tous les documents que Ruby vous a montré à toi et Sam, ce sont tous des faux. Les photos sont des retouches. Le test de paternité est un faux.

-Attends une seconde, fit Gabe en s'asseyant plus confortablement. T'es en train de me dire que Sam et moi, en gros, on s'est engueulé pour des prunes ?

-En gros, c'est ça.

D'un côté, il était soulagé. C'était un énorme poids en moins sur ses épaules. Dès que Sam le saurait, il pourra enfin respirer. Il n'empêcha pas une main de passer dans ses cheveux et un sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Ça voulait dire qu'Hannah n'était pas la fille de Sam, qu'il n'avait aucune responsabilité à avoir. Sans oublier les photos trafiquées de Jessica qui...

-Les photos de Jessica... Elle ne l'a pas trompé alors ?

-Non. Tout provient de la Crowley Corporation. Ruby a fait appel à eux pour s'occuper de les rendre le plus vrai possible et de les intégrer au système administratif. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé de louche quand j'ai fait mes recherches.

-Donne-moi le numéro d'un taxi.

-Pardon ?

-Donne-moi le numéro d'un taxi. J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Appelle Dean et préviens-le de ne pas faire sortir Sam. Sous aucun prétexte. Qu'il ne le quitte pas d'une semelle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hannah n'est pas la fille de Sam mais bien de Ruby et Zacharie.

-Elle te l'a dit ?

-Plus ou moins. Bon Cas, on n'a pas le temps. Brady va débarquer à la casse. Il va tout dire à Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui dire ?

-Que c'est lui qui a tué Jessica.

-Quoi ?

-Cas, on n'a pas le temps. Appelle Dean et préviens-le. J'arrive là-bas aussi vite que je peux.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Bien reçu. J'y suis dans une minute.

-N'oublie pas le plan.

-Pas de souci. Tu me connais.

Brady raccrocha. Il sortit de sa voiture et s'étira un instant, faisant craquer ses os. A force d'attendre sur la banquette arrière, à patienter pour qu'on lui donne le feu vert, il était un peu courbaturé.

Mais il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le petit Sammy.

En prenant la place côté conducteur, il se demanda la tête qu'il ferait quand il le verrait et quand il lui dirait la vérité.

En plus, il était bien payé et il s'amusait comme un dingue. Que demander de plus ?

Crowley l'avait sorti d'une sacrée galère quand il était plus jeune. Il avait vu du potentiel en lui. Et puis, la vie bien rangée de monsieur et madame tout le monde n'était pas faite pour lui.

Il démarra sur les chapeau de roue, hâte d'arriver dans cette vieille casse auto.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-Prends bien soin de Sam.

-Prends soin de toi aussi.

-D'accord. Je t'aime.

-Je... Je t'aime aussi Cas. Même si ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête. Et je pensais pas non plus te dire ça au téléphone. C'est presque aussi dur que de te le dire en face...

-J'ai compris Dean.

-Désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Maintenant tu vas devoir me le dire en face avec un baiser en prime quand tu reviendras.

-Ok. Bon je te laisse.

-A plus tard.

Dean raccrocha et regarda ses deux petits frères discuter autour d'une tasse de boisson chaude que Adam avait appris à faire lors de son voyage. Leur demi-frère faisait des miracles. Il avait suffi qu'il commence à parler pour que Sam ne le lâche plus. Sa curiosité maladive pour l'inconnu avait repris le dessus. Même si au départ, il avait été réticent à délier la langue et à lui porter une attention particulière, finalement Adam et son visage jovial avait eu raison de lui.

Grâce à lui et à ses anecdotes toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres, les yeux de Sam avaient repris vie peu à peu. Grâce à ce voyageur qui le distrayait paisiblement de ses problèmes, Bobby avait pu bosser tranquillement sans s'attirer le regard curieux du cadet. D'ailleurs, le vieux chasseur était dans une impasse. Même si son réseau avait fonctionné les premières heures, plus rien de nouveau n'était arrivé.

Castiel venait de le prévenir de l'arrivée imminent de Brady. Il avait aussi partagé ses nouvelles informations avec lui. Dean ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Sam. Il espérait que cette partie de l'histoire passerait aux oubliettes. Comment pouvait-il annoncer à son petit frère que Jessica avait été assassinée ? Pour le reste, il en parlerait à Bobby. Ça l'aiderait sûrement à trouver de nouvelles pistes à fouiller.

Mais en attendant, il devait forcer son frère à se cacher, le temps que Brady serait là. D'un pas peu sûr, il s'approcha d'eux, s'efforçant de ne pas avaler de travers.

-Vous pensez pas qu'il serait temps de rentrer ? Commence à faire frais. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il pleuve.

-On vient juste de sortir, répondit Sam, offensé que son frère les interrompe.

-Je te connais, Sammy. Un coup de vent mal placé et tu restes couché pendant des jours, avec une soupe, un thermomètre et la rediffusion de _La petite maison dans la prairie_.

-Très drôle. Franchement hilarant.

Et pendant que Sam essayait de le renvoyer faire sa petite promenade dans la casse auto, Dean se mordit la lèvre. Si le cadet ne voulait pas rentrer de lui-même, ça allait être embêtant. Brady n'allait pas tarder à arriver. D'ici quelques secondes, il allait franchir le portail et dès que Sam le verrait, ce serait impossible de pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Son petit frère serait brisé. Déjà lui-même avait du mal à assimiler tout ce que Castiel lui avait dit au téléphone. Qu'en serait-il de son petit frère qui était directement lié à l'affaire ? Est-ce qu'il éclaterait en sanglot, comme lorsqu'il avait emmené chez lui il y avait quelques jours ? Ou est-ce qu'il entrerait dans une colère, pire que ce qu'il avait fait subir à toutes ces épaves abandonnées ? Dean ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais pour ça, il devait forcer Sammy à rentrer gentiment à l'intérieur, à mater un documentaire animalier, pendant que lui s'occuperait du gars qui voulait foutre la merde dans sa vie encore une fois.

Heureusement pour li, Adam sentit que la situation n'allait pas bien, qu'il y avait un malaise chez l'aîné, quelque chose qui le tracassait.

-Viens Sam, encouragea-t-il en se levant. Je vais te préparer une autre spécialité de ma famille d'accueil à Los Angeles. C'est une sorte de petit pain frit et tu mets ce que tu veux dedans. C'est délicieux.

-Si tu insistes, lâcha finalement Sam après avoir pesé le pour et le contre.

Dean se dit que c'était gagné. Sam se levait sous leur regard. Il n'avait que trois pas au maximum pour rentrer et être en sécurité. Si il pressait un peu ses fesses de géant, l'aîné serait aux anges.

Et puis, il eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait. Il étaient là, tous les trois, tranquillement en train de se chamailler si on pouvait dire ça. Ça n'aurait pu être qu'une journée comme les autres, comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient passé plus jeune chez Bobby.

Une voiture passa. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du terrain, soulevant une couche de poussière qui les obligea à se cacher les yeux, le temps qu'elle retombe au sol ou qu'elle soit emportée plus loin par le vent. Une touche de peur s'insinua dans le creux de son estomac. Dean n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir que c'était trop tard. Même si il n'avait jamais vu ce véhicule beige de sa vie, il savait, par contre, qu'il n'oublierait pas cette carrosserie rapidement.

Le moteur cessa de tourner tandis que les trois garçons pouvaient enfin rouvrir les yeux pour guetter la personne qui allait sortir.

La portière s'ouvrit et ils ne virent tout d'abord qu'un dos, vêtu d'une veste en jean banale mais qui devait avoir coûté la peau des fesses. L'individu sembla admirer les alentours, passant au crible tout ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il ne se retourna finalement que pour afficher un sourire qui leur était de toute évidence adressé.

-Sam ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Comment tu vas ?

Dean inspira un bon coup. Lorsque Sam reconnu enfin la personne en face d'eux, il sauta presque de joie.

-Brady ? C'est vraiment toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je travaille dans le coin. Et en passant, je t'ai reconnu. Je me devais de m'arrêter.

Brady s'approchait d'eux, les bras écartés, faisant exprès de montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace. Ses cheveux bien coiffés le dégoûtait, alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Il savait que c'était un ami proche de Sam avant. Sa démarche de fils à son papa lui donnait un air hautain que Dean avait bien envie de défigurer d'un bon coup de poing. Et il ne se serait pas gêné si Sam n'avait pas été là. Il ne voulait pas expliquer pourquoi il manquait deux dents à un de ses amis qu'il n'avait as vu depuis cinq ans. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas pu cacher plus longtemps son lourd secret qui pouvait le détruire à tout moment. Serrant la mâchoire et ses poings, il ne quitta pas des yeux Brady qui secouait maintenant la main de Sam, le visage figé dans une expression d'extase qu'il savait fausse.

Du coin de l'œil, même si toute son attention était focalisée sur le nouvel arrivant, Adam avait remarqué son manège. Il avait compris que ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie entre deux amis qui s'étaient perdus de vue. Alors il se tenait prêt, au cas où il devrait intervenir pour maîtriser l'un ou l'autre, restant aux côtés de Sam qui ne se doutait pas du jeu qui se déroulait devant lui.

Alors que les commodités s'échangeaient, Dean eut l'infime espoir de le voir repartir comme il était venu. Il se prendrait volontiers toute la poussière qu'il voulait si ça permettait de le voir partir sans faire de vague. Malheureusement, la malédiction des Winchester décida de s'abattre à nouveau sur eux, et en particulier sur Sam.

-J'ai appris pour Jessica, dit Brady su le ton de la conversation. Je suis désolé. En plus, c'est moi qui te l'ai présenté.

Dean s'interposa, enlevant la main qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Il vaudrait mieux ne pas remuer le passé. N'est-ce pas ?

-On risquerait de déterrer des vieux cadavres.

-Si tu le dis.

-C'est justement parce que je le dis que je fais cette remarque.

Il était tombé à pieds joints dedans. Le plus âgé ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Brady faisait ce qu'il voulait de ses mots, les interprétait à sa façon et, de plus en plus, il les emmenait là où il le voulait. Dean comprit rapidement qu'il en pourrait pas tenir front très longtemps, surtout que Sam semblait soudain très intéressé de leur joute verbale.

-De quoi tu parles ? Tu as des problèmes ? demanda-t-il à Brady.

-Ce sont ses histoires, Sam. Pas besoin de foutre les pieds dedans.

-Mais tu peux m'aider si tu veux.

Ce n'était plus un sourire sur son visage mais un véritable rictus qui le déformait, tirant sur ses traits déjà fins presque à l'extrême.

-Au nom de notre amitié...

Ce n'était plus des mots mais le sifflement d'un serpent qui les remplaçait.

-Si je peux t'aider, se sera avec plaisir.

-C'est hors de question !

Dean repoussa Brady brutalement, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Sa respiration rapide témoignait du stress qui l'habitait en ce moment-même. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et pourtant rien ne lui venait, aucune idée pour le sortir de là.

-Dean ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sam commençait à bouillir lui aussi. Il se sentait tenu à l'écart par son aîné. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin que Dean essayait de ne pas faire sortir. Mais le plus grand défaut de Sam était la curiosité, ou l'impossibilité de réagir pour sa propre survie, de fuir le danger. Comme cette fois-là au téléphone avec Zacharie. Le combiné lui avait donné l'impression de le brûler mais il n'avait rien fait pour chasser ce sentiment d'angoisse qui l'avait pris à la gorge petit à petit, à pas lent, comme on surveille sa proie pour mieux endormir ses sens. Avant de se jeter dessus à pleine dents.

-Sam, écoute-moi, fit son aîné en lui prenant le visage à deux mains. Faut que tu rentres à l'intérieur, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît. On n'a pas le temps. Va avec Adam. Appelle Bobby pour qu'il me rejoigne. Mais dépêche-toi.

Sam voyait de près la lueur dans les yeux de son aîné. Cette petite lumière qui vacillait à chaque mot, comme un coup de vent qui viendrait la menacer de l'éteindre. La curiosité fit un pas en arrière, acculée par la voix souveraine de Dean qui le suppliait.

-D'accord.

Dean le lâcha et le regarda partir vers la maison. En à peine trois secondes, il aurait franchi la porte et serait en sécurité, derrière les murs de cette bicoque.

Adam marchait derrière lui, ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, prêt à le pousser en avant si il se retournait. Ce demi-frère pouvait bien être le dernier de la fratrie, il se devait de prendre soin de ses aînés, pour sauver cette famille qui tenait encore debout.

-Sam ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

Sam ne se retourna pas. Il franchit le perron, la main sur la poignet, Adam dans son dos. Dean, livide.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir pour Jess ?

« _Jess_ ».

Ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas dire.

Sam se figea. La pression qu'exerçait Adam derrière lui pour le forcer à ouvrir ne servait plus à rien. Tout venait de voler en éclat. Tout ses espoirs d'une fin heureuse venait de s'envoler à ce simple mot.

-Elle est morte. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Sa voix n'avait rien de naturelle, trop grave pour être celle d'un peu plus tôt.

-Te dire enfin la vérité. C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

-Enflure !

Dean ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à part la mince partie de lui qui tentait encore de tenir les rênes. Ses doigts, serrés en un poing aux jointures blanchâtres, prirent de l'élan. Les muscles contractés, il s'élança en avant, vers le visage de Brady pour lui refaire le portrait. Et merde si Sam n'appréciait pas. Et merde pour la suite. Sans penser une seule seconde qu'il pourrait rater son objectif, Dean ne se retint pas, se disant qu'un seul coup suffirait pour le faire déguerpir très loin.

La seconde suivante, une fois que tout son poids avait basculé en avant, prêt à buter contre un obstacle de taille, Dean trébucha. Se rattrapant maladroitement par instinct pour éviter la chute, il remarqua que Brady n'était plus devant lui. Il s'était décalé sur le côté, par hors de portée, mais juste assez pour éviter son geste. Ce fut lorsqu'il le remarqua enfin que la surprise l'atteignit.

-Sam, reprit Brady, se fichant éperdument de la façon dont Dean le regardait. Tu m'as dit que Jess est morte dans l'incendie qui a pris chez vous, c'est bien ça ?

-La ferme !

Dean se retourna, à droite de Brady. Même si il venait de rater son coup, cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Reprenant sa posture crispée, plantant les pieds dans le sol pour ne pas se faire surprendre de nouveau, il leva les deux poings, posture du boxeur, et lança le droit dans une feinte pour faire réagir Brady. Avant même que ses doigts ne tâtent sa peau, il le rabaissa et jeta son poing gauche, pour le toucher à la mâchoire.

Normalement, Brady aurait du esquisser un mouvement, n'importe quoi pour éviter sa main droite. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se serait jeté de lui-même sur son poing gauche. Dean l'aurait bien assommé pour ensuite le traîner par les pieds jusqu'à sa voiture jusqu'à le pousser dans le coffre. Pour la suite, il réfléchissait encore entre lui faire dévaler un ravin ou le laisser pourrir tel quel au fin fond de la casse de Bobby. Le jeune homme était presque sûr que Bobby ne dirait rien à un nouveau véhicule offert très gracieusement pour son noble travail.

Normalement, tout aurait du se dérouler de cette façon. Dean s'était déjà battu dans sa jeunesse et des coups, il en avait reçu presque autant qu'il en avait donné. Cette botte, il l'avait apprise à ses dépens avant de la tester sur d'autres un peu trop téméraires. Il était sûr de ses mouvements.

Pourtant, ce fut encore une fois l'air qu'il frappa, la frustration remplaçant la surprise.

Dean ne savait pas comment mais Brady l'avait encore évité.

Cependant, en moins de trois seconde, il se sentit soulevé, quittant la terre ferme juste assez de temps pour s'en rendre compte avant de retomber lourdement à plat ventre, mordant littéralement la poussière. Le bras qui voulait frapper se fit sentir dans son dos, tordu à sa limite, provoquant une décharge de douleur au niveau de son épaule et dans tout le bras.

-Reste tranquille. On dirait que tu caches quelque chose.

Évidement qu'il cachait quelque chose ! C'était ce con qui avait tué Jess. Tout ça pour Ruby. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait rester tranquille ? Dans une tentative qu'il savait vaine, Dean se tortilla pour essayer de se dégager de sa prise mais tout ce qu'il gagna fut le refus de coopérer de ses muscles et l'embrasement de la douleur.

-Tu te souviens Sam, continua Brady en le maintenant au sol. Tu m'avais téléphoné et je t'ai répondu deux jours plus tard. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Dean ne voyait pas son petit frère dans cette position, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé le voir.

-J'aurai pu te répondre tout de suite et te rejoindre. Mais j'étais trop occupé à finaliser mon alibi. Ça aurait été bête de gâcher tout ce travail pour un petit détail.

Dean en le vit pas, n'ayant qu'un regard au raz du sol en face des pneus abîmés de la voiture. Mais il entendit des pas quitter le porche avant de marcher dans la poussière. En tournant un pue la tête, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il distinguait le chemin emprunté dans sa direction.

Adam s'approcha doucement de Brady, comme si il marchait normalement, en fait. Rien dans sa démarche ne montrait qu'il se pressait ou qu'il y avait peur ou qu'il éprouvait une quelconque émotion. On pourrait croire qu'il se fichait du sort de Dean au sol, sa carcasse immobilisée.

Pourtant son objectif était de le libérer de là.

Alors il continua à avancer, tranquillement. Brady le regarda même un peu étonné, ayant arrêté de parler sans y faire attention.

Physiquement, le jeune homme ne ressemblait pas à ses aînés, tout en muscle et en carrure. Plus petit aussi, il était le genre de personne qu'on croirait trop maigre ou qu'on rajeunirait de quelques années. Mais Adam se fichait bien de paraître chétif pour certains. Au moins, il bénéficierait de l'effet de surprise.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant Brady, accroupi au sol, une main sur le poignet de Dean.

-On ne s'est pas présenté. Je m'appelle Adam. Je suis leur demi-frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? fit Dean, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu fais du judo ? Demanda-t-il sans lui porter attention.

-Depuis dix ans. Mais...

-Tu ne voudrais pas me montrer un truc ou deux ? Histoire de...

Brady fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

-Je sais. Mais, je voudrais savoir... Si je fais ça...

Adam lui jeta son pied en pleine figure, atteignant sa cible dans un cri.

Brady, trop surpris mais aussi à cause de sa position contraignant avec Dean sous lui, ne put que recevoir le coup en pleine figure. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent, sans les briser, et il se retrouva sur le dos, la tête tournant un peu mais il avait connu pire.

Dean put enfin se relever, massant au passage son épaule endolorie qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Par précaution, il se recula, laissant à Adam le soin de s'occuper de l'homme qui se relevait péniblement. A la place, il rejoignit Sam qui ne quittait pas le spectacle des yeux, attendant il ne savait quoi. Posant une main sur son bras, il essaya de le pousser vers la porte de laquelle il s'était éloigné peu à peu. Mais Sam le repoussa, comme hypnotisé. Pourquoi ne le suivait-il pas ? Il ne le savait pas.

Adam tournait autour de Brady, de nouveau debout, qui le suivait.

Puis, il s'arrêta.

-Je te redonne une chance. Ça me ferait trop de peine pour toi. Et je te rassure, je ne pratique pas de sport de combat.

Il dit tout ça avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Le sourire de Brady n'était pas moqueur mais hargneux.

-Tu cherches la bagarre ?

-Pas trop, non. Mais toi tu cherches à te prouver quelque chose ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Adam continua sur sa lancée.

-Ben si. Comment on dit, déjà ? T'es un homme ou pas ?... T'as quelque chose dans le pantalon ?... Ah si, je sais. T'as pas de couilles ! C'est ça. T'es juste un dégonflé. Un fils à son papa. C'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas battu contre Dean. T'as trop peur de t'abîmer un ongle.

Brady était rouge.

Il asséna le premier coup, un coup de pied en direction de son visage. Adam para le geste à la dernière seconde de ses avant bras. Rapidement, Brady reposa son pied au sol et se servit d'un mouvement de rotation pour aligner son poing avec l'autre joue de Adam.

Alors qu'il allait marquer la peau d'un joli coup qui se violacerait avec le temps, à la place de le toucher, son poignet et son bras furent agrippés et poussés en avant, dans la même trajectoire, le faisant perdre l'équilibre sur trois ou quatre pas. Ragent, Brady s'épousseta.

-Coup de chance ! éructa-t-il.

-Sûrement. Dis-toi ça et tout va mieux se passer.

Répondant à ses provocation, Brady abattit son poing en direction de son ventre. Mais une fois de plus, il fut détourné de son objectif par Adam qui accompagna son mouvement, un peu comme une danse. Pour continuer à l'humilier, le jeune homme lui fit un croche-pied que son adversaire ne put éviter. Il s'effondra au sol, le demi-frère au-dessus de lui qui le narguait.

-C'est confortable ? Si tu veux que je te rejoigne dis-le.

Et quand Brady esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, les mains prêt de la tête pour pousser, Adam s'abattit sur son dos, comme un poids mort qui lui coupa le souffle. Il retourna au sol, soulevant la poussière autour d'eux qui le fit tousser un moment.

-Je crois que tu as fait comme ça, tout à l'heure.

Il lui prit un bras qu'il tordit dans son dos, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur.

-Je t'aies fais mal ? Je croyais pas que c'était aussi douloureux. Mais on n'est pas bien là ? Moi ça va.

Adam fit signe à ses frères, les yeux écarquillés. Leur petit frère, celui qu'ils voulaient protéger, avait mis à terre un gars deux fois plus grand que lui.

-Ben quoi, fit Adam, s'amusant. Je vous ai jamais dit que je fais de l'aïkido ? Vous devriez essayer. Bobby est un bon professeur.

Dean rit doucement. Il fit retomber la pression.

-Tu rigoles j'espère. Il n'arriverait à souffler le quart de son poids à la fonte.

-J'ai pas besoin de soulever des fontes pour te mettre au sol, gamin.

Bobby sortit derrière eux, armé d'un fusil à pompe, le même qu'il avait chargé en sel quelques années plus tôt et qui l'était encore aujourd'hui. Le visage à moitié caché sous sa casquette, on voyait pourtant ses lèvres s'étirant en un franc sourire. Il avait assisté à la démonstration d'Adam, depuis l'intérieur, le fusil à la main au cas où. Quand le vieux chasseur avait entendu la voiture se garer devant chez lui, il s'était levé de son bureau. Et puis, à travers la vitre, il avait vu Dean se tendre et montrer des signes de tension.

Il sortit par la porte de derrière, en direction de son cabanon de jardin, là où il rangeait ses armes depuis que Sam et Dean les avaient découvert dans le placard de la salle de bain. Remplissant son fusil de balles bourrées de sel, une petite réserve dans la poche si jamais, il referma le cabanon derrière lui. Et durant tout ce temps, Bobby ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que l'inconnu était reparti ou peut-être qu'il se passait quelque chose de moche avec ces gamins. Mais il avait eu confiance. Aucun d'eux n'était du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds impunément.

Il en avait la preuve devant lui, même si Dean semblait avoir morflé à en juger par la saleté accrochée à ses vêtements.

-Depuis quand tu te la joue Jackie Chan ?

-君なんか生まれる前から、ずっとだよ。 ( _Avant même ta naissance_ )

...

-Si tu le dis.

Plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner désormais.

-Bon, fit Adam. On en fait quoi ? Je vais pas rester assis dessus toute ma vie.

-On va le descendre à la cave. Il sera bien.

Brady était un peu sonné de s'être retrouvé au sol aussi facilement par un gamin. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Si il essayait, il se ferait mal tout seul. Et alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, croisant les doigts pour arriver au bout du plan, il reçu un coup de crosse derrière la tête, l'assommant pour de bon.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'une fois attaché à une chaise, dans une pièce circulaire qui servait de rangement pour un tas de trucs sans valeur. Des énormes pales tournaient au-dessus de lui, aérant la pièce en continue de jour comme de nuit. Une carte des États-Unis était punaisée au mur à sa gauche ainsi que plusieurs, plus précise sur certaines villes. Il y avait une vieille commode poussiéreuse à souhait où une radio sans âge attendait qu'on ait besoin d'elle. Brady détaillait la pièce tandis que Dean et Bobby traînaient une chaise chacun pour s'installer devant lui.

-Réveillé ?

Il s'étira la mâchoire sans prendre la parole. Il se doutait pourquoi il le retenait prisonnier.

-Je te la fais simple : tu nous dis tout ce qu'on veut savoir et je te promet qu'on appellera pas Adam.

Comme seule réponse, il lui cracha au visage. D'un geste dégoûté, Dean s'essuya le visage. Maintenant qu'il était attaché, son poing était sûr d'atterrir sur sa face de rat.

-Dis-nous ce que tu sais à propos de Zacharie Johnson.

Bobby ne quittait pas son objectif des yeux. Dans leur rôle, il était le bon flic, Dean ne lui ayant pas donné le choix. Si ils voulaient obtenir quelque chose de lui, il allait devoir tenir les rênes.

-Connais pas.

-On sait que tu viens de la part de Ruby. Ou Rebecca Thomas. C'est toi qui vois.

-Connais pas.

-C'est quoi Crowley Corporation ? demanda Dean, utilisant les infos que lui avait donné Castiel sans avoir eu le temps de transmettre à Bobby. Et si tu sors encore que tu sais connais pas, je te jure que tu vas morfler.

-Connais pas, répondit-il un sourire en coin.

Dean se leva de sa chaise, pas prêt de se rasseoir et sans avertissement, mis son poing dans la figure qu'il espérait avoir dévisagé. Il réussit son coup. Brady eut la tête rejeté en arrière, rien de brisé mais bien sonné. Il poussa un cri de rage, tirant sur ses liens, enragé de ne pas pouvoir répondre physiquement.

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant, reprit Bobby. Dean a une dent contre toi et il est pas du genre à lâcher prise, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois très bien.

-Alors tu devrais coopérer.

-Ce sera pire si je sors d'ici vivant. Il va me traquer et me faire payer tout ce que j'aurai dis au centuple.

-Qui ça ? Crowley ? Celui pour qui tu travailles ?

-Cherchez pas, je dirai rien.

Dean, tournant autour de lui comme si il cherchait un bon angle d'attaque, s'arrêta devant lui et cogna encore une fois son visage. Il détestait son visage sans vraiment savoir pourquoi mais voir le sang goutter peu à peu de son nez lui fit un peu de bien.

-Merde ! Sale con ! Elle coûte une blinde cette veste !

-Tu devrais pas t'en inquiéter pour l'instant. Parce que, si tu ne nous déballes pas tout maintenant, a veux dire que tu ne sortiras pas et que tu ne pourras pas aller t'acheter une nouvelle veste.

-Je réfère mourir.

-Comme tu veux.

Dean lui donna un autre coup, encore et encore, le rendant inhumain, bestial, agissant selon son instinct et non plus selon s raison. Les coup s'enchaînaient et il n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de la satisfaction. Il aurait du se sentir horrifié de prendre du plaisir à frapper, probablement à mort, un type qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais ce type voulait faire du mal à Sam et Dean ne le permettrait pas. Il lui couperait la langue pour qu'il se taise et garde ses secrets. D'ailleurs, c'était une idée. Il secoua ses mains en sang, terminant des les essuyer sur la chemise devenue rouge de Brady qui en parlait plus, trop secoué. Sur la commode à côté de lui, il y avait un de ces couteaux qu'on trouvait chez un barbier à l'époque. Un peu rouillé mais toujours tranchant, il s'en saisi et l'approcha de la gorge de Brady.

-Je te laisse trois secondes pour vider ton sac.

-Dean, arrête ! On a besoin de lui.

Bobby avait pur. C'était rare pour lui de ressentir ça. Il chassait souvent durant son temps libre, donc quasiment tout le temps, mais même à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Une balle perdue était vite arrivée. Un anime dangereux pouvait le prendre en chasse à tout moment. Mais là, devant lui, cet homme qu'il considérait comme son fils pour l'avoir élevé dans les moments les plus durs, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Jamais de sa vie bien longue il n'avait vu ces yeux fous de haine, de rage, de colère, d'amertume et de bien d'autres choses encore. Ce n'était pas Dean devant lui mais un inconnu prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

-Si il ne parle pas, il ne sert à rien. Autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite. Un.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer quelqu'un.

-Ça ne l'a pas gêné lui. Deux.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-C'est lui Bobby. C'est lui qui a tué la petite amie de Sam. Trois.

Il leva son arme. Aucun éclat ne vint se refléter sur la lame aiguisée. Il commença à la baisser doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, détaillant ses mouvements comme si tout se passait au ralentis. Brady observa le couteau se diriger vers sa gorge. Instinctivement, il avala le peu de salive qu'il avait dans la bouche, un arrière goût de sang l'accompagnant. Par hasard, il se retrouva à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle ne le touche pas. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus il voyait nettement son reflet, le visage déformé par les coups et la lame. Il se dit que Dean n'oserait pas. Il n'oserait pas. Tout simplement . Ce n'est que lorsque le froid mordant du métal vint se coller contre sa gorge offerte qu'il réalisa qu'il allait mourir.

-D'accord, c'est bon!J'vais tout vous dire !

Il avait crié de peur.

Dean relâcha le couteau, le gardant en main au cas où mais il était sûr qu'il n'aurait plus aucun usage pour la suite.

-Qui est Crowley ?

-C'est le chef de Crowley Corporation. C'est lui qui choisi nos contrats, qui décide de ce qu'on doit faire ou pas. Et c'est pas le genre de mec à qui tu vas chercher des poux.

-On verra. Et Zacharie, tu te souviens de lui ?

-Pas vraiment. Je l'ai rencontré une fois. Mais c'est tout. Par contre, je sais ce qu'il va faire.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

-C'est à propos de la petite. Il a tout organisé pour faire des faux papiers pour prouver avec des faux que Sam est le père. Au début, il était pas vraiment chaud. Mais on l'a bousculé un peu et maintenant, il est dedans. Il est allé trop loin pour reculer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Les tests de paternité. Il a utilisé le nom de son bureau pour faire les tests, pour les faire rentrer dans son enquête pour le retrouver. Ce sont des faux, bien sûr. Du coup, si il nous lâche, il perd tout. Crowley le fera chuter tout en bas de l'échelle. Mais il nous lâchera pas. On a trouvé l'argument en béton qui lui fallait pour continuer avec nous.

-Gabriel.

-Et ouais. Dès qu'il a su que son pote était là, il a marché à fond. Il croit que c'est le meurtrier de sa sœur.

-Sa sœur s'est suicidée.

-Je sais. Mais lui, il en doute beaucoup beaucoup. Ça a pas été compliqué de lui faire croire des choses.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quan dtout sera fini ?

-Ruby aura Sam comme le père de la petite. Zacharie va faire plonger Gabriel. Il va profiter de sa peine quand son petit copain sera parti pour le faire culpabiliser à mort. Et tout sera réglé.

-Vous êtes des tarés.

-Et on est très doué.

-Et c'était nécessaire de tuer Jessica pour ça ?

-C'était notre premier contrat avec elle. Elle avait du fric et pas beaucoup de cervelle. On s'est approché d'elle et maintenant elle ne peut plus se passer de nous. Tout est plus simple quand on laisse à d'autres le sale boulot.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Dean s'était arrêté, adossé contre le mur, dos à Brady parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se retenir si il voyait encore son visage de près.

Au final, ils n'avaient pas appris grand chose mais il représentait un plus qui pouvait servir. Même si ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de lui ensuite.

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Sam se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi par Adam, lessivé.

-Désolé, j'ai pas réussi à le retenir plus longtemps.

-Sam !

Brady était trop heureux d'un seul coup.

-Tu devrais remonter, conseilla Bobby.

-Oh oui, tu devrais remonter Sam, insista Brady. On ne voudrais pas te voir pleurer quand tu sauras la vérité.

-De quoi il parle ?

-Il est bidon, laisse tomber.

-Oh Sam, Sammy. Tu vas adorer quand je te raconterais toute l'histoire. On en rira, tu verras.

-Toi la ferme. Je peux encore le faire tu sais.

-Pas devant lui. Non, tu le feras pas devant ton petit frère chéri.

Dean poussa Sam à l'extérieur, le forçant à aller vers l'escalier. Il ne pourrait pas le faire devant Sam. Il n'était même pas sûr de réussir à faire quoi que ce soit. Son coup de tout à l'heure, il l'avait monté avec Bobby, même si il aurait adoré aller jusqu'au bout. C'était du bluff.

Sam résista un peu mais il finit par céder. Il comprenait qu'on veuille le mettre à l'écart parce que Dean avait des choses à régler mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le mettait à l'écart. En fait si, il savait. Il savait que tout avait un rapport avec Ruby. Depuis qu'elle avait débarqué, toutes les discussions tournaient autour d'elle et de son détective. Et Sam ne connaissait pas la vérité. Et on ne le laissait rien faire pour savoir, pour aider. Dean le pensait fait de verre à chaque fois qu'un problème lui tombait dessus. Il le surprotégeait. Mais Sam en avait assez de tout ça. Il voulait aider, supporter ses problèmes et leur conséquences. Alors il était descendu, sous la garde de Adam. Il ne l'avait plus écouter raconter ses histoires depuis que son frère et Bobby avait traîné Brady dans la cave. Cependant, quand il était arrivé, il avait vu un homme en sang sous le regard presque indifférent de son aîné.

Tout compte fait, la curiosité qui avait pris naissance dans son ventre disparut. Sam ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Et il préférait ne pas savoir.

-Eh ! Attends Sam ! J'ai un truc à te dire !

Bobby lui tonna une pichenette qui lui fit brouilla le cerveau un instant. Avec la maltraitance de Dean, un simple coup comme celui-ci pouvait le mettre K.O. Même avec sa vue minable, il voyait sa chance de réussir sa mission s'échapper. Brady ne le permettrait pas, pas après avoir reçu autant de coups.

-JE L'AI TUE ! J'AI TUE JESSICA !

Le temps se figea. Brady, le sourire aux lèvres, regardait dans leur direction, savourant enfin ces mots qui auraient du sortir de sa bouche bien plus tôt. La douleur pouvait aller se faire foutre. Il l'avait brisé une deuxième fois.

Dean ne bougea pas, les mains sur le dos de son frère dans un équilibre précaire. A ce moment, il regretta de ne pas lui avoir coupé la langue pour de vrai. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir bâillonné dès que Sam avait mis le pied à la cave.

Sam se tendit. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète la sentence. Il avait compris. Ce n'était pas la curiosité qui l'avait poussé ici. Mais la peur de la vérité. Découvrir une chose qu'il ignorait jusque là, qui mettait les nerfs de son frère à vif. Qui obligeait les fantômes du passé à venir le hanter de nouveau. Et puis la colère prit en otage ses traits. Il dégagea Dean de son passage et se précipita sur Brady, heureux. Il lui asséna un premier coup, plus violent que ceux que lui avait administré son aîné.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?

Sa voix grave était menaçante.

-C'était dans mon contrat. C'est moi qui ai ouvert le gaz. J'ai tout prévu pour qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas.

Et Sam disparut. Il emprisonna sa conscience au plus profond de lui-même, loin des images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Jessica était morte. Sans aucun raison. Elle aurait du vivre encore plusieurs années, avoir des enfants, vieillir à ses côtés. Tout ça parce que Brady l'avait tué.

-Qui ?

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

-Ruby.

Il projeta son poing dans son ventre, le faisant se plier en deux dans la limite du possible à cause de ses liens. Sam continua et ne retint aucun de ses coups. Le suivant le frappa au visage, faisant gicler un nouveau filet de sang. Ses poings se teintèrent de rouge au fur et à mesure que la colère prenait possession de lui. Elle était morte. A cause d'une garce qui le voulait lui. Sam lui écrasa les pieds, espérant entendre le craquement de ses os. Puis il le fit basculer au sol, lui coupant le souffle lorsque le contact avec le sol se fit. Sam se mit à genoux à côté de lui et reprit mécaniquement et violemment ses coups pour les jeter là où il le pouvait.

Ça lui sembla durer une éternité. Sans possibilité d'assouvir sa colère. Sans réussir à se calmer. Il aurait pu le battre à mort, le tuer ici et maintenant qu'il ne se serait pas calmé. On esprit ne lui dictait qu'une seule conduite avoir.

« _Frappe_ »

« _Frappe_ »

« _Frappe_ »

« _Frappe_ »

« _Frappe_ »

-Sam !

Quelqu'un le retint par derrière, son poing en l'air stoppé par une main autour de son poignet.

-Il a eu son compte.

Brady ne bougeait plus. Mais on voyait clairement qu'il continuait de respirer. Il ne devrait lus respirer. Il n'en avait plus le droit. Sam allait régler ça.

-Viens on monte.

Docilement, comme une marionnette, il le suivit, passa devant Bobby et Adam sans leur adresser un regard, sans voir leur visage peut-être dégoûté. Dean lui fit monter les escaliers cette fois-ci sans problème. Les marches grinçantes n'étaient pas agréables à entendre et lui rappelaient les cri aigus de Brady quand il enchaînait les coups. Avant qu'il ne se taise.

Dean le mena jusqu'à la cuisine, forçant ses mains à se mettre sous le jet d'eau dans le bac à vaisselle. Il se crispa un peu quand le froid de l'eau atteignit ses mains endolories et brûlantes. Sam ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait mal dans tout le bras droit comme le gauche. Son aîné, lui nettoya les mains, passant et repassant sur ses jointures, sur ses doigts abîmés, sur sa paume marquée. Tout ne partirait pas d'un seul coup. D'ailleurs, le sang qu'il avait lui-même sur les mains avait du mal à le quitter. Mais il s'occupa de son petit frère, totalement inactif. Les mots ne servaient à rien dans ce genre de situation et puis, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Il ne savait pas si il devait réprimander son frère ou le consoler, le réconforter, faire comme si de rien n'était, raconter une bonne blague. Une contraction parcourut ses mains.

-Je veux rentrer.

Sam avait une petite voix, comme celle qu'il avait eu gosse quand il était trop triste et qu'il avait peur de dire une bêtise.

Dean ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre mais il ferait tout pour réussir à le ramener chez lui.

Il réussit à enlever un maximum de sang, bandant ses mains pour les soigner mais aussi pour cacher le reste. De quelques pas, il mena son petit frère sur le canapé et l'y allongea doucement, de peur de le casser.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu. On a eu une rude journée.

Dean embrassa le front de son petit frère. Il sortit, ne voulant pas voir ce corps être rattaché aux actions de son petit frère. Mais la voiture était toujours là, pour le narguer, pour lui dire qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de lui aussi facilement.

Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir à ce moment-là.

Lui aussi voulait rentrer à la maison, se cacher pour l'éternité dans les bras de Castiel. Ne plus le quitter. Jamais. Il l'aimait et il voulait qu'il le réconforte.

Le téléphone de son frère sonna dans sa poche, un petit air qui ne le fit même pas sourire.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue! Je commence par remercier **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** (je t'ai pas oublié cette fois-ci^^), **Courtney Ackles** , **yakusokuyumi** , **pimpiericky** , **barjy02** et **ZephireBleue** pour vos commentaires ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour découvrir vos ressentis.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire!

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 9**

Dean décrocha le téléphone, celui de Sam qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu depuis l'aire d'autoroute.

Ça lui faisait bizarre. Il n'y avait pas plus de quelques jours, ils étaient tous ensemble en train de profiter d'un pique-nique sous le soleil, se chamaillant gentiment, au point de s'exaspérer les uns les autres. Sam et Gabriel filaient le parfait amour. Sans passés ombrageux sur le dos. Cas et lui avançaient tranquillement vers un avenir à deux. Et même si cette séparation forcée les avait rapproché en quelque sorte, permettant à Dean de prendre du recul et de faire face à ses sentiments, il aurait pu partager tôt ce chemin traversé seul avec Castiel.

Le mobile pesait lourd dans sa main alors qu'il était minuscule dans sa paume. Enfin, aussi minuscule qu pouvait l'être un portable de nos jours. Il n'empêchait que ce n'était pas le sien. Pourtant, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de fouiner dans les affaires de son frère, sous le regard réprobateur de celui-ci. Mais il le laissait faire. Ça l'occupait la plupart du temps en surveillant Sammy qui faisait ses devoirs, pour vérifier ses fréquentations ou tout simplement pour faire un canular téléphonique.

Pourtant, là, assis sous le porche du vieux, la poussière lui piquant les yeux, ce même téléphone sonnait et il n'osait pas répondre. Pas quand l'interlocuteur était Gabriel.

Sam ne devait pas entendre la sonnerie depuis l'intérieur. Soit il s'était endormi. Soit il n'avait pas eu le courage de se lever. Soit il était totalement coupé du monde extérieur.

Alors Dean se dit qu'il pouvait décrocher. Gabriel ne l'avait pas appelé depuis leur départ, depuis leur engueulade qui les avait obligé à s'éloigner autant. Ils avaient eu quelques nouvelles à travers Castiel mais aucun d'eux n'avait entendu sa voix.

Soupirant pour se donner du courage et se vider l'esprit, le jeune homme appuya et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

-C'est Dean, annonça-t-il.

-Ah. Il ne veut pas me parler ? Je comprends, je...

-C'est pas ça. Il se repose.

Il se tordit le coup pour regarder un instant la maison derrière lui. Sam était juste derrière ce mur, sur le canapé si il n'avait pas bougé. Peut-être que Bobby était déjà remonté de la cave et qu'il le couvait du regard depuis son bureau ou la cuisine, une tasse de café dans la main. Ou peut-être que Adam étai remonté le premier et jouait au grand frère pendant quelques heures. Tout un tas de peut-être dont il ne pourrait jamais être sûr.

-Pourquoi tu appelles ? reprit Dean face au silence indécis de Gabriel.

-Je voulais vous dire que j'arrive d'ici quelques heures. Et savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Brady.

-Mal. Très mal.

-Il lui a dit ?

-Ouais. C'est pour ça qu'il se repose. C'est pas le genre de nouvelle qu'on prend avec plaisir.

-Désolé. J'aurai du prévenir Cas plus tôt.

-Comment t'as su ?

-Je suis allé au motel de Ruby, pour essayer de la faire parler. Au final, je me suis retrouvé à écouter aux portes. C'est comme ça que je l'ai appris. Ruby devrait venir après que Brady l'ait appelé.

-Il n'en aura pas l'occasion. Et tu préfères ne pas savoir pourquoi, coupa Dean, ne voulant pas expliquer comment le gars s'était retrouvé dans cet état.

-OK. Bon.

-Ouais.

-On se voit dans quelques heures.

-D'accord...

Et puis une pensée. Le rôle du grand frère d'aider son cadet.

-Et... Tu lui manques.

Ce n'était pas à lui de dire ça, surtout au téléphone, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais il se disait aussi qu'il devait mettre les choses au clair. Pour Sam. Pour Gabe. Pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de se sentir de trop quand ils seront dans la même pièce. Au moment où Gabriel sera face à Sam, Dean ne pourra pas jouer les interprètes des sentiments de son frère. Le premier pas était fait.

-Tu pourras lui dire...

-Non. Tu lui diras toi-même. Je suis pas un pigeon voyageur.

-Je... T'as raison. Désolé.

-Bon. A tout à l'heure.

-Oui. A tout à l'heure.

Ils raccrochèrent, l'un s'appuyant contre le dossier de son siège, se passant une main sur le visage, l'autre rangeant le mobile dans sa poche pour ne plus le voir, espérant ainsi bloquer imaginairement les ondes pour ne plus recevoir aucun appel.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dans le taxi, le chauffeur regarda dans son rétroviseur ce client qui avait tout l'air d'avoir besoin d'un remontant.

Il en avait vu des personnes passer sur la banquette arrière. En général, il les laissait tranquille, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient accompagnés, plongés dans une conversation qui n'en finissait pas, penchés sur un bon roman le temps du voyage ou trop fatigués pour maintenir les yeux ouverts, la tête contre la vitre.

Parfois, l'une d'elles lui souriait, lui adressait une petite phrase pour lui dire bonjour à laquelle il répondait de bon cœur.

Et puis, il y avait ceux qui ne le voyaient pas. Comme cet homme abattu qui portait un regard voilé sur le pare-brise avant. Ce gars avait le cafard, ça se sentait à des kilomètres. Ash remit une de ses mèches rebelles en place derrière l'oreille, sous la casquette que lui avait offert une amie.

-Vous devriez vous amuser un peu. C'est pas bon de broyer du noir comme ça. Si vous voulez, je connais un bar dans le coin, à trois bornes d'ici. Je connais la patronne. Et je vous compterai pas le détour.

-Non. Merci. C'est de quelqu'un dont j'ai besoin.

-Ah. L'amour. Dans mon métier, on a souvent l'occasion de le rencontrer. Mais la vie d'un routard est une vie sans attache et sans passion. On roule de ville en ville, toujours plus loin au risque de se perdre en route.

-Je vous conseille d'acheter un GPS.

Gabriel soupira assez fort pour que celui de devant l'entende. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre la philosophie d'un chauffeur de taxi qui en avait apparemment encore beaucoup à dire.

-Ne croyez pas que ce soit aussi facile. Mais heureusement, on croise des gens, parfois, qui veulent bien vous donner un toit où dormir, de quoi manger quand vous avez faim, une famille quand vous n'en avez pas. Ils ont un cœur en or. Et ces gens-là, il faut les chérir avec tout ce qu'on a.

Ash lui jeta un regard que Gabriel intercepta mais il détourna les yeux bien vite, ayant eu la mauvaise impression d'être à découvert. Le paysage défilait et pourtant, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté tout autour de lui. Dans ce taxi, on lui offrait un moment de répit dont il devait profiter avant sa confrontation avec Sam.

-Vous connaissez quelqu'un comme ça, hein ?

Ce n'était même pas une question. Pas vraiment.

-Il doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est, dit-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, perdu qu'il était dans ce véhicule qui tanguait un peu.

-Mon petit doigt me dit que vous faites fausse route, fit Ash en agitant le-dit petit doigt.

-Vous voulez pas arrêter avec vos histoires de route ? C'est lassant à la fin.

-L'habitude, s'excusa-t-il. Comment il s'appelle ?

-... Sam.

-Et vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux mois.

-Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

-C'était le producteur de notre pièce de théâtre à noël et... Et je vois pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça.

-Peut-être parce que vous avec besoin de parler.

-J'ai des amis à qui parler.

-Le problème avec les amis, c'est qu'il y a un moment où ils ne suffisent plus. Ils deviennent pas inutiles. On a juste besoin de parler comme ça. Sans se dire qu'on va être jugé. On se confie à un parfait inconnu juste pour se sentir plus léger.

-Et vous êtes mon parfait inconnu si je comprend bien.

-Et ouais ! Vous en avez de la chance. On n'en croise pas tous les jours des gars comme moi.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes et c'était paisible. Gabriel n'en demandait pas plus. Quand il était chez lui, Castiel le surveillait toujours comme du lait sur le feu, à moins que ce ne soit son imagination. Mais là, dans ce taxi qui sentait le vieux bois – parce que oui, le vieux bois à une odeur très agréable – et conduit par un hippy déguisé en chauffeur, il se sentait bien.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez pas d'un remontant ? proposa-t-il encore une fois.

-Sûr. Et puis, je suis presque sûr que c'est plus pour vous que pour moi que vous dites ça.

-Touché.

Son petit rire amena un sourire timide aux lèvres de Gabriel.

Finalement, il avait eu raison de ne pas renvoyer le chauffeur quand celui-ci lui avait fait une courbette en lui ouvrant la porte.

xxxxx

xxxxx

De son côté, Castiel patientait.

Il attendait là, toujours chez Dean.

Dans la cuisine, avec les maigres réserves qui restaient dans le frigo et qui n'étaient pas encore périmées, le jeune homme se fit un devoir de réaliser une omelette aux lardons et au fromage, accompagnée d'une tarte aux fraises avec la seule pâte restante et les fruits qui se demandaient à quand leur passage à la casserole.

Rien de bien compliqué, en somme. Castiel s'était toujours occupé de lui depuis qu'il avait pris son indépendance, quittant sa famille pour se trouver un chez soi qui lui correspondait. Cependant, même si il avait été cuistot il y a avait peu, il n'aimait pas se faire à manger uniquement pour lui. Si il se mettait aux fourneaux, il devait y avoir quelqu'un qui attendait son plat, que ce soit un client ou un ami. Quand il était seul, comme maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le goût des aliments. Un œuf restait un œuf, qu'il soit poché, sous forme d'omelette ou au plat. Une tarte n'était rien de plus qu'un assemblage de produits pour plaire au palais.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil au four pendant que d'une main, il vérifiait que l'omelette n'avait pas adhéré à la poêle.

Et par pur réflexe, se tordant le coup, il lança un regard d'appréhension vers le téléphone posé en évidence sur la table, à la place de Dean.

Il lui avait avoué l'aimer, ressentir des sentiments forts à son égard. Dans le langage de Dean Winchester, ça voulait dire qu'il était prêt pour une véritable relation, pour plus que des coups d'œil dissimulé quand l'autre ne regardait pas. Ça voulait dire aussi que le lit lui semblerait plus grand quand il voudrait étirer les jambes et qu'il sentirait celle de Dean.

Le Paradis sur Terre.

Il baissa légèrement la température du four et éteignit le gaz qui chauffait la poêle.

Il ne fallait pas s'emballer non plus. Dean restait Dean. Même si ils avaient franchi beaucoup d'étapes ensemble, le Winchester garderait son caractère enflammé si on cherchait trop la petite bête. Castiel était sûr d'avance qu'il bénéficierait d'un tarif spécial mais il ne devrait pas non plus tenter sa chance trop souvent.

Mais Dean lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Alors il avait fait une omelette et une tarte.

Lors du retour de son amant, Castiel en referait une et il ne mangerait pas tout le dessert à lui tout seul.

Cependant, l'omelette avait un goût de carton.

C'était désagréable, surtout avec les larmes qui dévalait son visage.

Ça faisait mal d'aimer.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dean était finalement rentré à l'intérieur. Le soleil semblait vouloir sa peau au point de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Sa première pensée en franchissant le pas de la porte fut de vérifier que Sam allait bien, même si il ne le voulait mais, par instinct, il observa son frère toujours allongé sur le canapé. Bobby ou Adam avait du passer par là. On lui avait mis une couverture sur les épaules et une chaise avait été rapproché de lui pour s'en servir de table de chevet où reposait bien tranquillement une barre chocolatée et une bouteille d'eau.

-T'y habitue pas trop, princesse, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il monta directement à l'étage, essayant de ne pas penser qu'il y avait une cave où se reposait pour l'instant celui qui était passé à deux doigts de la mort.

Les marches de l'escalier grinçait, ainsi que les lattes au sol du premier. Il aurait aimé que tout reste silencieux, se plaisant à écouter le silence. Si il pouvait écouter le silence, cela signifiait que personne ne lui parlait, qu'on ne lui annonçait pas un nouveau drame ou un quelconque rebondissement.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, là où leur valise à peine déballées n'attendaient que leur propriétaire pour rendre servir. D'une main peu sûre, encore tremblante des coups données, une résonance du mal qu'il avait fait sciemment à autrui, il trouva une nouvelle chemise, un autre T-shirt et un pantalon propre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas été taché par le sang de Brady ni par les mains de Sam mais il ne pouvait pas repousser le sentiment de souillure qui le recouvrait.

Rien dans l'univers ne pourrait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était la première fois qu'il se battait. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il protégeait son petit frère. Et pourtant, un poids sur ses épaules l'alourdissait considérablement.

Et il pensa aux bras de Castiel. Ceux chaleureux qui n'attendait que lui. Qui lui étaient totalement déviés. Sa bouche qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de goûter. Ses lèvres charnues contre les siennes. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour qu'il ramperait au sol pour un homme et que cet homme s'appelait Castiel, il lui aurait ri au nez. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Juste de retrouver cet homme au grand cœur qui avait crée en lui son propre espace personnel qu'il chérissait maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de sa présence.

De là à passer à l'acte, il ne restait pas grand chose à faire, se dit-il.

Il alla sous la douche, traversant le couloir tel une ombre. Le silence toujours aussi assourdissant.

Lentement, trop lentement, sans réussir à aller plus vite, Dean se déshabilla. Il jeta ses vêtements au sol, les poussant du bout du pied et se faufila sous le jet d'eau chaud et agréable. Ses muscles protestèrent un instant sous l'avalanche de sensations qui les assaillait avant de commencer à se détendre, profitant de l'instant présent et de la vapeur qui les entourait progressivement, les noyant dans une brume exquise. Le jeune homme ne se plaignit pas non plus, même si la douche était un peu trop exiguë et qu'il rencontrait souvent la froideur des murs carrelés.

Malgré ça et tout ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, Castiel était toujours bel et bien dans son esprit, confondant l'eau ruisselant pour ses mains à lui. Il s'imaginait, si Castiel lui caressait le cou, la nuque, les épaules, les pectoraux, le ventre, les cuisses, est-ce qu'il ressentirait la même douceur ou est-ce que se serait plus rêche ? Plus la sensation douce et spongieuse du gant de toilette ou plus comme la savonnette, lourde et glissante ?

Et ça lui redonna le sourie. Imaginer Castiel se transformer en savonnette était une idée très étrange et dérangeante. Parce que, en ce moment, la savonnette se trouvait bien bas au niveau de son anatomie. Et imaginer une savonnette qui parle pendant que... Enfin voilà, ce n'était pas facile à appréhender. Ni à comprendre comment cette idée avait germé dans son cerveau. Mais au moins, il n'avait plus le cafard et c'était un bon point.

Il devra remercier Castiel quand il le verra

xxxxx

xxxxx

Le taxi se gara au bord de la route, comme le lui avait demandé son client.

-Vous avez mon numéro, dit-il en baissant la vitre. N'hésitez pas.

-J'y penserai.

-Et si vous oubliez, j'ai votre numéro.

-Comment...

-Quand vous m'avez appelé. Ça c'est affiché.

Il montra son téléphone en ricanant bêtement et Gabriel se maudit de ne pas l'avoir masqué.

-A la prochaine !

-C'est ça. A la prochaine.

Le véhicule repartit, klaxonnant au passage pour dire un dernier au revoir à son tout nouvel ami. Bien sûr qu'il allait le rappeler. Pas tout de suite mais il allait le faire. Sûrement dans deux semaines. Oui. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de l'oublier mais il serait tout de même surpris de son appel. Et qu'importe qu'il lui demande de l'emmener faire ses courses. Un ami, c'était précieux. Et Ash était généreux avec ses amis. Enfin, le peu qu'il en avait.

Gabriel le regarda faire, comme un enfant au volant. Il ne pouvait pas nier que ça lui avait fait du bien de parler un peu de ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience, sans en dire trop non plus.

Après des heures interminables de route, et quelques limitations de vitesse dépassées volontairement si il en croyait le sourire radieux qu'affichait Ash, le voilà enfin chez Bobby, une partie de l'histoire de Sam et Dean qu'ils décrivaient peu mais qui ne gâchait pas le confort qu'ils y avaient vécu.

Il foula la poussière jaunâtre, déplaçant les particules autour de lui qui brillaient à la lumière du coucher de soleil. Bientôt, il ferait nuit et aux vus du ciel sans nuage, la lune et les étoiles ne devraient pas avoir de mal à se montrer.

Un pas après l'autre. Une pensée après l'autre. Et le voilà sur le seuil. Il frappa. Ce fut Bobby qui ouvrit. Même si il ne l'avait jamais vu, il se doutait que ce n'était pas Dean qui avait vieilli prématurément.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Gabriel, se présenta-t-il. Est-ce que Sam est là ?

-Ouais. Entre.

Son air bougon ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Sa casquette sur la tête dissimulait la moitié de son visage. Mais Gabriel entra. Sa était là et c'était pour lui qu'il avait fait le déplacement, pas pour se faire intimider par un vieux de plus de cent ans !

D'une démarche peu sûre cependant, il observa l'intérieur, pénétrant dans la cuisine avec vue sur le salon un peu plus loin. Sur le canapé, Sam était allongé de tout son long, les jambes trop grandes passées au-dessus de l'accoudoir. Une couverture le recouvrait tant bien que mal pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Quelqu'un lui avait placé un oreiller sous la tête pour qu'il soit plus confortable et une chaise avait été rapprochée pour lui servir de table de chevet. Rien n'indiquait qu'il allait au plus mal, au pire qu'il aurait été malade, un vilain rhume, mais Gabriel ne se fiait plus aux apparences. Si Sam dormait, à cette heure de la journée, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Il s'est réveillé y a deux ou trois heures, annonça Bobby. Il a bu un peu d'eau et il s'est recouché là. Apparemment, il a été pas mal chamboulé par ce que lui a dit Brady.

-Ça se comprend.

Il s'approcha à pas de velours, ne voulant pas réveiller son amant si grand qu'il paraissait chétif avec cette couverture qui ne descendait que jusqu'à ses chevilles. Les paupières closes, Sam était dans sa bulle. Gabriel lui caressa les cheveux. Sam ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'eux plus que tout.

-Où est Dean ?

-Dans la casse, répondit Bobby en pointant les voitures rouillées à travers la vitre. Mais il a un truc à régler. Il devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il s'inquiétait évidement pour l'aîné des Winchester. Cette histoire le touchait aussi. Mais comme il n'était pas là pour l'instant, il pouvait pleinement se consacre à Sam. Son amour.

-Je peux vous emprunter votre cuisine ?

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dean déambulait entre les voitures, cherchant un endroit assez éloigné de la maison pour passer son coup de fil. Avant, il avait quand même du redescendre à la cave pour interroger une dernière fois Brady.

Il ne pouvait pas le garder indéfiniment chez Bobby, même si l'idée lui plaisait de le laisser attaché là pour l'éternité. Après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Sam des années durant, la mort de sa petite amie, bientôt fiancée, la tristesse sans fond qui l'habitait depuis, il ne méritait pas la mort mais pire rasoir avait été une option tentante, il devait bien l'avouer. Si il ne touchait pas les organes vitaux, ça serait passé. Même si il n'était pas diplômé de médecine, il savait faire la différence entre le cœur et une phalange.

Mais la présence de Bobby et Adam l'en avait dissuadé. Il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir sans y voir la bête sauvage qui l'aurait habité si il avait agi. Il détournerait les yeux quand Castiel poserait les siens sur lui, de peur de le rendre comme lui rien qu'en le fixant une seconde de trop.

Alors, il n'avait fait que lui donner un énième coup de pied pour le réveiller. Crachant la bile qui s'était accumulée dans sa bouche, Brady reprit conscience, se rappelant ce qu'il faisait là, par terre au milieu de ce qu'il analysa comme étant son propre sang. Dean n'y était pas allé de main morte, trouvant le regard réprobateur de Bobby braqué sur lui. Le gars était déjà bien amoché et c'était un miracle si il ne devait pas l'amener de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Et avec le Winchester qui en rajoutait une couche, ça allait être un mort qu'il se coltinerait dans sa cave. Adam, quant à lui, ne savait pas où se mettre. Il avait déjà vu des gens devenir violent très facilement. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce n'était que de parfaits inconnus dans une ruelle, la caricature typique. Cette fois-ci c'était son frère qui avait tabassé un homme, qui lui avait fait du mal, certes, mais sans hésiter un seul instant. Ce n'était plus le même Sam gentil et accueillant qui s'était déchaîné devant lui. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il n'était pas un dégonflé non plus mais de là à montrer une telle agressivité devant des personnes qui lui étaient proches, il y avait une grande différence. Pour l'instant, il restait assis sur une chaise, à l'entrée de la cave pour surveiller que Brady n'en profite pas pour faire il ne savait quoi.

Avec force, Dean avait demandé à l'homme à terre le numéro de son patron. Après une série d'insultes, il obtint ce qu'il voulait et ressortit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, ne voulant pas s'éterniser au risque de perdre les pédales.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et s'arrêta. Son petit frère avait montré une faiblesse qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Il était adulte, pourtant, savait maîtriser ses sentiments. Mais Sam restait Sam et le mensonge ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Alors il ne cachait rien ou presque, se laissant aller au gré de ses émotions. Et maintenant, il était fatigué, de tout, de rien, de cette histoire, juste de penser. Ses yeux rouges sous ces paupières closes, ne dévoileraient une fois ouvertes qu'un océan de détresse à l'état pur. Dean espérait pouvoir y faire face mais il en doutait. Comme après la mort de Jessica, quand il l'avait forcé à prendre la route avec lui, mettant tout de côté pour être à ses côtés. Sam avait été inaccessible pendant des jours, se recroquevillant sur lui-même un peu plus à chaque heure qui passait. Les cauchemars qu'il faisait lui faisait peur à lui aussi, que ce soit dans la voiture ou au motel. Ils ne le quittaient pas, l'accusant d'un meurtre qu'un autre avait commis. Son meilleur ami qui lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos et qui revenait aujourd'hui pour rouvrir la plaie à peine cicatrisée.

Pendant un instant, Dean voulut aller dehors, crier toute la haine qu'il avait en l'humanité qui s'acharnait sur eux. Mais Sam remua dans son sommeil, un sanglot échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il décida de rester un peu avec son frère, être celui qui veillerait sur lui.

Sam s'était réveillé, aussi inerte que lorsqu'il l'avait couché. Il se frotta le visage, évitant les yeux trop sensibles. Les bandages firent leur apparition et rencontrèrent la peau de Sam. Il s'immobilisa pour faire le point avant de les cacher de nouveau sous la couverture, croyant pouvoir les faire disparaître à jamais de cette façon. Il était loin du compte mais Dean était là pour le soutenir.

Il lui offrit un peu d'eau qu'il accepta, ressortant à regret les mains tachées, mais il refusa la barre chocolatée.

Dean le laissa se rallonger, lui offrant un coussin au passage, et l'observa se rendormir sous le poids de la fatigue. Son petit frère n'avait pas véritablement dormi ces derniers jours. Maintenant, la fatigue accumulée faisait valoir ses droits et l'obligeait à se reposer. Ce n'était pas plus mal, même si Dean aurait aimé le voir dans un lit confortable du premier étage plutôt que plié en quatre sur un canapé usé jusqu'à la corde.

Il ne fit pas attention à l'heure qui défilait, juste à la respiration de Sam. Il en se rendit compte de l'heure tardive uniquement quand un rayon lui brouilla la vue. L'après-midi bien entamée touchait maintenant à sa fin. Descendant uniquement la moitié des marches qui menaient à la cave, il appela Bobby pour venir surveiller Sam, le temps qu'il passait son coup de fil. Adam resterait en bas encore un moment. Il n'avait pas oublié que Gabriel devait arriver.

C'était là qu'il sortit, cinq minutes avant l'arrivée du petit ami de son frère.

Le téléphone en main, posé contre la carrosserie d'une vieille voiture dont il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la marque, il chercha le numéro de téléphone et attendit patiemment. Il utilisait le portable de Brady qu'il avait trouvé en passant dans sa voiture.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda directement la voix au téléphone.

-J'ai besoin de parler au patron.

-Il est occupé.

-C'est urgent.

-Il est toujours occupé.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas Brady a téléphone.

-... Qui êtes-vous ?

-Le gars qui lui a massacré sa gueule d'ange. Maintenant, passe-moi Crowley.

Une pause de quelques secondes se fit, le temps que l'appel soit transféré.

-Alors, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça, fit Dean, se mettant à marcher devant la voiture.

-Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. J'ai un business à gérer.

-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter du gars que j'ai dans ma cave qui agonise.

-Lui ? Si il s'est fait battre, il ne me sert plus à rien. Je ne m'encombre pas d'incapables.

Dean piétina sur place.

-Je n'en veux pas non plus. Alors tu viens le chercher fissa et tu disparais de nos vies.

-Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres microbes ? C'est moi qui tiens les rênes.

-On peut s'arranger si tu veux. Je connais des gars dans la police qui rêverait de mettre la main sur un de tes gars.

-On rêve de beaucoup de choses.

-Si il m'a avoué son contrat, je crois pas qu'il tiendra longtemps devant des agents plus expérimentés que moi en matière d'aveu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ?

-Viens le chercher et tu sauras.

-Très drôle, l'avorton.

-Je savais que j'aurai du devenir comique.

-Pas politicien, ça c'est sûr.

Il devait jouer son atout.

-Tu cherches Ruby ? Je sais où elle est.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas où elle est ?

-Plus depuis que j'ai Brady avec moi. C'est lui qui te tenait informé.

-Et tu proposes ?

-Tu viens ramasser ton clébard avant qu'il tache la moquette, tu disparais à tout jamais et je te dis où elle est en ce moment.

-Qui me dit qu'elle n'a pas déjà fait ses valises ?

-Tu poses trop de question.

-Et toi tu ne me donnes pas assez de réponse.

Il inspira un grand coup et essuya son front d'une main.

-Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas partir en vitesse. Surtout à cette heure-ci.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Disons qu'elle a un genre de handicap qui la ralenti.

-Un handicap ?

-Ouais.

-... Très bien. J'envoie quelqu'un le chercher.

-Je t'envoie l'adresse.

-Pas la peine. J'ai tracé ton appel.

-A quelle heure ?

-Disons dans une heure.

-Très bien.

-Alors marché conclu.

Crowley raccrocha, laissant Dean écouter la coupure téléphonique un instant. Il avait eu peur que le patron n'accepte pas son offre. On pouvait dire qu'il maîtrisait ses mots.

Dans une heure, Brady allait disparaître de leur vie. Et si il avait bien joué, ni lui ni Sam n'entendrait parler de Crowley Corp. pour toujours.

Le jeune homme s'essuya les mains sur son jean. L'air était devenu plus frais et cette constatation le fit frissonner. D'un pas rapide, à cause du froid et de l'adrénaline, il se dirigea vers la maison de Bobby où la lumière traçait le chemin au sol. Un bon café ne serait pas de refus.

Quand il rentra, la première chose qu'il sentit fut une forte odeur de café et de chocolat.

Gabriel, devant lui, était en train de préparer quelque chose d'apparemment très sucré. Il s'approcha, sachant déjà que le nouveau venu l'avait entendu. En même temps, il n'avait pas voulu être discret.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda-t-il. A propos de Sam ?

-Tout ce que je peux.

D'habitude, Gabriel était joueur et ça se ressentait tout de suite das sa posture, son regard ou ses paroles. Cette fois-ci c'était un Gabriel sérieux qui lui parlait. Dean savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Du moins, tant qu'ils restaient sous sa garde.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Dean était assis à la table de la cuisine, regardant Sam dormir et son amant le veiller, une tasse et une cuillère dans les mains. Aucun d'eux ne savait quand le petit frère allait se réveiller mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer non plus. Alors, ils attendaient. Bobby se faisait petit, les regardant un à un du regard, avant de redescendre voir Adam. Dean lui avait parlé de sa discussion au téléphone avec Crowley. Le vieil homme préparait donc avec leur demi-frère le transport de Brady en passant par la porte de derrière, évitant de passer devant Gabriel qui devinerait très rapidement de qui il s'agissait. Et Adam ne verrait pas non plus Gabriel.

Bobby avait enfin découvert la personne avec qui Sam partageait maintenant sa vie. Il le trouvait ridiculement petit à côté de ce grand gaillard qui dépassait de son canapé. Les cheveux un peu long aussi. Pas autant que Sam mais quand même. Et puis un visage allongé par l'inquiétude, tout comme celui de Sam quand il était arrivé avec son frère.

Il ne savait rien de sa personnalité, si il était digne de confiance, mais Dean le laissait approcher Sam de près. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment.

Le vieux chasseur retourna à sa tache, quittant ces âmes en peine dans l'attente.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un était bien venu chercher Brady qui avait repris du poil de la bête. Bobby avait donné à l'homme en noir son colis ainsi que l'adresse du motel de Ruby, griffonnée sur un bout de papier par Dean.

Cependant, le chasseur insista pour garder la voiture. Il pourrait la revendre en l'état et s'offrir de nouvelles séances de yoga.

-Il fera attention de pas tacher le cuir, le rassura Bobby lorsque l'inconnu jeta un œil au sang coagulé sur le visage de son partenaire.

Sans plus attendre, récupérant cependant les papiers importants dans la voiture de Brady, l'inconnu sans alla, laissant la voiture qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu emporter avec lui.

xxxxx

xxxxx

En rentrant, Adam oublia de passer par la porte de derrière. Bobby avait oublié lui aussi.

Avec surprise, il vit Gabriel au chevet de son frère lui caresser les cheveux et les lèvres amoureusement. Le chasseur, derrière lui, voulut s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, de lui avoir caché sa présence. Dean le remarqua et se leva pour le rejoindre, lui demander comment c'était passé l'échange, pour changer de conversation. Adam ne répondit que brièvement à ses questions avant de sortir et de se mettre au volant de la voiture prêtée par Bobby.

Il reviendrait. Plus tard. Quand il ne serait plus là ou qu'il se sentirait assez fort pour supporter sa présence. Mais pas avant. Un motel ferait l'affaire. Pas trop loin au cas où ils auraient besoin de revenir en vitesse.

Dean lui tendit une liasse d'argent pour lui permettre de payer le motel. Il refusa, bien sûr, mais son grand frère le força à la prendre avant qu'il ne referme la vitre. Avec ça, il pourrait se payer un bon repas et quelques chaînes de télévision en plus de la chambre. Un bon gros hamburger ferait l'affaire. Avec des frites. Et plein de sauce.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Il fallut encore une demi-heure à Sam pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Le soleil était couché depuis un moment déjà et la lampe de bureau de Bobby était allumée pour leur permettre de s'éclairer un peu.

Le jeune homme s'étira, protestant contre ses muscles endoloris par la position inconfortable. Il avait un peu mal à la tête mais rien qui ne passerait pas sans médicament. En premier, il vit la chaise à ses côtés avec la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait entamé et la barre chocolatée, enfin l'emballage de la barre chocolatée. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir mangé.

Puis, ce fut une odeur de sucre et de chocolat qui finit de le réveiller et de lui donner l'eau à la bouche. Depuis un moment, son estomac grognait d'être ignoré de cette façon.

Et il le vit, d'abord ses jambes, puis ses mains et enfin son visage. Il venait de se réveiller et un brouillard le distrayait encore. Alors il ne fit pas attention à la situation, se disant que tout était normal. Parfait idyllique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son frère qui s'était levé pour se rapprocher et voir comment il allait.

Sam se souvint pourquoi il était allongé sur le canapé de Bobby et pourquoi ses mains le démangeaient autant.

-Salut Sammy, dit Gabriel, attirant son regard sur lui. Je t'ai préparé un mug cake comme tu les aimes.

Des deux mains, il lui tendit le fameux gâteau dans un mug qu'il lui avait déjà préparé tant de fois auparavant.

-Il est tout chaud. J'ai du le refaire trois fois quand même. C'est Dean qui a fait la vaisselle. Tu sais à quel point je déteste mettre mes mains dans l'eau.

Et sans avertissement, Sam fondit en larme. Heureux de revoir son amant à ses côtés, de savoir qu'il était venu jusqu'à lui. Malheureux aussi de savoir pourquoi il avait du faire tout ce chemin. Se relevant d'un bon, il prit Gabriel dans ses bars, ne voulant plus le lâcher, secouant son corps de géant à chaque crise de larme.

Il était là. Son Gabriel. Son amour.

Le jeune homme réussit à se débarrasser de la mug et il prit tout aussi fortement Sam contre lui, voulant presque fusionner avec lui pour contenir la peine qu'il ressentait.

-Je suis là. Je ne te quitte plus. Tu es à moi. Je suis tout à toi. Je t'aime, Sam. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime Gabriel. Putain, je t'aime.

Un trémolo. Un souffle de voix.

Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Merci encore à **pimiericky** , **shinobu24** , **TheHoshiLiveOnMoon** , **Courtney Ackles** , **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** , **barjy02** , **yakusokuyumi** , et **ZephireBleue** pour vos commentaires ! Et de continuer à me suivre pour je ne sais combien de chapitres. Celui-ci est plus court. J'espère que vous m'excuserez. C'est pas facile tous les jours. Certains doivent savoir de quoi je parle !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 10**

Sam pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras réconfortants de Gabriel. Il voulait oublier la dispute qu'ils avaient eu. C'était une réaction totalement disproportionnée, une crise qui n'aurait pas du exister. Son corps de géant, à moitié allongé sur le canapé, accompagné par l'homme qu'il aimait. Sam aurait du avoir confiance en lui. En cet homme qui avait conquis son cœur. La position était désagréable et lui tirait dans le bas du dos. Mais il resta ainsi, prostrée, quémandant l'accès à un moment de bonheur.

Il attrapa Gabriel par ses vêtements, pour ne pas le lâcher, pour l'obliger à être à ses côtés, pour se prouver qu'il était là pour lui, pour eux et pour personne d'autres. Puis, il avait commencé à aventurer ses mains dans son dos dont il avait déjà fait tant de fois le tour, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour être sûr que personne n'en profiterait pour le lui reprendre. Sam n'était pas de nature égoïste. Mais, dans ces conditions, ça n'en était pas. Pas à l'état pur, en tout cas. Sa possessivité était emprunte de désespoir. De peur du vide. De peur de se perdre à nouveau.

La peur de vivre seul à nouveau, son frère dans son ombre pour vérifier ses moindres faits et gestes.

Et Sam continuait de pleurer, tremblant dans ces petits bras qui le réconfortaient, lui passaient une main dans les cheveux, lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots doux qui accentuaient pour la plupart ses pleurs.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dean s'était éclipsé quand Sam avait fondu en pleurs. Il était sorti voir son Impala, brosser la carrosserie. Le ciel était clair, même si la nuit était d'un noir d'encre. Les étoiles brillaient, les lumières de la ville ne perturbant pas leur éclat.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le capot de son bébé, la tête levée vers le ciel. Il faisait un peu frais, il fallait l'avouer. Mais il se servit du plaid qu'il gardait précieusement dans le coffre. Ainsi, sur le capot noir et lisse, Dean se laissa bercer par le chatoiement des étoiles. Il reconnut la Grande Ours, évidement, la première qu'il avait appris à reconnaître. La première qu'il avait appris à Sam à reconnaître.

Il n'en connaissait pas beaucoup. L'archer. Le cygne. Le scorpion. Cependant, rien que ça, c'était bien. Et il se dit que, peut-être, sa mère faisait partie de l'une d'elle, de ces constellations qu'il connaissait depuis presque toujours. Peut-être qu'elle les regardait en ce moment-même, son regard porté par des années-lumière de vide. Leur mère veillait sur eux. Elle veillait sur Sam, à l'intérieur, qui avait enfin retrouvé un peu d'espoir.

Cette nuit, Dean espérait qu'elle prenait soin aussi de Castiel, à l'autre bout du pays. Loin de lui.

Il n'y a plus qu'un pas à faire.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Gabriel avait réussi à rassurer Sam. Oui, il était là pour lui. Non, il ne le quitterait plus. Ils allaient surmonter ça ensemble. Un peu de force, Sam avait avalé quelques bouchés du gâteau « spécial Gabriel » et un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer le tout.

Après un moment paresseux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé, Le jeune homme obtint enfin de Sam l'accord pour qu'ils puissent monter tous les deux à l'étage et utiliser un bon lit.

Les larmes séchaient encore sur son visage. Gabriel aussi en avaient au coin des yeux. Mais elles n'avaient pas débordée. Sam avait le droit de pleurer. La machination de Ruby lui était entièrement destinée. Lui n'avait eu le droit qu'à un chapitre de l'histoire. Sam avait eu tout le reste, les peurs, les doutes, les colères, les interrogations... Gabriel avait eu droit à une piqûre de rappel de son passé. Et il ne se plaignait pas en voyant dans quel état était maintenant Sam.

Les marches de l'escalier grinçaient sous leur poids à tous les deux. L'odeur du café et du chocolat s'estompait et était remplacée par un peu de poussière et une douce chaleur qui s'était installée tout au long de la journée. Le papier peint à fleur rendait son dernier souffle, presque en lambeaux, vieillissant au rythme de cette maison. Même les portes des différentes pièces avait vécu des choses, d'abord vierge avant qu'une couche de peinture ne les recouvre pour 2 d'entre elles. Et puis, le projet d'apporter un peu de couleur avait été abandonné à la moitié de la troisième au niveau de la poignée. Cela fit sourire Gabriel quand il remarqua ce détail. C'était comme si un enfant n'avait pas été assez grand pour terminer son travail.

Sam lui montra la porte de sa chambre à lui et Dean. Il était totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même, portant le poids de son corps. Gabriel le tenait contre lui, compliquant leur démarche mais il n'aurait pas voulu le lâcher. Ses deux mains sur ses bras pour le tenir proche de lui, sentaient sous elles la tension dans les muscles de son amant.

Ils franchirent le pas, se dirigeant directement vers le lit. Et Sam se sentit un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Ça avait été facile de suivre Gabe jusque là. Mais que devait-il faire maintenant ? Parler ? Recommencer à pleurer ? Et tout se chamboulait encore dans son esprit. Cela faisait déjà des heures que Brady lui avait avoué être le meurtrier de Jessica sous la direction de Ruby. Il avait passé la plupart du temps à dormir, anesthésié par les coups qu'il avait porté sur son ancien ami.

La seule fois où il s'était réveillé, Dean avait été là pour essayer de lui faire oublier ce moment. Son aîné n'avait pas quitté son chevet, si on pouvait appeler ça un chevet. Il était allé jusqu'à lui caresser les cheveux, comme quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou qu'il avait juste peur ou était inquiet.

Cette fois, Gabriel se trouvait à ses côtés, prévenant avec lui, guettant les moindres signes avant coureur de rechute. Avec ses gestes tendres, même si ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que depuis quelques minutes, Sam se sentait un peu gauche de ne pas réussir à reprendre la parole, à dire correctement ce qu'il ressentait.

A dépendre tout simplement de lui sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Gabriel sentit sa détresse à sa soudaine crispation. Ses jambes s'étaient faites plus lourdes en arrivant au pied du lit. Ses yeux scrutaient la pièce à la recherche d'une réponse à ses tourments.

-On va s'allonger, d'accord ? proposa Gabriel.

Sam se sentit soulagé et acquiesça sans bruit, la gorge sèche.

Quand Sam voulu s'allonger, se cacher sous la couverture pour y disparaître et se dire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar, sans aucun doute, Gabriel le retint pour lui enlever les chaussures, déboutonner sa chemise et déboutonner son pantalon. Mais pas plus. Le but n'était pas non plus de se déshabiller complètement et de retrouver une complicité dans le plus simple appareil.

Gabriel en fit de même avec ses propres vêtements, de quoi être bien plus confortable dans le lit.

Finalement, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux, Sam dans les bras de Gabriel, replié contre son torse, écoutant sa respiration calme et posée.

Gabriel le tenait tout contre son cœur. Ses cheveux sentaient le shampoing bon marché mais ça n'enlevait rien à leur douceur. Il passa ses doigts entre les mèches, savourant la texture qui faisait remonter un tas de souvenirs. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il lui embrassa le front avant de coller son nez contre son crâne.

-On parlera plus tard, d'accord ?

Il lui embrassa une nouvelle fois le visage.

-D'accord, répondit Sam, la voix lui brûlant la gorge.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans ce lit trop petit pour eux mais qui était largement suffisant. Sam s'endormit le premier, réchauffé par le corps de son aimé, bercé par la main qui passait de façon irrégulière sur sa tête.

Il fit un rêve cette nuit-là. Un petit sourie aux lèvres, il rêva d'eux, dans une maison de campagne, Jessica lui faisait un signe d'au revoir depuis le perron de cette maison. Lui, à une centaine de mètres, marchait à reculons, ne voyant qu'elle. Cependant, un corps dans son dos stoppa sa marche. Il se retourna et ce fut Gabriel qui lui cueillit les lèvres. Et ils marchèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, la maison derrière eux.

Gabriel le rejoignit rapidement dans le pays des songes. Mais lui rêva plutôt de chocolat, de tonnes de chocolat. Et d'un Sam dans une baignoire de chocolat.

Il restait un homme après tout. Avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Derrière le volant, il regarda une dernière fois le bout de papier plié en quatre. Dans son rétroviseur, Brady boudait, tête basse, même si il savait qu'il avait foiré sa mission. Mais il détestait se sentir comme un gosse qu'on force à s'asseoir à l'arrière. Son collègue ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Et quand Brady avait essayé d'engager la conversation, s'excusant de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu, l'intéressé ne lui avait donné qu'un coup d'œil en coin avant de passer une vitesse.

Il avait garé la voiture devant le motel indiqué sur le papier. Maintenant, il devait aller chercher son deuxième colis pour son patron. L'individu soupira avant de se pencher sur le siège passager pour prendre son attirail qu'il avait préparé dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la ville.

-Elle se fera pas avoir par un truc aussi minable, dit Brady, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est vieux comme le monde. Laisse-moi y aller. J'aurai aucun mal à la ramener dans la voiture. Elle me mange dans la main, j'te dis.

Finalement, le chauffeur lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur son agacement. Et il soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Le patron m'a autorisé à te couper la langue si jamais tu recommençais à trop parler.

Volontairement, il laissa apercevoir la lame d'un canif accroché à son poignet. Discret mais rapide, il pouvait le dégainer tout moment. Et c'était presque sûr qu'il n'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser sur lui, même si pour ça, il devrait tacher le cuir de sa voiture de service.

Brady leva les mains en signe de soumission, pas encore prêt à perdre un bout de son anatomie pour rien. Il laissa son collègue terminer sa préparation avant de sortir du véhicule. Le motel formait une sorte de L avec ses 14 chambres. Les premières proches de la route et de l'accueil. Les dernières profitant d'un espace vert derrière eux.

Il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Si quelqu'un devait le voir en sortant, il l'ignorerait et passerait inaperçu, comme d'habitude. Il savait faire. Il avait de l'expérience. Il n'était pas l'homme à tout faire pour rien.

Lassemment, déjà fatigué ne serait-ce que de marcher jusqu'ici. Après un appel de Crowley lui-même, il avait été obligé de faire un détour, décalant tout le programme de sa propre mission en cours. Mais bon, quelques jours de plus avant d'aller conclure un contrat, ce n'était pas cher payé si il ramenait Rebecca Thomas avec lui.

Peut-être même qu'une promotion pointerait le bout de son nez et lui permettrait de passer tout son temps derrière son bureau. Il ne demandait que ça de toute façon. Agent de terrain, ce n'était pas son truc, même si on avait découvert ce talent chez lui. Ça lui passait totalement au-dessus de la tête. Il se contentait de faire son boulot bien et sans bavure, laissant les conduites risquées ou héroïques pour d'autres. Il avait vu où ça avait mené celui qui se dandinait sur sa banquette arrière.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant la porte du motel comme indiquée sur le papier. Il toqua quatre fois.

-C'est pour le ménage, dit-il.

-Revenez demain, lui répondit une voix féminine à l'intérieur.

-Pas possible. Faut que je termine mon service ce soir. Je reviendrais que dans trois jours sinon.

Petit silence.

-Ça prendra deux minutes. Le temps de changer les serviettes et je file.

Ruby arrêta de ranger les affaires de sa fille un peu partout dans la chambre. La petite prenait son bain avec Zacharie dans la pièce d'à côté. Pou leur dernière nuit ici, il pourrait s'offrir de luxe de serviettes propres.

Sans se douter de qui que ce soit, même pas de l'heure tardive, elle ouvrit la porte, ne se doutant pas de qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

-Quoi ?

Ce fut tout c qu'elle eut le temps de dire avant de recevoir dans le creux du ventre une décharge électrique. La jeune femme resta tétanisée quelques secondes, secouée, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'homme en noir sans vraiment le voir.

Quand la décharge cessa de faire effet, elle s'écroula au sol tandis qu'il rangeait le taser gentiment offert par l'un de ses derniers clients qui n'avait pas voulu honorer sa part du contrat.

Il faisait déjà nuit et les néons du motel fonctionnait une fois sur deux. Personne ne ferait attention à eux. Ils ne les distingueraient même pas dans l'ombre de la bâtisse.

L'individu commença à traîner le corps hors de la chambre pour pouvoir le porter plus facilement. Mais il s'arrêta quand la porte de la salle de bain à l'intérieur s'ouvrit sur un homme bedonnant qu'il reconnaissait pour l'avoir croisé une ou deux fois au bureau.

-Je ne suis venu que pour elle, le rassura-t-il.

Zacharie hocha la tête, blême, avant de venir fermer la porte une fois Ruby dans les bras de l'agent de Crowley.

Tout aussi lentement qu'à l'aller, il fit le chemin inverse en direction de la voiture. A travers la vitre arrière, il distinguait plutôt bien le visage de Brady plus que surpris de le voir revenir victorieux.

D'un geste, il laissa la jeune femme aux bons soins de son collègue avant de reprendre sa place derrière le volant. Il mit le contact et ils reprirent la route, direction le quartier général.

Il mériterait bien une journée de congé, quand même, pour avoir passé une nuit blanche à cause d'eux.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Le jour se levait enfin.

Des gouttelettes ornaient les brindilles et les pétales de fleurs le long de la route qui menait à la casse auto de Bobby. Les ombre s'étiraient en un bal entre les carcasses de voitures, animant ce cimetière de voitures chaque matin. Le ciel était clair comme l'avait été la nuit. La lune et le soleil cohabitait pour un temps dans le royaume céleste. La lumière scintillait sur les carreaux de la vieille maison qui hébergeait quatre pensionnaires dont un à temps plein. Ce dernier était déjà réveillé. Le levé du soleil s'était reflété dans son café. Un autre dormait de tout son saoul sur le canapé tout juste assez grand pour qu'il y glisse ses jambes. La main dans le vide, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se réveille à son tour.

Les deux derniers, les grands retardataires pour ce matin, ne se lèveraient que vers les coups de neuf heures au plus tôt. Bercés par la chaleur l'un de l'autre, rien ne les pousserait à sortir du lit avant qu'ils ne l'ait décidé.

Sam était toujours dans les bras de son amant et Gabriel respirait toujours ses cheveux. En fait, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bougé dans leur sommeil.

Ils étaient bien comme ça, confortable, en sécurité, à l'abri.

La journée avait débuté son cours. Sam bougea un peu ses jambes repliées. Par réflexe, Gabriel remonta la couverture qui était descendue dans le mouvement.

Il fut aussi le premier à sortir de son sommeil. Il ne fut pas déçu en voyant le visage lisse de Sam à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front comme la veille.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il prit pleinement conscience des mains de son amant et des bandes qui les recouvraient. Elles étaient flagrantes pourtant mais elles étaient passées au second plan. Même si il les avait remarqué, les yeux de Sam était plus important que tout.

Le bandages s'était un peu défait durant la nuit, laissant bailler un morceau au niveau de la paume près du pouce. Délicatement, Gabriel défit le reste pour observer ce qu'il avait voulu cacher. Un peu de rouge restait sous ses ongles.

Ce n'était pas son sang.

Mais il ne savait pas d'où il venait.

Chaque chose en son temps.

Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se presser, d'agir dans l'urgence. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux et tant de choses à se dire.

Le jeune homme posa un baiser sur chacun des doigts de Sam. Il y avait un léger goût de savon mais celui du sang, une sensation amère et d'acier, ne s'y trouvait pas.

Après plusieurs baisers, survolant sa peau tiède, Sam papillonna avant de se coller davantage contre Gabriel, soupirant de bien-être.

-Bonjour, lui dit Gabriel avant de venir chatouiller ses lèvres des siennes.

-Bonjour, répondit Sam.

Le silence resta un moment entre eux, les consciences s'éveillant au fur et à mesure.

Rien ne les poussait à parler tout de suite dès le levé. Mais ils savaient que le moment n'allait pas tarder. Alors Gabriel prit la parole le premier, sentant un courage naître dans son ventre. Il le saisit avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme tant d'autres avant lui.

-Naomie était ma femme. La première qui m'a donné de l'amour.

-Gabe...

-On s'est rencontré dans un parc sur un banc. J'ai engagé la conversation. Elle a rit. On a décidé de se revoir. On vivait heureux. Je ne plaisait pas à ses parents mais elle a tout fait pour me suivre, abandonnant son travail parce qu'il lui prenait trop de temps.

Il avala sa salive. Si il s'arrêtait là, il ne pourrait plus jamais en parler. Pourtant, c'était primordial si il voulait garder Sam pour lui. Une gorge serrée par l'émotion n'était rien pour le sourire de Sam. Il était vivant lui. Elle, elle n'avait plus que des souvenirs fanés à lui offrir.

-On s'est marié sur un coup de tête. Aucun de nous ne voulait voir mille personnes qui trépignaient que ça se termine, qui avaient mal aux pieds à cause de talons de dix centimètres et qui n'attendaient que de passer à table.

Un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres à la pensées des discussions qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet.

-En cinq minutes, on était marié. Mais il a fallu quatre ans pour mettre fin au conte de fée. Quand elle est allée voir le médecin pour un check-up, il a trouvé une maladie grave qui sommeillait depuis un moment déjà. Un truc qui allait la tuer après l'avoir fait souffrir pendant des semaines. Je voulais qu'elle se fasse hospitaliser pour ralentir a maladie. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Mais Naomie ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas gaspiller le peu de temps qui lui restait toute seule. Alors elle s'est battue. Mais les nuits ont commencé à se faire plus courtes pour elle. D'abord, c'était des courbatures. Je la massais un peu et c'était réglé. Ça s'est amplifié. Elle ne dormait presque plus. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps sous la douche pour calmer tout juste la douleur. Son médecin lui a donné des somnifères. Le jour où... Le jour où elle est morte, c'est elle qui m'a dit de prendre un peu de temps pour moi. Elle a appelé Zacharie pour que je passe chez lui.

Devant les yeux intrigués de Sam, il dut préciser.

-Inias à l'époque. Oui c'est lui. Il a changé de physique. Et quand je suis rentré, elle s'était suicidé avec les somnifères. Voilà. Après, je suis allé vivre chez Inias. C'était le seul qui me supportait. Et je ne pouvait pas rester seul là-bas.

Gabriel fixa un point au loin, sur le bois qui composait le mur.

-Mais un malheur n'arrive jamais seul. J'étais un fantôme quand je suis arrivé chez lui. Il a réussi à me redonner vie peu à peu. Mais, je sais pas comment, de plus en plus, il s'est rapproché de moi. Il était jeune, n'avait jamais eu de relation. Et me voir vulnérable comme ça, ça lui a fait un choc et il a développé un truc pour moi. De là à dire qu'il m'aimait vraiment, j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai décidé de partir loin de tout ça. Je n'étais pas prêt. Penser à elle me bouffait encore. Et un jour, j'ai rencontré Castiel qui m'a accueilli. La suite tu la connais. J'ai emménagé, fait les quatre cent coups. Et je t'ai rencontré.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de cacher son visage dans son cou. La minuscule dose de courage s'était évaporée. Il avait réussi à tout dire. C'était le principal. Maintenaient, il se sentait vidé, à bout de force. Mais Sam en avait à revendre. Les rôles s'inversèrent. Le plus grand prit le plus petit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux un millier de fois. Il le serra tout contre lui, lui rendant son geste au centuple.

Gabriel ne versa pas une larme. Toute cette histoire était du passé et il avait fait son deuil depuis longtemps. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir du tout déballer à Sam mais il se doutait que c'était plutôt la peur de se rappeler tout ça qui le faisait douter.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte sans l'ouvrir, rompant le charme du moment.

-Si vous êtes levés, le petit-déj' est prêt et compté par sur moi ou le vieux pour vous le monter au lit.

-Crétin, fit Bobby depuis la cuisine.

-C'est bien, t'es pas encore sourd. Mais fais gaffe, ça va vite arriver.

Dean redescendit les escaliers sous les menaces de Bobby de lui faire endurer mille et une souffrances.

-Bon, on y va ? demanda Gabriel.

-Ok.

Sam s'étira de tout son long, poussant sans s'en rendre compte le plus petite vers le bord du lit. Il se raccrocha à son corps pour éviter la chute, ce qui fit rire Sam et fit bouder Gabriel.

Une fois les jambes réveillées, ils se levèrent enfin.

-Reboutonne ton pantalon. Dean pourrait croire des choses sinon, signala Gabe en désignant la fermeture éclair baissée.

Sam s'exécuta. Mais pas l'autre, une grimace sur le visage.

-Ben quoi ? Ça lui apprendra à venir nous réveiller.

-On était déjà réveillé.

-Mais quand même. Il avait pas !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la poignée de la porte, Sam le récupéra au passage pour l'embrasser amoureusement, comme ils le faisaient quasiment tous les matins. Une bulle de chaleur explosa dans son cœur et son cerveau se mit à bouillir.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Gabriel passa ses mains dans son cou et prolongea le baiser. Il n'y aurait rien de plus. Pas encore. C'était doux avec une pointe de sauvagerie. Rien de tel pour commencer la journée. Les grandes paluches de Sam sur son ventre le massaient à travers le tissus pour le redécouvrir.

Et puis il lui agrippa son pantalon.

Rompant le baiser, Gabriel jeta les yeux sur le bas de son anatomie où on voyait très bien son sous vêtement. Sam se mit à fermer la fermeture éclair et à clipser le bouton.

-Tu risquerais de donner une crise cardiaque à Bobby, habillé comme ça.

Gabriel rougit fortement mais ne dit rien.

Il l'aimait son Sammy. Tout autant que Sam aimait son Gabe.

C'était une relation sûre, avec des bases qui jouaient les équilibristes. Mais ça allait s'arranger. Ils avaient fait le premier pas. Les suivants seraient bien plus faciles à faire à deux.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Merci à tous, **pimpiericky** , **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** , **yakusokuyumi** , **ZephireBleue** , **barjy02** et **Courtney Ackles** pour vos commentaires, vos follow ou favorite !

Aujourd'hui, un peu de Destiel, qui en veux ?

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 11**

Les valises étaient prêtes, dans le coffre de l'Impala. Sam somnolait sur le canapé de Bobby devant un vieux feuilleton du matin. Gabriel était calé contre son épaule, digérant silencieusement. Pas envie de se presser. Ils pourraient reprendre la route tout à l'heure. Quand Dean aurait terminé la vaisselle, par exemple.

L'aîné des Winchester était bien de corvée en ce magnifique matin qu'il regardait à travers la fenêtre. Les mains transformées en palme à cause de l'eau savonneuse, muni de son éponge qui était douce d'un côté et qui grattait de l'autre, le jeune homme frottait les assiettes qui s'était accumulées depuis que lui et son frère avait débarqué. Déjà trois de propres, égouttant accompagnées de couteaux, fourchettes et cuillères. Mais il n'en avait toujours pas fait la moitié. A se demander si Bobby n'en avait pas sali exprès pour le voir travailler.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Bobby, il terminait le check-up de la Chevrolet, refusant de les laisser partir si il n'avait pas mis son nez dans ce tas de vieilleries. Dean avait mal pris le fait qu'il insulte son bébé de « vieilleries » mais il ne fit rien de plus que de siffler à ces mots. Si il le voulait le vieux chasseur pouvait trafiquer sa voiture.

Le coup de la panne. Avec Sammy et Gabriel à l'arrière.

Non. Définitivement non.

Il s'était tu, mais se penchait au-dessus du bac régulièrement pour essayer d'apercevoir l'arrière train de Bobby sous le capot noir de son Impala, traquant le moindre outil suspect.

En attendant, il rongeait son frein silencieusement, astiquant sans ménagement une nouvelle assiette pour finir au plus vite et assurer la maintenance de son bébé.

Dans son dos, la télé continuait de déblatérer des dialogues sans vraiment de public pour l'écouter et suivre son intrigue. Sam avait assez dormi et pourtant les paupières bataillaient pour prendre le contrôle et se fermer malgré son interdiction. Il avait essayé de trouver une chaîne intéressante. Mais il n'y avait que des rediffusions de vieilles séries en noir et blanc. Alors il avait emprunté un bouquin dans la bibliothèque du chasseur. Depuis sa dernière visite, il avait acquis d'autres trouvailles. Dont un ouvrage sur la vie de Franklin D. Roosevelt illustré de plusieurs photos de monuments ou de documents.

Lisant d'abord les premières pages avec un réel intérêt, ses yeux commencèrent à fatiguer à force de suivre ces minces lignes noires. Il se frotta les yeux énergétiquement avant de reprendre sa lecture. Sam se sermonnait silencieusement. Il avait assez dormi comme ça et ce n'était pas un peu de travail intellectuel qui allait le faire flancher.

Gabriel l'avait rejoint peu de temps après, intrigué, en voyant son amant passer une main sur ses yeux quasiment toutes les dix secondes. Il se posa contre son épaule, embrassant sa joue au passage, avant de jeter un œil à son livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il sourit en voyant la dure bataille que menait Sam en ce moment mais ne dit rien et il se plongea dans le feuilleton qui était maintenant dans des couleurs délavées.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Dean avait terminé de faire la vaisselle. Il se précipita à l'extérieur, jetant le torchon qu'il avait utilisé pour se sécher les mains sur la table, sans vérifier si il avait bien atteint son objectif. Depuis l'intérieur, on entendit Dean crier comme une furie à propos des taches que le vieux avait faite sur le pare-choc.

-Et ça, c'est une bosse ? T'as fait une bosse au capot ?

-Non. Illusion d'optique, répondit Bobby sur le ton de la conversation, repositionnant la clé à mollette parmi les autres outils.

Il n'avait pas fait exprès en plus. Il avait juste levé le bras un peu trop haut et trop vite. Ça ne se voyait pas sauf si le propriétaire s'appelait Dean Winchester, bien évidement. Mais il continua de faire l'innocent. Le gamin partait dans peu de temps. Il aurait ensuite tout le loisir de se confesser par téléphone, quand il serait à des kilomètres d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Bobby.

-Rien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis tracassé ?

-Ça fait trois fois que t'astiques le même endroit de ta bagnole. J'veux bien croire que t'es un amoureux attardé mais il y a des limites à la connerie. Alors dis-moi ce qui tourne pas rond dans ta caboche.

-Tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuiller, remarqua Dean en se rendant enfin compte du seul espace sur la carrosserie qui n'était pas couverte de poussière.

Le chasseur le laissa se dépêtrer avec sa conscience. Il allait parler, c'était sûr. Il fallait juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Dean, il le connaissait par cœur. Derrière ses airs de virilité qui empestait toute une pièce, il suffisait de creuser un peu sous la surface pour en apprendre plus sur sa personnalité, ses goûts, et découvrir que c'était un homme tourmenté par beaucoup de petites choses de la vie.

Comme maintenant.

Sa posture était rigide. La tête se forgeant une place entre ses épaules. Le regard fixe et dans le vague, impossible à capter. Les jambes arquées étaient plantées dans la terre. Dean était immobile.

Bobby voyait ce genre de petits détails chez ce gosse qu'il avait accueilli au plus bas.

-C'est Cas. Castiel. Mon... mon petit ami.

-Mais vous êtes tous gays ma parole !

-Oh, la ferme le vieux. J'aime Cas, ok ? Je l'aime vraiment et...

Et Dean venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait de dire ça à voix haute à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Castiel. Bobby savait vraiment y faire pour l'obliger à parler.

-Et t'as hâte de le revoir.

-Ouais. On s'est pas... Enfin, on n'a pas fait grand chose...

-Épargne moi les détails.

-Tu fais ta prude ?

-Crétin. Continue au lieu de raconter des conneries.

-J'ai compris que... Qu'il était plus qu'important pour moi. Ça fait pas longtemps pourtant qu'on est parti. Mais... Pourtant, c'est comme si il me manquait quelque chose. Ça fait bizarre de pas le voir.

Il porta la main à sa poitrine, imaginant celle de Cas à la place.

-Mais, quand je vais le revoir, je ne sais pas si... j'arriverai à faire face à tout ce que je lui ai dit au téléphone. Ce sera pas pareil. Il sera là, à attendre que je tienne mes promesses. Je ne veux pas le décevoir.

-Si il t'aime vraiment, il n'attendra rien de toi, dit Bobby en levant le nez au ciel. Si il a des sentiments forts pour toi, alors t'as pas besoin de te faire du souci pour ça. Ça viendra tout seul. Quand tu te sentiras prêt.

-Mais comment on peut savoir qu'on est prêt ?

-On ne le sait pas. On le sent. Personnellement, je suis sûr que tu comprend déjà ce que je veux dire. Il te faut juste un déclic.

Dean se gratta la nuque, gêné. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler de ses sentiments, de peur d'être moqué ou juste parce qu'il ne les assumait pas complètement. C'était donc plus facile de les cacher derrière de beaux sourires. Cependant, quelques personnes arrivaient à le faire parler. Sam en tête, bien sûr, même si il le charriait sur son côté fleure bleue. Castiel, sans aucun doute, était bien dans le classement. Sans oublier les étapes qui leur restaient à franchir et qui les rapprocheraient encore plus. Et puis Bobby, c'était évident à la façon qu'il avait de parler sérieusement de ce genre de sujet sensible.

Lui aussi, malgré son bel âge, avait connu l'amour. Une fois. Alors il savait de quoi il parlait.

Le silence s'était installé dans la casse. Mais ce n'était pas un silence lourd, pesant sur les consciences. Plutôt un langage muet. Bobby continuait de faire les dernières vérifications de la voiture sous l'œil expert de Dean, lui tendant les outils au besoin. Ils avaient dit ce qu'il fallait. Ça ne servirait à rien de se répéter.

Les deux hommes s'étaient compris et c'était suffisant pour eux deux.

xxxxx

xxxxx

En début d'après-midi, ils reprirent la route tous les trois, remerciant Bobby pour son accueil et pour avoir supporté pendant quelques jours les moqueries de l'aîné. Ce qui valu d'ailleurs une taloche derrière la tête à l'aîné en question qui se montra faussement contrarié par le geste.

Dean au volant, Gabriel et Sam à l'arrière, ils firent signe au vieux chasseur en quittant sa propriété qui les regarda partir le cœur serré.

Il les ferait revenir rapidement. Mais pas pour faire des saloperies sous son toit. Franchement, ces jeunes bourrés d'hormones...

Et Dean qui s'y mettait à jouer les jolis cœurs. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il ne l'avait pas habitué depuis son adolescence avec Mary, Ann, Sue, Jennifer, Clarisse, Elizabeth, Victoria, Laurence, Kate, Laureen, Alice, Maria, Louise, Claire, Laurely, Sophia, Valentine, Juliette,...

Dean eut un frisson. Il se frotta machinalement la nuque pour faire passer rapidement la chaire de poule. Il venait tout juste de prendre la route. Castiel était prévenu de leur arrivée en début de soirée au plus tôt. Le jeune homme les attendrait les attendrait chez lui, dans sa maison qui prenait la poussière. Un terrain neutre pour la conversation à venir.

Plus rien ne semblait vouloir venir leur gâcher la vie. Ruby était sûrement avec Crowley en ce moment-même. Zacharie était on ne sait où mais, maintenant, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de venir frapper à leur porte. Et Hannah, elle... Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle devenait et il ne s'en fichait pas. Cette gamine de cinq ans à peine avait été mise au centre d'un truc qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La jeune fille n'avait pas à subir les erreurs de sa mère. Il connaissait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir, quand on croyait en ses parents plus qu'en toute chose sur Terre et que, d'un coup, tout s'effondre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière pour voir ce que faisait son petit frère et son amant. Accompagnant la musique du lecteur cassette, Gabriel tapait la mesure sur la main de Sam qu'il gardait jalousement. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Sam tandis que ce dernier regardait leur mains enlacées. De temps en temps, Gabe venait picorer le cou de Sam comme pour se rassurer de sa présence à ses côtés. Il déclenchait à chaque fois des frissons chez le cadet qui rapprochait instinctivement sa peau de sa bouche.

C'était mignon.

Dean se gifla mentalement à cette idée.

Ils avaient vécu pire que la distance ces derniers jours. Leur amour l'un envers l'autre avait été bousculé dans tous les sens, les faisant douter. Après des crises de larme, de rage et d'incompréhension, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Ils mèneraient la vie qu'ils auraient choisi. Sans laisser une seconde leur glisser entre les doigts. Tout au centuple pour en rien regretter. Il y aurait encore des disputes, peut-être un peu de vaisselles cassées. Mais rien, absolument rien de comparable à ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter. Pendant un temps, ils marcheraient sans aucun doute sur des œufs, s'observant du coin de l'œil pour noter toutes les expressions chez l'autre. Puis, cet événement deviendrait poussière, un mauvais souvenir.

Plus rien ne les séparerait. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

…

Et lui et Cas ?

Ça sera pareil ? Après ?

Dean regarda la route puis la place vide à côté de lui. Il l'imaginait tentant de trouver une cassette audio qui changerait un peu de son répertoire, les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée. Un à un, il ferait défiler les titres dans la boite, s'interrogeant sur certains qu'il ne connaissait pas avant de passer au suivant.

Il l'imagina, après une heure de route, commençant à se sentir à l'étroit, tortillant ses jambes dans le vain espoir de faire disparaître les fourmis qui les parcouraient. D'une voix un peu agacée, il demanderait à Dean où se trouve la prochaine station service.

Il l'imagina, un soir alors qu'il rentrait d'un concert dans une ville plus loin, dormant contre la vitre, un coude pour soutenir sa tête. Sa poitrine se soulèverait doucement. Son visage éclairé par la lumière extérieure de la lune ou des lampadaires afficherait un air apaisé d'avoir passé une soirée forte en émotion.

Il l'imagina, sur ce siège passager, le regard remplis d'envie, penché vers lui pour essayer d'attraper ses lèvres. Sa main sur sa cuisse pour tenir en équilibre et sa respiration rapide. Ils auraient passé la journée sans se voir. Dean serrait venu le chercher à son travail comme il le faisait souvent. Mais cette fois-ci, la tension accumulée pendant des jours ferait surface pour se matérialiser dans ce corps luxurieux.

Dean imaginait beaucoup de choses sur lui et Castiel et... Sûrement... Il pourrait aimer voir ses rêves exaucés.

Il n'avait pas encore eux le « déclic » dont parlait Bobby mais il se sentait capable de le ressentir, de comprendre ce que ça ferait quand cela arriverait.

Il ouvrit sa vitre, permettant à un air tiède de remplir l'habitacle et de faire s'emmêler les cheveux de Sam et Gabriel. Le premier sermonna son frère en repoussant à de multiples reprises ses mèches en arrière sans parvenir à obtenir le résultat qu'il voulait. Le second pouffa tout en passant une main négligente dans sa propre chevelure qui se remit en place comme par magie. Puis il aida son amant, peignant de ses doigts une mèche ou deux avant de les placer avec les autres.

Oui, l'idée était tentante.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Castiel avait approché une chaise près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il surveillait chaque personne qui passait, revenant du travail, promenant son chien ou faisant un peu de sport. Il attendait une voiture noire. Une belle Impala de 1967 dont le moteur se ferait entendre à des kilomètres.

Dean lui avait dit qu'ils arriveraient vers au plus tôt vers 18 heures. Il était 17 heures tout juste passé et Cas n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il avait passé le balai, fait un peu de vaisselle, lavé du linge, étendu du linge, récuré les toilettes, enlevé la poussière, fait son lit, chauffé la pièce, cuisiné une salade, arrosé les trois fleurs de son jardin. Le jeune homme avait bien essayé de lire pour faire passer le temps. Dans une trentaine de pages, ou quelques unes de plus, ils seraient là. Il serait là. A n'en pas douter.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser, de mélanger la hâte et l'appréhension.

Il avait hâte de les revoir, des les accueillir chez lui, de les revoir enfin. Ils lui avaient tous manqué. Même Gabriel qui n'était parti que la veille. Mais il était resté, lui, tous seul. La solitude avait fait son nid. Il avait allumé la télévision, de préférence sur un jeu télévisé pour qu'il puisse « conseiller » les candidats à travers son écran. Il entretenait ainsi un brin de conversation avec son auditoire fictif mais cet exercice avait aussi eu le mérite de lui faire oublier pendant quelques dizaines de minutes que personne n'était avec lui.

Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. L'illusion avait fait son temps et n'arrivait plus à capter son attention.

A la place, il regardait dehors, le paysage qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur mais qu'il redécouvrait à nouveau comme au premier jour. La lumière du soleil déclinant rasait les murs des maisons pour se perdre finalement dans les herbes hautes, détaillant chaque brin ou chaque motte à travers un jeu d'ombre dont les règles se modifiaient toutes les secondes. Ses voisins d'en face avaient refait la peinture de la bâtisse, redonnant vigueur à une vieille maison qui avait connu plusieurs générations déjà. Quelques voitures osaient venir rompre le paysage – aucune noire – et Castiel se surprit à chercher le nom des marques qui passaient devant chez lui.

17h22

Le temps passait relativement vite.

17h48

Si Dean avait bien roulé, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Dean. Il se souvenait de ses traits grâce aux photos encore plus précisément que si elles n'avaient pas été là.

17h50

Deux minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées. Il feuilleta le roman sur ses genoux, s'attachant à un passage un peu plus loin que là où il était rendu, essayant de se motiver à parcourir les pages avec intérêt.

17h57

Dans quelques minutes, il serait 18 heures. Ils pouvaient arriver n'importe quand. Il prit une gorgée d'eau, se précipitant dans la cuisine pour se dépêcher dans le but de ne pas les rater.

17h59

Il avait bu trois verres d'eau. Le premier ouvrait les festivités. Le second avait bon goût. Le troisième finit de le rassasier. Posant le verre dans le bac, il revint à son poste d'observation, soufflant avec soulagement de ne pas encore voir la voiture garée.

18h

La voiture n'allait pas tarder à faire son show musical.

18h01

Un peu de retard. Dean avait bien dit « vers 18h ». Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour son manque de précision.

18h04

Le téléphone dans les mains, il se demandait si il devait les appeler. Dean étant au volant, ça ne faisait aucun doute, il ne lui restait que Sam et Gabriel qui avaient sûrement autre chose à faire. Il s'inquiétait pour rien. Mais il le garda en main. Au cas où l'un d'eux voudrait le contacter.

18h10

Il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais ils n'allaient pas tarder.

18h15

Il avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes. Tout en se mangeant la lèvre inférieure, le jeune homme pesa le pour et le contre. Une minute ou deux n'empêcherait as la Terre de tourner. Si ?

18h29

Finalement, il y était allé, se dépêchant de faire son affaire. Mais rien n'avait changé quand il était revenu. Il s'était penché vers la vitre pour voir si quelque chose avait changé. Rien. Et aucun message sur son portable.

18h32

Il avait rangé le livre qu'il avait peur d'abîmer à force de le serre avec ses mains moites.

18h46

Peut-être avait-il mal compris ce que Dean lui avait dit. Peut-être que ce n'était pas 18 heures mais 19 heures.

18h57

Il s'en allait pour se faire un thé, quelque chose qui aurait le pouvoir de le détendre, quand il entendit le ronronnement de la Chevrolet. Quand il regarda, il la vit. Oubliant ce qu'il voulait faire, il sortit dehors pour les accueillir.

La joie avait remplacé la montée de stress qui lui tordait l'estomac.

Sur le pas de la porte, il observa les passagers à l'arrière sortirent l'un après l'autre. Sam et Gabriel se tenait la main, même si ça ne facilitait pas leur sortie du véhicule. Mais il suffit à Castiel de les voir ainsi pour se rendre compte qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils tiendraient le choc maintenant.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas heureux de les voir. Seulement, il attendait que le conducteur sorte lui aussi. Le moteur s'éteignit lentement. Le soleil se reflétait sur le pare-brise, lui dissimulant la silhouette de Dean derrière le volant. Quand il prit enfin son courage à deux mains et qu'il dit un pas en avant, La portière s'ouvrit. Il vit d'abord une chaussure heurter le sol, puis une main sur le haut de la portière.

Et enfin.

Dean. Son visage dirigé vers lui. Ses cheveux toujours aussi courts. Ses yeux dans les siens.

Il en était follement amoureux.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit un pas, se détaillant du regard. Rien ne les entourait. Rien ne comptait plus que la présence de l'autre.

Puis Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux, rompant le contact visuel.

Castiel en perdit son souffle.

Le Winchester ferma la portière sans un bruit. Ou si il y en avait eu un, Castiel ne le remarqua pas. Sa veste en cuir ne le quittait toujours pas. Le T-shirt noir qu'il portait sous sa chemise ouverte ne lui permettait pas de détailler son corps. Mais il superposa les sensations qu'il avait eu quand, un beau matin, il avait passé une serviette sur son torse.

Il n'osa pas descendre le regard plus bas, le remontant rapidement à son visage qui s'empourprait. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une nouvelle illusion due aux rayons du soleil.

Mais le fait est que Dean s'avança vers lui, sans détourner les yeux des siens. Cas ne bougea pas, avalant péniblement sa salive. Nerveusement, il passa une langue sur ses lèvres sèches qui le lançaient. Dean n'en manqua pas un morceau.

Le jeune homme garda le contrôle sur sa respiration, la calant sur ses battements de cœur. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée finalement.

Dean ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tu m'as manqué, répéta Castiel à son tour.

Et puis tout s'était accéléré.

D'une main, Dean avait remonté son visage jusqu'à ses cheveux, agrippant une mèche au passage. Il avança son visage dans un souffle, une phrase prononcée du bout des lèvres non pas dans l'action mais réfléchie.

-Je t'aime.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord un contact, un peu sec, deux bouches qui se rencontrent pourtant pas pour la première fois. Puis il y eu un mouvement, une danse, une symphonie. Leur lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre, en harmonie et affamées mais tout en retenu. Ce qui sembla durer des siècles ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'une langue ne vienne titiller sa bouche. Sous la surprise, Castiel ouvrit la bouche et l'invitée s'empressa de se mêler à sa jumelle. Les sensations étaient infinies. A chaque mouvement, Castiel perdait pied. Dans un réflexe, il posa les mains sur Dean, d'abord son cou, sa nuque puis ses cheveux. Cela provoqua le rapprochement de leur bouche dans un ballet d'extase.

Sans gêne, Castiel ne retint aucun des gémissements qu'il produisait. Pourquoi le ferait-il de toute façon ? Il exprimait ce que Dean lui procurait et il en avait tellement rêvé que personne n'avait le droit de lui interdire ça. L'aîné avait passé une de ses mains autour de sa taille, flattant son corps à travers les vêtements. L'autre n'avait pas quitté ses cheveux.

« _Je t'aime_ »

Il tournait en boucle dans son esprit, supprimant toute pensée cohérente. C'était différent du coup de fil, tellement différent qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire comprendre à qui que ce soit.

Leur corps ondulaient, cherchant à se fondre dans l'autre pour continuer d'éprouver toutes les sensations possibles.

Et puis ils avaient du se quitter pour respirer, haletant de concert sous l'emprise du baiser. Tout ce que Castiel voyait, c'était cette bouche rouge qui l'avait embrassée et ces yeux amoureux qui l'aimaient.

Alors sans réfléchir et dans un « _je t'aime_ » tout juste murmuré, il retourna à l'encontre de cette langue pour valser avec elle. Cela dura une éternité, un instant, un battement de cils, qu'en savait-il ? Il n'y avait que lui qui comptant à ses yeux et la réciproque était vraie.

Finalement, à bout de souffle une nouvelle fois plus rapidement, ils interrompirent le baiser. Front contre front, ils partageaient les restes de la fièvre qui les avait habité.

-Je t'aime, avoua encre Dean.

Castiel ne put retenir l'immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Doucement, à travers une brise légère, chacun d'eux reprit ses esprits. Une main vint se perdre sur son visage, savourant la texture de sa peau. Ils ne dirent rien. Ils n'avaient rien à dire de toute façon. Plus maintenant.

Revenant sur Terre bien malgré eux, Castiel se rendit enfin compte que Sam et Gabriel n'étaient plus là. Alors, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils entrèrent dans la maison, appréciant les délices du corps pressé contre l'autre moitié.

Sam et Gabriel ne firent aucun commentaire, de peur de briser un équilibre naissant.

La conversation fut commencé par Castiel, toujours dans les bras de Dean, qui leur signala qu'il y avait à mangé dans le frigo. Sans en dire plus, les deux amants préparèrent la table, sortant la salade qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion.

Castiel et Dean reprirent conscience mais ils ne bougèrent pas. C'était leur réalité.

Après quelques banalités échangées, savoir comment s'était déroulé le trajet jusqu'ici par exemple, la tension était remonté d'un cran. Un regard avait suffi pour lancer le sujet.

-Bon, faut qu'on en parle.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Désolé du petit retard ! On n'est pas tous en vacances, vous savez... Et quand internet veut pas... Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires : **pimiericky** , **ZephireBleue** , **yakusokuyumi** , **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** , **barjy02** , **Babe Gray shinobu24** et **Courtney Ackles** !

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Je vous offrirai, peut-être, un dernier chapitre sur le passé de Ruby et Zacharie. Peut-être pas tout de suite. Mais je ferais mon possible pour vous l'offrir.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Les vies entremêlées 12**

-Bon, faut qu'on en parle.

Sam faisait bouger ses couverts exprès contre l'assiette, raclant le fond pour aller cueillir une feuille de salade. Bien sûr, il ne la mangerait pas, la poursuivant à travers les grains de mais et glissant sur l'huile d'olive. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès la première fois. La conversation avait bien commencé, pas de disputes, pas de raillerie, pas de nouveaux secrets. Rien que quatre personnes assises autour d'une table à savourer ce que le chef leur avait confectionné.

En face de lui, Dean avait un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres, pinçant les lèvres pur faire croire que tout était normal. Mais dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Castiel à ses côtés ou à sa main trop proche de la sienne, impossible pour lui de se retenir plus longtemps. D'un geste possessif, il lui prenait sa main inactive et en caressait les jointures, comme fasciné par la souplesse de la peau à cet endroit précis. Castiel rougissait à son tour mais il ne faisait rien pour le cacher, baissant juste un peu la tête pour voir ce que Dean faisait à ses doigts. Et quand Dean prenait la parole, sa main toujours sur celle de Cas, celui-ci la portait à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser ou juste pour la rapprocher de lui. C'était l'étincelle qui s'embrasait dans le regard de Dean et Castiel n'en loupait pas un morceau.

Gabriel avait recouvré sa bonne humeur après le passage des câlins chez Bobby et dans l'Impala. Il avait été très affectueux, trop peut-être pour dissimuler maladroitement que tout ça le touchait.

Tout ça.

C'est bien ce qu'il avait voulu commencer pendant que Sam baissait quant à lui le regard. Pourquoi devaient-il en parler maintenant ? Pour une fois, une seule et unique fois dans leur vie, ils auraient pu repousser tout ça au lendemain. En ce moment, il dégustait les plats de leur hôte qui était aux anges avec Dean. Leur amour naissant suffisait à rendre Sam mal à l'aise à force de les voir des dévorer sans pour autant passer à l'acte. Est-ce que Dean avait ressenti la même chose lorsque lui et Gabriel se bécotaient plus que de raison sous son nez ? Sûrement.

Il pouvaient continuer leur manège aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient.

Mais Gabriel avait une autre idée en tête.

-Bon, faut qu'on en parle.

Il avait dit cette phrase comme si on parlait de qui allait régler la note à la fin du repas sans que personne n'ose aborder le sujet. Mais il fallait bien en parler. Il fallait bien...

Gabriel n'était pas détendu. Comment l'être ? L'atmosphère, dans la voiture, dans cet espace minuscule, avait été doux, ronronnant, emplis d'affection. Sam était dans ses bras et il était dans les siens. L'un avec l'autre, leur moitié enfin retrouvée. Ça avait été un moment de bien être, la suite logique des épreuves, de la colère et des larmes de la veille.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils devaient faire face pour ne pas retomber dans leur travers, se cacher derrière des sourires pour mieux faire passer la pilule. Non. Plus jamais ça. Ça avait fait trop mal.

Alors Gabriel décida, au milieu du repas, d'engager la conversation.

-Bon, faut qu'on en parle.

Dean avait resserré l'étau de ses doigts autour de ceux de Castiel.

-Ruby voulait récupérer Sam.

Ne pas taire son nom.

-Je crois qu'on avait tous pigé, railla Gabriel. Le truc est pourquoi ?

-Pour être le père de Hannah, répondit Cas, la boule au ventre.

-Elle était dingue de Sam depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, précisa Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à son petit frère.

-Au point de faire... Vous savez quoi. Elle allait profiter d'un moment de faiblesse pour le soutenir. A sa façon.

Une grimace qu'intercepta Gabriel suffit. Il y avait des choses qui devaient rester là où elles étaient, dans le noir le plus total. Il pouvait comprendre.

-Ensuite, j'ai pris Sam avec moi et on est parti se changer les idées.

-C'est là qu'elle est partie elle aussi. Pour quoi faire ? Te retrouver ? Passer à autre chose ?

Les questions s'enchaînaient dans l'esprit de Gabe. Son amant lui faisait peur, avec sa mine de déterré, blanchissant à vue d'œil. Mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Rien qu'un petit moment à passer.

-Le fait est qu'elle a rencontré Zacharie. Et Hannah est sa fille à lui, constata Gabriel.

-Vous y croyez vous. Ruby, éperdu de son amour disparu, elle part à droit à gauche et fait un gosse à un inconnu ? demanda Dean, répugné de plus en plus.

-Une mauvaise nuit, le mauvais bar, le mauvais gars. Qui sait ce qui a pu se produire ce soir où ils se sont rencontrés.

-Mais ça n'a pas suffit à lui faire oublier Sam, bien au contraire. Elle s'est servi de sa propre fille et de lui pour monter son plan.

-Elle aime sa fille, défendit Castiel. Ce qu'elle a fait n'était pas juste mais elle aime sa fille. A aucun moment, elle n'a paru malheureuse. Ce sont des choses qui se voient.

-N'empêche, elle a utilisé Zach pour retrouver ta trace et remonter jusqu'ici. Et Crowley s'est chargé de la paperasse.

-Il m'a trouvé et je pense qu'à cause de moi, il s'est montré un peu plus virulent dans sa chasse à l'homme.

-Et les voilà.

-Ouais, et les voilà. Et dans tout ça, ils ont inventé l'histoire de Jess... Tout était faux.

-Absolument tout, ajouta Castiel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour le détruire à nouveau. Si tu rompais avec lui.. Et que Ruby montrait un faux passé, elle croyait pouvoir tout reconstruire à zéro elle-même.

Gabriel se jeta dans le fond de sa chaise, une main dans les cheveux, passant et repassant dans sa tignasse.

-En fin de compte, je ne comprend toujours pas.

-Il y a des gens comme ça qui croient dur comme fer à leur idéal.

-Mais quand même...

-De toute façon, elle ne reviendra plus.

-T'en est sûr ?

Dean hocha la tête. Crowley avait été clair sur ce sujet. Il était sûr te certain qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Bon, ben c'est réglé alors.

Gabriel l'avait dit un peu trop enjoué pour que ce soit vrai et pour qu'il soit cru.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que faire à présent ? Ils en avaient parlé. Les pièces du puzzles s'étaient remises en place. Au final, ce qui ressortait de ces événements, c'était son amour inconditionnel pour Sam. Si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour. Gabriel fixa son amant, son visage baissé et ses yeux plissés. Il était sûr que parler de tout ça lui faisait mal, même si lui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais, jamais, il ne pourrait retirer de son esprits les idées noires qui venaient d'y naître.

Il rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui montrant qu'il était là, qu'il ne devait pas se faire happer et perdre l'équilibre tout récent qu'ils avaient reconstruit.

Il devait avancer. Ce n'était pas une option.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Le téléphone de Gabriel brisa le court silence qui venait de s'installer.

Surpris, il le sortit de sa poche et se questionna sur le numéro inconnu affiché sur l'écran.

Par instinct, il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-C'est Zacharie.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sans plus réfléchir, il le mit sur haut parleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te dire que je pars. Loin. Et que je prend Hannah avec moi.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Parce qu'elle est ma fille. Ruby a disparu et je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

-Tu aurais pu nous la donner et t'en débarrasser. Après tout, Sam le pourrait très bien.

-Hors de question. De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance. Crowley Corp s'occupe en ce moment même de détruire tous les documents falsifiés. Je ferais de vrais test pour qu'on m'en reconnaisse la garde. Dans peu de temps, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-J'aimerai bien te croire.

-Je me fous que tu me croie ou non. Je vais disparaître. Comme toi tu as disparu ce soir-là.

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer d'une phrase cinglante. Mais il ne pouvait. Il savait qu'il avait été fautif en quittant Inias, à l'époque, sans laisser aucune trace. C'était lui, ne pas laisser de trace derrière lui. S'envoler, être libre comme l'air. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient réussi à le maintenir sur Terre. Et Inias n'en faisait pas parti, même si il lui était reconnaissant pour le soutien indéfectible qu'il lui avait apporté tout le temps qu'il était chez lui à comater.

-D'ailleurs, je continuerai de te surveiller.

-Quoi ?

Dean s'était levé de sa chaise, la faisant racler au sol. Quand est-ce que tout ce merdier allait prendre fin ? Il ne le permettrait pas. Pas si Sammy était en jeu.

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Je préfère te prévenir pour être sûr que tu comprennes bien. Si jamais j'ai le sentiment que tu vas recommencer partir en vadrouille, seul, en le laissant derrière toi, je te jure que je ne te louperais pas cette fois-ci.

-Je peux te promettre que je n'abandonnerais pas Sam.

-Comme tu l'as fait avec Naomie ?

-Ce n'était pas moi ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi...

-Pour te protéger.

Sa voix, même à l'autre bout du fil, ne pouvait cacher le tremblement de celle-ci. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers Gabriel et son interlocuteur, figés dans l'attente.

-Explique.

-Un ans après sa mort, jour pour jour, j'ai reçu une lettre. Elle était signée de sa main. J'en suis sûr et certain. A l'intérieur, elle m'annonçait que... C'était un suicide.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Absolument. Et tu sais très bien qui je croyais responsable.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire de mal !

-Elle me disait que c'était pour toi qu'elle l'avait fait. Pour que sa maladie ne soit plus un poids pour toi.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un poids pour moi.

-Elle pensait le contraire. C'était elle qui souffrait tous les jours et qui voyait ton regard. Elle a pensé que, si elle arrêtait tout, tu pourrais passer à autre chose sans avoir besoin de la voir dépérir plus longtemps.

-Elle... Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

-Je sais. Mais tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est qu'elle l'a fait pour toi.

-Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé de pareil.

-Mais je t'ai tenu responsable de sa mort. Même maintenant, tu seras toujours son tueur.

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la soutenir ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ça ! AUCUN!

-C'était ma sœur avant d'être ta femme. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte. Si elle ne t'avait pas rencontré, les choses auraient été différentes. Elle aurait accepté de se faire hospitaliser et sa maladie aurait peut-être disparu aujourd'hui.

-On n'en sait rien.

-Mais c'était une forte probabilité. Tu veux que je t'en envoie une copie ? Pour voir à quel point elle te faisait passer avant tout le reste ?

-Non. Je suis allé de l'avant.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, adieu. J'espère.

-Au revoir Inias.

Il raccrocha, rangeant le téléphone dans sa poche. A son visage, tous savaient qu'il ne fallait pas aborder le sujet. Celui-ci n'avait pas la même signification que les manigances de Ruby. Il était plus profond encore et intime.

Le repas reprit son cours, un peu plus amer, peut-être. Mais au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de faire râler Gabriel sur le manque de sucre évident dans la cuisine de son ami.

xxxxx

xxxxx

-On va rentrer.

-Je vous raccompagne.

-Pas la peine. Je vais appeler un taxi.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Le taxi avait mis un petit quart d'heure à arriver, rien de bien méchant.

Quand Gabriel fut dans l'entrée, à un pas de passer le seuil.

-On vous laisse faire vos cochonneries entre vous. Et ne salissez pas toute la literie.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Ash fit toute la conversation pendant le trajet qui ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes. Il aurait pu durer bien moins si le chauffeur avait pris à droite mais Gabriel se doutait qu'il l'avait fait complètement exprès. C'était bien son genre, après tout.

Ash avait discuté avec Sam, si il ne trouvait pas se gringalet un peu trop petit à son goût. Gabriel ne s'en offusqua pas. Lui savait ce que le gringalet pouvait faire à un géant comme lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, Gabriel hélant le chauffeur à s'arrêter quand il fit mine de ne pas remarquer le numéro de la maison.

Ils sortirent enfin du véhicule, main dans la main.

-Je vous laisse à votre intimité. Et faite gaffe, dit-il à Sam, il est vachement en manque. Je vous laisse décider de quoi.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique qui monter le rouge aux joues de Sam, il s'en alla, les saluant d'une main passée par la vitre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Gabriel, intrigué par la gêne évidente de son amant.

-Juste me mettre en garde, je crois. Il n'est vraiment pas commun.

-Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus.

Gabriel ouvrit la porte de leur maison et porta la valise de Sam à l'intérieur, directement dans la chambre à coucher. Le Winchester le suivit, notant que tout était à sa place, pas un grain de poussière alors qu'il savait son amant peu enclin au ménage quotidien.

C'était comme si rien ne s'y était déroulé. Une nouvelle vie ou la suite de ce qu'ils avaient mis en pause. Peu importait au final. Ils étaient là, ensemble.

Alors qu'il regardait dans tous les coins de la maison comme si il a découvrait pour la première fois, Gabriel l'épingla contre un mur et prit possession de ses lèvres. Ce qui fut d'abord brûlant de passion devint au fur et à mesure des baisers échangés un océan de tendresse. Leur bouche se mouvaient en harmonie l'une contre l'autre. La pression de leur corps les rendait fou de plaisir. Leur main l'une dans l'autre s'agrippaient puis se relâchaient pour mieux se posséder de nouveau.

Plus rien ne leur manquait.

Ils étaient de nouveau unis.

Gabriel relâcha la pression sur les lèvres gonflées de Sam qui pencha la tête en avant pour en avoir plus, combler le manque qui s'était installé profondément.

-Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi, dit-il amoureusement en voyant le regard perdu dans la brume de son amant.

Il déposa un énième baiser pour s'excuser de le faire languir autant et pour le ramener à la raison.

-J'ai envie de toi Sam. J'en ai tellement envie. Mais on ne peut pas refaire les même erreurs.

Il descendit sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, la sentant se contracter de bonheur. Sa langue vint chatouiller son oreille. Sam ne retint pas le gémissement qu'il lui procurait.

-A partir de maintenant, on y va plus doucement.

Il dit ça alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, être en Sam pour éprouver de nouveau leur connexion si fusionnelle. Pour toute la nuit, il n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui et lui seul, laissant leur démon derrière la porte. C'était ce qu'il aurait fait si il voulait voir leur relation se briser nette sous le poids d'une précipitation emprunte de remords et de regrets.

-On se découvre, on se goûte.

Il mordilla son lobe et plongea le nez dans ses cheveux.

-On y va par étape. On se languit de l'autre, jusqu'à se frustrer tellement on a envie de la suite.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, passant sur les bras tendus et frissonnant.

-Mais on attendra. Parce qu'on sait que quand je te ferais l'amour, on se consumera tout les deux. On criera notre bonheur sur les toits. Tout le monde nous entendra hurler de plaisir. Et ce moment-là sera grandiose.

Sam se sentait trop serré dans son pantalon. Gabe n'en menait pas large non plus.

Il le guida sur le lit, comme un pantin. Avec douceur, il l'allongea sur la couverture. Sam ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, déboussolé par le trop plein de sensation.

Gabriel défit sa chemise puis celle de Sam, laissant leur peau nue en faisait se balader ses mains sur le corps de Sam. D'abord son visage, puis ses larges épaules avant d'approfondir le toucher sur son ventre. Il n'alla pas plus bas. Il n'irait pas plus bas. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Leur toucher s'accentuèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leur érection entrent en contact. Tout deux exprimèrent leur excitation contenue.

Sam passa à l'action, s'attaqua au corps de son amant au-dessus de lui. Et d'une poussée de sa jambe, il fit venir Gabriel dans un râle. Gabriel en profita au maximum, de cette sensation retrouvée, et de son corps tremblant, il poussa Sam jusqu'au point de non retour.

Les souffles échangés, les cœurs battants, il leur fallut un moment pour reprendre pied.

De leur nuage, ils entraient en collision. Une douce chaleur les mêlant l'un à l'autre.

-Dans nos caleçon, remarqua Sam.

-Comme des adolescents, ajouta Gabe pour venir cueillir ses mots de ses lèvres.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Dean et Cas étaient toujours chez ce dernier. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis le départ du couple. Dans la cuisine, ils faisaient la vaisselle, reprenant leur vieilles habitudes à deux. Castiel, les mains dans l'eau, frottait les assiettes pour leur redonner leur éclat d'antan, hypnotisé de temps en temps par la mousse qui obscurcissait son champ de vision. Dean faisait danser le torchon devenu humide sur la vaisselle qu'il lui passait. A aucun moment leur main ne se touchaient, séparées par le bout de tissu, encore.

Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de se jeter des regards amoureux. Insistants. Hésitants. Cas le poussait de ses hanches quand il n'allait pas assez vite parce qu'il s'était perdu dans les traits de son visage. Le Winchester ne savait pas si le jeune homme avait compris le changement que ces quelques jours avaient provoqué en lui.

L'unique contact de ses hanches contre les siennes l'électrisait et lui rappelait les nuits qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans le même lit. En tout bien tout honneur. Mais Dean n'avait pas pu empêcher le corps de Cas s'animer tout seul et prendre une plus grande part dans son territoire. L'aîné n'était pas trop vexé de cette annexion. Parfois, il se décalait lui-même jusqu'au bord du lit. Ou il le poussait de l'épaule et ce poids morts se déplaçait tout seul pour reprendre sa place initiale. Et des fois, Dean se collait un peu plus à lui, posant sa main sur le ventre de son ami, ressentant sa respiration calme.

Son torse contre son bras, son ventre accueillant la rondeur de son coude, ses jambes emboîtées avec les siennes. Dean savourait ce moment qu'il s'interdisait en journée, quand la lumière du soleil trahissait le rouge des joues, quand elle détaillait sa respiration trop rapide pour être normale et posée, quand elle éclairait son regard admiratif fixé sur le corps de Cas.

La nuit, il n'avait pas cette gêne. Une fois la lumière éteinte et le soleil couché, le jeune homme pouvait y aller à tâtons. Personne et encore moins Cas ne pouvait remarquer les gestes qu'il osait dans le noir.

Une caresse du dos de la main, un souffle trop proche, et le voilà transformé en un être de luxure. Mais il n'osait ces gestes que dans leur lit, lorsque Castiel dormait profondément.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait oser. Castiel ne verrait rien de mal dans un geste osé.

Alors, quand Castiel, pour la énième fois, jeta ses hanches contre Dean, ce dernier y resta collé, suivant le mouvement de retour et se rapprochant de lui. Leur bras côte à côte étaient gênés, raides aussi. Mais collés. Leur mouvement s'entrechoquaient, froissant leur manches remontées l'une contre l'autre.

Dean passa sa langue sur sa bouche soudain desséchée. Castiel fit la même chose.

-Tu sais, commença Dean, dessinant le tour d'une assiette, je repensais à la promesse que je t'ai faite au téléphone.

-Celle où tu me promettais de me donner la plus grosse pelle de toute ma vie ?

-Euh... Ouais, rougit Dean.

-Je te rassure. C'était plus que bien. Pour une première, je dirais qu'il sera difficile de faire mieux.

-Tu n'as pas tout vu, plaisanta Dean, entrant dans son jeu.

Posant le torchon et l'assiette sèche depuis des lustres, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, à la fois tout en douceur mais en férocité. Le goût était quasiment le même que plus tôt sinon qu'il était plus salé à cause de la nourriture. Mais ça ne le rendait pas moins agréable.

Sa langue titilla l'entrée de sa bouche que Castiel lui accorda volontairement. Leur langues se lièrent et se découvrirent pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures.

Par un réflexe qu'il se découvrait, il déposa sa main sur les fesses de Castiel qui geint dans le baiser. Il tâta le muscle ferme sous son toucher. Castiel n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de petit, mais sous la poussée, il avait tendance à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

Personne ne lui avait fait ressentir tout ce chamboulement dans son être, les frissons, la passion, l'endiablé baiser.

Il n'était pas vierge mais la dernière fois, il ne s'affirmait pas encore, hésitant pas à pas dans ce qu'il devait faire. Maintenant, il savait qu'il était irrémédiablement gay. Alors il pouvait exprimer chaque moment qu'il passait dans les bras de Dean. Son amant.

Il était fier de pouvoir avoir Dean contre lui, de lui faire tourner la tête rien qu'en le regardant un peu trop fixement.

Castiel lui prit la main, pas pour la retirer mais pour la guider.

-On devrait...

Sa bouche s'approcha dangereusement de son oreille pour y murmurer rauquement.

-Peut-être...

Ce n'était pas le Castiel qu'il connaissait, dont les pupilles étaient si dilatées. C'était plutôt une autre facette de lui, celle qu'il lui avait caché malgré lui pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais il n'aurait pas peur. Dean ressemblait à Castiel en ce moment même.

-Passer à côté...

Le Winchester avala sa salive.

-Ouais, répondit débilement Dean.

Ce qui se passerait ensuite dans leur chambre, leur plus profonde intimité, n'appartiendrait qu'à eux.

Depuis la porte, la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre était un lit branlant, des vêtements froissés et des gémissements aigus ou graves.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Le lendemain matin, ce sont de petits yeux qui s'ouvrirent. Une paire d'yeux bleus, pour être précis.

Elle se posa sur le corps alangui à ses côtés dont les paupières étaient toujours closes.

Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Manquant de chaleur, il se rapprocha du corps de Dean. Il était brûlant contre son corps toujours gelé. Il ne pourrait trouver sa chaleur seul. Il caressa le grain tanné de sa peau mangée par le soleil. Elle était découverte à sa vue perçante. Plus de barrières entre eux. Plus jamais.

Son torse était aussi magnifique que son visage sur l'oreiller. Mais il y avait autant à découvrir sous les draps. Sa main se dirigea naturellement vers le ventre plat, attirée vers le début de la couverture. Il atteignit la limite, juste sous les pectoraux. Il s'amusa à en définir le bord de la couverture d'un bord à un autre, provoquant de légers frissons sur le corps de son amant. Son amant. Enfin.

Comme par maladresse, sa main glissa sous le tissu. Rougissant, il abaissa sa main plus bas, encore plus bas. Dean lui avait montré des étoiles hier soir. Des constellation qu'il n'avait jamais pu observer. Sa main s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle toucha quelques poils au niveau du nombril. Il voulait juste... En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être être sûr que ce n'était pas interdit de faire ce genre de chose à celui qu'il aimait. Une bouffée de chaleur le rongea de l'intérieur. Ça avait un petit goût d'interdit tout de même. Faire ça alors que Dean dormait toujours. Il était vraiment pervers en fin de compte. Ou juste follement amoureux des sensations nouvelles qu'il pouvait lui offrir sans limite. Un peu des deux sûrement.

Alors qu'il allait longer la hanche pour caresser la naissance de la cuisse, Dean bougea et finit par se réveiller. Pris en faute, Cas ne bougea pas, tétanisé par ce que penserait son amant. Une main vint récupérer la sienne égarée. Dean la monta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et mordiller la peau de l'index.

-Tu voulais commencer la fête sans moi ?

Castiel ne savait plus où se mettre.

Dean l'enjamba, s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Cas qui en perdit le souffle. Il picora de bon matin le coup embrasé si bien offert.

Les souvenirs de la veille au soir refirent surface au centuple, sous la douceur du drap sur leur reins.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Le nouveau couple réussit à se lever, Castiel avec un peu de mal, mais l'inconfort disparu très vite lorsqu'il vit Dean dans sa cuisine entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il était déjà accro.

xxxxx

xxxxx

En milieu d'après-midi, Gabriel et Sam passèrent les voir, juste comme ça. Même si le sourire malicieux du plus petit inquiétait grandement Cas.

Et il eu raison de se méfier. Leur but premier n'était pas de venir enquiquiner Dean et Castiel sur leur nuit passé ensemble.

Castiel ne comprit son erreur qu'une petite heure plus tard, lorsqu'une camionnette se gara devant sa fenêtre. Le logo le fit s'interroger une seconde, le temps que les idées s'alignent et le fassent frémir. Un frisson dévala sa colonne vertébrale.

-J'ai entendu que tu avais fait une promesse à quelqu'un, dit Gabriel en allant accueillir les nouvelles venues.

Pamela, une valise chargée à la main, avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres d'enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Elle prit Cas dans ses bras à la fois pour le saluer mais pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas par la fenêtre. De toute façon, il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Charlie, sa compagne et collègue, suivit, un peu plus réservée cependant devant tant d'inconnus. Gabriel était venu lui porter secours pour l'introduire au reste du groupe et pour l'aider à transporter une sorte de table de massage mais en plus élaborée.

Dean put voir en détail la coloration du visage de son amant se diluer très rapidement.

-On va demander aux autres d'aller voir ailleurs, le temps qu'on travaille tranquille. Toi mon chou, tu peux rester pour admirer le travail, fit Pamela en direction de Dean.

-Attendez. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je vais tatouer Castiel, voyons. C'est évident.

-Quoi ? Castiel ?

-Je... J'avais pas le choix, murmura-t-il.

-T'inquiète pas, on est des professionnels.

Comme par habitude quand elles venaient à domicile, Charlie dévoila son tatouage de la princesse Leia en bikini.

-C'est Pamela qui me l'a tatoué quand on s'est rencontré au Comic Con.

-Et je n'en regrette aucun trait.

Sam avait blanchi pendant que Gabriel pouffait de rire et l'entraînait avec lui à l'extérieur.

-Bon, mon petit Cassou, tu as été au centre de mon univers ces derniers jours. Et je t'ai créé un magnifique dessin unique. Personne n'en aura un comme toi, je peux te le garantir.

Avec l'aide de Charlie, Pamela mit son outillage en place, plusieurs machines descendues de la camionnette, des palettes de couleurs, la table où la torture allait se dérouler. Et les aiguilles, de tailles différentes.

-Allonge-toi avant de tourner de l'œil.

Elle força le jeune homme à s'installer sur le dos, prêt pour l'opération.

-Je te rappelle juste que tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle en plusieurs années...

-Pas tant que ça...

-C'est même pas la peine d'essayer. J'ai déjà tout prévu. On va commencer par baisser ton pantalon et ton caleçon.

-Pardon ?!

Même Dean, qui avait approché une chaise, s'interrogeait sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, un peu comme un film. Il ne comprenait pas tout. Il ne dirigeait rien et n'avait aucune puissance.

-J'ai pas besoin de voir ta tuyauterie non plus. Et si tu as un trou, je te rappelle que je suis lesbienne.

Pour le prouver, elle embrassa goulûment Charlie prise par surprise.

-Maintenant que c'est fait, baisse ton pantalon et relève ton haut, tu veux ? A moins que je doive le faire moi-même.

Castiel s'exécuta rapidement, gêné, très gêné.

-Bon, ben commençons !

xxxxx

xxxxx

Cas était sensible à cet endroit maintenant. Il osait à peine relever son vêtement pour regarder plus attentivement le tatouage. Il avait fallu cinq heures pour ce que Pamela lui avait réservé. Ça avait été douloureux tout le temps que ça lui avait pris pour faire les contours, colorer, ombrager. Heureusement, Dean lui avait tenu la main tout du long, cachant ses grimaces et les remplaçant par des sourires à chaque fois que Castiel lui broyait la main.

Sa peau était rouge et gonflée à cause du pincement des aiguilles et de la pénétration des couleurs. La tatoueuse lui avait dit de ne pas toucher. Elle le rappellerait plus tard pour lui dire quoi faire. Mais en attendant, il se faisait chouchouter tendrement par son amant. Il ne savait pas que Dean pourrait lui porter tant d'attention. Il s'était dit que la vie continuerait son cours entre eux. Il y aurait juste des bisous et des choses au lit. Mais tout serait pareil à avant. Il s'était trompé. Et il était heureux, pour une fois de s'être bien planté. La nuit tombait déjà.

-Je peux voir ? demanda Dean.

Castiel lui fit signe d'approcher. A travers le film plastique qu'elle avait appliqué, on pouvait voir un peu flouté le motif. Mais l'aine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé son absence aussi longtemps. Castiel nota dans un coin de son esprit de penser à la contacter rapidement et souvent.

-Dis-moi à quoi ça ressemble.

Dean prit son temps pour deviner le contraste à certains endroits stratégiques.

-Il y a un oiseau. Une colombe je crois. Qui s'envole. Elle tient une branche dans ses serres. Et derrière, il y a des nuages. En tout cas ça y ressemble.

-Tu me rassures.

Cas était soulagé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'extravagant.

-Tu verras bien toi-même quand tu arrêteras de chouiner.

-Je chouinerais autant qu'il me plaira. Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

-Si. A chaque extrémité de la branche, il y a un ruban rouge. Qui se balance. Et ça forme des lettres. Un « C » et un « D ». Voilà. Cette fois c'est tout.

Castiel aimait déjà son tatouage. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas son passage entre les mains expertes de Pamela et Charlie. Il était d'ailleurs sûr et certain qu'elle s'était restreinte dans ses choix. D'une certaine manière, elle lui avait épargné le pire.

Il avait soudain hâte de pouvoir retirer le plastique de sa peau pour admirer lui-même.

Tous les jours, Castiel le remarquerait en s'habillant ou en prenant sa douche.

Dans leurs ébats, Dean le verra à coup sûr.

C'était parfait.


End file.
